Мι gαтo Gυαяɗιαи
by Ink And Leaves Imagination
Summary: Sakura asiste al Instituto Nacional de Konoha junto a sus amigos. Todo bien hasta que llega a su casa, donde todo se vuelve solitario y silencioso, pero todo cambia con la llegada de su mascota, y con la llegada de El misterioso chico guapo. / SxS \
1. Mi pequeño gatito

**_Capítulo I_**

**_Mi pequeño gatito_**

Era un Domingo de invierno, Hinata se acababa de ir a su casa, había venido a completar una tarea en grupos de a dos de Historia para el día Lunes. Mamá y papá estaban con trabajos de negocios alrededor del mundo como siempre, mi casa es demasiado grande para una persona sola en ella, en las noches parece terrorífica, es de tres pisos, demasiado grande para una pobre niña con diez y seis años, que ah sido consentida desde que nació y ahora, sola. Voy al Kookoo Zenkoku, no tengo muchos amigos, hasta ahora sólo son tres: Hinata, Naruto, y Sai. Los demás, son sólo compañeros de clase, ya que no conversamos a menudo, o eso era, hasta ahora.

-¡Nos vemos Hinata! –dije despidiéndome con la mano en alto.

-¡Que no se te quede la carpeta! –me recordó antes de doblar en la esquina.

-Vaya, hace un frío de muertos –dije cerrando la puerta, mientras frotaba mis manos contra mis brazos para brindarme calor.

-Tendré que encender la estufa –dije de mala cara, odio prender la estufa, me da miedo, de sólo pensar que tengo que meter mi mano dentro de ella para que el fuego encienda su destrucción, me recorre un escalofrío en la espalda.

Salí al patio para buscar la leña que se encontraba bajo techo tapada con bolsas para que no se humedeciera. Tomé unos tres y me los traje a dentro de la casa, abrí la puerta de la estufa del living, dejé los palos en el suelo y fui a buscar el diario con los fósforos, luego bajé y volví a sentarme sobre la alfombra marrón frente a la estufa, encendí el diario y esperé a que las llamas fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser capases de destruir la leña gruesa, entonces con mucho cuidado dejé los palos dentro de la estufa.

Limpié la basura que dejó la leña en el suelo y la tiré a la basura, lavé los platos de la once con Hinata, lo sequé y los guardé donde corresponden. Tomé mis cuadernos, lápices, hojas y la carpeta y me los llevé a la pieza, los guardé dejando sólo la carpeta con el estuche encima del escritorio.

Mañana nos toca examen de matemáticas, así que me dedicaré lo que queda de tarde para estudiar, pensé.

Bajé para prepararme un chocolate caliente, tomé unas galletas y las rapté a mi cuarto. Lo dejé en el escritorio. Cerré todas las cortinas de la casa, volví a asegurarme de la puerta y la reja, por si estaban abiertas. Volví a subir a mi pieza, tomé el cuaderno y comencé a repasar los apuntes que había alcanzado a tomar en clases, sólo los que alcancé a tomar, ya que la presencia de Sai a mi lado me desconcentra lo suficiente como para dedicarme toda la clase a mirarle el rostro masculino, serio, inquebrantable e inexpresivo.

Suspiré.

_Será mejor que comience a estudiar en vez de acordarme de cada detalle de su perfecto rostro_, pensé tomando un trago de mi leche tibia, tomé el cuaderno y comencé a leer, memorizar, entender de una buena vez esta materia.

La luz se cortó de repente, todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad, y casi me da un paro cardiaco, me acerqué a tientas al ventanal, abrí la cortina para verificar si era el sector que había sufrido un apagón, pero todo, completamente todo estaba oscuro. Era un apagón de toda la ciudad al parecer, el sector no es muy grande.

Intenté salir de la habitación y lo logré con éxito, bajé las escaleras mientras me tomaba el tiempo necesario para asegurarme de que debajo de mi pie estaba el otro escalón. El living estaba en su gran mayoría alumbrado por la gran estufa, me había traído unas galletas, así aproveché el momento para comérmelas. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido que hacían las llamas al devorar con deseo la leña, entonces, escuché algo que me izo palidecer, parecía una respiración agitada, pero la escuchaba tan cerca, que podría jurar el haber sentido su aliento chocar con mi piel, sólo fue un momento, después desapareció en la oscuridad, me pareció ver algo en una de las ventanas, algo pequeño que caía, me apresuré a ir a ver, y encontré unas cosas parecidas a algodones que caían del cielo, de un blanco puro, eran tantas que no lograba contarlas, copitos de nieve, no nevaba mucho aquí, era una novedad. Me habría encantado salir a correr por las calles y sentir cada copo con mi piel, pero el sólo hecho del apagón me hacía negarme a hacerlo, todo estaba oscuro, quizás qué podría pasarme. Ni si quiera me animaba a salir al patio.

Me volví a sentar, intentando encontrar mi calor corporal, mi piel se encontraba tan fría que no sentía ni mis dedos, ni mi nariz de lo congeladas que estaban, entonces alguien tocó la puerta, o quizás chocó, porque hizo un ruido como si hubieran empujado algo. Me pasó otro escalofrío, se me puso la piel de gallina y mi pulso se aceleró al máximo, mi respiración comenzó a ser cada vez más rápida y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Me imaginaba lo peor.

_Un asesino, un ladrón, un violador, un… ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué tal si es un vecino que necesita de mí ayuda?,_ me pregunté. Intenté desatar el nudo que se había creado en mi garganta, pero al parecer había empeorado. Me acerqué, temblorosa y llena de miedo a la puerta, tomé la manilla y quité los tres seguros, tragué lentamente. Me armé de valor, y de un tirón abrí la puerta…

…no había nada ni nadie, miré en todas las direcciones, pero no vi a nadie. Entonces escuché algo que se movía, miré al suelo y vi una caja que no dejaba de moverse, la tomé y la abrí, unos ojos curiosos me observaban asustados. Era un hermosísimo gato siamés, sin collar, no estaba recién nacido, debe haber tenido unos siete meses o más, el pequeño no parpadeaba, estaba asustado.

-No te voy a hacer daño, me has dado un susto, pensé que sería un ladrón o algo así –dije sonriendo mientras entraba con la caja, la dejé frente la estufa a leña y cerré la puerta con los seguros.

Volví a la caja, pero ya no estaba el gatito.

-Gato, gatito, ¿Dónde estás? No te voy a hacer nada –lo llamaba una y otra vez, pero no había señal de él.

Me tiré en el sillón, estaba cansada de tantas emociones, _una más y me muero_. Entonces sentí algo en mi pelo, me levanté inmediatamente, pero al ver lo que era, casi me río a carcajadas, era el gatito haciéndose cariño con mi pelo.

-Otra vez me asustaste ¿Quieres que quede con el corazón en la mano? –pregunté con sarcasmo.

-¡Miau! –fue lo que dijo.

-Me presento, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero que nos llevemos bien –dije sonriéndole.

-Espera, debes estar hambriento –dije yendo a la cocina.

Estaba usando la luz de emergencia, así que podía ver más o menos, no era muy potente. Encontré mi baso con chocolate, estaba tibia.

-¿Te importa si te doy mi leche? Espero que no te haga mal –dije mientras buscaba un platito, y lo encontré, lo dejé en el suelo y derramé con cuidado la leche sobre él.

-¿Rico? –pregunté haciéndole cariño mientras el gatito lamía, pero el gato enseguida se corría, no era muy cariñoso. Creo que tenía hambre, porque se tomó toda la leche.

-Ven –dije tomándolo entre mis brazos.

-No quiero que vayas a ningún lado –dije, unté un poco de algodón con aceite, luego se lo puse en las patitas. Dicen que si haces eso, no se irán nunca.

El gato se resistía, entonces tuve que tomarlo con un poco de fuerza, pero no tanta como para matarlo o dañarle. Vencí en la batalla.

-Oye ¿Te vinieron a botar a mi puerta? –pregunté, entonces me encontré y me sentí como una loca, el gato no me respondería por más preguntas que le hiciera.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, al menos ya no estoy sola, afuera hay un frío de muerte, quédate esta noche ¿Sí? –pregunté una vez más, el gatito ladeó su cabeza, lo que lo hizo verse más hermoso de lo que era.

Subí a la carrera, saqué una de las camas de mis muñecas con las que jugaba cuando era pequeña, era lo bastante grande como para que el gatito se pudiera estirar sin problemas. Antes de bajar prendí mi estufa a gas para que calentara la pieza mientras no estaba, también encendí el calienta-camas en el número máximo, soy demasiado friolenta. Bajé y dejé su camita al lado de la estufa, luego fui a la cocina, tomé el platito, le derramé más leche calentita y se la dejé al lado.

Volví a la cocina y saqué una vela, la prendí y me dirigí hasta el living.

-Ven te enseñaré la casa –dije tomándolo entre mis brazos.

-Éste es la pieza de mis padres, no puedes entrar ¿De acuerdo? Ésta es la pieza de huéspedes, nunca entro, me da como mala espina, y ésta es mi pieza, pequeña, pero me gusta. Si quieres entrar, entra, no tengo problemas, con tal de que no me romas ni pierdas nada, está bien –dije acariciando la cabecita del gatito, pero él siempre me quitaba la mano con su patita.

Entramos en mi pieza, y el gatito no dejaba su cabeza tranquila, miraba todo, no perdía nada de vista. Lo dejé en mi cama, y comenzó a saltar, me reí a carcajadas, parecía como si estuviera en el agua fría, luego fue a conocer mis peluches: "Rosita", una conejita rosada. "Chinchulancha", mi gatito blanco, con collar negro, dentro tenía una especie de piedrecitas, era mi regalón. "Nieve", un conejito blanco con una cintita de color cobre en el cuello. "Ángela" una osita blanca con alas rosadas, una cintita rosada enrollada en su cuello, y un corazón rosa en sus manos. "Mota" un perrito blanco con una cinta de color cobre en su cuello, estaba echo de arena. "Lunares" un perrito muy blandito con un montón de lunares en su cuerpo. "Caramelo" un conejo café con leche que usaba una chaquetita celeste, estaba hecho de esponja. Y "Mora" una dragona morada.

Todos mis peluches los olía de cerca, entonces se sentó y sin mover un pelo, intentaba imitar a un peluche, me reí por ello. Después se entretuvo visitando la casa de las Barbies. De un salto subió a mi escritorio, lo revisó completito, luego se quedó mirando la mini biblioteca que tenía, era delgada, pero muy alta.

Aprovechando de que estaba quietito, saqué mi pijama de debajo de la cabecera, me desvestí, me puse los pantalones y me saqué la polera, entonces el gatito se cayó, había intentado subir la biblioteca.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté tomándolo en brazos. Sentí sus pelos en mi cuerpo, era una sensación extraña, el gatito estaba con los ojos cerrados, y no se movía— Parece que está inconsciente.

Lo dejé sobre mi cama mientras me ponía la parte superior del pijama. Lo tomé y lo fui a dejar en su camita del piso de abajo, lo dejé ahí y subí, dejé la puerta semi-abierta por si entraba el gatito, la luz no volvió. Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, tomé la llave que colgaba de mi collar y abrí mi diario de vida, tomé un lápiz especial, sólo para escribir en él:

Querido Diario:

Hoy fue un día normal, como todos los Domingos me desperté tarde y tomé desayuno como a las doce más o menos, no quise hacer almuerzo así que me compre algo rápido y lo comí. Hinata iba a llegar en la tarde para hacer la tarea de Historia, una carpeta de la historia de nuestro país, algo aburrido, me lo sé de memoria. Me entretuve toda la tarde aseando la casa para mantenerla en forma, como mamá aun anda fuera, tengo que mantenerla limpia, la aspiradora le pasa algo, no traga bien, creo que ya murió, tendré que comprar una nueva.

Como a las cuatro y media llegó Hinata con unas galletas, nos acomodamos en el living, nos entretuvimos haciendo la tarea, pero más que nada hablamos del colegio y sus profesores, deberían ser más estrictos y no dejar que los alumnos salten en su cabeza, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Después Hinata dijo algo de: "Naruto hará la tarea con Sai, porque no tiene más opción", qué envidia, él puede hacer la tarea con Sai. Hinata desde hace varios años que está enamorada de Naruto, pero él tonto nunca se daba cuenta, hasta el año pasado que le pidió que fuera su novia, a Hinata casi le salen lágrimas. Se llevan bien, eso es bueno.

Luego de taaanta charla, por fin terminamos la carpeta, Hinata se fue y a los minutos hubo un apagón, parece que fue en toda la ciudad, de hecho, aun está el apagón y estoy escribiendo con una vela al lado, esto me recuerda a la antigua.

Después del apagón me pareció sentir a alguien más, pero creo que fue sólo mi imaginación. Dejaron un gatito en mi puerta, uno siamés, me pregunto ¿Quién lo abandonaría? Es una raza muy hermosa, y difícil de encontrar. Le enseñé toda la casa, y al parecer le gustó mi pieza, porque está llena de cosas.

Se cayó al intentar escalar la biblioteca, además de saltar en mi cama como niñito. Pero cuando se cayó de la biblioteca quedó inconsciente, ahora está durmiendo en el piso de abajo en su camita de barbies con un platito de leche, al lado de la estufa a leña.

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que el día de mañana sea más interesante, sé que siempre digo lo mismo y nunca cambia, pero no hay que perder la esperanza.

¡Oyasumi nasai, Sayoonara!

Me acosté y soplé la vela, la pieza quedó en suma obscuridad, tomé el gatito blanco, el "Chinchulancha" y lo dejé encima de mi cabecera. Me acomodé y comencé a quedarme dormida.

Sentí algo en mi cama, miré enseguida, pero sólo pude ver unos ojos que destellaban en la oscuridad. Con mi mano temblorosa intenté tocarlo, entonces me encontré con pelo, después reconocí al gatito, lo tomé y lo acosté conmigo, se enrolló y en seguida se quedó dormido, lo imité cerrando los ojos.

Un rayo alumbró mis ojos, me costó acostumbrarme a la luz, me tapé de cabeza, cuando sentí algo, lo toqué y recordé a el gatito, me destapé y aun seguía ahí, durmiendo profundamente. Me levanté intentado no hacer ningún ruido, abrí las cortinas y saqué una toalla para ir a bañarme, prendí la estufa para que se calentara la habitación, fui al baño a darme una ducha. Luego salí enrollada en la toalla, entré a la pieza y el gatito estaba sentado caballerosamente, con su colita enrollada en los pies, en tanto me vio, se volteó.

Reí.

-¿Qué pasa? No sabía que los gatitos machos se avergonzaban de ver a las mujeres sin ropa –dije sonriendo, el gatito sólo volteó una de sus orejas hacia mí.

Me puse el uniforme y los zapatos, después de vestirme el gatito se volteó. Me senté al lado de él, le hice cariño en su cuellito, y el pobre no pudo resistirse, movía su cabeza para que le hiciera más cariño, lo tomé y rocé su frente con la mía.

-Iré al colegio, si quieres quedarte en esta casa, no tengo problema, pero es tú decisión –le dije, luego le di un beso de la mariposa (juntar ambas narices), después lo dejé en la cama, bajé y me serví algo rápido lo tomé y luego corrí a buscar mi mochila, volvía correr hacia la puerta, tomé las llaves y me fui.

Cerré bien cerrado y me fui en mi monopatín a batería estuve andando unas siete cuadras, llegué al paradero y tomé el bus, me senté tranquila, _pensé que perdería el bus_. En la parada siguiente, subió Naruto.

-¡Ohayoo Sakura-chiiian! –dijo a toda voz, le saludé con un gesto de cabeza.

-Ne, ne, ne, adivina lo que pasó ayer –dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté curiosa.

-Aceptaron a un nuevo profesor, dicen que es uno de los más estrictos –dijo temblando.

-¿Para qué asignatura? –pregunté nuevamente.

-Ni idea, pero Sai me lo contó, pregúntale a él –dijo con cara de picarón.

-Em. No, mejor hazlo tú, siempre que trato de hablarle se me enreda la lengua, o me pongo tartamuda, o hablo puras estupideces –dije triste.

-Pero si no lo intentas, no podrás hablarle nunca –dijo Hinata quién acababa de subir por la parte trasera del bus.

-¡Hinata! –dijimos al unísono con Naruto.

-Ohayoo –dijo de forma dulce.

Naruto le cedió el asiento a Hinata, y él se sentó adelante, se volteó para conversarnos.

-Hinata ¿Sabes acerca del profesor nuevo? –pregunté.

-Sí, no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que nos hará Matemáticas –dijo la presidenta de clases.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que cambiaran a esa vieja loca –dijo Naruto con los ojos brillantes.

-También dijeron que, varios alumnos entrarían –dijo Hinata.

-¿Alumnos nuevos? –pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, no acostumbramos mucho, pero después de las vacaciones siempre entra uno o dos alumnos. Eso fue lo que sorprendió a los profesores, no son uno o dos alumnos, son varios que quizás entren –Hinata a veces me parece una sabelotodo.

-Vaya, al parecer los otros colegios se están poniendo las pilas, entrar al Instituto Nacional no es nada fácil –dije sonriendo.

-Más conocido como Kookoo Zenkoku. Pero sí, entrarán varios –repitió.

Llegamos al Instituto, varios alumnos también iban entrando. La directora Tsunade nos saludaba en la entrada con el inspector general Kakashi, también nos hacía algunas clases.

-Buenos días, espero que les hayan sido suficiente sus vacaciones –dijo Tsunade-sama, mientras nosotros le sonreíamos.

-Buenos Tsunade-sama –dije.

-Buenos días Tsunadeobaa-chan –dijo sonriendo despreocupado con las manos en la nuca.

-¡Uzumaki, repítelo! –ordenó Tsunade-sama con la furia encendida.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, por favor perdónelo, usted sabe que siempre es así –pidió Hinata con miedo.

La directora bufó.

-Entren antes de que me arrepienta –dijo, y entramos poco menos y corriendo.

-¡Naruto-baka! ¿Quieres que nos suspendan? Acabamos de entrar –dije golpeándole.

-¡Sakura-chiiian, no fue mi culpa! –dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos

-¿Ya están peleando y molestando a la directora? –preguntó una voz grave, volteé y lo vi, ahí estaba, de pie con su perfecta presencia, me sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre que nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Le devolví la sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Ohayoo, Sakura-san –dijo de forma melódica para mis oídos.

-Ohayoo Sai-kun –dije por poco y babeando.

-¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

¡Kyaa! Moriré, ¿Me habla a mí? ¡Nunca me preguntaba nada! Excepto si tenía que ver con tareas o pruebas, pero nunca algo de mí, de cómo estaba o algo así ¿Qué estará pasando? ¡El mundo está de cabeza! Es de mala educación no responder, ¡Tengo que responderle!

-Em. Bien, nada en especial, como siempre –dije sonriendo de alegría.

-Qué bien, supe que vivías sola ¿Por qué? –preguntó caminando por los pasillos, entonces comprendí que quería hablar sólo conmigo, eché una rápida ojeada a Hinata y Naruto. Hinata me decía que me fuera con las manos, entonces le sonreí.

Corrí hasta llegar al lado de Sai.

-Em. ¡Ah! Es que mis padres trabajan mucho fuera del país, y como tengo que estudiar, me dejan a cargo de la casa–respondí de forma automática.

-Ya veo, debe ser difícil vivir sola –dijo.

¡Santo cielo! ¡¡Se está preocupado por mí!!

-En realidad eso era antes, ahora tengo un gatito siamés muy hermoso, así que no me siento tan sola ahora –respondí sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó interesado.

-Bueno…Em.…. No tiene nombre, ayer lo encontré fuera de mi casa en una caja. Fue muy extraño –dije recordando lo sucedido.

-¿En una caja? Qué suerte, los animales de raza cuestan muy caro –comentó con ánimo.

¡Gracias gatito! ¡Gracias a ti puedo hablar con Sai-kun!

-Sí, pensé lo mismo –dije mirándole de reojo.

Llegamos a la nuestra antigua sala, siempre nos cambian de sala, cada año. Sólo espero que no nos cambien de puesto, ya que siempre que entrabamos a clases después de las vacaciones nos cambiaban de puestos_. ¡Ojalá no nos cambien! ¡No quiero salir del lado de Sai-kun!_

-¿Crees que nos cambien de sala? –pregunté.

-No hayo la razón para que no nos cambien, todos los años lo hacen –respondió sin expresión.

-Tienes razón, me gustaría que no nos cambiaran, esta sala tiene muchos recuerdos lindos –dije tristemente.

-¿Cómo qué recuerdo? –preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Deseaba quedarme así por siempre, perdida en su mirada ¡Sai, te amo! ¡¡No!! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre decir eso?! ¡Menos mal que no fue en voz alta!

-Mmmm…déjame pensar –dije llevando mi mano a la barbilla.

-Fue el haberme sentado junto con mis amigos –dije sonriendo.

¡Por haberme sentado al lado tuyo! ¡Te amo!

-Sí, es un buen recuerdo –dijo sonriendo.

-Los alumnos por favor, vayan a formarse en el patio –dijo la directora a través de la alta voz.

-¿Qué recuerdo tienes tú? –pregunté curiosa.

-Em. –lo estaba pensando.

-El haberme sentado al lado de una compañera tan simpática y linda –dijo _¡Sonriendo!_

Por favor, llamen a la ambulancia, creo que me desmayaré aquí mismo ¡Me llamó linda! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡¡Moriré!! ¡Ah sonreído, me ah llamado linda y simpática!

Sentí cómo la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas, tornándolas de un tinte rojo.

-Gracias –dije sonriendo avergonzada.

-Es un hecho, y hay que decir las cosas buenas ¿Bajamos? Nos están esperando –dijo abriéndome paso para que fuera primero.

-Vamos –dije caminando mientras él seguía mi ritmo a mi lado.

-Les damos la bienvenida a todos los alumnos y profesores presente, espero que hayan aprovechado sus vacaciones al máximo. Quiero recordarles que ya no estamos en vacaciones, están en el colegio, así que pónganse las pilas y comiencen a estudiar, ahora empiezan las clases. Quiero informar de un nuevo profesor. Señor Zúñiga, pase por favor –dijo y a lo lejos pudimos distinguir a una cabeza de color plateada con delantal de colegio blanco, usaba lentes, tenía rostro envejecido, pero era alto y delgado.

-Buenos días, yo seré su nuevo profesor de Matemáticas, espero que hayan estudiado arto, ya que le sacaré provecho a ese estudio –dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Parece terrorífico –dijo Naruto escondiéndose.

-Sólo quiere que lo tomemos en serio –dijo Sai sin inmutarse.

-Lo bueno es que sí estudiamos –dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Naruto.

-Claro, porque hay prueba o… ¿No estudiaste? –pregunté arqueando una ceja, ya sabía la respuesta.

-Em…. –no sabía qué decir—Claro había prueba, si…si estudié, ¿Cómo no? –dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-Sí… no estudiaste nada –dijo Sai mirándolo de reojo.

Sonreí por pillarlo.

-¿Qué dices? Yo estudié, ya verás cuando me saque la mejor nota y pidas de rodillas que por favor te ayude porque no entiendes –dijo cruzándose de brazos desafiante.

-¡Por favor, corra la prueba! ¡¿Cómo nos hacen una prueba en tanto entramos a clases?! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Estuve fuera del país! ¡¿Cómo quería que estudiara?! –preguntó desesperado mi amigo rubio, nosotros reíamos disimuladamente.

-No, ahora vendrá su profesor jefe, así que por favor, siéntense y no hagan nada indisciplinado –dijo el profesor Zúñiga.

-¡¡Por favor!! –gritó Naruto antes de que cerrara la puerta, pero ya se había ido.

-Vaya, me asombra tu manera de estudiar –dije sonriendo maliciosa.

-Estoy pidiéndole que la cambie por los otros alumnos que no estudiaron y que no se atreven a hablarle al profesor nuevo –dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el interesante.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Próximo Capítulo: "Mi asiento especial"**

_-Nueva profesora._

_-Alumnos nuevos._

_-El chico nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha._**  
**


	2. Mi asiento especial

**_Capítulo II_**

**_Mi asiento especial_**

—Buenos días alumnos, soy su profesora jefe, mi nombre es Anko, me gusta lo chocolate y la disciplina. Me caen mal los que se hacen los tontos, y también los que se creen los mejores, así que espero que les haya sido clara —dijo sonriendo terroríficamente.

Nos miró a todos detenidamente, cuando posó sus ojos en mí—Antes que nada, quiero que todos tomen sus mochilas y hagan una fila de hombres y mujeres, de los más pequeños a los más altos —dijo y todos obedecimos son objeción.

Hinata estaba atrás mío, Naruto estaba casi de los últimos con Sai un poco más atrás.

Entonces llegaron unos cuantos alumnos que no conocía.

—¡Ah! Menos mal que llegaron ahora, hagan una fila del más pequeño al más alto —dijo nuevamente a los nuevos.

Todo se formaron, pero una de las nuevas intentaba hablar con Sai, él se rehusaba hablar con ella, luego se le unió otra, muy interesadas intentaban hablar con el pobre.

¡Las mataré! ¡Espero que queden lo suficientemente lejos como para que ni si quiera lo vean!

Nos habían cambiado de puesto, yo había quedado en la fila de al medio, justo frente a la profesora, Naruto estaba en la fila de la derecha, la de la ventana. Hinata estaba en la mitad de la fila de la izquierda, de la puerta. Sai estaba de los últimos de la fila de la ventana. Una de las chicas que intentaba coquetear con Sai era rubia de cabello largo con un mechón adelante y ojos azules, tenía rostro conocido, pero no puedo recordar haberla visto antes; estaba sentada de las primeras de la fila de la puerta. La otra que tenía el cabello pelirrojo y usaba lentes, tenía una mirada que decía: "Soy mejor que todas ustedes", al parecer se creía la muerte; estaba sentada en la última fila junto a Sai.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó tu puesto? —preguntó la profesora viéndome fijamente, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios rosas.

—Creo que lo peor es que me siento sola —dije intentando parecer fuerte.

—Ah, no te preocupes, el asiento que está frente a la profesora o profesor, es especial, no todos tienen dicha atrocidad, eres afortunada —dijo riendo casi como maniática.

—Gracias —dije desganada.

—Bueno, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo la profesora, entonces se levantó y se fue.

A los minutos llegó el profesor Zúñiga con un montón de papeles en la mano y su bolso negro colgando de su hombro.

—Bueno, al fin me imprimieron ¿La impresora siempre se demora? —preguntó sentándose, en la sala había un bullicio en el que casi no se escuchaba lo que uno hablaba.

—De pende de cuál impresora haya usado, hay dos, una en la biblioteca y otra en la sala de computación —respondí a su pregunta, ya que al parecer, fui la única que le escuchó.

—Fui a la biblioteca —dijo mirándome extrañado, quizás, por mi color de cabello tan llamativo.

—Ah, la de la biblioteca se demora un mundo, tiene que ir a la sala de computación —aconsejé.

—Oh, ya veo, gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Haruno Sakura, es un gusto Zúñiga—sensei —dije sonriendo.

—Sakura por tu cabello ¿Cierto? —dijo sonriendo, de repente me pareció muy simpático, su piel se arrugó al sonreír, pero me dio la impresión de que fuera más joven de lo que le había visto.

—Sí —dije avergonzada, todos suponían lo mismo.

—Bien, ahora la prueba que dejó la antigua profesora —dijo levantándose para poner orden.

—¡Alumnos, separen las mesas que vamos a hacer la prueba! —dijo, entonces corrió su mesa, tomó la mía y la dejó junto a la pared del frente, la persona de atrás mío, Nara, un compañero que desde que lo conozco su opinión siempre ah sido algo "problemática"; me siguió quedando a una gran distancia de mi puesto, y su compañera Chikara, tenía cabello color miel y ojos marrones, una de las más competitivas, se decía que era terrible en la cancha, nadie le podría ganar en los juegos de futbol, voleibol, básquetbol; se separó de su compañero dejando un gran espacio entre ellos, y hacia mí también.

—Los alumnos nuevos, no harán la prueba. Así que les pediré silencio mientras sus compañeros trabajan, después de que terminen, presentaremos a los nuevos ¿Ok? La prueba empieza a las ocho y media y termina a las nueve —dijo mirando su reloj—A partir de…¡Ahora! —dijo y todo tomaron sus lápices, y comenzaron a moverlos.

Puse mi nombre, leí las instrucciones y comencé a responder:

"Situaciones de Ecuaciones Linarias:"

5x+2y=11

3x+2y=5

Desarrollo:

Si x=1=

5·1+2y=11

5+2y=11

2y=11—5

2y=6

R: y=3

A (1,3)

Si x=—1=

5·—1+2y=11

—5+2y=11

2y=11+5

2y=16

R: y=8

B (—1,8)

Fue lo que leí y escribí.

Faltaban dos minutos para entregar la prueba, pero ya había terminado, así que no me armaba problemas. Tenía la prueba boca abajo para que no se interesara alguna persona, estaba cantando una canción en mi mente, esa que se llama "Todo cambió" de Camila:

Fui a perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi

Era el coro, me encanta esa canción, es muy bella. De repente sonó una alarma de un reloj:

—Bien, se ah acabado el tiempo, entréguenme las pruebas hacia adelante —dijo, se pudo escuchar unos quejas de los alumnos, lástima por ellos de no haber estudiado.

Arreglamos las mesas como correspondían.

—Bueno, pasen los alumnos nuevos —ordenó el profesor.

Varios se levantaron y pasaron adelante, estaba justo en frente de ellos, por lo que los veía claramente.

—Usted, preséntese, díganos su nombre —dijo el profesor empezando por los de la derecha.

—¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee, un gusto conocerlos! —dijo con la mano en la frente, como los militares cuando saludan a su general. Su cabello era extremadamente liso, negro y unas cejas increíblemente gruesas

—Mi nombre es Temari —dijo aburrida una rubia con cuatro cachitos, de ojos azules.

—Mi nombre es Karin —dijo intentando ser coqueta la pelirroja con lentes que hace un rato intentaba hablar con Sai.

—Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino —dijo la rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules que coqueteaba con Sai

—Mi nombre es Hyuga Neji —dijo serio, sus ojos parecían saberlo todo, tenía el cabello largo.

—Mi nombre es Kiba, y ese es Akamaru —dijo mostrando un perro que sobresaltaba en la ventana, era gigantesco de color plateado.

—Mi nombre es Reika —dijo seria, usaba su cabello negro ondulado, de ojos color miel, y cabello corto.

Entonces sonó la campana. Todos gritaron de alegría, salieron en su gran mayoría, corriendo como animales a atrapar su presa. Ordené mi puesto con mis cosas y me levanté.

—Sakura—san, ¿Vamos a fuera? Hinata—san fue a comprar almuerzo con Naruto—kun —dijo su dulce voz, que me hacía derretir.

—Oh, sí, pero yo también tengo que comprar almuerzo —informé algo tartamuda, él sonrió por mi nerviosismo, tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, le miré perpleja.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo sonriendo.

Era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí. Salimos de la sala y fuimos al casino tomados de la mano, sentía como si todos me miraran, también podía sentir la vista clavada en mi espalda de la rubia y la pelirroja, sólo deseaba que se estuvieran muriendo de rabia por ello, miré de reojo a mis espaldas, y nos estaban siguiendo, entonces apreté la mano de Sai—kun para que no me fuera a soltar. Él miró nuestras manos, luego de reojo miró a nuestras espaldas, me devolvió una sonrisa dulce, y me hizo señales con los ojos, para que mirara atrás, yo le asentí.

Era genial cómo nos mandábamos gestos y los entendíamos. Llegamos al casino, saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo y entregué el dinero a la señora de la cocina.

—¿Puedes anotar tu nombre aquí? Ponle una "pe" al lado, de pagado —dijo sonriendo, era anciana, pero tenía un espíritu de una joven.

—Ok —dije y escribí lo que pidió.

—¿Qué hay de almuerzo? —preguntó Sai por mí.

—Tallarines con salsa —dijo preparando un pan para un niñito que lo estaba comprando.

—Bien, gracias —dijimos al unísono y reímos.

Nos volteamos, y Sai volvió a tomarme la mano, intentaba de no mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas, me apenaba el verlas tan juntas, y de la forma que la demás gente los observaba, parecía que el mundo giraba en torno a nosotros.

—¿Dónde estará Hinata? —pregunté.

—Debe estar en los jardines con Naruto—kun ¿Vamos? —preguntó mirándome fijamente, casi quedo cautiva.

—Cla…claro —dije tartamudeando nuevamente, y él sonrió.

_¡No me la creo! Estamos….tomados…de la….mano ¡Kyaaaa! Díganme que no es un sueño, que alguien me pellizque, ¡¡Por favor!!_

Llegamos a los jardines, hacía mucho frío, en la mañana había olvidad traer la chaqueta o la bufanda, temblaba y mis dientes hacía un ruido al chocar. Intentaba darme calor frotando mis manos contra mis brazos pero no funcionaba, cuando hablaba salía vapor de mis labios, mis dedos…sentía que se me iban a caer de congelados, al igual que los de los pies y mi pobre nariz.

—Sakura—san ¿No trajiste chaqueta? —preguntó Sai preocupado.

_Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero soy una tonta por no haberla traído, moriré congelada._

—Nnnnnoooo, ssssseeee mmmeeee ollllviiiidddooo —dije temblando.

—Ten —dijo entregándome su bufanda, miré la bufanda y miré a Sai.

—Nnnnoooo, grrrraaaccciiiiaassss —dije intentando sonreír.

_Mis dientes son cubitos de hielo._

—No, póntela, o te resfriarás —dijo insistiendo, pero no podía mover un dedo del frío.

—Yyyyyaaa —dije, pero no me moví.

Entonces Sai se acercó y me la enrolló en el cuello. La bufanda estaba inundad a su olor, tan exquisito, tan embriagante. Intenté memorizar su olor, entonces sentí que mis manos se derretían con algo caliente, miré y me di cuenta de que eran las manos de Sai, tenía mis manos entre las suyas, estaban calentitas.

—¡Pero si estás ardiendo! ¿No tienes fiebre? —pregunté tocando su cuello con mi mano, en seguida el quebró su cuello dejando mi mano prisionera.

—¡Estás congelada! —exclamó, su cuello estaba ardiendo.

—¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Ten! —dije de volviéndole su bufanda.

—No, no tengo fiebre, eres tú la que está congelada —dijo de volviéndome la bufanda.

Naruto suspiró.

—Así son los recién casados —dijo con tono burlón.

—¡Naruto—baka! —dije empujándolo contra el árbol.

—¡Sakura—chiiian, sólo digo lo que veo! —dijo sobándose el chichón.

—Está bien Sakura—san, no debes gastar tu energía corrigiendo a Naruto—kun, sabes que es imposible —dijo sonriéndome.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Masaka! ¡¿Ah aceptado el comentario de Naruto?! De…los…recién…casados… ¡Kyaa!_

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —preguntó Naruto con rostro de sospecha.

—Lo que entendiste —dijo Sai mirándole burlón, se veía tan hermoso, incluso cuando dice bromas.

Tocaron la campana, así que tuvimos que irnos a la sala.

—¿Qué nos toca ahora? —preguntó Naruto a Hinata mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Según el horario de los profesores, nos toca Historia —dijo Hinata revisando su celular.

—¡Ah! Hay que entregar la carpeta —dijo Naruto despreocupado.

—¿La trajiste? —preguntó Hinata a Naruto quién sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pero obvio —dijo con superioridad.

—Porque yo la traje —dijo Sai mirándolo fríamente.

—¿Eh? ¡No tenías que decirlo! —gritó Naruto enfadado.

Hinata soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

_No puede ser, ¡La carpeta! ¡En mi escritorio! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Hinata me va a matar! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?! ¡¡La dejé justo encima para que no se me quedara!! ¡¡AAh Sakura—baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!!_

Alguien me tomó el hombro por la espalda.

—Sakura—san ¿Trajiste la carpeta, verdad? —preguntó Hinata dulcemente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¡Ah! Tengo que pagar en la secretaría, voy y vuelvo —dije bajando lo más rápido posible.

Entré en la oficina de la secretaria casi de un portazo, se le cayeron unos papeles que tenía en la mano, quedaron desparramados en el suelo.

—¡Lo lamento Shizune—sempai! —dije corriendo a su ayuda.

—No te preocupes, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, ella siempre estaba de buen humor. Le ayudé a recoger los papeles y se los entregué ordenados.

—Bueno, iré al grano. Se me ah quedado una carpeta que tenía que traer porque es con nota, estaba pensando en que si podría…

—No —dijo cortante, había cambiado su semblante en un segundo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté automáticamente.

—No vas a ir a buscarlo —respondió.

—Demo ¿Nande? —quise saber.

—No, no puedo dejarte salir, además ya tocaron el timbre. Si no llegas a la sala antes que tu profesor te pondrán una anotación negativa, así que no —dijo sentándose con el rostro serio.

—Pero es sólo un chiquitito, nadie lo notará

—No

—Cinco minutos

—No

—¿Cuatro?

—No

—¿Tres?

—Haruno, no te voy a dejar ir —dijo mirándome fijamente.

Arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta, la abrí lentamente, seguí arrastrando los pies hasta la escalera, miré los infinitos escalones, y vi al profesor de Historia que ya se encontraba en la sala, varios alumnos estaban de pie. _Deben estar entregando las carpetas,_ pensé.

Subí con toda la calma del mundo, contando los escalones lentamente, pensando en qué le diría a Hinata y el profesor como excusa, nuevamente arrastré los pies hasta que llegué a la puerta, el profesor me abrió la puerta casi con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Haruno, mi linda alumna! ¿Cómo lo pasó en las vacaciones? —preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

—Em. Bien sola —dije mirándole con extrañeza, sabía que era de cierta manera la consentida de él, con Hinata y Sai, pero no había pensado que me recibiría así.

—Oh, ¿Tus padres aun no vuelven? —preguntó triste por mi soledad.

—No, pensé que volverían en las vacaciones, pero no fue así —dije entrando junto a él.

—Pobre, pasar las vacaciones sola, no debe ser ninguna gracia

—No es ninguna, todos los días los esperaba, pero nunca llegaron —dije ahora triste, hacerme recordar esto de mis padres y mi soledad, no me agrada mucho, casi siempre termino llorando, espero que esta no sea la ocasión.

Me senté frente al profesor, en mi maldito y nuevo puesto especial. Entonces tocaron la puerta, justo cuando el profesor había abierto la boca para preguntarme seguramente de mi carpeta. El profesor se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—¿Atrasado y nuevo? Pase —dijo dándole la pasada al chico nuevo, la mayoría de las chicas clavaron sus ojos en el pobre nuevo, tenía un aire a Sai.

Usaba un estilo bastante normal, con los cabellos de punta en la parte de atrás, casi todos mis compañeros usaban así el cabello, sólo que lo tenía negro con destellos azulados, estaba parado con una mano en los bolsillos, tenía algo en la otra mano, pero no le veía ninguna mochila o algo parecido. Sus ojos eran misteriosamente negros, negros como la noche, tan negros que no se le lograba distinguir la pupila, su piel era más o menos morena, pero más blanco.

De repente me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme. Entonces levantó la mano en la que tenía algo:

—¿Haruno Sakura? —preguntó, casi se me para el corazón.

_¿Quién le dijo mi nombre? Y… ¿Por qué me llamaba?_

—Aquí —dije mirándole extrañada.

—Ten, lo vinieron a dejar —dijo entregándome mi carpeta.

—Oh, gracias —dije tomándola casi llorando.

_Mi carpetita, mi pobre carpetita, menos mal que me lo habían traído… ¡Un minuto! ¿Quién me lo trajo? No hay nadie en casa ¿Cómo…? Mis padres…lo trajeron, ¡Oh! ¡¡Gracias, cuanto los amo!!_

—Te sentarás…al lado de Haruno, no hay otro puesto libre. Pero antes preséntate —dijo des preocupado, entonces miré de reojo al chico nuevo.

—Mi nombre Uchiha Sasuke —dijo con voz grave, su voz resonó en mis oídos, sentía algo en las manos, me sudaban siendo que hacía frío. Se sentó a mi lado, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Le miré de reojo, y sus ojos aun estaban posados en mí, desvié mi vista avergonzada por estarle mirando a "hurtadillas" además, me había pillado viéndole. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago, y parecía que de repente me subía la temperatura, me estaba dando calor. Dejé la carpeta sobre las demás que se encontraban sobre el escritorio del profesor.

—Bueno alumnos, saquen sus cuadernos, comenzaremos con materia nueva —dijo y todos volteamos a buscar nuestros cuadernos, saqué mi estuche y mi cuaderno que había dejado para Historia. Era el primer día de clases, por lo que sólo había traído dos cuadernos, el borrado y el de Historia que aun no tenía nada escrito.

—Hola —me saludó cuando me enderecé, le miré, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano que se cargaba en su codo con la mesa, estaba serio.

—Hola Sasuke—kun —dije intentado ser formal, no lo conocía, y tengo que mantener mi educación en alto.

—¿"Kun"? ¿Eh? —dijo divertido, no sé qué es lo gracioso.

—¿Prefieres que te diga Uchiha? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—No, olvídalo ¿Tienes un cuaderno que me prestes? —preguntó, le miré extrañada.

—¿No traes? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—No, recién llegué al país, y mis padres sólo alcanzaron a comprarme el uniforme —dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿No era preferible que te compraran primero los útiles y después el uniforme? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Quizás, pero ya no lo hicieron —dijo mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes.

—Si tus padres te compran un cuaderno mañana, y pasas en limpio lo que anotes en el mío ¿Me lo traerás mañana? —pregunté.

—Sí, es tú cuaderno, no puedo decir no —dijo y una sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios, sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro, me estaba ruborizando.

—¿No tienes otro cuaderno? —preguntó.

—Ah, sí —dije volteándome, saqué el cuaderno de borrador.

Le entregué el de Historia, y yo me quedé con el borrador, luego le pasé un lápiz, y él me miró.

—¿Lees la mente? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No traes ni una mochila —dije con superioridad.

Él sonrió con arrogancia. El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra con su plumón, rápidamente llegué a su paso, escribíamos al mismo tiempo. Sin querer empujé con mi codo el lápiz de Sasuke y cayó al suelo, me agaché para recogerlo, pero Sasuke había pensado en lo mismo y chocamos nuestras frentes, recogió mi lápiz que le había prestado.

—¿Tienes una piedra en la cabeza? Fue fuerte —dijo sobándose.

—Mira quién habla —dije con sarcasmo.

El profesor terminó de escribir y se sentó a pasar la lista por orden alfabético. Sasuke estaba decidido a hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que no lo escuchara mucho, me hablaba de cualquier cosa. Pero mis pensamientos estaban rodeando a otra persona, Sai, recordaba cada momento en el que estuvimos juntos, y _cuando me tomó la mano, cuando se preocupó por mí y me prestó su bufanda a pesar de que tenía fiebre, y cuando aceptó el comentario de Naruto, eso de:"Así son los recién casados". Suspiré._

**Continuará...**

_

* * *

_

**En el próximo Capítulo: "Intranquila y Perseguida"**

-Amigos desde años.

-Pandilla a sueldo.

-Mi primer beso.

_

* * *

  
_


	3. Intranquila y Perseguida

**_Capítulo III_**

**_Intranquila y perseguida_**

Estábamos aun en clases y mi mente se encontraba en otro planeta, mientras jugaba con el lápiz en mi mano, y dejaba de escuchar lo que estaba a mi alrededor, sólo podía escuchar una cosa, una palabra, de una sola voz "Sakura—san" decía la voz de Sai, sabía que no era real lo que estaba escuchando, estaba consciente de ello, pero tenía tan gravada su voz en mi mente que parecía muy real, al igual que su olor que memoricé cuando me prestó su bufanda. Había un ruido al lado de mi oído, que no dejaba de sonar, era molestoso.

—Oye, ¿Qué dice ahí? —me preguntó Sasuke.

_Sai, ¿En qué estarás pensando?,_ me preguntaba mentalmente. Entonces me empujaron y desperté de mi sueño.

—¿Qué? —pregunté casi asustada.

—Tranquila, ¿Te sientes mal? Andas en la Luna. Te eh preguntado más de una vez que qué dice ahí —dijo apuntando a la pizarra.

—Oh, lo lamento. Dice:"…descubrimiento" —leí, entonces me di cuenta de algo.

—Profesor, la palabra "Descubrimiento" es con "be" larga, no con "uve" —corregí, entonces el profesor se levantó y borró la falta de ortografía.

—Gracias Haruno —dijo sonriendo.

La campana me pilló desprevenida y di un saltito al escucharla. A Sasuke se le escapó una risa, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante serio. Guardé mis cosas, junto con las de Sasuke, que…también eran mías.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó la única voz que había estado esperando escuchar. Volteé lentamente, y le vi, parado, esperándome a mi lado.

—Claro, al tiro —dije guardando las cosas como flash.

Entonces me fijé de que la sala estaba vacía, y sólo estaba Sai, Sasuke y yo. Miré a Sasuke, quién estaba mirando la pizarra como si tuviera algo interesante, apoyado en su mano. Me miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Vienes? —pregunté, y Sai me tomó la mano como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo.

—¿Voy? —le preguntó Sasuke de forma arrogante a Sai.

Sai le miró, parecía enfadado por la pregunta y la forma en la que le estaba hablando.

—Si crees soportarlo —respondió con superioridad.

_Sakura, no deberías estar aquí, algo me da mala espina, éstos dos se odian a muerte o eso parece. Lo mejor será hacer las paces. Sí, será lo mejor._

—Bien, ¿Vamos? Se va a acabar el recreo, y cuando estemos bajando las escaleras, nos pillará la campana —dije sonriendo para deshacer esa atmósfera tan pesada que se había creado.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Sasuke, se levantó y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Voy a comprar ¿Vienes? —preguntó Romeo_, es Sai, por si acaso._

—Claro —dije, pero sentía como que dejábamos a Sasuke de lado, y _¿Si lo mando donde Naruto?, no conoce a nadie más que a mí._

—Vamos Sasuke—kun —dije tomándole de la manga de la ropa.

Caminamos por los pasillos, y nuevamente sentía que las miradas se clavaban en mí. Llegamos al casino y Sai se perdió en la fila serpenteante que había para comprar.

—Wow qué fila —dije sorprendida.

—Y se supone que es el primer día de clases —dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, es terrible, pobre Sai —dije, entonces me di cuenta de que aun tenía a Sasuke de la manga, así que le solté en tanto me di cuenta. Sasuke me miró extrañado, y luego sonrió arrogante.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —preguntó repentinamente. La pregunta fue tan repentina que me costó reaccionar y responder.

—No —respondí, miré a Sasuke y su rostro estaba iluminado su sonrisa era más ancha— ¿Por qué? —pregunté, quizás era lógico que alguien pensara eso, pero quería otra opinión, para saber más o menos por qué la otra gente me miraba de una forma tan…detestable.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sarcasmo— ¿No te parece lógico? Están tomados de la mano, te preocupas por él, te espera para ir a comprar ¿Y todavía preguntas el por qué?

—Em. Pero…eso no es de tu incumbencia —dije, me sonó extraño saliendo de mi boca, no soy una persona que le busca la pelea a alguien o que moleste a los demás, o que suela decir cosas así.

—Ya veremos —dijo y cuando le iba a responder, apareció Sai.

—¿Pasó algo? —me preguntó, quizás se dio cuenta por la forma que miraba a Sasuke.

—No, nada, a tu novia no le gusta hablar del tema —dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

_¡¿Por qué tan arrogante?! ¡¿Por qué tan "señor superioridad"?!_

—¿Mi novia? —preguntó Sai, entonces sentí que las orejas me ardían, y mis mejillas se ruborizaron, miré a otro lado, y mi vista chocó con la de Sasuke, que al verme también desvió su vista.

Sai me tomó de la mano, no dijo nada. De repente, sentí algo en mi otra mano, al ver, vi a Sasuke que tenía mi mano en su bolsillo. Intenté sacarla, pero al verle a los ojos, nuevamente me ruboricé y dejé de forcejear, sentía su mano entrelazada con la mía, mis ojos sólo tenían vista para el suelo, era lo único que podía mirar, aun sentía la mirada de los demás clavada en mi espalda. Llegamos al jardín, entonces por fin pude levantar mi vista, Naruto estaba felizmente conversando con Hinata, y al vernos nos iba a saludar, pero su mirada y su emoción cambió al ver a Sasuke, luego miró mis manos y se levantó. Sai dejó mi mano, y Sasuke no tenía pensado soltarme.

—Sasuke—kun, necesito mi mano —dije, entonces me miró extrañado, luego sonrió y me besó la frente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La sangre corrió a toda velocidad a mis mejillas, Sasuke volvió a sonreír, quizás del rojo que había tomado mi rostro en un segundo. Miré el suelo, entonces Sasuke liberó mi mano. La mano de la que Sai me tenía estaba congelada, la mano de la que me tenía Sasuke estaba caliente, intenté calentar mi otra mano, entonces Naruto saltó.

—Teme…teme ¿Eres tú? Jajaja ¡Dime que es mentira teme! —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, gigantesca.

—Hola dobe, tanto tiempo —dijo Sasuke levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

—¡Teme! Jajaja, ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Otra vez nos topamos! ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? ¡Nuestros destinos están sellados! Ahora sólo falta que digas que me amas teme —dijo burlón Naruto, mientras que Hinata y yo quedábamos completamente perdidas.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero claro! ¡Éste felino me ah seguido por todo el mundo! —casi gritó de alegría.

—En primero, estuvimos en el mismo colegio hasta tercero, después me cambié y al año éste se fue a mi colegio, en octavo nos separamos y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar —explicó Sasuke.

—Y veo que no has perdido el tiempo, mira que te acabo de verte con Sakura—chiiian, pero estás jodido, su corazón rosa lo ocupa otra persona —dijo Naruto, me puse tan colorada, que creo que soné como una tetera.

—Ya lo sé teme —dijo Sasuke.

—Y ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Naruto, muy interesado al parecer.

—¿qué crees? —preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

—Wow, ¡Sai, tienes competencia! —le gritó como si estuvieran en la feria.

—¿Hmp? —preguntó Sai perdido de todo.

—Imbécil —dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

—Lo escuché —informó Sai.

—¿Y? ¿Me importa? —preguntó Sasuke desafiante.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, yo estaba justo al medio de ambos.

—¡Wow, chicos, atrás del colegio es un buen lugar para las peleas! —aconsejó Naruto, al que golpeé con todas mis fuerzas por incitarlos a pelear.

—Gracias por la información dobe —dijo Sasuke, quién repentinamente apareció frente a Sai con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué dices Ssssaaaaiiii? —preguntó Sasuke altaneramente, desafiando a Sai para que fueran a golpearse como los vagabundos atrás de la escuela.

—Ech…

—¡No! —salté justo en medio de ambos, dándole la espalda a Sai, y quedando frente a frente con Sasuke.

—Sakura, no es contigo —dijo Sai extremadamente serio.

Sasuke me miraba fijamente, pero yo estaba decidida a terminar con esto.

—¿Qué van a ganar peleando? ¡Nada, sólo unos moretones o quizás, si los ve un profesor, los expulsen!

Sasuke se acercó quedando muy cerca de mi rostro, iba a dejar sus manos en mis hombros, pero entonces empujó a Sai que estaba atrás, se acercó a mi oído y sopló aire. Sentí que todo el cuerpo se estremeció, mis piernas casi flaquearon en ese momento y mi rostro estaba rojísimo.

—Te prometo, que no le dejaré ningún moretón, y que no me verá ningún profesor —dijo lentamente en mi oído, casi en un murmullo. Estaba paralizada, mis piernas no se movían. Entonces lamió mi lóbulo, por suerte y me desmayo, pero mi mente me mantenía en pie. Divisé a Sai atrás de Sasuke, me hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido, y arrugué la ropa de Sasuke que estaba frente de mí, Sai iba a darle un golpe en la nuca. Pero Sasuke se volteó ágilmente, y tomó el brazo de Sai en el aire, se lo dobló haciéndole una llave.

—¿Creíste que por la espalda tendrías ventaja? —preguntó con superioridad, mientras le doblaba más el brazo, podía ver el dolor que tenía Sai en sus ojos.

—¡Sasuke—kun, no le…!

—Ya sé —dijo, y lo soltó antes de que pudiera pedírselo.

—Gracias —agradecí y Sasuke me miró perplejo.

Así pasó lo que quedaba de mañana, y la tarde, comimos en los jardines, los tallarines estaban desabridos. Al parecer las nuevas que intentaban hablar con Sai, también están interesadas en Sasuke, creo que planeaban algo, porque se la pasaban hablando en susurros y me miraban de reojo. Naruto está del lado de Sasuke, se supone que yo soy la que tiene que elegir a la persona, además, Sasuke acaba de conocerme ¿Y se supone que le gusto? Eso no puede ser, Hinata trata en lo posible evitar este tema y no quiere meterse en problema. Yo tampoco quiero meterme en problemas, pero…estoy justo en medio de ambos ¡¿Qué hice?! Justo cuando empezaba a haber algo entre Sai y yo, llega Sasuke y lo estropea todo.

Después tuvimos que entrar a clases, fue muy aburrido, los profesores de la tarde no querían hacernos clases, así que nos dejaron libres, bajamos y jugaron a la pelota, por suerte nadie me la entregó, soy un desastre para jugar, siempre me caigo o me caigo con los demás, no tengo la coordinación suficiente, es un jaleo. Hasta que tocaron la hora de salida.

—Bueno Sakura, nos vemos —dijo Hinata despidiéndose de todos, y de Naruto con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Si Sai y yo…

—Hasta mañana —dijo Sai dándome un beso en la mejilla. El corazón se me aceleró a mil por hora.

—Has..has…hasta… —Sai rió por mi tartamudez.

—¡Sayoonara Sakura—chiiian! —gritó Naruto en una esquina.

—¡Sayoonara! —dije, luego todos se separaron.

Volteé para irme y choqué con alguien.

—¿Todos viven separados? —preguntó Sasuke, se me había olvidado que existía.

—Ah, sí —dije sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Hacia dónde vives? —preguntó, y le apunté.

—También voy en esa dirección, ¿Vamos? —preguntó esperándome.

—Sí…vamos —dije desganada.

—Oye ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó preocupado mientras acunaba mi rostro en sus manos. Mirándome fijamente, con esos ojos negros, misteriosos, hermosos.

—No —dije cansada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —preguntó dispuesto a ir.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —dije sonriéndole, entonces Sasuke miró hacia otro lado.

—Si no te sientes bien, sólo tienes que decírmelo y ya —dijo insistiendo.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada más —dije rendida.

—¿Ves que sí te pasaba algo? —dijo, aun hipnotizándome con sus ojos.

—Vamos —dije, pero no se movió.

—Sasuke—kun, vamos —repetí

—Sasuke, vamos —dije

—Sólo un minuto —dijo y juntó su frente con la mía, entonces entendí que estaba viendo mi temperatura.

—¿Tengo fiebre? —pregunté.

—No mucha, pero va a llover, así que hay que apurarse —dijo, mientras yo tomaba mi monopatín y me iba con Sasuke caminando.

Teníamos que pasar por el centro de la ciudad, por lo que había que tener cuidado, siempre asaltaban o pasaban cosas por el estilo. De repente Sasuke me tomó la mano fuertemente, le miré con rareza y me hizo un gesto para que camináramos más rápido, le seguí con mi monopatín. Entonces mis oídos captaron el sonido de pisadas, eran varias, venían casi corriendo, de pronto aparecieron otros justo en frente de nosotros, nos tenían rodeados.

—Quieren el monopatín —dijo Sasuke en un susurro, me bajé del monopatín.

—Niño, no queremos ese juguete, queremos a la niña —dijo uno de ellos con chaqueta larga.

—¿Tú te llamas Haruno Sakura, no? Tienes buenas amigas en el colegio, tan buenas, que nos pidieron que cuidáramos de ti —dijo otro.

¿Amigas? ¿Qué cuidaran de mí? ¿Será posible que sean esas malditas?

El cielo rugió de furia mostrando su poder a través de un rayo.

—Niño, sólo necesitamos a la jovencita, no te aremos daño si la entregas por las buenas —dijo uno que parecía ser el jefe.

—¡No! —gritó Sasuke escondiéndome en su espalda, los hombres comenzaron a acercarse y Sasuke caminó hacia atrás hasta que quedamos encerrados en un callejón sin salida.

Entonces todos sacaron sus armas. Sasuke no se movía, estaba calculando.

—Sasuke—kun —dije en un susurro.

—No te harán daño —dijo serio, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No es por mí, sino por ti —dije aferrándome a su espalda. Rió.

Entonces uno decidió a lanzarse y todos le siguieron, hizo los sellos del tigre.

—¡Katon, monta no jutsu! —dijo y salió una gran llama de fuego de su boca, quemado a varios, luego algunos alcanzaron a esquivarlas y se lanzaron sobre Sasuke, yo me fui al final del callejón como Sasuke me lo había pedido antes de que se le lanzaran encima. Un hombre grande apareció frente a mí.

—Ven muñequita, sólo queremos jugar un poco —dijo de forma pervertida.

—Vas a ver por hacerme enojar ¡Nadie me dice muñequita! —dije juntando chakra en mi mano, le aforré un puñetazo en el estómago, que no se pudo parar del dolor. En seguida vinieron dos hombres más, desperté mis sentidos y los agudicé lo más que pude. Otro rayo retumbó en el cielo dejando caer la lluvia que parecía quebrar el suelo, nítida, en unos minutos ya había dejado todo mojado y las posas comenzaron a crecer rápidamente.

—¿Qué esperan? —pregunté, y se lanzaron en seguida, intentaba mantener la distancia, ya que sabía que guardaban navajas y cosas así, pero igual tuve algunos cortes. De repente vi a Sasuke tomar mi monopatín y darle con eso a los hombres, mi descuido fue caro, el hombre aprovechó que miraba a Sasuke para darme un corte en el estómago, pero antes de que pudiera alejar su brazo, se lo tomé y quebré con una sola mano. Sentía que la herida ardía como el fuego mismo, me estaba saliendo mucha sangre, y la herida era profunda, mi chakra no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para curarla. Intenté seguir combatiendo con la herida en mi estómago, pero me hacía moverme más lento y los cortes aumentaron de golpe. Entonces uno que se había dado cuenta de mi herida, aprovechó el momento en el que golpeaba a otros dos para darme una patada en el estómago.

No pude resistirlo, caí arrodillada por el dolor, mis oídos no escuchaban otra cosa más que las gotas que revotaban en mi cuerpo y suelo. Pude ver a uno que estaba parado al lado mío, estaba a punto de darme en la cabeza, creo que con un pedazo de botella rota. Y una centésima antes de que pudiera tomar vuelo, una doble patada se le clavó justo en el rostro, calló inconsciente.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡¡Sakura!! —gritaba alguien, desesperadamente, creo que era Sasuke, pero no podía verlo bien, mi vista fallaba, veía todo muy borroso. Me tomó en sus brazos y corrió a toda velocidad por la calle.

—¡Sakura! ¿Me oyes? ¡Contéstame, Sakura! ¡Por favor! —pedía tan desesperado, quería hablarle, contestarle, decirle que estaría bien, pero mis labios no se movían, mis ojos se cerraban solos. Su voz me llenaba de tristeza, hablaba tan desesperado, intentaba imaginarme qué apariencia tenía mi cuerpo para que se preocupara tanto.

—¡Sakura, por favor! ¡Dime algo! —pidió aun corriendo, sin dejar de verme con su rostro lleno de preocupación, me tomó con una de sus manos mi rostro—Sakura, por favor.

Tomé su mano, eh intenté apretársela lo más fuerte que pude, para que viera que lo estaba escuchando claramente.

—Eso es un sí —dijo en voz baja, entonces frenó de golpe.

—¿Dónde tienes las llaves? —preguntó, le indiqué con mi dedo uno de mis bolsillos, entonces rebuscó y sacó las llaves, las introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de un portazo. Luego la cerró con el pie, y me dejó en el sillón.

—Sasuke…quiero…agua… —dije, pero después de hablar, perdí la conciencia, mis ojos vieron todo negro. Y tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Estaba en el colegio, en el jardín, pero me encontraba sola, y de la nada apareció mi gato, el que había rescatado de la lluvia. Venía corriendo hacia mí como si le siguieran, entonces vi atrás de él una gran serpiente que le seguía, mostrando sus feroces colmillos infestados de veneno negro. Me levanté a socorrer al gatito, lo tomé en mis brazos y desapareció, una mano me tomó del hombro y me empujó hacia atrás, era Sasuke que se interponía entre la serpiente y yo. De pronto, apareció un zorro, estaba al lado de Sasuke, totalmente crispado, mostraba los dientes como las fieras y sus orejas estaban agazapadas. De la nada apareció Hinata, atrás del zorro, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecía, y aparecía Naruto.

Comenzó a haber un gran terremoto y la escuela se derrumbó en segundos, y de la tierra comenzó a salir un gran castillo, como el de las princesas de los cuentos de mágicos con finales felices, era hermoso, Sasuke me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba dentro del casillo, que al entrar tenía un gran espejo, y al ver mi reflejo me di cuenta de que mi ropa era diferente, traía puesto un gran vestido color marrón con cintas doradas enredadas en mi cabello, y Sasuke estaba con una ropa muy formal, una camisa blanca nívea con encajes en el pecho, y un terno color azul metálico con bordes plateados, con zapatos de cuero y una gran, afilada, y limpia espada que colgaba de su pantalón color azul metálico. Una corona preciosa sobre su cabeza, muy parecida a la mía. Ambos estábamos tomados de la mano, él me miraba fijamente a través del reflejo, pero su mirada era diferente, no era arrogancia, orgullo u otra cosa, era algo muy diferente.

Fue sumamente extraño, no suelo tener muchos sueños, aun que de la mayoría no me acuerdo. No entendía qué tenía que ver ese castillo, y esas ropas raras, y el zorro con el gatito, era tan extraño, por más vueltas que le daba más me enredaba, que daba en las mismas.

Luego comencé a sentir mis extremidades, parecía que el ambiente comenzaba a tomar temperatura, no me sentía tan fría como hace un rato, de hecho, sentía que mi brazo izquierdo se estaba quemando, ardía mucho, parecía como si me estuvieran prendiendo fuego, sentía como si se me a churrascara la piel, dolía mucho.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. En seguida llevé una de mis manos a mi brazo izquierdo, entonces me di cuenta de que no me prendían fuego, había estado mucho tiempo frente a la estufa a leña prendida y el calor iba aumentando a cada rato. Miré la casa, estaba todo completamente oscuro, sólo la estufa alumbraba el lugar, y había un bulto que enseguida reconocí, era Sasuke, estaba durmiendo a mi lado, al lado de mi cabeza, un poco más arriba había una fuente con agua y un paño, también había un ¿Tomate? Sí, era un tomate.

De repente Sasuke se giró quedando frente a mí, su rostro mostraba tristeza, tenía las cejas fruncidas. Nuevamente se giró dándome la espalda, con sus manos se abrazaba a sí mismo los hombros. _Debe tener una pesadilla horrorosa_, pensé.

Toqué su mano con delicadeza, y con una reacción me golpeó el estómago con un puño, que me hizo retorcerme de dolor, recordé la herida profunda que me había hecho ese hombre con su cuchilla, me abracé mi estómago, intentando contener el dolor sin gritar a todo pulmón. Entonces Sasuke se despertó y rápidamente se giró, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Aun te duele? ¿Puedo ver? —preguntó en un solo respiro.

No pude responderle a tantas preguntas, sólo sabía que me dolía demasiado como para responder sin gritar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla mientras corría mi cabello del rostro, su mano tibia y su preocupación me conmovieron, aun que sentía aun el dolor. Le tomé la mano sobre mi rostro e intenté sonreírle, creí haberlo visto sonrojarse, pero enseguida descarté la idea, era algo imposible.

Pero se acercó, quedando a un solo centímetro de mi rostro. El dolor se había ido no sé exactamente en qué momento, pero ya no lo sentía. Acarició mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos, delicadamente, como si fuera tan frágil que pudiera romperme con sólo el tacto, dejó mis cabellos detrás de mi oído, y siguió acercándose, podía sentir su aliento embriagador, su respiración se unía a la mía, sus ojos clavados en los míos, mostraban una expresión diferente, como la de mi sueño. Era la misma mirada.

Parecía que me tenía hipnotizada, casi ni parpadeaba, creo que no me había dado cuenta de la hermosura incondicional que poseía Sasuke, _estaba tan enojada porque se había peleado con el chico del que había estado enamorada por tanto tiempo y ni si quiera me había mirado, a excepción de hoy o ¿Ayer? No importa, Sasuke era muy hermoso_, sus cabellos negros caían sobre mi frente, y sus ojos color azabaches, tan hermosos como misteriosos y sus labios carnosos de un leve rosado pálido.

_Quiero probarlos_, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

Se acercó a mí antes de que pudiera pensar en hacerlo, nuestras respiraciones chocaron con nuestros rostros y su aliento me hacía perder la cabeza, tan hermoso, una belleza estaba enamorada de mí ¿Cómo decir no?, me tenía loca, me había defendido de esos hombres enfermos de la cabeza, y había prometido no hacerle daño a Sai si es que peleaban, todo lo hizo por mí ¿O no? Sasuke en tanto me vio no pudo quitar su mirada, debe haber sido algo como, amor a primera vista.

—Sakura…sabes lo que siento —dijo en un susurro sin dejar de verme a los ojos, entonces rozó mis labios leve y lentamente, esperaba que lo separara de mí, pero mi cuerpo estaba decidido a no moverse a detenerlo. Nuevamente rozó mis labios, era una tortura, yo quería un poco más que sólo un roce, mi mano que reposaba sobre la de Sasuke que aun estaba sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome, se levantó automáticamente sola, y tomó a Sasuke de la nuca, atrayéndolo más, él se dio cuenta de mi intención y no puso objeción alguna. Luego me besó lentamente, se movía a un ritmo muy y exageradamente lento, sus labios eran dulces y cariñosos, llenos de ternura y amor. Su mano me sostuvo de la nuca, para que no me separara. Mis labios entre abiertos aspiraban el tóxico y embriagador aliento que parecía una droga. Apretó mis labios con los suyos de forma única y tierna. Tomé a Sasuke por la nuca con mi otra mano que descansaba apoyada en la alfombra, jugaba con sus cabellos de la base del cuello, mientras que su mano libre recorría mi rostro lentamente, siguió besándome tierna y suavemente, a un ritmo lento, pero hermoso. Después, se separó lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. No sabía si sonreírle o avergonzarme.

Le eh dado mi primer beso a un chico que recién lo conocí en la mañana, pensé.

Pero no me arrepiento, o, no por ahora. Creo que fue lo mejor, además, lo deseaba, yo le di el impulso para que siguiera, si me arrepiento más tarde, habrá sido culpa mía.

—¿Aun duele? —preguntó de una forma extraña, no era el mismo tono que usaba siempre, ese tono brusco o de indiferencia, definitivamente no era, era un tono más suave que hacía verle más sensual.

—No, ya pasó —dije esquivándole la mirada, no era capaz de sostenérsela más tiempo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: "****Mi nano ¿Amado?"**

_-Tostadas compartidas.  
_

_-Llegada inesperada._

_-Una cama para dos._


	4. Mi nano ¿Amado?

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Mi nano ¿Amado?**_

Se le escapó una sonrisa. Entonces giró, dándome la espalda.

—Quizás deberías abrocharte, ya estás despierta —dijo sin verme. Me senté enarcando una ceja sin comprender, me observé la ropa, entonces me fijé en que tenía sólo la falda y la camisa puesta, en la que sólo tenía cuatro botones abrochados de arriba hacia abajo, excepto el primer botón que nunca me lo abrocho.

Colorada como un tomate, mi rostro ardía como las alas del fuego mismo.

—¿Qué…hiciste…mientras….dormía? —pregunté casi llegando a punto de solamente golpearlo.

—Estabas sangrando mucho, además la herida tenía veneno, así que tuve que quitarte la ropa, limpiarte y curarte la herida, además, era muy profunda —explicó sin mirarme.

Tan rápido como me dieron los dedos, abroché los botones en cosa de segundos, intenté levantarme, pero al doblar mi cuerpo para hacerlo, sentí que la herida se volví a abrir, me quedé muy quietecita, quejándome del dolor.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No puedes levantarte teniendo esa herida sin sanar! —me regañó, no dije nada, no tenía fuerzas para hablarle. Me acomodó como a las guaguas, dejándome acostada en la alfombra, y cuando iba a dejar mi cabeza en el suelo, me tomó en sus brazos y me dejó en el sillón delicada y cuidadosamente. Quitó una sábana que había puesto en el sillón—cama para que no se ensuciara de polvo. Abrió el sillón cama y lo sacudió, subió a buscar algo y bajó con una toalla y una frazada en las manos. Dejó la toalla estirada sobre el sillón—cama, luego me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y me dejó acostada en la cama que acababa de hacer, frente a la estufa de leña y me tapó con la frazada.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí, gracias Sasuke—kun —agradecí sonriendo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó como una nana.

—No te molestes, yo…

—¡No! ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras me miraba fijamente serio.

—Em. Una ¿Tostada con manjar y un chocolate caliente? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, entonces asintió sin problema.

—No me preguntes, sólo dilo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea —dijo sonriendo con picardía mientras se acercaba cada vez más— Si quieres, incluso me lanzo de un puente. Pero, nunca me digas que me suicide o que me muera, porque no moriré si tú no te vas conmigo —dijo muy convencido, entonces juguetonamente me dio un beso rápido, pero cariñoso.

Me faltaba el aire, se me había olvidado hasta de respirar, estaba aturdida y desorientada, parecía que todo me daba vueltas, Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta y me volvió a besar, pero este beso fue diferente, ya que era como…como que buscaba algo, era un poco brusco, apasionado y lleno de sentimiento. Su mano subió hasta mis hombros. Luego me besó el mentón, la mejilla y mordisqueó mi lóbulo dulce y suavemente.

—…Sasuke…kun —logré decir, aun aturdida.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en mi oído. Algo bajó por mi espalda, algo muy extraño y muy diferente a un escalofrío, parecía un estremecimiento.

—Mis…tos….tos…tostadas —dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

Sonrió y me besó, sólo que ésta vez me pilló con mi labio entreabierto y se aprovechó de ello, la punta de mi lengua tocó la de Sasuke, en seguida se separó, muy sonrojado y agitado, no dejaba de mirarme. Entonces volvió en sí y acarició mi mejilla, intentó acercarse para besarme una vez más.

—Sasuke, quiero mis tostadas —recordé deteniéndolo antes de que se me olvidaran las tostadas, mi nombre y luego el mundo.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y despeinó sus cabellos con una mano, enojado. Se levantó de un salto y se fue a la cocina, mientras que yo le esperaba en el living, intentando controlar mi respiración, corazón y sonrojo.

Mi mente daba vueltas en torno a una sola persona, _Sai ¿Qué haría ahora que le había dado mi primer beso a Sasuke? Se supone que tenía que elegir, y el haberle dado mi beso a Sasuke… ¿Lo estaría dejando como el "ganador de mi corazón"? o algo así, pero… Sai ¡Ah, es un jaleo! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió darle mi, mi, mi primer beso a Sasuke?! ¡¿Cómo?!_

_Vamos, que no cunda el pánico ni mucho menos le eches la culpa a Sasuke, recuerda que tú misma nos hiciste prometer que si nos arrepentíamos, sería sólo culpa de nosotras. Deja de pensar en ello ¿Dime que no fue exquisito su beso? _, habló una vocecilla en mi mente.

—Toma aquí están las tostadas, la leche se está calentando —dijo, traía un delantal de color azul cuadrillé, era el delantal que usaba papá cuando estaba en casa.

—Gracias —dije, traía una bandeja con patas, son para llevarle la comida a las personas enfermas o inválidas, me ayudó a sentarme y luego me puso la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

—Tilín —sonó el microondas.

Sasuke fue por el chocolate caliente. Mientras que yo comía mis tostadas a paso lento.

_Sai, perdóname, soy una estúpida, una imbécil, una…¡Ah! ¡Perdóname Sai—kun! No sabía en qué estaba pensando, te lo juro, no lo sabía, estaba mareada, además no me siento muy bien y…_ , me interrumpieron mentalmente.

_¡Ah, ya deja de disculparte, por más que grites en tu mente o en tu casa, será imposible que Sai te escuche!, deja de lloriquear como una niña ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que no lloraría por una estupidez? _, me recordó con furia en su tono de voz.

_Pero, esto no es una estupidez, ¡Estamos hablando de mi primer beso!_ , protesté.

_¡Toda la gente se equivoca, nadie es perfecto—__excepto Sasuke que es un ángel__—no tienes que disculparte! Preocúpate de lo más importante ¿Quieres a Sai o a Sasuke? _, preguntó enojada mi Inner.

—Sakura ¿Tienes fiebre? No te ves bien —dijo Sasuke dejando el chocolate caliente en la bandeja, para luego acunar mi rostro con sus dulces manos y tocar mi frente con la suya.

_Sai o Sasuke_, me obligué a recordar.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes —mentí con éxito.

—¿Segura? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sí, estaré bien. Si quieres vuelve a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti —dije sonriéndole, intentando convencerlo.

—No, no están preocupados —respondió cambiando su semblante en un instante, estaba serio y parecía triste.

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Les llamaste? —insistí.

—No, no tengo padres, ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo —dijo desviándome la mirada, con ojos tristes.

_¿No…no tiene padres? ¡Pero qué tarada soy!_ ,pensé.

_¿Tarada? ¡Eres mucho más que eso idiota! ¡Le hiciste recordar algo muy triste! ¡Pobre de él! ¡Todo por tu culpa_!, me regañó mi Inner.

—Lo, lo lamento —dije bajando mis ojos, no era capaz de mirarle, aun que él no lo estaba haciendo. Me sentía demasiado culpable.

—No te preocupes, está bien. No le había dicho a nadie —respondió intentando sonreír falsamente.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté con sarcasmo– No, por supuesto que no está bien ¿Tú crees que está bien el meterse en la vida privada de otros? —pregunté casi con desafío.

Me observó con ojos muy abiertos.

—No es privada —contestó calmado.

—¡Pero de todas formas no está bien! —dije tomando una tostada y comiéndomela de mala gana, este tema me había quitado el apetito.

Dejé de verle el rostro sorprendido que tenía, no quería seguir con el tema. No tengo mucha experiencia con esto de los padres, además, el sólo hecho de verle me hacía recordar el beso de hace un rato.

_Que fue muy bueno_, comentó con picardía la vocecilla.

—Cállate —dije en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó perdido.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es …que…la… tostada está buena —me excusé lo más rápido posible.

Enarcó una ceja, mientras me miraba como si fuera una loca escapada del manicomio.

—De verdad —insistí para que me creyera.

—Claro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿No me crees? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Qué? —respondí automáticamente.

—Que si me puedo quedar, sólo por esta noche. Para, confirmar que tu herida haya sanado —dijo sin verme a los ojos.

—Em.

_¡Claro que sí, amor del cielo!,_ contestó en seguida y con mucho entusiasmo mi Inner.

—Sí, claro —respondí, sin tanto entusiasmo como mi Inner.

—Gracias —dijo.

Me puse el pequeño trozo que me quedaba de tostada en la boca, y la mitad sobre salía de mis labios. Entonces, sonrió con un "Hmp" y se acercó sumamente rápido—tanto que no me dio tiempo de pestañar—y me quitó de la boca el trocito que quedaba de la tostada, se lo comió sin separarse de mis labios. Después, se separó con una sonrisa de picardía de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes razón, está muy buena la tostada —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Quedé pasmada, no pude decir nada, sólo fue mi rostro el que hablo por mí, ya que sentí como un calor corría a mi rostro_, de seguro enrojecí como tomate._

—Voy…voy a ponerme el pijama —dije para luego pararme muy despacio, e irme casi corriendo.

Entré de golpe y cerré muy despacio, entonces suspiré.

_¿Qué le pasa a este…?,_ no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada.

_¿Amor?,_ continuó mi Inner.

_No, ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¡Me dará un paro cardiaco si sigue "jugando" de esa manera!_, no encontré la palabra, por lo que dije lo que se me vino a la mente.

Caminé hasta llegar al lado de la cama, me tiré boca abajo en ella totalmente rendida al cansancio. Mientras me encontraba casi derramada sobre la cama, saqué el pijama de debajo de la almohada. Me quité los zapatos sin desabrocharlos, sólo los empujé con el otro pie. Luego me desabroché la falda, me volteé quedando boca arriba y desabotoné la camisa. Entonces me puse en pie de un salto y me desvestí ultra rápido, y con la misma rapidez me puse el pijama.

De repente, recordé mi mochila con todas mis cosas. Busqué la bata de tras de la puerta y me la puse, luego bajé las escaleras y vi a Sasuke que se encontraba lavando los ¿Platos?

—Sasuke—kun, deja eso ahí, yo lo lavaré —dije pero él hizo caso omiso. Me acerqué y posé mi mano en su hombro.

—Sasuke—kun, déjalo —dije tomando el plato con jaboncillo.

—No, está bien. Si me voy a quedar, prefiero ayudar en algo —dijo entregándome una toalla para que me secara la mano.

—Pero eres una visita, se supone que te tengo que atender yo. Además, ya me has ayudado bastante con esa pandilla de locos de hace un rato —dije, y se crispó, se puso tenso, su rostro calmado se enfureció. Había cambiado completamente.

—Esos…no vivirán para contarlo —dijo entre dientes.

—Está bien, no me hicieron daño —dije intentando relajarlo.

—¿No te hicieron daño? —preguntó con sarcasmo mientras gritaba.

—Em. Bueno, no mucho —dije para arreglar la frase.

—Sakura, casi me muero al verte en ese horrible estado —dijo con dificultad, al parecer le cuesta demostrar ciertas debilidades.

—Pero Sasuke—kun, no me cambies el tema —dije elevando mi voz.

—¡Sakura! —gritó para que me callase, pero con sólo la impresión de que me haya gritado, me silencié.

Sasuke suspiró con pesar.

—No quiero volver a ver tu vida dependiendo de un frágil y fino hilo —dijo cerrando los ojos para no verme a los ojos—…Nunca más…—continuó mientras se acercaba y rodeaba mi cintura con una de sus manos—…Nunca. —repitió acariciando con suavidad y gentileza mi herida profunda en el estómago, mientras descansaba su frente en la mía y me observaba a los ojos, de otra forma, de…una forma afectuosa, de cariño y ternura. Entonces besó mi frente mientras que me acariciaba el rostro y envolvía mi cintura en uno de sus perfectos brazos, luego comenzó a hacer un caminito de besos que bajaban desde mi frente, pasaban por el lado de mi ceja, jugaba con mi lóbulo, seguía por mi mejilla…

—Sa…su…ke…kun —logré decir.

—Shhh, ahora no —dijo sin dejar de hacer el caminito.

Entonces comenzó a caminar y para no tropezarme, le seguí el paso de espalda. Me dejó acorralada en la pared, y rozó sus labios carnosos con los míos.

Llaves.

En la puerta podía escuchar unas llaves moverse, Sasuke me soltó al instante y me miró con ojos sorprendidos.

—Quédate sentado en el living, yo voy —dije y él obedeció.

Fui hasta quedar frente a la puerta, podía escuchar unos leves quejidos de parte de la persona del otro lado, y unas cuantas maldiciones por no poder abrir la puerta. Entonces la abrí.

Mi asombro no me dejó decir nada.

—¿Sakura? ¿Sakurita? ¡Oh, cariño, cuánto te hemos extrañado! —dijo una mujer pelirrosa de ojos color miel.

—Gracias por abrir la puerta, no podía achuntarle nunca —dijo un hombre de cabellos claros y ojos verde esmeralda.

—Mamá, Papá —dije en voz baja, no lo podía creer.

Entonces mamá casi se me lanzó encima, abrazándome mientras que mi padre Ronou tan musculoso como siempre, nos tomaba entre sus brazos y nos dejaba dentro de la casa para luego cerrar la puerta.

—Hijita, ¡Cuánto has crecido! Lamentamos el tener que pasarnos el tiempo fuera de casa, de verdad, pero, nuestros trabajos nos obligan estar fuera del país —decía, entonces un aire no muy cómodo invadió el ambiente por completo.

Miré a mi padre, quién no dejaba de asesinar a Sasuke con la mirada. Y cuando mamá lo vio, algo cambió en su mirada, y lo mismo pasó con Sasuke cuando vio a mamá.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté.

—No, hija ¿Quién es? —preguntó cortante mi padre.

—Em. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, hoy se va a quedar en casa —dije decidida.

—¿Se va a quedar? ¿Con el permiso de quién? —preguntó mi padre mientras su furia se hacía notar en sus ojos.

—Con mí permiso —dije desafiante, papá siempre era así cuando veía a otro chico cerca o muy cerca de mí.

—¿Ah? ¿Sí? No, se va —dijo apuntando hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¡Papá, ni si quiera sabes lo que pasó hoy! —dije empuñando mis manos.

—¿Pasó algo interesante? —preguntó aun enfadado.

—Asaltaron a su hija y le hicieron una herida grave en el estómago y tuve que traerla hasta su casa —contestó Sasuke con voz autoritaria.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó mamá, acunando mi rostro en sus manos, mientras me observaba con ojos preocupados.

—Sí, fue en el centro y Sasuke me ayudó mucho. Además, como es tan tarde, me pidió quedarse por esta noche —dije defendiéndolo.

—¿Dónde está tu herida? —preguntó papá viéndome.

Entonces mi vista pasó de sus ojos, hacia Sasuke que me miraba detenidamente. Al entender lo que quería decir, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta. Me quité la bata y levanté la parte superior del pijama.

Mamá casi se desmaya y papá enfureció aun más.

—¿Quién te limpió la herida? —interrogó.

Sasuke abrió la boca para contestar, de seguro con la verdad. Pero justo en ese momento salté quedando frente a papá y dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

—Yo, Sasuke me despertó para que le dijera donde estaban mis llaves. Entonces cobré la conciencia y me curé la herida —mentí exitosa.

Papá me miró con el ceño fruncido y mamá le tomó la mano. Un punto para mí—mamá había creído mi mentira y aceptaba que se quedara—entonces papá suspiró—otro punto para mí, lo ah aceptado—.

—Se queda, sólo esta noche —dijo decidido.

—Gracias papá —dije sonriéndole.

Conversamos mucho esta noche, fue casi como un reencuentro, nunca veo a mis padres y es la primera vez desde la mitad del año pasado, nunca vienen y este momento no quería dejarlo desapercibido. Pero, me sentía incómoda, ya que Sasuke estaba también.

—¿No hicieron nada? —preguntó repentinamente papá, dejándome con el corazón en la mano.

Sasuke vio que era incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

—¿Qué íbamos a hacer si ella tenía una herida tan profunda? Además, con suerte se lograba poner en pie —contestó a mi rescate Sasuke.

—Vaya, tienes lengua —dijo con sarcasmo mi padre.

—Es mi espada más guardada —contestó Sasuke.

—¿Quieren comer? —pregunté levantándome de un salto, mientras iba a la cocina y mamá me acompañaba.

Así pasaron las horas, después papá discutió con Sasuke y él, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados escuchando como lo retaban. Cuento corto, papá echó a Sasuke a la calle, y por defenderle me mandó a acostar.

—Esto es una injusticia —dije cerrando la puerta, me quité la bata y me acosté apagando la luz.

Entonces sentí algo en mi cama, y un viento que recorrió la pieza. Me senté de golpe y alguien me tapó la boca.

—Sakura, no grites, soy yo, Sasuke —dijo y mis músculos se relajaron.

—Me asustaste —dije una vez retirada su mano.

—Hmp, ¿Tu padre siempre es así? —preguntó sentado al lado mío sobre mi cama.

—Sólo con los chicos que se encuentran cerca de mí —respondí con toda sinceridad.

—Vaya, me sorprende —dijo de forma agotadora.

—¿Vas a ir a tu casa? —pregunté, casi pidiendo lo contrario.

—Si quieres que me vaya, me voy —dijo tan…decidido a hacerlo.

—No te estoy echando —dije en seguida.

—Entonces me quedo ¿Duermo en el suelo? —preguntó

—Donde te parezca más cómodo —dije.

—Bueno, si lo dices así, mejor me quedo en tu cama —dijo, entonces pude escuchar su sonrisa cuando habló.

—Bien —respondí de forma automática, ni si quiera lo pensé. Cuando ya le había dicho, comencé a "reflexionar". _Todo es culpa de Inner._

—¿En serio? —preguntó igual de sorprendido que yo.

_No puedo decirle que no ahora_, me dije mentalmente.

—Sí, es lo más cómodo ¿No? —pregunté de forma normal.

—Sí

Entonces me acomodé mientras Sasuke se quitaba los zapatos. Yo quedé en la orilla y él en el rincón.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó cuando ya se encontraba acostado a mi lado, sin polera, sólo con pantalones.

Totalmente ruborizada.

—Sí —respondí apenada.

_¡Estoy más que bien amorcito!,_ gritó mi Inner.

—¿Pateas o golpeas en la noche? —preguntó de repente.

—No, pero, soy sonámbula, así que no te asustes si me llego a levantar con los ojos cerrados —dije avergonzada.

Sasuke rió.

—Buenas noches —dijo luego, tan cerca, que pude sentir su aliento embriagador chocar contra mi piel, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

—Sakura —llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

Pero no dijo nada. Me abrazó contra él, y acarició mi cabello dulcemente, después rodeó mi cintura con una de sus manos para luego besarme suave y cariñosamente. Mis manos se enroscaron automáticamente en su cuello, la sangre subió a mis mejillas dejándolas ardientes. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos casi rítmicamente, delicado y amable. Entonces, se alejó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi rostro y acunó mi rostro, acomodó mis cabellos de tras de mi oído.

—Buenas noches, Sa…ku…ra —dijo melódico para mis oídos, tan lentamente que sentí correr un estremecimiento por mi espalda.

—Sasuke—kun —llamé.

—Dime

—No, nada, olvídalo. Dulces sueños —dije acomodándome en su pecho.

—¿Dulces sueños? Vaya que los son —susurró acariciando mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente dibujaba mi cien. Luego me abrazó y se quedó así por toda la noche.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Ojos Aterradores"**

_- ¡No irás al colegio!_

_- Reunión en la oficina de Tsunadae-sama._

_- Indecisa, ¿Sasuke o Sai?_


	5. Ojos Aterradores

Bueno, bueno....en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó responder ciertas preguntas, es que estaba muy apurada y sólo subi el capi jejeje ^^U

Cerezo2009 me preguntó "_¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke y Sakua tuvieran poderes ninja?_", y bueno, en mi fic (aparece en unos capis más adelante) el Instituto les enseña a controlar el chakra, es la Academia Ninja pero a mí versión jejeje, no sé si me entienden...mmmm.... aparte de que les enseñen Matemáticas, Historia, Biología, Química, Física, entre otros, también les toca Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, y ....y..... ups! se me olvidó el otro n_ñ (**inner:** ¡Pero qué idiota! ¡¿Cómo no te acuerdas?! ¡Si lo escribiste en tu fic! ¡Memoria de corto plazo!)... no me puedo acordar del otro, sé q son 3... -_-U.... bueno. La idea es que en el Instituto Nacional les enseñan también a manejar el Chakra y a pelerar. Ahora pueden leer tranquilos ^^ (**inner:** ¡¿Qué clase de explicación es esa?!) (**Naruto**: aaah, no entendí nada) (**Sasuke:** Usoratonkashi, nuncaa entiendes nada) (**Sai:** ¡Sakura es mía!) (**Sasuke:** ¡¿Quién lo dice, y quién te invitó mamón?!) **(Karin:** Sasuke-kuuuun, cariño, traje tu almuerzo) (**Sakura:** ¡Deja tranquilo a Sasuke-kun, no comerá tu comida podrida!) (**Elizabeth**: ¡CALLENCÉ Y DEJEN LEER A LOS DEMÁS! ¡Sasuke, ya tendrás la oportunidad de matar a Sai =O! ¡Sakura, luego podrás descuartizar a Karin=D! ¡Naruto, no te comas mi Ramen ÒwÓ! y ahora, por fin, ¡PUEDEN LEER! ^^U)

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Ojos aterradores**_

Era de mañana y al momento que desperté, Sasuke ya no estaba. Intentaba convencerme de que no había sido un sueño todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, sin embargo, fue tan rápido que dudo de mi misma. Al confirmar que Sasuke no estaba, me levanté y bajé a prender el agua caliente para bañarme, y al ver que estaba puesta la mesa para tomar desayuno, recordé que mis padres estaban en casa ahora. Mamá estaba en la cocina, con un delantal puesto, hace mucho que no le veía así, como una "verdadera mamá", por así decirlo.

-Buenos día princesa -dijo mamá con voz dulce mientras se le dibujaba una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buenos días ¿Y papá? -pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Está durmiendo; ¿Te vas a bañar? -preguntó mientras dejaba unas tasas sobre la mesa.

-Em. Sí -dije prendiendo el agua caliente.

-Tu padre dijo que hoy no irías al colegio -comentó, y por el tono que usó podría decir que a ella no le agradó mucho la idea de papá.

-¿Qué? ¿Faltar? ¿Yo? ¡Estamos comenzando el año! -dije algo irritada.

-Lo sé, pero con esa herida, no te dejará ir por nada del mundo -dijo segura, yo sabía perfectamente cómo era papá, pero esto iba a ir muy lejos si no lo paraba ahora.

-No, yo voy a ir -dije decidida mientras subía las escaleras, lo suficientemente despacio para no hacer un agujero en los escalones por la rabia.

Entré con la toalla al baño, llené la tina y luego me recosté en el agua para relajarme. Después del baño, fui a mi pieza para ponerme el uniforme, entonces me pareció ver algo sobre el escritorio. Lo tomé, era una nota.

_Buenos días Sakura, estoy en el colegio. No quería que tu padre me encontrara por sorpresa, así que me fui temprano, espero que comprendas. Nos vemos._

_Atte.: Sasuke U._

-No fue un sueño -susurré con alegría.

Entonces escuché que tocaban la puerta.

-Me estoy vistiendo -avisé antes de que abrieran.

-Sakura, quería avisarte que hoy no irás al colegio -dijo la voz de mi padre tras la puerta.

-Hmp -fue lo único que dije.

_Si papá ve que estoy con uniforme me dará el discurso de mi vida, y quizás no me deje ir. Lo mejor será bajar con la bata puesta, sin que se dé cuenta de lo que traigo puesto debajo. Pero ¿Y la mochila?, ya sé, cuando él entre al baño, dejaré mi mochila atrás del sillón, sí._

Bajé actuando de forma normal, para comprobar que papá no estaba y que mamá no estaba mirando. Justamente, mamá estaba en la lavandería y papá en su cuarto; ultra rápido, tomé la mochila y bajé en cosa de segundos, dejé la mochila escondida atrás del sillón.

Suspiré con éxito.

-¿Vas a tomar desayuno? -preguntó papá, asustándome.

-Em. Sí -dije algo agitada, por correr tan rápido.

-¿Estás bien?¨-preguntó acercándose.

_Puede que vea mi uniforme,_ pensé.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien. Vamos a tomar desayuno -dije entusiasmada.

-Vaya, tienes energía -comentó sonriendo.

-Sí, descansé mucho, incluso podría ir al colegio -dije intentando cambiarle de opinión.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

_No funcionó_, dijo la vocecilla.

Entonces nos sentamos a tomar desayuno, mientras conversábamos de lo que había hecho en su ausencia-aun que igual me ahorré algunas cosas-pero lo que me sorprendió, fue cuando les pregunté a ellos lo que habían hecho, porque sólo se miraron sin saber qué decir, luego dijeron "Muy bien, nos ah ido excelente" pero eso me sonó a mentira.

No le tomé mucha importancia en ese momento, por lo que seguí conversando. Hasta que miré la hora, era demasiado tarde, se encontraban ya en el segundo recreo.

-Papá ¿Puedo ir al colegio? -pregunté repentinamente.

En seguida me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No -respondió cortante.

-Pero papá, es mi obligación ir. Además, no tengo ningún certificado médico que confirme mi ausencia -informé cruzándome de brazos.

-Podemos conseguir una hoy, así que no te preocupes por eso. -dijo serio.

-Pero...

-No.

-Papá yo...

-No.

-Sólo quiero...

-No.

Entonces me levanté de un salto haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentada se cayera de espaldas. Caminé a grandes trancos hacia el living mientras me quitaba la bata.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -preguntó papá, aun que tenía la respuesta en frente.

-¡Al colegio! -dije tirando la bata en un sillón, luego saqué la mochila y me la puse en la espalda, abrí la puerta y me llevé un juego de llaves. Escuché a papá cuando se levantó de golpe para frenarme. Pero cerré la puerta antes de que me alcanzara.

Abrí la reja y salí corriendo, así estuve unas tres cuadras, pero tuve que detenerme al sentir una punzada en el estomago haciéndome recordar la herida. Me afirmé de la reja de una de las casas, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento a bocaradas. De repente, me pareció ver a alguien a la distancia que venía corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aguantándome el dolor, sin hacer un escándalo. Hasta que sentí que alguien tomó mi hombro...

-Sakura...¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó una voz entrecortada.

Levanté mi vista, entonces pude reconocer a Sasuke, estaba agitado, y al parecer había venido corriendo a toda prisa, ya que traía sus cabellos desordenados, sin embargo, eso lo hacía ver más hermoso.

-No, está pasando un poco -dije intentando poner mejor cara, para que no se preocupara tanto.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté aun afirmada de la reja.

-¿Eh? Ah, iba camino a tu casa, pero te me adelantaste...-dijo relajado- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir corriendo con esa herida tan grave?! -preguntó alterado.

Lo miré por un minuto, era increíble cómo cambiaba de humor.

-¿Sufres trastornos de personalidad múltiple? -pregunté enarcando una ceja, entonces él me miró confundido.

-¿Hmp?

-Que si ¿Sufres trastornos de personalidad múltiples?, porque cambias a cada segundo -expliqué mejor, entonces él pareció comprender.

-No, eso no existe. Y soy así -dijo, de alguna forma, orgulloso.

-Ah -dije un poco mejor de mi resiente dolor.

-¿Aun te duele? -preguntó preocupado.

-No, se está pasando -respondí sonriendo.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke me sostenía en sus brazos, como si fuera una pluma, parecía que no pesaba nada. Me miró por un segundo y sonrió con picardía, luego comenzó a correr rapidísimo, era como si...no me llevara en brazos.

De repente, cuando cruzábamos la calle, se atravesó una camioneta azul metálico cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, y Sasuke con un reflejo único, saltó sobre la camioneta y siguió corriendo como si nada. Le miré sorprendida _¿Quién no?,_ pero él ni se inmutó.

Abrí la boca para hablarle, pero él me interrumpió.

-Sujetarte fuerte -advirtió mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Me abracé a su cuello, y pude escuchar un leve "Hmp" como sonrisa.

Estábamos frente a la reja del Instituto, y yo aun me encontraba en los brazos de Sasuke, entonces tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió. Caminó por el pasillo y frenó al lado de la puerta de la secretaria, entró sin tocar la puerta.

-Voy a ver a la Directora -avisó mientras que Shizune hablaba por teléfono, sin dejar que ésta le respondiera, abrió la puerta de la Directora, sin tocar la puerta nuevamente.

Al entrar, todos nos quedaron mirando. Estaba Naruto, y Hinata junto a Sai, también estaba Karin e Ino junto a unos hombres amarrados y rasguñados con unas cuantas heridas, sus rostros se me hacían familiares, pero no lograba recordar dónde les había visto.

-Ah, no te has demorado nada -dijo relajada Tsunade-sama.

-Hmp, aquí está la prueba -dijo, pero yo no entendía nada. No sabía de lo que hablaban.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! -preguntó mi amigo Naruto, con preocupación.

-¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó Hinata con suma preocupación.

_La herida en mi estómago_, pensé de forma automática.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo saben? -pregunté al entender a lo que se referían.

-Sasuke-baka nos contó todo -respondió Naruto.

Miré a Sasuke-que aun me sostenía en sus brazos-estaba serio, parecía enojado, y molesto.

-¿Por qué les dijiste? No valía la pena -dije avergonzada porque todos se preocupaban, a excepción de algunos, por supuesto.

Él me miró aun más enojado, pero no dijo nada. Sólo me dejó con exagerada delicadeza en el suelo.

-Haruno, quiero que me muestres la herida -dijo la Directora.

No tenía problemas en mostrársela, pero en frente de todos, lo hacía muy complicado.

-Em. ¿Aquí? -pregunté nerviosa.

Entonces ella se levantó y abrió una puerta que se encontraba al lado de la mini biblioteca, me esperó con la puerta abierta hasta que entré y ella me siguió.

-Aquí está bien -dijo una vez adentro.

Era una especie de enfermería con una camilla, rodeada de medicamentos, pastillas, entre otras cosas, y un computador en un escritorio con una silla con cinco ruedas.

-Quítate la camisa, necesito verla.

No opuse nada, sabía que ella era experta. Obedecí quitándome la camisa estando de espada hacia ella, hasta quedar sólo con mi ropa interior de la parte superior.

Me observó, casi...horrorizada cuando me volteé a verla. Se acercó para luego arrodillarse hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de mi estómago, rosó con la yema de sus dedos la herida.

Aquel contacto me hizo recordar, muchas escenas que había vivido la noche anterior. Cuando Sasuke acarició mi herida, con tanta delicadeza que no parecía él mismo

-¿Duele? -consultó como una médica.

-Sólo por dentro.

-Mmmm... fue profunda, tal vez...te quede la cicatriz, esperemos que no. Recuéstate en la camilla -ordenó y obedecí al instante.

-Va a doler un poco -avisó relajada.

-¿Un poco? -pregunté dudosa.

-Sí, un poco -contestó segura.

Colocó sus manos sobre mi herida, presionó un poquito y sentí que la herida ardía por dentro. Por fuera estaba cicatrizando, pero por dentro aun no se unían los tejidos.

Entonces, vi que salía chakra verde de sus manos, sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo conocía muy bien, pero nunca me lo habían aplicado a mí, siempre había sido yo la que curaba a los demás. De repente presionó más fuerte...

-¡AAh! -grité con todas mis fuerzas al sentir que todo se volvía a abrir de nuevo, la carne viva palpitaba como el mismo corazón, la quemazón se hizo más intensa, y la herida volvió a abrirse.

-¡Sakura! -gritó alguien que abrió la puerta sin tocar. Era Sasuke.

-¡Uchiha, salga de aquí! -ordenó, pero Sasuke no se movió un centímetro, sólo cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí parado, sin verme.

-¡Dijo...que...dolería...un...poco! -recordé aun con el dolor vivo.

-No pensé que fuera tan profunda, además, no estaba bien limpia. Se te estaba infectando por dentro -dijo sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

Inhalaba profundo, y expiraba lentamente. Lo hice varias veces, hasta que pareció que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba un poco al dolor. Pero cuando creí que era así, Tsunade me avisó que había terminado y que me pusiera la ropa. Luego salió hacia su oficina.

Intenté sentarme, pero cuando sentí que la herida se recogía, descarté la idea y me quedé acostada. Una mano con una toalla blanca se acercó entregándomela, era Sasuke dándome la espalda, me tapé con ella y me quedé muy quietecita, para no volver a sentir el dolor.

Vi cuando Sasuke me miró de reojo para comprobar que me había puesto la toalla. Entonces se volteó.

-¿Aun duele? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Más o menos -respondí igual que él.

Él sonrió de medio lado, y me besó la frente.

-Cuando gritaste, me...asustaste...mucho -dijo con dificultad mientras esquivaba mi mirada.

-Lo lamento, no habría pasado nada de esto si hubiera sido más cuidadosa -dije levantando mi mano lentamente, para tocar su rostro.

-No es tu culpa. Yo fui el idiota que no hizo nada. -dijo cerrando sus manos con fuerza, mientras fruncía el ceño con dolor.

Mientras hablábamos en susurros, mi mano pudo acariciar su rostro de forma lenta.

-¿No hiciste nada? -pregunté con sarcasmo en un murmullo.

Él sólo me miró incrédulo. Entonces tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y coloqué su oído en mi pecho, que no dejaba de saltar por la situación.

-¿Lo escuchas? Él ahora puede latir, porque tú me ayudaste -dije mientras mis manos acariciaban sus cabellos suaves.

Luego levantó su rostro quedando a unos milímetros de mi rostro. Colocó su mano en mi herida tan cuidadosamente, que sólo pude sentirla cuando identifiqué su mano sobre mi estómago. Después, acarició mi herida lenta y levemente. Miré su rostro, sus ojos mostraban seriedad, pero no estaba enojado,...era como una mirada de, cariño.

Se acercó con lentitud, mientras sentía su respiración pausada chocar contra mi piel, mientras sentía su mano acariciando mi herida, mientras decía...

-...no volverá a suceder -de forma tan lenta y sensualmente, que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, y que faltaba espacio en mi pecho para que mi corazón pudiera palpitar con facilidad, hasta que sus labios rosaron los míos, de forma tan...melodiosa y tierna. Su mano acarició mi rostro mientras que él seguía rosando nuestros labios.

Entonces pude ver que su rostro cambió a enfadado y molesto.

-Alguien viene -avisó separándose, mientras se acercaba a una ventana y miraba el paisaje.

-Haruno ¿Aun no te vistes? -me preguntó la Directora.

Yo sólo dirigí mi mirada hacia Sasuke, que seguía mirando hacia el paisaje. Al parecer la Directora entendió otra cosa con mi gesto...

-Uchiha, salga para que pueda vestirse -ordenó y él obedeció.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Me...puede...ayudar? -pregunté apenada, nunca le había pedido a alguien que me ayudara a vestirme, sin embargo, sentía que si me movía mucho, la herida volvería a abrirse.

Ella asintió en seguida y me ayudó cuidadosamente.

-¿Usted le ordenó a estos hombres que golpearan a Haruno? -preguntó enfadada la Directora.

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, estaba en un rincón de la sala acompañada de Sasuke, que me preguntaba a cada cinco segundos si me encontraba bien. Sabía a lo que quería llegar esta discusión, también sabía claramente la respuesta que no daría Karin a la pregunta de Tsunade-sama, y pude recordar dónde había visto a esos hombres. Ellos formaban parte de la pandilla con la que ayer nos habíamos enfrentado Sasuke y yo. Hinata estaba preocupada y me acompañaba al lado opuesto de Sasuke junto con Naruto, mientras que Sai se encontraba algo separado del grupo. Sasuke me tenía acorralada contra él, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, pero creo que exageraba al ser tan atento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni si quiera conozco a estos hombres! -exclamó Karin como si le hubieran dicho un insulto.

Pero yo _sabía perfectamente que no diría la verdad_.

-¿Qué pruebas tiene? -preguntó Kakashi que se encontraba al lado derecho de Tsunade-sama.

Karin sólo tragó saliva.

-Bueno, en vista de que no tiene respuesta, le preguntaremos a Haruno. ¿Estos hombres le golpearon ayer por la tarde alrededor de las cinco y cuatro? -preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

-No recuerdo muy bien si me golpearon, pero estaban dentro de la pandilla -dije intentando recordar todos los rostros.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Karin? -preguntó Shizune.

-Bueno...ellos dijeron algo de: "...Tienes buenas amigas en el colegio, tan buenas, que nos pidieron que cuidáramos de ti..." -dije recordando las palabras exactas.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? -siguió preguntando Shizune.

-En primer lugar, no tengo amigas, sólo tengo una que es Hinata. En segundo lugar, ella es la única que me odia a muerte en la sala, y no me llevo así de mal con nadie -dije segura de mi.

-¿Sasuke?

-Ellos mismos me lo dijeron de camino al colegio, dijeron que una chica pelirroja junto a una rubia les habían dado dinero a cambio de que golpearan a Sakura -respondió, dejándome sorprendida. No sabía que Sasuke les había interrogado.

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó Kakashi-sensei hacia los hombres.

-No -respondió cortante el hombre.

En un segundo, Sasuke me había soltado. Se encontraba tomando del cuello de la ropa mal cuidada del hombre que acababa de responder.

-¡Di la verdad, maldito imbécil! -dijo furioso, luego Kakashi-sensei lo detuvo para evitar una pelea.

-Sasuke, contrólate -ordenó Kakashi mientras lo alejaba del hombre.

Él sólo respiró profundo, pero no podía verle el rostro, porque estaba dándome la espalda. Cuando pudo controlar su ira, se volteó y pude notar el cambio. Sus ojos no eran negros, eran color sangre y sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que casi se tocaban.

-Sasuke-kun...-susurré sin querer, él en seguida fue a mi encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó aun con los ojos rojos.

No respondí. No sabía qué decirle, mis labios le habían llamado sin que yo lo pensara. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, fue abrazarlo, sin que nadie nos viera.

-Se va a solucionar, tranquilo -dije apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho. Al instante pude identificar sus latidos, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

Sentí cuando movió sus brazos para abrasarme, de repente dudó porque dejó los brazos extendidos, pero luego los dejó alrededor de mi cintura lentamente.

-Gracias -susurró.

Levanté mi rostro para verle los ojos, y ya no los tenía rojos, ahora estaban negros. Pero no podía entender el por qué le cambiaban de color _¿Sólo era cuando estaba enfadado? _Pero no encontraba mi respuesta en mi mente. Algo me impresionó hizo que me sacaran de mis pensamientos en tanto lo noté, Sasuke estaba sonrojado y no me miraba a los ojos, esquivaba mis ojos a toda costa.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunté

Entonces él abrochó mis dos primeros botones, que dejaban ver la orilla de mi sostén. Lo hizo tan rápido que con suerte pude ver sus dedos abrochando mi camisa, y cuando supe lo que había pasado, sentí que la sangre me corría a las mejillas, y que todo mi cuerpo ardía en vergüenza.

-Kakashi, lleve a estos hombres a la sala de interrogatorios junto con las señoritas Ino y Karin -ordenó la directora, y Kakashi-sensei obedeció al instante-Ustedes pueden irse a sus clases -dijo, pero sonó más como una orden, Hinata rápidamente se envolvió en mi brazo con rostro preocupado, mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra sala y Sasuke junto a Naruto nos seguían.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó mi amiga.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama sabe cómo curar una herida -dije sonriendo, e intentando complacerla con eso, demostrándole que seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-¿Segura? -preguntó Sai que se encontraba a mi lado, casi ni lo había notado, casi. Pero el sólo hecho de verlo a mi lado, me hizo recordar lo que había pasado con Sasuke en la tarde de ayer, provocándome-automáticamente-desviar mi vista de sus ojos.

-Sí, me encuentro excelente -respondí algo nerviosa, a pesar de que traté de que sonara normal y relajada.

Subimos las escaleras lentamente, al parecer no era la única que no deseaba entrar a clases, no después de todo lo que había sucedido dentro de la primera media hora de clases que habíamos perdido. Hinata me soltó el brazo y se fue con Naruto, mientras que Sasuke al igual que Sai adelantaban su paso para quedar cada uno a mi lado.

_No tenía palabras para ellos, Sasuke me había salvado, pero...y ¿Sai?, le había amado desde mucho tiempo, y siento que...al abandonarlo, una parte de mí se va con él, no quiero que ninguno se valla de mi lado-suena egoísta, lo sé-pero no creo que a ellos les guste estar cerca de la persona que-supuestamente-amas, pero que ella ame a otra persona aparte de ti. Es como si, Sai estuviera enamorado de mí y al mismo tiempo de Ino...sin embargo, no los quiero dejar ir, el sólo pensarlo me hace sentir pésimo, me hace sentir que una parte de mí se va para nunca jamás volver, y eso no es lo que quiero, pero tampoco quiero que se queden a mi lado porque yo los tengo "amarrados"._

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Sasuke, pero me hice la sorda y no respondí.

Entonces Sai entrelazó mi mano con la suya.

-Sakura-san, si pasa algo, puedes contar conmigo -dijo, pero tampoco presté atención.

_En el mundo sólo existe una persona, una y explícitamente única persona a la que amarás para toda tu vida, no pueden haber dos, ni más. Yo tengo a dos, y no soy capaz de seleccionar a uno como "persona amada", no puedo dejar a la otra persona de lado..., simplemente no puedo. Y si llegara a hacerlo, les estaría haciendo daño a sus sentimientos, y tampoco quiero eso._

**Continuará...**

_

* * *

_

**En el próximo capítulo: "Confusa, indecisa y herida"**

_- Beso entre sueños.  
_

_- Sasuke vs. Sai  
_

_- Sakura vs. Karin_

_

* * *

_

(**Sasuke:** ¿Cuándo voy a poder matar a Sai?) (**Sai:** ¡Como si te dejara, el único que va a salir mal parado eres tú Uchiha!) (**Sakura**: Yaaa empezaron, por favor, los fans quieren leer otros fics también) (**Hinata**: ...) (**Naruto**: ¡Hinata, aquí estabas! Cómpre unas entradas para ver la película que tanto querías) (**Sasuke:** Dobe... ¡¿Te sientes bien?!) (**Sakura:** Vaya, Naruto está madurando, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? y... ¿Por qué a Sasuke-kun no se le ocurre?) (**Sasuke:** Ouch!) (**Hinata**: Es que.... bueno... yo se lo pedí) (**Sakura:** ¡Sasuke-kuuun, yo también quiero ir al cine! ¿Qué película verán?) (**Naruto**: no sé cómo se pronuncia... ni cómo se traduce... está en inglés el nombre en mi entrada) (**Hinata:** Es New Moon, o Luna Nueva) (**Sakura:** ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Van a ver a Jake Black?! *¬*) ( **Hinata:** Voy a ver a Edward /////) (**Sasuke y Naruto:** ¡Ejem, ejem, ejem! ò_ó) (**Sakura y Hinata**: Ustede son mil veces mejores chicos ^^U) (**Sasuke:** ¿A qué hora es?) (**Naruto:** WAAAAAA!!! SI QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS) (**Hinata:** ¡Corre Naruto-kun!) ... (**Sasuke**: ¿De verdad quieres ver esa película? ¬////¬) (**Sakura:** ¡SÍ! ^^) **(Sasuke:** Ojalá queden entradas) (**Sakura:** ¡Corre, sigamos a Naruto) (**Sasuke:** Está bien, no es para tanto, es sólo una película ¬¬) (**Sakura:**...donde aparece Jake y se quita la camisa //////) (**Sasuke:** aaaah, así que es por eso... ò_ó) (**Sakura:** emmm... jejejeje ^^U, ¡Bueno lectores, pueden dar esto por terminado!) (**Elizabeth:** Ufff, ya era hora.... ¿Dónde estará mi plato de Ramen?, mmmm.... ¡¡NARUTO!_!-corre a buscarlo con un bate-_)

**FIN**


	6. Confusa, indecisa y herida

Bien, responderé preguntas...o eso creo, pero bien, SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney y Konoko-Uchiha me preguntaron "¿Por qué ya no sale el gatito y porqué Sakura no se acuerda de él?" Fácil ^^U estaba tan metida escribiendo SasuSaku que se me fue ese GRAN detalle, y como dijo SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney, es un gran detalle el hecho de que se me olvide ya que por eso se llama Mi Gato Guardian este fic, pido disculpas por ello jejejeje ^^U soy muy olvidadiza...

Y otras lectoras también me han hecho exactamente la misma pregunta "¿El gatito (Konan) es Sasuke?" y les responderé con sincero "Descúbranlo" ^^ (**Inner:** Esperen hasta el capítulo 9 y lo sabrán todo!!!!!!!) (**Elizabeth:** ¡Cállate, no digas cosas inecesarias!) (**Inner:** Pero es que me da penita dejarlos con la duda T^T) (**Elizabeth:** ¿qué gracia tiene leer un fic si ya sabes el final?) (**Inner:** ¿Ese era el final? O_O no me acordaba =O) (**Elizabeth:** No, no es el final... tsk, me haces decir cosas de más, cállate ¬¬) (**Inner:** Aaaah, verdad que vás escribiendo en la página 200!!!!!) (**Elizabeth:** ¡Cállate por favor!) (**Naruto:** ¿Y qué pasa al final?) (**Elizabeth:** No te puedo contar -.-) (**Hinata**: ...¿Me.... quedo con... Naruto-kun? ó///ò) (**Elizabeth:** Por favor Hina-chan, no pongas esa cara.... no quiero decirlo) (**Sasuke:** ¿Cuándo voy a matar a Sai?) (**Sai:** ¡Hey, que quede claro que YO te voy a matar!) (**Elizabet:** No te preocupes Sasuke, es éste capi, pero no lo mates, puede que haya menores leyendo este fic así que dejalo en el Hospital no más) (**Sasuke:** ¿Qué gracia tiene no matarlo? ¬¬) (**Sakura:** ¿Y cuando peleo con Karin? =D) (**Karin:** No lo digas como si fueras a ganar ò_ó) (**Sakura**: Lástima para tí porque te ganaré ^^) **(Elizabeth:** Karin, deja mi kunai donde estaba... ¡Hey, ladrona, vuelve con mi Kunai! tks) (**Sasuke:** Déjala, no podrá matar ni a una mosca con eso) (**Elizabeth:** Bueno lectores, los dejo para que puedan disfrutrar del capi ^^U_-corre a buscar a Karin-_)

* * *

**_Capítulo VI_**

**_Confusa, indecisa y herida._**

—Señorita Haruno, si no va a prestar atención a mi clase, salga de la sala —ordenó el profesor, me levanté sin discutir ni nada, caminé seria hasta la puerta y salí. Me apoyé en la baranda del segundo piso, mientras miraba hacia el jardín, repleto de árboles frondosos y verdosos, llenos de vida en cada rama.

Suspiré.

Bajé las escaleras muy despacio, caminé por las canchas sin apresurarme, hasta que llegué al jardín, habían bancas pero decidí sentarme en el pasto verde, bajo a un cerezo, el único en todos los otros árboles. De vez en cuando pasaba una brisa tibia, que mecía a los árboles al compás de todo el silencio del lugar, sacando a volar algunos pétalos rosados, que siguieron volando junto al viento que acariciaba mi cabello y chocaba contra mi rostro, miré hacia arriba contemplando la altura del árbol en el que estaba apoyada mi espalda.

( Elizabeth: Para los que les gusta leer con música, pongan este código en youtuve: _.com/watch?v=KbZBCNqUvi0_ El video se llama "Feerique")

Cerré mis ojos, intentando no pensar en nada que no fuera mi entorno, sólo concentrándome en el viento, en los árboles, en sus hojas, en el pasto y en su canción que guardaban misteriosamente en tal silencio. Cerrando mis ojos parecía que podía encontrar otro mundo, un lugar muy distinto al que vivía diariamente, uno en el que sólo prevalecía el silencio, la calma, donde el tiempo parecía no avanzar, donde los días eran eternos.

De repente sentí que alguien acomodaba mis cabellos, y antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos pidió: "No los abras, por favor", entonces obedecí sin saber el por qué lo hacía, escuché el pasto doblarse al tener que soportar el peso del chico frente a mí. Acunó mi rostro en sus manos, mientras seguía acariciando mi cabello y rostro, su tacto era suave y delicado, parecía que me relajaba, sentía que entraba en un sueño en el que todo me parecía posible, de repente, dentro de mi sueño me encontré con un chico al que no podía ver su rostro, sólo su vestimenta, cuando me vio, corrió a abrazarme desesperadamente, luego se tranquilizó y suavizó su abrazo mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Se separó dejando su rostro frente al mío, él acunó mi rostro y acarició mis cabellos, luego me arrinconó al mismo árbol de cerezo en el que estaba apoyada, y deslizó sus labios por mis mejillas, lenta y suavemente, hasta que rosaron mis labios y nos besamos, con tanto amor que yo misma me desconocía, sin embargo me gustaba su beso y todo él, y quería un poco más, enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura, pero su beso seguía siendo suave y delicado.

De repente sentí que sus brazos eran demasiado reales, y me preguntaba si era mi sueño tan perfecto o es que no lo estaba soñando. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y pude ver los parpados cerrados de mi enamorado, sus cabellos negros caían por mi frente y sus flequillos estaban al lado de sus mejillas algo rosadas, sin mirar más pude reconocerlo, era inconfundiblemente Sasuke, quién me abrazaba y besaba tan delicadamente, haciéndome sentir que volaba, y soñaba.

Entonces se separó dejando descansar su frente en la mía, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos negros, nuevamente me acunó el rostro, y me siguió mirando de la misma forma afectuosa. Tomé sus manos delicadamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Cierra los ojos —pedí y el obedeció.

Me acerqué dudosa, y besé su frente, sus mejillas sobretodo, entonces rosé sus labios con los míos, y sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica, sin embargo él seguía exactamente igual. Volví a acercarme a sus labios, y nuevamente los rosé con ternura, mientras acunaba su rostro. Luego lo besé y él me apretó contra su cuerpo para que no me separara, yo seguí besándolo una y otra vez, de la misma forma, lenta, cuidadosa, suave y delicadamente. Hasta que sonó el timbre y yo salté de sorpresa, entonces él rió aun con los ojos cerrados.

Después abrió sus ojos, sin dejar de verme fijamente se le escapó una sonrisa picarona y maliciosa, entonces me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Te atrapé justo —dijo refiriéndose a cuando tenía mis ojos cerrados y él llegó.

—Sólo fue suerte, ni si quiera te esperaba —dije fingiendo enfado.

—Si claro, pero muy en el fondo deseabas que estuviera aquí ¿No? —preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Le miré de reojo, y me acerqué bruscamente a él, se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el césped en su espalda para no caer del asombro, sin descartar su leve, pero muy leve rosado de las mejillas, entonces le robé un beso rápido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el Sasuke verdadero que no se sorprende con nada, que no le teme a nada? ¿Ah? —pregunté con arrogancia entre mi juego.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo sin verme a los ojos, mientras su rosado se hacía un poquito más intenso, pasaba totalmente desapercibido, pero no por mis ojos.

—Claro —dije sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia, al parecer había caído en mi jueguito.

Me levanté para irme a la sala, ya que mi castigo era sólo por la clase del profesor "orden", pero antes de que pudiera dar mis tres pasos, Sasuke me tomó del hombro y me obligó a voltearme, quedando frente a él, enrollada en sus brazos que me sostenían por la cintura, se acercó lentamente y me besó en el cuello, una y otra vez, sin embargo, mi cuerpo tan débil a sus caricias y besos, no podía ni si quiera moverse, mis piernas flaqueaban y mi corazón no sesaba de palpitar cada vez más rápido.

—¡Uchiha! —gritó alguien, pero mi mente estaba tan perdida entre los besos de Sasuke, que no pude identificar quién era, hasta que Sasuke dejó de abrazarme. Él se volteó, cambiando en seguida su semblante.

—¿Hmp? —dijo con aire despreocupado.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con Sakura-san?! —preguntó Sai, sus ojos parecían bolas de fuego de lo furioso que estaba.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó relajado—O… ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje? —preguntó altaneramente, mientras una sonrisa maléfica brotaba en sus labios.

Entonces Sai se acercó y tomó a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa con puño ferviente.

—¡Nunca más te acerques a ella! —ordenó Sai, como si fuera de su propiedad.

—Si yo fuera tú, no me atrevería a tomarme del cuello —dijo Sasuke, igual de relajado. En cambio yo no sabía qué hacer, si meterme en la pelea, gritar_….no sé qué hacer_.

—Pero no lo eres, además, tú no me das ordenes —dijo fulminándole con la mirada.

—Imbécil —escuche de los labios de Sasuke, entonces le clavó un puño en la cara que hico volar a Sai unos cuantos metros, era extremadamente fuerte, me dejó con la boca abierta, pero al mismo tiempo me dejó preocupada, ya que Sai…habría quedado con toda la cara deforme, con tal golpe.

—¡Vamos, levántate! —desafió Sasuke, mientras se quitaba el chaleco para luego arremangarse las mangas de la camisa.

Pude identificar a Sai entre tanto polvo, estaba vacilante, casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pero en tanto pudo lograrlo, no lo pensó dos veces para ir tras Sasuke.

—¡Prueba esto! —dijo Sai, mientras corría a toda velocidad, y cuando estuvo cerca de Sasuke le plantó un combo en el estómago. Pero Sasuke ni si quiera se arrugó, le tomó el brazo y se lo dobló hacia la espalda, mientras lo tenía inmóvil de uno de sus brazos, Sai enrolló una de sus piernas en la de Sasuke y lo votó al suelo, se volteó con toda la intención de patearlo, pero Sasuke se dio una vuelta de carnero hacia atrás y Sai no cumplió con su objetivo.

Mientras Sai se encontraba sorprendido al no poder patearlo, Sasuke le reventó la pierna en la cara, haciendo que Sai nuevamente saliera volteando, pero no tan lejos como hace un rato, cayó seco en el suelo boca abajo, entonces Sasuke corrió al encuentro de Sai, que al verlo correr también se paró en seguida, Sai le plantó una patada en la espalda a Sasuke, pero éste le tomó de la pierna y se la dobló, entonces Sai pateó la cara de Sasuke con la pierna libre, Sasuke cayó de espaldas nuevamente y Sai se apresuró a levantarse, y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Sasuke, éste hizo la rueda y le golpeó en la mandíbula.

Mucha gente se acercaba a ver la pelea, y yo no podía hacer nada, sin embargo me picaban las manos por ir a separarlo, ganas no me faltaban, pero no sabría qué decirles cuando los separara.

—¡Sasuke-baka, dale duro! —animaba Naruto increíblemente entusiasmado.

—¡Maldito estúpido! —gritó Sai al no poder alcanzarlo nunca, entonces Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia los árboles, y Sai le siguió de cerca, y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Sasuke, éste corrió por el árbol y se dio una vuelta en el aire quedando atrás de Sai, entonces golpeó a Sai en la espalda dejándolo clavado en el árbol por el que Sasuke había subido.

Sai estaba que reventaba en rabia, lanzó unos puños al aire, ya que Sasuke los esquivaba con facilidad, y cuando Sai se descuidaba, Sasuke le plantaba un rodillazo en el estómago. Pero Sai al encontrarse perdiendo en la pelea, comenzó a jugar sucio e intentó golpearle entre las piernas Sasuke, éste sólo rió y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba en la espalda de Sai, donde nuevamente lo pateó y lo tiró al suelo, Sai se giró en el suelo para quedar boca arriba, y enredó sus piernas con las de Sasuke, pero Sasuke estaba haciendo una especie de sellos con las manos, y cuando Sai estuvo por votar a Sasuke, las piernas de éste se transformaron en serpientes y Sasuke ahora se encontraba al lado de Sai. Las serpientes no tardaron en subir por el cuerpo de Sai, acercándose a su cuello…

—¡Ahí está! —gritó una mujer, me volteé y encontré a la pelirroja de Karin.

—¿Qué? —dije, me apuntaba a mí pero no entendía el por qué.

—¡No te hagas la que no sabe nada, tú eres la que dijo que fui yo la que mandó a esos hombres a golpearte! —dijo enfurecida, mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Sólo dije la verdad —dije cruzándome de brazos, entonces ella ya se encontraba frente de mí.

—Pero no podrás volver a decirlo —dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un kunai, que inmediatamente intentó clavármelo en el estómago, pero mis reflejos—extraño, porque no tengo muy buenos—me salvaron la vida.

—Eso es pelear sucio, deja ese kunai y enfréntame como mujer que eres, claro…si es que lo eres —dije desafiándola a soltar el kunai, ya que no quiero otra cicatriz en mi cuerpo.

Pero ella hizo oídos sordos, e intentó varias veces clavarme el kunai, fuera donde fuera, pero mis reflejos me salvaron siempre. Entonces ella empuñó su mano e intentó golpearme en la cara, pero antes de que lo hiciera le doblé el brazo, y ella me clavó el kunai en la pierna izquierda, en seguida la solté por el dolor y comencé a sanarme la herida con mi chakra. Mientras me curaba, ella intentaba cortarme, entonces recordé que podía utilizar el chakra como arma, acumulé el chakra suficiente como para cortar al tal sólo rose de su piel, hice como que iba a golpearle en la cara, y cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, con mi otra mano le quité el kunai lanzándolo lejos del lugar en el que combatíamos, ella en seguida comenzó a maldecir y a garabatear. Entonces hizo lo mismo que yo, acumuló su chakra en sus manos dejándome con desventaja, ya que sólo podía usar una mano porque la otra me estaba curando la herida en la pierna. Ella intentaba desesperadamente cortarme fuera donde fuera, y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas esquivar sus ataques de ira, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, entonces una de sus manos logró cortarme en el rostro, en mi mejilla izquierda. Intentaba hacerle comprender que aun que me hiciera daño, no podría sacarse el castigo que se le venía, pero ella estaba obsesionada con dañarme y no dejaba de repetir que yo era una cualquiera, que no me faltaba estar con uno de los chicos, si no que tenía a dos, Sai y Sasuke. Sus palabras me hirieron, ya que encontré verdad en ellas, era egoísta de mi parte estar con dos chicos y no decidirme nunca a quién amaba. Entonces, sin darme cuenta una de las amigas de Karin me atrapó por la espalda, me tomó enseguida los brazos para que no pudiera hacer nada con ellos, ni sellos ni usar mi chakra, Karin pensó que tenía el juego ganado y se acercó con la guardia baja, y cuando estuvo cerca le aforré con mi pie en su mandíbula, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua. Me miró fulminante, y llamó a otras dos de sus amigas para que me sostuvieran las piernas, obviamente yo pataleaba, gritaba y maldecía, pero no podía, además que cuando comenzaba a librarme de un brazo, Karin me golpeaba en la herida de la pierna dejándome nuevamente débil.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó presionando fuerte en mi herida, sin embargo mis quejidos no lograban hacerla entrar en razón.

—No lograrás nada haciéndome daño Karin —dije con algo de dificultad.

—Sakura, qué inocente eres, la idea es deshacerme de ti y dejar a Sasuke libre de ataduras para mí —dijo con tono arrogante, habló de tal forma que hizo sentirme realmente enojada y enfurecida, deseaba golpearle con todas mis fuerzas, patearla hasta que me suplicara, y torturarla hasta que delirara.

—No conquistarás a nadie con ese cuerpo de chancho que tienes —dije sonriendo malévola, y ella subió mi camisa, dejando mi herida a la vista, entonces con su mano y chakra, comenzó a abrirla de a poco.

—¡No! —gritaba entre tanto dolor— ¡Déjame! —suplicaba, pero parecía que mis palabras le brindaban más ganas de seguir cortando mi carne.

De repente Karin salió volando, chocando contra árboles, y sus amigas en seguida me soltaron dejándome caer seco contra el suelo. Sasuke me miró con tristeza en sus ojos, se arrodilló y me tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro, entonces vi a Sai que traía una rama de espinas, dispuesto a golpear a Sasuke en la espalda.

—¡No Sai, no lo hagas! —grité mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sasuke, enrollando mis brazos en su espalda y cuello, no sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para moverme tan rápido, ni de dónde salió mi grito, pero Sai quedó casi petrificado al escucharme.

Sasuke se levantó conmigo en sus brazos, miró Sai con cara de pocos amigos, y le regaló a Karin que se estaba levantando, una sonrisa de venganza.

—Sasuke… —llamé con voz débil.

—Dime —dijo acercando su oído a mis labios.

—Gracias —dije acariciando su rostro perfecto.

Me miró aun con tristeza en sus ojos, parecía sufrir incluso más que yo, pero no podía entender su tristeza, sabía que me amaba, pero parecía que hubiese cometido un pecado al dejarme sola.

Llegamos a la secretaría, entró sin tocar y vi a Shizune que en tanto me vio su rostro se preocupó, luego entró a la oficina de la directora Tsunade sin pedir permiso.

—¡Qué no sabe tocar! —gritó mientras timbraba con furia el papel, levantó su rostro y nos vio, en seguida sus ojos corrieron hacia mí y mi herida. Se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta de la enfermería, Sasuke me llevó hasta dentro de la sala y me recostó en la camilla con todo cuidado.

—¿Cómo se le abrió? —preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Karin la abrió con chakra —dijo serio, sin desviar sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Karin, eh? Esa zorra —dijo dejándome sorprendida, no pensé que la odiara en su segundo día de clases.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Sasuke, ahora enojado haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran rojos escarlata, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, pero esos ojos que tenía ahora me daban…miedo, no eran los mismos ojos que siempre tenía Sasuke no era la misma mirada, sus ojos rojos mostraban enojo, sed de venganza e infinitos sentimientos malos, no me brindaban confianza como sus ojos negros.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Sasuke.

—Sasuke sal de la sala y llama a Shizune, quédate en mi oficina —dijo, Sasuke le miró algo enojado por interrumpirlo, pero luego salió dejándome con preocupación.

—¡Tsunade—sama, Hay que apresurarse! —gritó Shizune.

—Ya lo sé, Sakura esto va a doler así que prepárate —dijo, entonces comencé a cantar una canción en mi mente, algo que me obligara pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la aguja, ni el hilo, ni el dolor que sentiría cuando traspasara mi piel.

Luego de un rato, mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, sin embargo me sentía cómoda y tibia. Sasuke estaba al lado mío, y yo estaba tapada con una frazada, en otra camilla más grande, estaba algo sentada y tenía una bata blanca con botones puesta.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupado.

—Mejor, eso creo —respondí algo cansada.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Ya es la hora de almorzar —preguntó aun preocupado.

—No, no tengo hambre, gracias —dije sonriéndole, para intentar subirle el ánimo.

—No te fuerces mucho, la operación fue larga, y no te quedará la cicatriz —informó tomándome la mano.

—¿De verdad? Qué bueno, no me gustaría estar en la playa mostrando a todos mi cicatriz —dije aliviada, realmente me preocupaba eso, tendría que usar traje de baño de cuerpo entero para que no se viera, qué asco.

—Sakura —llamó.

—¿Si?

—Quiero, pedirte perdón por…no, haberte protegido —dijo dificultoso, sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

—¿Perdonarte? Me has salvado la vida, no tienes que pedir perdón —dije sincera.

—Claro que debo pedirte perdón, no te ayudé cuando me necesitabas por estar gastando mi tiempo con ese otro, mientras tú te hacías daño —dijo brusco.

—Sasuke-kun, gracias por ayudarme.

—No te pedí que me agradecieras, te pedí que me perdonaras —dijo enojado.

—¿Por qué? Me ayudaste después de todo, eso es lo que cuenta —dije algo cansada por el tema.

—¡Perdóname! —dijo elevando la voz.

—Sasuke, no puedo perdonar a alguien que no ah hecho nada malo —dije tomando su mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —dijo enojado mientras se enderezaba bruscamente y salía casi corriendo de la enfermería, me quedé mirando la puerta a pesar de que él ya no estaba allí.

Nunca entenderé por qué Sasuke me protege tanto, fue sólo culpa mía, yo desafié a Karin, pero Sasuke no quiere entender que fue mi culpa, prefiere dañarse a sí mismo culpándose de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con él.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta, lo que me hizo despertarme internamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Pase —dije, entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Sai, con rostro preocupado y triste.

—Sakura…perdóname, no pude ayudarte —dijo desde la puerta. Sus frases me hicieron recordar a Sasuke, pidiendo perdón por algo que yo ocasioné.

—No te preocupes, fue mi descuido —dije sonriendo, mientras con un movimiento de mi mano le indicaba que entrara.

—Pero de todas formas no te ayudé siendo que estaba casi al lado tuyo, soy un imbécil —dijo cuando llegó al lado de la camilla.

—No te culpes de lo que no formaste parte —pedí, estaba agobiada de tantas disculpas.

—Pero Sakura…—dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, y mis ojos no se desviaban de los suyos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Él suspiró, y luego comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

—…me preocupas mucho —dijo a unos centímetros de mis labios.

…sabes lo que siento resonó en mi mente la voz de Sasuke, cuando me besó por primera vez, frente a la leñera donde él se había preocupado de mantenerme a salvo.

—No Sai —dije, y en el mismo instante la puerta se abrió, Sai se corrió para ver quién era, entonces vi a Sasuke con unas galletas en la mano y un jugo en caja en la otra mano.

—Oh…lo siento —dijo mientras su entre cejo se fruncía de furia y seriedad.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —llamé, pero él cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera llamarlo.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia —dijo Sai dirigiéndose a mí, mientras aprisionaba mi mentón con sus manos, y me acercaba a la fuerza a sus labios.

—¡No, Sai déjame! —chillé, entonces él con su mano libre acarició mi herida, aun sensible. Su caricia me ocasionó dolor, ya que no era tan delicada ni suave como las que me daba Sasuke, parecía querer convencerme a la fuerza de que me quedara a su lado.

—No te niegues si no has probado nada —dijo, y luego me besó casi de forma brutal, con mis manos intentaba quitármelo pero mi fuerza seguía siendo mínima, y parecía que no estuviera ejerciendo fuerza alguna, cuando realmente estaba utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía mi cuerpo. Él siguió besándome, mientras me desabotonaba la bata por la parte del estómago donde estaba mi herida, luego la volvió a acariciar de la misma forma, obligándome a soltar pequeños quejidos. Movía mis brazos como un pulpo, no podía patalear ya que cualquier movimiento de mi estómago hacia abajo me hacía doler la herida, intentaba correr mi cabeza para que me dejara de besar, pero su mano me mantenía firmemente atrapada. De repente sentí que desabotonaba un botón más arriba y supe en seguida lo que venía ahora, no podía dejarlo continuar, tenía que sacármelo a como dé lugar.

Entonces sentí como si hubiese pasado una brisa algo fuerte, y cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a Sai tirado en el suelo, y a Sasuke en el lugar en el que se encontraba Sai hace unos segundos.

—¡La vuelves a tocas, y te destrozo la cara! —rugió enfurecido, con sus ojos rojos y las manos cerradas, estaba tenso y decidido a matarlo si se volvía a parar.

—Sasuke… —susurré.

—Ni me hables —dijo sin verme a la cara, y comprendí que también estaba enojado conmigo.

Un dolor interno recorrió mi cuerpo al saberlo, tenía toda la razón al estar enojado.

Sai se puso en pie y Sasuke en seguida se puso a la defensiva, entonces se escucharon unos pasos en los pasillos, la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaba con claridad.

—Alguien viene —murmuré.

—Lo sé —susurró Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué ah pasado ahora?! —preguntó Tsunade—sama desde la puerta.

—Directora, éste vino de la nada y me lanzó al suelo —mintió Sai mientras se sobaba la cabeza, por el golpe que se había dado contra la pared.

—¡Mentira! —dije sentándome de un salto— ¡Él ah intentado…! —pero mi dolor no me permitió seguir hablando, era una quemazón punzante en mi estómago que cancelaba todo movimiento de mi cuerpo, me quedé como una estatua, mientras sentía caer mis lágrimas inconscientes por mis mejillas, parecía que la sola fuerza de respirar me estaba rasgando el estómago.

—¡Haruno, no tiene que moverse! —dijo Tsunade mientras me acomodaba lentamente en la camilla, luego miró mi estómago con la bata abierta…

—Quería sobrepasarse con ella, abusando de que no podía usar su fuerza para defenderse mientras estaban solos —informó Sasuke desde el lado contrario de la camilla.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "No quise hacerte daño"**

_- No juegues conmigo.  
_

_- Visitada por alguien inesperado.  
_

_- ¿Quieres estar besando a una chica a cada cinco segundos?_

_

* * *

_

_Espero que hayan pasado una muy linda Navidad con sus familias y amigos, que hayan resivido todos los regalillos de este mundillo ^^ y como muestra de cariño hacia ustedes les dejé este capítulo de mi fic. Ojalá haya sido una Navidad inolvidable, llena de emociones y alegría, o, quizás para algunos no fue así, pero recuerden que a pesar del dolor y la tristeza, hay un Dios en el cielo dspuesto a hacerles feliz._

_Atte: Elizabeth Bathory N.  
_


	7. No quise hacerte daño

Bueno, este capi se los dejo como regalo porque los quiero muuuuuuuuuucho y espero que lo disfruten ya que aquí se reconsilia nuestra amada pareja SasuSaku y aparece el esperado Konan (gato de Sakura) en un lugar muy inesperado. Mucho SasuSaku, eso prometo. Y en vista de que no resiví ninguna pregunta, ya que sólo comentaron "Qué le pasa a Sasuke????" o "Sai es un %&/((&¨[¨=/(" y todo eso jajajaj xD (en mi fic si, Sai es un aprovechado pervertido). Ahora, los dejo n_n

(**Sakura**: Aaaah, que bien que con Sasuke-kun arreglamos los problemas) (**Sasuke**: mmm... si ¬///¬) (**Shizune:** Sakura-san, no debes levantarte, Tsunade-sama se enfadará O_O) (_pasos se acercan a la entrada_) (**Sakura**: aaaaaaah!!!!!!! Corre Sasuke-kun o mejor, llévame en brazos {ejem...ejem} hasta la camilla, Shizune, entretiene a Tsunade-sama) (**Shizune:** De acuerdo-_sale corriendo_)...

Ahora si pueden leer jejeje ^^

* * *

**_Capítulo VII_**

**_No quise hacerte daño_**

Entonces Tsunade pareció incendiarse de enojo, tomó a Sai por el brazo derecho y se lo apretó obligando a Sai a gritar, luego lo soltó y le golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Manos a la obra —dijo Tsunade-sama mientras acumulaba chakra en su mano y desvanecía el dolor de mi herida.

—Gracias Tsunade-sama —dije con voz baja, no podía hablar muy fuerte, mis fuerzas se habían ido.

—No hables mucho, Sasuke te dejo a cargo de Sakura, cuídala mientras esté aquí —dijo mientras tomaba a Sai por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevaba arrastrando por el pasillo, sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke me miró con indiferencia, tomó una silla que estaba al lado y se sentó.

—Sasuke…

—No hables, la Directora dijo que no hablaras —dijo interrumpiéndome.

—Dijo que no hablara mucho —corregí.

—Ya has hablado demasiado, quédate en silencio —dijo, pero sonó más como una orden.

—Sasuke…escúchame —pedí aun con voz baja.

—No quiero escucharte —dijo enojado.

—Perdón —dije, mientras intentaba alcanzar su mano, moviéndome lentamente para que no lo notara y para que mi dolor no volviera. Pero él quitó su mano en seguida.

—Quédate en silencio ¿Quieres? —dijo aun enojado.

—No, quiero que me escuches y luego me respondas —dije decidida, sin embargo mi voz seguía sonando débil.

—¡No Sakura! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero escucharte! —gritó algo desesperado.

—¡Sasuke!... por favor —rogué con un hilo de voz.

—No, por favor quédate en silencio, no me hables —dijo serio mientras se levantaba y se iba a la ventana.

—¡Sasuke, te lo ruego! —dije, entonces él abrió la ventana y se lanzó desde el quinto piso.

—¡¡Sasuke!! —grité de susto, me levanté de un salto y me acerqué a la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera mirar hacia abajo, apareció Sasuke en la ventana nuevamente.

—¡¿Por qué estás de pie?! —preguntó enfurecido.

—…estás bien —dije, y luego mi cuerpo se desvaneció como una lana, pero seguía estando consiente, y antes de que pudiera darme un costalazo contra el suelo, Sasuke me tomó en sus brazos por la cintura y la nuca, pero mis pies seguían tocando el suelo.

—¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a la directora? ¿te ayudo en algo? —preguntó en un solo respiro, entonces enderecé mi cabeza—que la tenía colgando hacia atrás—y quedé frente a frente con el rostro de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, no quiero que hagas eso nunca más —dije abrazándolo, y Sasuke pareció quedar como una estatua— Me diste un buen susto —dije sin dejar de abrazarlo, entonces casi de forma inconsciente mis labios buscaron los suyos, le besé el mentón, y luego sus labios, al contrario de Sasuke que parecía no sentir nada, no mostraba ni un sentimiento.

—Sakura, basta —dijo, de forma dulce para mis oídos, mi nombre en su voz sonaba como una dulce canción de cuna— Deja de jugar conmigo —pidió con dolor, y comprendí a lo que se refería, él _pensaba que yo sólo jugaba y realmente amaba a Sai, o eso creo_.

—No estoy jugando Sasuke-kun —dije, entonces me acorraló contra un rincón de la sala. Suspiró en rendición con los ojos cerrados.

—Sakura ¿Sabes? Creo que moriré por sobredosis —dijo, pero no entendí lo que quiso decir—Eres mi droga —concluyó viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

—Te quiero Sasuke —dije mientras enrollaba mis brazos en su nuca, y él me abrazó con cuidado por la cintura.

—Pruébalo, pruébame que lo que dices es cierto —susurró en mi oído, mientras me apretaba de forma dulce contra su cuerpo.

—¿De qué forma? —pregunté acariciando sus cabellos suaves de la nuca.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo besando mi cuello.

—Aré lo que sea, con tal de que me creas —dije decidida.

—¿No bromeas? —preguntó, y sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello.

—No juego con esto —dije en su oído, entonces él se encogió de hombros.

—No hagas eso —ordenó, pero era mi turno de aprovecharme del momento, soplé lentamente en su oído, y él se contrajo nuevamente.

—Sakura —dijo con tono de advertencia.

Volví a soplarle lentamente, y él se separó dejándome prisionera con los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sin poder moverlos.

—Estás jugando con fuego —dijo con tono sensual y atrevido.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté sonriendo algo desafiante.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó sonriendo de costado, haciendo que mi corazón brincara en mi pecho.

Luego me besó en los labios, algo apasionado, después besó mientras suspiraba en mi oído haciendo bajar por mi espalda un estremecimiento, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello. Y de repente me tomó en los brazos y me sentó en el umbral de la ventaba, abrazándome para que no fuera a perder el equilibrio.

—¿Dónde está Haruno? —preguntó una voz femenina, parecía ser Shizune.

—Está aquí, quería tomar aire fresco, dijo que tenía mucha calor —contestó Sasuke totalmente relajado, mientas que mi corazón seguía brincando, y mis mejillas parecía seguir ardiendo.

—Pero Tsunade-sama dijo que debería quedarse en cama —dijo Shizune al lado de Sasuke.

—Sólo estaba tomando aire, además ni si quiera me levanté de la cama —dije sonriendo, entonces Sasuke me volvió a levantar en sus brazos, y me dejó en la camilla donde me tapó con las sábanas.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Sasuke a Shizune.

—Sí, así no tendrás problemas con Tsunade-sama —respondió mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda—Tsunade me mandó para que fueras a clases —informó, entonces Sasuke le miró enfadado.

—Hace un rato dijo que me quedara a cuidar a Sakura —dijo cortante.

—Lo sé, pero dijo que fueras para no perder clases, yo me quedaré a cuidarla —dijo leyendo unos papeles que tenía en las manos.

Sasuke me miró serio de reojo, y de repente sonrió con malicia y me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Bueno, entonces me voy a clases —dijo relajado con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras salía por la puerta y cerraba.

—¿Quieres algo? —me preguntó Shizune.

—Em., Sí, quiero algo helado —dije, aun sentía mis mejillas ardientes por la situación anterior, y mi corazón poco a poco estaba relajándose y volviendo a su ritmo normal.

—Okay, pero no te levantes por nada del mundo —dijo, entonces se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Suspiré.

_Ese Sasuke, quiere que me muera de un paro cardiaco_, pensé en mi interior. Me destapé un poco, tenía algo de calor, sin embargo afuera estaba nublado, debe ser por la calefacción…o tal vez por Sasuke.

Esperé, esperé y esperé, pero aun no llegaba Shizune con mi bebida o helado, ¿Tanto costaba encontrar algo helado? Para cuando llegue, voy a estar recuperada.

De repente escuché algo en la puerta, miré pero vi nada, además estaba cerrada. El ruido siguió, parecía como si estuvieran rasguñando la puerta, luego se abrió un poco y vi entrar a un hermosísimo gato siamés, era el mismo que había encontrado el otro día, estaba limpio, con su pelaje brillante y resplandeciente, el gatito de un salto se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Entonces acaricié su cabecita y sus orejas, en seguida comenzó a ronronear y a "deshacerse" en mi mano mientras amasaba.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —le pregunté, pero el gatito siguió ronroneando.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó alguien en la puerta, miré en seguida y vi a Sasuke apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, se veía tan guapo ahí mirándome.

—¿Lo trajiste tú? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Me lo encontré un día, estaba afuera de tu casa, pero me lo llevé a mí casa y lo bañé —explicó acercándose hasta llegar al lado de mi camilla.

—Yo pensé que se había ido —dije acariciando al gatito, entonces Sasuke dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza al gatito, en forma de cariño.

—Es muy juguetón —comentó algo, enojado.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sonriéndole.

—Sí, me rompió casi todas mis toallas porque tenían un hilito colgando —dijo enfadado.

—Es chiquito todavía, todos los niños son así —dije mientras tomaba al gatito y lo abrazaba.

—¡Miau! —dijo de repente el gatito.

—Te contestó —dijo sonriendo Sasuke, claro que a su manera, pero su risa era tan hermosa y perfecta, sólo él la tenía de esa forma.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que no desviaba mi vista de su rostro.

—No, nada, se me paró el cerebro por un momento —dije sonriendo.

—¿Se te paró el cerebro? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—Eres extraña —dijo sonriendo de costado.

—No, tú eres el raro —dije sonriendo, entonces él se puso serio en seguida.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté preocupada, él estaba casi pálido.

—No, sólo me duele un poco el estómago —explicó acercándose a mí—Pero tú puedes curarlo ¿No? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, mientras sonreía con picardía.

—¿Te refieres con Chakra, cierto? —pregunté ruborizada, no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando se encontraba tan cerca de mí.

—¿Cómo te queda más cómodo? —preguntó aun con su sonrisa, ahora algo malévola.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté mientras inconscientemente me alejaba de él.

—¿Prefieres que me quite la camisa, o que sólo me la arremangue? —preguntó.

Mi corazón se detuvo, mientras Sasuke hablaba mi mente iba imaginando lo que decía _Sasuke sin camisa_ y luego _Sasuke con la camisa arremangada_.

_Obviamente que la primera oferta_, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

—Cómo tú quieras —dije temblorosa, entonces él dejó de sonreír y sólo se arremangó la camisa.

Si era un común y corriente dolor de estómago no me quitaría mucho chakra, ya que si era algo grave no podría curarle la herida porque en estos momentos estoy algo débil. Coloqué mis manos—que no dejaban de temblar—en su estómago, sin verle a los ojos porque mi corazón saldría a volar con el sólo hecho de verle. Intenté concentrarme cerrando los ojos, entonces él acarició mi rostro y el gatito comenzó a lengüetearme la mano con su lengüita áspera.

—Sasuke-kun, no puedo concentrarme —dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

Pero él no respondió, me tomó del mentón y luego hizo levantar mi rostro, abrí mis ojos para luego maldecir interiormente por haberlo hecho, sus ojos me hipnotizaron dejándome cautiva nuevamente. Ya no estaba sonriendo como antes, ahora tenía su semblante sereno, con ojos distintos. Luego se acercó para rozarme los labios tiernamente, me besó y yo no pude negarme a tal caso, me recostó sobre la cama hasta quedar acostada y él sólo se inclinó sin separarse de mis labios, seguía besándome apasionadamente hasta que él se separó y prosiguió con sus besos en mi mejilla, pero en mi cuello especialmente. De repente me pareció escuchar un ronroneo, pero descubrí que era el gatito, estaba sobre mi pecho mirándome con la cabecita ladeada, sus ojos mostraban ganas de jugar con la pupila grande, y sus bigotes largos y blancos lo hacían ver gracioso, se me escapó una risita cuando el gatito ladeó su cabecita hacia el otro lado.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso? —preguntó Sasuke, que con su mano acarició mi herida lenta y cuidadosamente.

—El gatito parece querer jugar —dije, entonces a Sasuke se le escapó una risita.

—¿Te gustan los gatos? —preguntó en mi oído, provocando un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

—Son mi animal favorito, pero nunca había tenido una mascota —dije entrecortada.

Entonces sopló en mi oído, y nuevamente me recorrió un estremecimiento.

—Creo que se ah curado mi dolor —dijo, haciéndome recordar que le dolía el estómago hace un rato.

—¿Ya no te duele? —pregunté mirándole a los ojos, y él rió nuevamente de costado.

—El dolor de no poder besarte hace rato se ah ido —comentó con sonrisa pícara.

—¿Y tu estómago? —pregunté.

—Qué ingenua eres, eso lo inventé —dijo y luego me volvió a besar, entonces lo separé empujando con mis manos sus hombros.

—Si llega Shizune y te ve aquí te retará —dije preocupada.

—Si llega Shizune y nos ve haciendo lo que estamos haciendo le dará un shock —dijo divertido.

—Hablo en serio —dije intentando parecer seria.

—Yo igual —dijo mirándome aun con su sonrisa.

—¡Miau! —agregó el gatito, entonces me largué a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Sasuke se reía a su manera. De repente, Sasuke quedó en silencio y serio.

—Nos vemos, te dejo al gato, viene Shizune —dijo y luego se lanzó por la ventana, unos segundos después Shizune abrió la puerta con una bebida enlatada en la mano.

—Lo siento, me demoré mucho, es que las cajas del colegio estaban malas así que tuve que ir al mercado —se excusó, y a mí se me había olvidado que Shizune había ido a buscar algo a mi pedido.

—No te preocupes —dije sonriendo, mientras acariciaba al gatito.

—¿Y ese gato? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, mientras se acercaba a mi camilla.

—Ah, entró por la ventana hace un rato. Es mi gato, no sé cómo habrá llegado aquí —dije fingiendo extrañeza.

—¿Lo dejo afuera? —preguntó.

—No, está bien aquí —respondí, acariciando al gatito mientras él no cesaba de ronronear.

—Toma, espero que aun esté fría —dijo entregándome la bebida.

La tomé, pero estaba algo tibia, y mojada porque se había des enfriado casi por completo.

—No te preocupes, no tengo tanta calor como hace un rato —dije sonriendo, mientras abría la bebida.

—Casi me atropella una camioneta azul, el tarado al parecer estaba borracho —comentó algo molesta, mientras que mi mente viajaba rápidamente a la camioneta que Sasuke había esquivado de un salto con facilidad al venir al colegio.

—¿Azul metálico? —pregunté, y ella asintió.

¿Habrá sido la misma camioneta? Pero ¿Por qué se paseaba tanto por la misma calle?, me pregunté sin obtener respuesta.

De repente Shizune miró su reloj de muñeca, y sus ojos casi se salieron al ver la hora.

—¡Qué tarde es!...Tengo que irme, lo siento mucho pero necesito entregarle los papeles a Tsunade-sama, no te levantes y si necesitas algo aprieta el botón verde de tu izquierda, adiós —dijo y cerró la puerta apresuradamente.

—Vaya, debe ser difícil trabajar con Sensei ¿No crees? —dije mirando al gatito, que al verme ladeó su cabecita de forma tierna.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunté y por un momento abría jurado verle negar con la cabeza, pero después se rascó la oreja con su pata trasera.

—Debo estar malísima si ya veo alucinaciones —dije en voz baja.

Ya había pasado una semana en la que no dejaban de suceder cosas nuevas, el gatito seguía haciendo sus apariciones por el colegio, especialmente cuando me encontraba sola en Educación Física, soy pésima en eso, nunca logro coordinar mis piernas con mis brazos, y a lo que más juegan las chicas es a voleibol, pero nunca me invitan ya que siempre termino lesionando a alguien lanzándolo de un costalazo al suelo o golpeándoles con la pelota; no dejé de escribir en mi diario ningún día, cada día era algo emocionante desde que llegó Konan, así se llamaba ahora el gatito siamés. Sasuke me había ayudado en lo que podía, prestándome las materias y sin dejar de visitarme cada día, no había asistido al colegio tres días a favor de Tsunade-sama, y mis padres estaban preocupados y felices al mismo tiempo, ya que mi herida era grave pero gracias a eso podía compartir más tiempo conmigo. Hinata y Naruto también me visitaban, sin embargo Naruto desde que vio al gatito comenzaron a llevarse mal, Hinata me comentó que su zorrito a veces estaba fuera de la jaula donde lo tenían, y que no sabía cómo rayos se escapaba de la jaula. Shizune me visitaba a diario para ver mi herida, cuando podía venía la directora o a veces llegaba Kakashi-sensei a "montarme guardia" al igual que Sasuke, ya que no debía levantarme y a mis padres no les agradaba mucho que fueran a visitarme tanto, y más encima en la mayoría que fueran hombres, les bastó con verme junto a Sasuke el día de su llegada, aun que al parecer papá se llevaba bastante bien con Sasuke, y mamá siempre que hablaba con él parecía conocerlo de toda la vida, a veces cocinaba lo que él le gustaba sin si quiera preguntárselo, era algo extraño. El resto de los días había ido al colegio por fin, lo que más deseaba era ir, en casa me aburría mucho y además el gatito casi nunca estaba, en el colegio cambiaron algunas cosas, como…Sai, ahora era más agobiante que nunca, yo simplemente suspiraba y ya estaba preguntándome: "¿Te duele algo cierto? ¿Quieres que llame a la Directora?" y siempre lo mismo, tampoco me dejaba levantarme para ir a comprar el almuerzo, decía "yo voy" y casi que me obligaba a entregarle el dinero, lo mismo en la hora de almuerzo "yo te lo traigo" decía, y me lo traía casi como una bala. Sin embargo Sasuke, no sé cómo, pero siempre sabía cuando algo me dolía y me sentía mal, según él eso sucedía en "El amor eterno" o cosas así.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Sai por milésima vez.

—No, gracias —contesté molesta.

—Ya deja de preguntarle lo mismo, empeoras las cosas y no sacarás nada preocupándote por ella si la estás dejando peor, mejor vete a molestar a otro lado —dijo Sasuke enojado por la preguntita del día _"¿Quieres algo?"._

—Yo sólo quiero complacerla —dijo empujando a Sasuke.

Estábamos en los jardines comiendo el almuerzo junto a Hinata y Naruto, aun que ellos se entretenían en lo suyo.

—Complacerla cortando el pequeñísimo lazo que existía entre ella y tú —dijo Sasuke secamente.

—Y seguro entre ustedes hay algo —dijo Sai con sarcasmo en voz baja.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —preguntó desafiante Sasuke.

—¿El qué?

—Si existe algo entre nosotros, no me molestaría mostrártelo, lo haré con gusto —dijo sonriendo malicioso.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Tú lo dijiste.

Entonces Sasuke me besó los labios, de forma rápida, mientras mi rostro se tornaba rojísimo ante la situación, mientras veía a Sai de reojo, echaba humo por las orejas y de sus ojos salían llamaradas de fuego.

—¡Uchiha! —gritó enfadado.

—¿Hmp? —dijo Sasuke con aire despreocupado, mientras se echaba una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

—¡Cómo…Sakura…no…es que…! —Sai no sabía cómo explicar las cosas.

—¿Cómo lo hago?...Así —dijo tomándome el mentón, pero algo se encendió en mi interior, era la ira de que Sasuke siempre intentara lucirse besándome ante los demás.

—¡No, Sasuke! Me tienes hasta la coronilla usándome como juguete para demostrarle al mundo de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, así que no más de estas jugarretas ¿Quieres estar besando a una chica a cada cinco segundos? ¡Vete a buscar a otra! —dije, increíblemente sorprendida por las palabras que brotaban por sí solas de mis labios; con algo de vergüenza y en su mayoría la ira, me levanté y me fui al baño de chicas. Mi reflejo se veía igual que sorprendida que los latidos de mi corazón, no dejaba de saltar desde que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, más encima al irme Sai se comenzó a reír de Sasuke. _Ahora me va a odiar por hacerle eso._

—Idiota —me dije enfurecida.

Me mojé el rostro, y también mi cabello, intentaba aclarar las ideas con el agua fría que parecía surgir efecto. Salí del baño y Sasuke estaba al lado de la puerta, no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara, sin embargo él estaba esperándome.

—Lo lamento —dijo con las manos en los bolsillos, luego se fue caminando con la mirada clavada al suelo.

—Sasuke…—mis labios le llamaron inconscientes otra vez.

El timbre sonó, por suerte me había comido el almuerzo antes de que tocaran la campana, fui hasta donde se encontraba Sai y me llevé mis cosas, él insistió en acompañarme pero yo le ignoré, y él me siguió mientras conversaba e intentaba hallar algún tema del cuál hablar. Cuando llegué a la sala, Sasuke ya estaba sentado en su puesto—al lado del mío—guardé mis cosas y me senté sin decir palabra alguna, Sasuke tenía su mirada fija en el pizarrón mientras que yo le miraba de reojo, sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¡Sakura-chan, mañana tendremos un campeonato contra otro equipo de nuestro curso, y para ganar tienes que vestirte de porrista y animarnos junto a Hinata! ¿Cierto Sasuke-baka? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Sasuke sólo le miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar el pizarrón— ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —preguntó extrañado.

Sólo le hice unos gestos para hacerle entender que estaba mal, pero tampoco le especifiqué lo que había pasado, sólo una leve pincelada, además Naruto se conforma con lo que uno le diga, eso es bueno.

—Buenos días alumnos, no quiero que se paren ni nada por el estilo; todos en sus puestos con los libros en la página ciento veinte y cinco y no quiero un "se me olvidó" como respuesta —dijo el profesor Cromell, su rostro seguía siendo igual de aterrador como los otros años, y ni hablar de su carácter estricto y regañón de siempre, su cabello gris y las arrugas, que casi no se notaban, lo hacían ver casi como salido de una película de terror haciendo el papel de algún científico loco, claro que tampoco se veía tan viejo, pero debe de estar en sus cincuenta y cinco.

—¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Dónde tiene su libro? —preguntó en voz baja, sin embargo se escuchaba a la perfección ya que cuando él entraba a la sala, todo se volvía en un silencio funerario en el que no volaban ni las moscas, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio del profesor Cromell, sin embargo a veces Naruto no lograba detener su hiperactividad, haciendo que al profesor le salieran fuego por los ojos y electrocutara con su mirada.

—Se me quedó —se excusó mi amigo, con la mirada baja, mientras se veía el nerviosismo que tenía en las manos, temblaba y se le entrecortaba el habla.

—Vaya a la oficina de Inspector general, yo iré en seguida —ordenó con voz enfurecida.

Entonces Naruto salió de la sala, arrastrando los pies, y antes de cerrar la puerta, fulminó con la mirada al profesor que ahora escribía en el pizarrón.

—Lean la página ciento veinte y cinco, después respondan la actividad de la página ciento veinte y seis y ciento veinte y siete, cuando llegue las revisaré todas sin excepciones, no quiero ningún cuaderno en blanco —ordenó antes de salir por la misma puerta que Naruto, y el ambiente se relajaba de forma increíble, mis músculos al fin pudieron "descansar" de ese ambiente tenso.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**En el próximo Capítulo: "¡Corre por la pelota!"**

_- "Te quiero"_

_- Futbolito_

_- Habilidades extremas_

* * *

RECUERDEN:

Si tienen dudas de algo, dejenlo en un comentario y lo responderé públicamente (dependiendo de la pregunta, ya que si es una "pregunta clave" se las responderé por un mensaje privado). Dejen muuuuuchos comentarios, bye bye!! muchos besos y salu2!!!!!!


	8. ¡Corre por la pelota!

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**¡Corre por la pelota!**_

La sala quedó en pleno silencio hasta que el profesor salió de la sala, todos conversaban creando un bullicio gigantesco en la sala, mientras que yo me ponía "manos a la obra" para hacer la actividad, saqué el libro para comenzar a leer las páginas que había ordenado el profesor, junto con mi estuche, entonces alguien tocó mi hombro y me volteé por inercia.

—¿Me prestas el libro para leer también? —preguntó Sasuke, sin verme a los ojos.

—Claro —respondí mientras dejaba el libro en medio de ambas mesas.

Los dos quedamos muy juntos al acercarnos para leer, y nuestros hombros se apoyaban el uno al otro. A pesar de que la cercanía era mínima, mis latidos rápidamente comenzaron a brincar en mi pecho, y mi corazón estaba que salía, sentía que todo mi cuerpo saltaba cuando daba una palpitación y me avergonzaba de que Sasuke también se diera cuenta, me avergonzaba de que él viera mi rostro sonrojado y mis nervios de punta. De repente, él entrelazó su mano con la mía que descansaba sobre la mesa, le miré sorprendida por su gesto, pero él sólo miraba específicamente el libro, pero su leve y pequeño sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por mis ojos.

—De verdad, lo siento —dijo con dificultad, mientras apoyaba e intentaba esconder su rostro en el brazo, lo que lo hizo verse aun más hermoso de lo que era, y mi corazón pareció estallar en mi pecho.

—También lo siento, creo que fui algo dura —dije fingiendo leer el libro.

—Estuvo bien que me lo dijeras —dijo, entonces ambos nos miramos, sólo que él me miró de reojo.

—¿De verdad? ¿De esa forma? —pregunté incrédula.

—Tal vez no de esa forma, podría haber sido un poco más privado…pero estuvo bien saberlo —dijo, luego quedó un silencio entre nuestra conversación—Te quiero —dijo, luego escondió su rostro en su brazo por completo, y esta vez mi corazón no estalló, si no que se desparramó en mi cuerpo, y la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y mi mente quedó en blanco al igual que lo que nos rodeaba, parecía que todo el bullicio de ese momento se esfumara por completo, dejando un silencio en el que sólo existía la respiración de Sasuke y mía. Mi respiración se hizo más agitada y mi pulso aceleró a mil por segundo, mis labios querían decir algo, anhelaba contestarle, deseaba gritarle todo lo que sentía por él, soñaba con haber podido grabar este momento con sus últimas palabras y todo lo que siento…pero mi cuerpo bloqueado al igual que mi mente, no supo decir nada más que un simple:

—Va a llegar el profesor —me odié tanto cuando lo dije, no entendía por qué mis labios soltaron esas palabras ni comprendía el por qué mi mente me había dictado eso. Quería golpearme, retroceder el tiempo, borrarle la memoria….cualquier cosa con tal de no haberle dicho eso, pero no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Sasuke me miró serio, y yo me resistía a salir corriendo del aula, me resistía a dejar caer las lágrimas que me amenazaban con salir. No pude hacer más que echarme en la mesa y dejar mi rostro escondido entre mis brazos, respirando profundo, intentando ordenar mis ideas, sueños, pensamientos y deseos.

Entonces Sasuke me tomó el hombro, le miré fijamente, y él me acomodó unos cabellos dejándolos atrás de mi oído.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado y serio.

—Sí —mentí.

Me miró sin ser convencido, mientras rosaba con sus yemas de los dedos en mi mejilla.

—Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, soy tu ángel guardián —dijo serio.

Era la hora de Educación Física, el profesor dijo que los chicos jugarían Futbolito contra otro equipo de nuestro grupo, así que no podríamos usar la cancha en esta clase. Los chicos se fueron a vestir con camisetas rojas y líneas negras junto a chores negros y zapatillas, mientras que nosotras nos vestimos—aun que no hicieran clase—usando los mino chores azules color eléctrico y una polera blanca con la insignia del la Academia Konoha.

Los del primero medio usaban poleras amarillas con líneas blancas a los lados, igual que la de los chicos sólo que cambiaban los colores, con chores negros y zapatillas. El equipo de los chicos se llama "Los Washotes"—a la acotación de Naruto— y el equipo contrincantes se llama "Los Guerreros".

Nosotras estábamos a un lado de la cancha donde daba la sombra, en cambio las que apoyaban al otro equipo estaban justo donde daba todo el sol. Cada equipo se encontraba reunido en su lado de la cancha, hasta que sonó el silbato del profesor que ahora era el árbitro.

Los números del equipo _Los Washotes_ eran:

Naruto: 1

Neji: 2

Kankuro: 4

Chouji: 5

El equipo de _Los Guerreros_ era:

Sasuke: 1

Kiba: 2

Shikamaru: 3

Lee: 4

Shino: 5

El juego comenzó y todas mirábamos explícitamente el partido, cada vez se iba poniendo más interesante, era increíble cómo se pasaban la pelota de un lado a otro, parecía que fuera lo más normal del mundo…yo que soy tan torpe en deporte, encuentro todo genial. A veces hacían unos pases casi increíbles, especialmente Sasuke y Naruto, que eran los que goleaban al arco, y los que hacían los pases increíbles, parecían casi que bailaban en la cancha, haciendo movimientos agraciados. Los chicos corrían mientras nosotras gritábamos animándolos, cada quién con su equipo, ya iban dos a uno cuando Sasuke bajó la guardia y Gaara aprovechó el momento para hacer un gol, dejando al público loco con un griterío increíblemente fuerte y así quedaron los dos equipos en empate.

El descanso ya había pasado y tenían que seguir con el juego, ni Naruto ni Sasuke pensaba perder en el segundo tiempo, a pesar de ser amigos, dentro de la cancha parecía que fuese todo lo contrario. El futbol no está dentro de mis deportes favoritos—aun que ninguno sé jugarlo bien—pero este era el primer partido que me tenía gritando como una loca, incluso me sorprendía yo cuando gritaba desesperadamente. Iban cuatro a cuatro cuando—esta vez—Naruto pensó que tenía ganado el partido, y Sasuke hizo un gol, dejando al arquero tirado en el suelo.

Sonó el silbato y terminó el partido dejando como ganadores al equipo de Sasuke, Naruto estaba por hacer otro gol cuando sonó el silbato y el gol no tubo valor, el pobre maldecía y todo, alegaba con el profesor árbitro, pero decía que no podía hacer eso, _lo justo es lo justo_.

—¡Maldita sea, estuve a punto de ganarte! —decía Naruto contra Sasuke.

—Tú lo has dicho, a punto —dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras se colgaba una toalla en el cuello, se veía tan hermoso desde lejos.

—Ahora le toca jugar los de primero medio, y el que gane jugará con el equipo de Sasuke —dijo Ino a mi lado, me dio un susto cuando la escuché, nunca había estado así de cerca sin tener que molestarme o algo por el estilo. Desde que a Karin la echaron del colegio, nunca había hablado con Ino.

El partido del primero medio estuvo algo aburrido, no nos tenían los pelos de punta como el otro partido, de hecho, casi bostezábamos en sus caras. En fin, terminaron dos a cinco, ganó un equipo que parecía ser rodeado de puros _nerds_ o _pernos_, todos bien arreglados y peinados como corresponde, hacia un lado.

Cuando llegó el equipo de Sasuke, hicieron lo mismo que con el anterior, cada equipo en su lado, dando las ideas o los planes de cómo ganar, hasta que sonó el silbato y empezó la guerra contra la pelota.

El otro equipo parecía que no se les movía ni un solo pelo de sus peinados, en cambio los chicos parecían electrocutados…o tal vez no tanto, pero a pesar de estar desordenados se veían bien.

_Especialmente Sasuke,_ dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

—¡Vamos Sasuke-kun, tú puedes! —gritaba a todo pulmón, a veces me miraba y me guiñaba un ojo, o cuando hacía un gol me lanzaba un beso y gestos así, que me llenaban de alegría y al mismo tiempo, hacían que mi corazón diera un brinco en mi pecho.

Los jugadores del otro equipo no eran muy buenos, pero su arquero era increíble, parecía que fuera elástico ya que se estiraba con una facilidad sobrenatural, a Sasuke le costaba encontrar un punto donde no pudiera llegar el árbitro, estaban en el segundo tiempo e iban tres a dos, Sasuke intentaba por todas las maneras de engañar al arquero, pero no siempre lo lograba. Entonces cuando Sasuke iba corriendo a hacer el gol, uno con cabello café oscuro y ojos oscuros y con el número cinco en su espalda y delantera, le puse el pie…obviamente Sasuke tropezó horriblemente, iba tan concentrado en hacer un gol que no se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba más adelante. El árbitro sacó tarjeta amarilla, y Sasuke salió de la cancha, se fue a los baños.

—¡Necesitamos a uno! —gritaba Lee.

—¡Yo! —saltó Naruto.

—No, tiene que ser otra persona que no haya jugado en los otros partidos —dijo el árbitro, lo odié tanto que deseé que se muriera en ese momento.

No había más, el resto de los hombres estaban en un partido de Basquetbol y no podíamos sacarlos, además de que su fortaleza era ese deporte, no futbol.

—¡El que sea que venga! —gritó Lee nuevamente.

—¡Hinata, ella puede salir! —gritó Naruto, olvidándose por completo que el otro día por estar entrenando para ballet se había hecho un esquince en el pie.

—Idiota, ella no puede —contesté, entonces Naruto me miró.

—¡Que salga Sakura-chan, ella es buena! —gritó, y Lee aceptó a ojos cerrados.

—Oigan, pero yo no me ofrecí —dije mientras Naruto me empujaba a la cancha.

—No te preocupes, déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer y podrás —dijo Naruto mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, con gesto de estarme diciendo: _"suerte"._

—¡Bien! —gritó el árbitro, y sopló el silbato.

—Mira, quédate aquí y no dejes pasar la pelota por nada del mundo, porque si no será muy problemático —dijo Shikamaru, dejándome frente al arquero.

—De acuerdo —dije nerviosa, de seguro les golpearía a todos o con mis piernas torpes les patearía las canillas y me sacarían tarjeta roja.

La pelota comenzó a moverse, y en ese instante, sentía que algo corría por todo mi cuerpo, parecía adrenalina combinado con ansiedad, mis manos me picaban al igual que mis pies, sentía la necesidad de correr tras la pelota, y eso era lo más extraño de todo, nunca me había gustado el futbol y la idea de correr tras una pelota me era algo idiota, pero mientras más se movía la pelota, más ganas me daban de correr a seguirla, entonces di un paso.

—Oye, no te muevas si no quieres que perdamos, te eh visto jugar otros deportes…y es preferible que te quedes como estatua ahí —dijo el arquero a mi espalda, sus palabras me hirieron porque tenía razón, sin embargo eso no me quitaba en deseo de correr tras la pelota. De repente la pelota se acercó, y mi impuso fue imposible de detenerlo.

Corrí hacia la pelota, y rápidamente comencé a improvisar para sacarla de ahí, porque estaban todos amontonados en ese lugar, pude sacarla dándole un pase perfecto a Kiba, que estuvo a punto de hacer el gol, pero el arquero lo detuvo con una sola patada. Maldije en mi interior, volví a mi antigua posición esperando a que se acercara una vez más, cuando lo hiso la pateé tan fuerte que casi la reviento del sólo impacto que recibió de mi parte, se la lancé justo en el pecho a Kiba nuevamente, y este hizo pasar la pelota de la rodilla hasta su pie, e hizo el gol. Todos gritaron de la impresión, incluso yo que era la más sorprendida.

Nuevamente volví a mi antigua posición, estaba lista para que la pelota volviera a mí. De repente mandaron una gran patada que iba directamente a la red, pero la detuve con una patada, y comencé a avanzar con ella mientras corría, me quedé sola, Kiba estaba bloqueado por otros dos del otro equipo, y los demás estaban en la misma situación, a excepción de Shikamaru, pero él se encontraba muy atrás, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hacer el gol, ya que de seguro no entraría si la lanzaba yo, entonces comenzó a acercarse otro chico, corriendo a toda velocidad, y antes de que pudiera quitármela, levanté con el pie la pelota y él pasó de largo, entonces se me ocurrió hacer el mismo pase que hizo Kiba antes de hacer el gol, me pasé la pelota haciéndola rebotar en mi rodilla y después, antes de que tocara mi pie, golpeé fuertemente la pelota para que el arquero no fuera capaz de pararla, pero cuando creía que iba a alcanzar, el otro chico que había intentado quitarme la pelota, la detuvo con un pie cayendo al suelo con la pierna doblada hacia atrás.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el público al ver la pierna del pobre chico, que no dejaba de gritar desde que había caído contra el suelo.

Rápidamente se acercó el árbitro y llamó a dos profesoras que se llevaron al chico lastimado.

—¡Necesitamos a uno más! —gritaba el número uno.

—¡Yo! —gritó uno.

—No, tú jugaste en el otro partido, ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntaba alarmado y enojado.

—¡Están jugando basquetbol! —informó una chica.

—Demonios —dijo por lo bajo el uno.

—¡Yo voy! —dijo Sasuke, que se encontraba fuera del baño de los hombres.

—¿Tú? Pero si eres del otro equipo —se quejó el número uno.

—Pero me reemplazaron, además yo si puedo jugar en este partido, no hay nadie más explicó con sonrisa malévola, el otro chico se quedó pensando y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Sonó el silbato y al instante volví a golpear la pelota con todas mis fuerzas para que el arquero no pudiera detenerla, pero alcanzó de todas formas y cuando creíamos que mi esfuerzo no había servido, la pelota se hizo camino entre las manos del arquero y quedó pegada en la red.

—¡GOLAZO! —gritaba a todo pulmón el público, haciéndome sentir orgullosa.

—¡Bien Sakura! —animaba Naruto desde la orilla junto a Hinata.

Volví a mi antigua posición, mientras en el camino, todo mi equipo me felicitaba.

—Oye, siento haberte menospreciado hace un rato, eres excelente —dijo el arquero a mi espalda, yo sólo le regalé una sonrisa amistosa.

—¡Buen tiro Sakura! —alagaba Sasuke desde el otro lado.

Sasuke es experto haciendo goles, tendré que cuidar que no se acerque al arco y al mismo tiempo tengo que distraerle para hacer otro gol, pensaba mientras mi equipo se peleaba por la pelota más adelante, entonces de repente el grupo que peleaba con la pelota, se disolvió abriendo paso a Sasuke que venía con la pelota a una velocidad increíble.

_Ahora_, pensé una vez que él se encontró cerca.

Me puse frente al arco y Sasuke sonrió al verme, lanzó la pelota por encima de mi cabeza.

No, no la puedo dejar pasar

Salté con la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar la pelota, no era tan alta como ellos, así que tenía que esforzarme el doble en todas formas, correr más rápido porque mis piernas no son tan largas como las de ellos, saltar con más fuerza porque son más baja que ellos…etc., una serie de cosas más. Intenté copiarle a los futbolistas de la tele, golpeando con mi cabeza a la pelota, lanzándosela a Lee, y como todos estaban en mi arco, nadie cuidaba el otro. Lee le hizo un pase "normal" a Kiba, y éste en tanto tuvo la pelota intentó hacer el gol, pero el arquero la detuvo con facilidad.

—Maldición —dije por lo bajo.

—Estuvo cerca, me impresionas ¿Qué hiciste con la otra Sakura? —preguntó sarcástico.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

Él me miró sonriendo—a su manera—y me guiñó un ojo, su gesto me ruborizó y él al verme sonrió con victoria, se volteó y justo venía uno de sus compañeros que le pasó la pelota y él hizo un gol.

—¡GOL! —gritaba el público.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —me quejaba con Sasuke.

—En la guerra todo se vale —comentó sonriendo con malicia.

En tanto la pelota estuvo en la cancha corrí hacia ella, y Sasuke que estaba al otro lado de la cancha, me copió corriendo en la dirección contraria hacia mí, Kiba que estaba al lado de la pelota, la hizo volar en el aire, entonces salté impulsándome con más fuerza de hace un rato, Sasuke también había saltado, pero en su rostro veía la impresión y sorpresa que tenía. Golpeé la pelota con mi pecho, y al mirar hacia abajo comprendí porqué Sasuke se había impresionado tanto, estaba a más de un metro de altura del suelo, cuando me di cuenta se me revolvió el estómago y parecía que todo daba vueltas, caí pero no me golpeé fuerte, y cuando abrí los ojos me fijé que estaba encima de Sasuke.

—Quítate, el juego sigue —dijo tratando de salir de abajo mío.

—Espera Sasuke-kun —dije, entonces él me miró y recordé algo, cuando estábamos en la enfermería y le había soplado en el oído, me acerqué a él y le soplé en el oído.

—¡No, te dije que no hicieras eso! —dijo algo sonrojado.

—Claro —contesté levantándome ultra rápido, corrí hasta llegar a donde estaba Shino con la pelota, me lanzó la pelota por encima de todos los del otro equipo, la pelota rebotó en el suelo y la pateé con todas mis fuerzas al arco, donde quedó clavada en la red.

—¡GOL! —volvieron a gritar.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Sasuke, me volteé y le lancé un beso con la mano.

—Estamos a mano —dije sonriendo, entonces él me miró y sonrió con malicia.

—Ya veremos —dijo son borrar la sonrisa maléfica.

El partido aun no terminaba así que no había tiempo qué perder entre tanta charla. Me puse las pilas y comencé a correr otra vez tras la pelota, mientras Sasuke me seguía, íbamos cinco a tres, obviamente yo iba ganando.

—Vamos Sakura, muéstrame lo que tienes —dijo Sasuke a mi lado corriendo, yo tenía la pelota y él intentaba quitármela, pero yo no le dejaba, hasta que pasó Lee arrastrándose por el suelo y nos quitó la pelota, pasándosela a Kiba, que se la lanzó a Shino, que se encontraba cerca de nuestro arco. Sasuke rápidamente corrió hacia atrás para aprovechar la oportunidad de que estaba cerca del arco, y Shino elevó la pelota hasta un poco más arriba de su cabeza, y Sasuke saltó para golpearle con la cabeza, cayendo en la trampa de Shino, que la lanzó por abajo y llegó hasta donde estaba yo, corrí a más no poder y cuando estuve cerca del arco, la pateé con toda la potencia que podía, y el arquero no fue capaz ni si quiera de rosarla.

Sonó el silbato y el partido había terminado. Nosotros ganamos tres a seis.

—¡Sí! —gritaba todo mi equipo.

—¡Así se hace Sakura-chan! —gritaba Naruto mientras enrollaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

—No puedo creer que haya podido hacer goles —dije sorprendida.

—Yo sabía que en ti se guardaba una futbolista —dijo Naruto sonriendo grandemente.

—¡Felicidades Sakura! —dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—Gracias —le devolví la sonrisa.

—¡Sasuke-baka, te han vencido! —dijo Naruto entre carcajadas.

—Sólo fue suerte, además, yo había hecho los tres primeros goles —se excusó con los brazos cruzados.

Al otro lado de la cancha se pudo ver que se llevaban en una camilla al chico que hace un rato se había doblado la pierna, por la forma que cayó, debe tenerla rota…el dolor debe de ser inexplicable. Me acerqué a los profesores que se llevaban al chico.

—¿A dónde lo llevan? —pregunté.

—A algún hospital, la Directora se ah ido a una reunión —dijo uno de los profesores.

—Podría curarlo yo —me ofrecí.

—¿Eres Sakura Haruno? —preguntó uno de los profesores, le había clase sólo a la básica y era nuevo en el colegio, por eso no me debe conocer.

—Sí —contesté sonriendo.

—Lo dejaremos en la camilla de la enfermería, no tardes —dijo el inspector que también ayudaba a trasladar al pobre chico.

—No hay problema.

—¿Se ve muy mal? —preguntó uno de los amigos de chico.

—No podrá moverse por un mes, más o menos. Y si ocurre un milagro, podrá volver a jugar futbol —contesté un poco apenada de parte del accidentado, él no tenía la culpa de haber caído de esa forma por detener mi lanzamiento.

—¿Qué? Es decir, que ¿No podrá jugar nunca más? —preguntó desesperado.

—Exacto, a no ser que ocurra un milagro —dije sin desconcentrarme mientras curaba la herida con mi chakra que emanaba de mis manos apoyadas en la pierna del chico, que estaba consiente pero no había dicho una palabra en todo ese rato, ni si quiera se quejaba.

—¿Te duele? —pregunté y él negó con la cabeza— Si te duele, no dudes en decirme, ni quiero dejarte peor —dije.

—No te preocupes Gin, te recuperarás —animó el profesor—Esta chica es experta, la mejor médico juvenil —alagó haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

—¿Quién te enseñó? —preguntó en chico en la camilla, por primera vez en todo ese rato.

—Mi madre y Tsunade-sama —contesté contenta y orgullosa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tu madre es médico? —preguntó.

—Sí, es la mejor, después de ella está Tsunade-sama y yo —informé sonriendo con orgullo.

—¡Sakura-chan, apresúrate para ver el partido de basquetbol, aun no terminan y el baka va ganando! —gritó Naruto mientras daba un portazo que me dejó con los pelos de punta.

—¡Idiota, no me asustes! ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupada?! —grité casi histérica, entonces Naruto se fue casi corriendo.

Suspiré.

—Uzumaki siempre tan desconsiderado —comentó el profesor, mientras yo reía hacia mis adentros.

Naruto es y será así por siempre, pensé riendo.

—Oye, ¿Hay posibilidades de que pueda volver a jugar? —preguntó el chico, con rostro triste.

—Hay un diez por ciento de que te mejores por completo y sin restricciones extremas —respondí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó decidido a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Mucho reposo, tendré que enyesarte la pierna, y no podrás asistir al colegio por un mes así que no hagas fuerza con la pierna —informé mientras terminaba con la herida.

—¿Sabes enyesar? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, pero los materiales los tiene la directora en su enfermería privada, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que ella llegue. Así que no te esfuerces por mover la pierna o quedará peor ¿Okay?

Él sólo asintió. Me acerqué a la salida y me quedé al lado del profesor por unos segundos:

—Que no se mueva por nada del mundo —ordené en voz baja, él asintió levemente.

Luego salí casi corriendo para ver el partido de basquetbol, tuve que atravesar las canchas, hasta que llegué y vi toda una montonera de gente rodeando la cancha que estaba separada por una rejilla. Me acerqué a donde se encontraba Naruto y Hinata.

—¡Vamos gánale! —gritaba a todo volumen Naruto.

—No los desconcentres Naruto-kun —decía Hinata en voz baja.

—Pero tenemos que apoyarlos y darles ánimo… ¡Sakura-chan, aquí! —gritó, cuando yo ya los había visto.

—Hmp…

—No hables así, te pareces al baka de Sasuke —dijo Naruto.

—¡Oh! —gritó la gente, me acerqué a la rejilla y pude ver a Sai que saltaba hacia el aro, y con una mano metía la pelota en la canasta.

—¡Así se hace Sai! —gritaba con voz chillona Naruto.

—Cállate, me vas a dejar sorda —me quejé empujándolo.

—¿A cuánto van? —preguntó Sasuke a mi espalda, me dio un susto, ni si quiera lo había visto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Pintura, Atrocidades y Precentimientos"**

_- Otra vez sola en casa._

_- Pintando la casa de Hinata._

_- Cambio inexplicable. (jujujuju)_

* * *

(**Sakura**:... tengo un precentimiento) (**Hinata**: ¿Bueno o malo?) (**Sakura**: Creo que será... algo malo) (**Naruto**: Yo también siento que va a pasarme algo malo... el otro día soñé que Sakura-chan me golpeaba y casi me mataba) (**Sasuke**: Eso sería normal ¿No crees? Siempre te está golpeando) (**Hinata:** Quizás descubras algo-_Sasuke y Naruto se ponen tensos_-) (**Sakura**: ¿Como qué? ¿Un secreto?) **(Hinata**: Quizás, ya que si es algo malo, debe ser algo que no sabes) (**Sasuke y Naruto**: No hagas caso Sakura...) (**Sakura**: ¿Qué les pasa? Tienen cara de ocultar algo... ) (**Sasuke**: No te ocultamos nada, es sólo que... ¿Qué podría ser tan malo?) (**Naruto**: Sí, Sakura-chan, no te ocultamos nada n_ñ)-_se escuchan pasos-_(**Sakura**: Alguien.. alguien viene) (**Naruto**: Ojalá no sea Tsunadeobaa-chan) (**Tsunade**: ¡¿Qué hacen escondidos en el gimnacio?! ¡¿Saltándoce las clases?! ¡¿Uchiha, Hyuga y Haruno aquí?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!) (**Jiraja**: Yo creo =///////= jusjsujus, que estaban haciendo cosillas con estas luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada, es toda una escena para que salgan sus otras personalidades ocultas ... jujujuju) (**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinaga**: O/////////////O)

FIN

**PD:** _En el próximo capítulo y en el siguiente (10) se revelan todas sus dudas ^^ esperen hasta el jueves siguiente. Y, si no fuera mucho, deséenme suerte porque comienzo con mis clases de verano en la universidad, así que por favor, si llego a demorarme en subir algun capítulo, les prometo que el sábado lo subo ^^._

_Bye bye!!!_


	9. Pintura, atrocidades y Presentimientos

_Lamento no haber subido ayer, pero estoy algo perdida en los días, de hecho.... pensaba que hoy era jueves, pero es viernes xD es que me guiaba por los capítulos del manga de Naruto, (que sale cada jueves) pero últimamente no han salido, entonces ando muy perdida, además de que esto de tener clases de verano sólo tres días de la semana también hace que me pierda un poco ^^U_

_Pero, en fin, aquí está, espero que lo disfruten, de seguro querrán saber más pero en el otro capi (10) conocerán mejor la historia ^^ ¡Disfrútenlo y dejen muchos comentarios! _

* * *

**_Capítulo IX_**

**_Pintura, atrocidades y presentimiento_**

Ya habían ganado el partido siete a tres, era de tarde y nos retirábamos hacia nuestras casas, como siempre, me fui con Sasuke que me acompañó hasta mi casa y luego se fue a la suya.

—¡Hija! ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó mamá mientras me abrazaba.

—Bien, tuve que jugar futbol —dije emocionada—Y adivina…

—¿Ganaste? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—¡Sí! —dije sonriendo.

—Qué fantástico hija, pero ¿No me decías tú que el deporte y todo lo que tenga que ver con el acondicionamiento físico era lo peor para ti? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, mientras yo subía las escaleras para dejar la mochila en mi pieza.

—Eso pensaba, porque siempre era lo mismo, pero hoy no sé qué pasó, todo fue muy extraño, además jugué muy bien, y eso es lo más extraño —dije antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Konan? —pregunté.

—¡Miau! —bostezó el gatito estirándose, mientras salía de entre mis peluches.

—Ah, hoy no te escapaste ¿Eh? —dije acariciando su cabecita, mientras que él comenzaba a ronronear en seguida.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda, sólo tendría que estar en casa, además no teníamos planeado salir a ningún lado, mis padres casi ni salen, y cuando lo hacen se ponen ropas con las que casi son irreconocibles, son algo….raros para salir. Konan estaba tan hambriento que casi termino llevándole todas las cajas de leche que tenía.

—¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? —preguntó papá cuando estábamos en la cena.

—Bien, jugué un partido de futbol y gané —comenté contenta, mientras le miraba de reojo para ver su reacción.

—¿De verdad? ¿A quién le pagaste para que se disfrazara de ti? —bromeó mientras me miraba con sospecha.

—No le pagué a nadie, porque nadie es más hermosa que yo —dije fingiendo ser la mejor.

—Sólo porque eres nuestra hija.

—Eso no hay que discutirlo —dije mientras mamá dejaba un queque en la mesa, lo había hecho ella, un queque con mermelada de frutilla totalmente esquicito.

—Está ultra rico —dije comiendo un pedazo.

—Sí, pero le falta el toque —dijo papá sacando el manjar del refrigerador.

—Deja eso ahí, ¿No ves que después tu hija te copia? —dijo mamá sonriendo.

—De tal padre tal astilla —murmuré.

—Que así sea —dijo papá, echándole una gran cantidad de manjar al queque.

—Deja algo para mañana —dijo mamá quitándole el manjar.

—Pero si yo soy el que compra —se quejó.

—Pero es para todos, hay que compartir —dijo dejando el manjar a un lado.

Hacía tiempo que no los veía, y estas "discusiones" me agradaban, tanto tiempo sola me sentía algo olvidada, a pesar de que me mandaran el dinero todos los meses, pero… no es lo mismo que estar con ellos en casa, tenerlos aquí presentes es maravilloso. Estar con ellos quisiera estar mucho tiempo, me gustaría que por lo menos se tomaran unas vacaciones, pero no pueden, sólo vienen cuando pueden. Compartir momentos con mis padres, es lo que extraño, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos ya que siempre me dejaban con Tsunade-sama a cargo, sin embargo, intento disfrutar y memorizar cada instante con ellos, cada segundo que pasa queda grabado en mi memoria, gracias al don que tengo….mi memoria siempre ah sido excepcional y por eso me encuentro dentro de las mejores en el curso, aun que tampoco me gusta presumirlo, pero el tener una memoria fotográfica es algo extraño en las personas, es genial poseerlo y, al mismo tiempo, es algo difícil de usar, ya que todo lo que veo, aun que haya sido por unos segundos, queda grabado en mi memoria. Intento no ver películas de terror porque, en los momentos que tengo miedo siempre aparecen imágenes de películas que vi antes de saber que tenía este don, lo mismo pasa con las películas tristes, a veces recuerdo al título de una y en seguida aparecen las imágenes en mi mente, como una película mental.

—Buenas noches mamá —dije mientras le besaba la mejilla, y ella me abrazaba con cariño.

—Buenas noches hija —dijo.

—Buenas noches papá —dije besándole la mejilla.

—Buenas noches princesa —dijo sonriendo.

Sábado, Domingo…ya estaba todo muy obscuro y la Luna se identificaba con su potente brillo junto a las estrellas. Fui hasta mi pieza y dejé la puerta un poco abierta, me puse el pijama y me aseé antes de dormirme. Cuando estuve lista, me acosté junto a Konan que me esperaba arrolladito en mi cabecera, luego cerré los ojos y el sueño en seguida me venció, sin embargo, había algo que no me dejaba dormir tranquila, me sentía algo incómoda pero mi cama no tenía nada extraño, todo estaba como siempre, incluso Konan.

Esta noche será muy larga, me dije mentalmente.

Durante la noche, en cada vuelta que me daba me despertaba, no lograba conciliar el sueño tranquilo de las otras noches, algo me incomodaba pero lo encontraba el qué, en mi mente repasaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día, y no encontré nada malo o extraño. No quise seguir haciéndole caso a ese sentimiento de incomodidad y cerré los ojos contando gatitos siameses en vez de ovejas, eran gatitos siguiendo un hilito de lana, hasta que me quedé dormida.

—Princesa, princesita despierta —escuchaba, pero me di media vuelta y seguí durmiendo.

—Hija, despierta —pidió otra voz.

—¿Qué?...es muy temprano —me quejé mirando el reloj que marcaban las cinco de la mañana.

—Perdón por despertarte a estas hora de la mañana, pero se nos presentó un percance y nos tenemos que ir —dijo mamá con rostro triste.

—¿Irse, ahora? —pregunté casi histérica, haciendo que el gatito diera un salto al escucharme.

—Sí —contestó papá, mientras salía de mi pieza.

—Pero… ¿No puede ser otro día? —pedí intentando colocar un rostro triste para que cambiara de opinión.

—Lo sentimos, pero nuestro deber es trabajar, así como el tuyo es estudiar —dijo mamá acariciando mi rostro con cariño, mientras que yo intentaba contener una cuantas lágrimas.

—Ya tenemos todo listo, vámonos —dijo papá en la puerta.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba y me ponía la bata, bajé las escaleras con tristeza con Konan en los brazos. Ellos ya tenían todo preparado, listos para irse.

—Cariño, lamentamos no poder pasar más tiempo contigo, pero nuestro trabajo es muy estricto —dijo mamá acomodándome los cabellos alborotonados que tenía, algo lógico si acababa de despertar.

—Está bien, pero ¿Prometen volver luego? —pregunté, entonces ellos sonrieron con ternura.

—Por supuesto —respondió papá, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

—Yo…los quiero mucho —dije, siempre me costaba decirles que los quería, pero prefería decírselos porque el tiempo de su ausencia era muy largo y no podía hablarles ni comunicarme con ellos.

—Princesa —dijo mamá viéndome con algo de tristeza, luego me besó la mejilla y me abrazó.

—Nosotros también te queremos mucho, eres nuestra única hija ¿A quién más podríamos amar más que a ti? —preguntó con sarcasmo papá, mientras nos abrazaba a ambas.

—Bien, recuerda no abrirle a nadie que no conozcas —dijo mamá con tono de advertencia.

—Siempre —contesté.

—Y que te mandaré el dinero todos los meses —dijo papá abriendo por fin la puerta que tanto odiaba, le costaba un mundo lograr abrirla.

—Vamos a volver princesita, así que cambia esa cara —dijo mamá—Además, tienes a Konan —dijo mamá viendo con una gran sonrisa a Konan, luego lo acarició en la cabecita— Cuídala mucho o no te compraré más pescado —le dijo con un tono tan cariñoso al gatito, e increíblemente el gatito asintió, dejándome perpleja, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casis e me cayeron.

—Mamá, el gatito…acaba de…

—¿De qué? —preguntó.

—De decir que "sí" con la cabeza —dije sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? No puede haber sido, creo que el sueño te está ganando —dijo sonriendo.

Le miré sospechosa, estoy segura de lo que vi y Konan le entendió a la perfección a mamá.

—Nos vemos princesa —dijo papá besándome la frente, afuera los esperaba un taxi.

—Adiós, cuídate princesita —dijo mamá, que por poco y comienza a llorar, sus lágrimas casi ya no las podía esconder, sólo acaricié su rostro sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa con beso en la frente. Luego subieron al taxi y mamá se apoyó en el hombro de papá, supuse que no había podido aguantar más las lágrimas, el taxi se fue y yo cerré la reja y la puerta con los cientos de seguros.

—Otra vez solos —comenté al gatito, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

Me senté en el sillón largo y me abracé las piernas, aun me seguí sintiendo incómoda como en la noche antes de dormir, además el estar sola no ayudaba mucho. De repente sentí algo suave en mi brazo, era Konan que me acariciaba con su pelaje limpio y brillante, parecía como si supiera que me sentía mal, lo tomé en brazos y miré fijamente sus ojos color topacio.

—¿De verdad me entiendes cierto? Dime que no estoy loca, por favor —le rogué, pero el gatito sólo ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

Suspiré.

—Después de todo, si estoy loca —dije levantándome, era temprano pero ya no tenía nada de sueño, así que me "entretuve" limpiando la casa, mamá en mi ausencia había comprado una aspiradora nueva, lavé y sequé los platos, hice mi cama y sacudí cada mueble de la casa, entonces ya eran las ocho de la mañana y era Domingo _¿Quién estaría despierto a estas horas?_

Me tiré en el suelo, sobre la alfombra frente a la estufa a leña, cerré los ojos intentado buscar la respuesta a mi nerviosismo, no podía dormir ni estar tranquila por un segundo, pero por más que pensara y me sobrecalentara la cabeza no encontraba la respuesta, sólo me conformaba pensando en "Lo malo está por venir", era lo único que encajaba si no había pasado nada terrible, ya que esto que sentía era algo incómodo, me obligaba a estar en guardia en todo momento, parecía que me seguían o que me miraban cada segundo, escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo, cualquier ruido me ponía los pelos de punta… si no va a pasar nada malo, entonces realmente estoy loca, no hay otra respuesta.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir una pata en mi rostro, era Konan que andaba jugando con una mosca.

—Sigue a la mosca, no a mi —me quejé, acariciando una de sus orejas, al instante comenzó a ronronear, se tiró al suelo mientras se revolcaba de un lado a otro, pidiendo más cariño, acaricié lentamente su guatita mientras el gatito se dejaba, parecía que se desasía a mi tacto, tomé una de sus patita delanteras y me entusiasmé en vérselas fijamente, sus almohadones eran oscuro como sus patas, nariz , orejas y cola. De repente uno de mis cabellos quedó colgando de mi rostro, y el pobre gatito no pudo resistirse a su instinto juguetón y comenzó a mover sus patitas en el aire para tomar mi cabello, mientras que yo movía mi cabeza para que no lo alcanzara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó la mosca frente al gatito y éste se levantó de un salto y salió a seguirla. Entonces alguien golpeó la puerta, me acerqué y miré por el….agujero que tenía la puerta, pero no vi nada más que todo negro, luego se movió y colocó un papelito en el mirador que decía "Sasuke", se me escapó una risita y abrí el centenar de seguros, luego por fin abrí la puerta.

—¿Tanto te demoras? ¿Qué harías si se te quema la casa? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Saltaría hacia la casa de atrás —contesté mientras lo hacía pasar.

—¿Y caerías de pie como un gato? —preguntó con superioridad.

—No importa como caiga, lo que importaría en ese momento es escapar sea como sea ¿No crees? —pregunté arqueando una ceja, mientras abría un paquete de galletas en la cocina.

—Antes de llegar, pensé que te encontraría durmiendo —comentó de repente.

—Ah, bueno, es que mis padres se acaban de ir así que me despedí de ellos, fue hace unos minutos antes de que llegaras —dije mientras dejaba las galletas en la mesita de centro.

—Rayos, no alcancé a despedirme de mis suegros —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Tus…suegros? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

Entonces me miró, como si realmente hablara en serio.

—Por supuesto que mis suegros —dijo enfatizando la palabra "mis".

Sólo le miré de reojo, mientras reía hacia mis adentros, si mis padres hubieran escuchado esto, de seguro papá lo ahorcaría, o quizás no.

—Supongo que no has olvidado que tenemos que ir a ayudar a Hinata a pintar la casa —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Claro que no, pero ¿Crees que ya estén despiertos? —pregunté.

—Ella dijo "Lo más temprano posible" —me recordó mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

—Entonces ¿Vamos ahora?

—Te estoy esperando desde que llegué.

Me levanté casi de un salto, y subí las escaleras a la carrera, me vestí no muy formal, íbamos a pintar una casa así que la ropa tenía que ser lo más vieja posible, pero tampoco voy a llevar puesto un trapero para ir caminando a casa de Hinata—si sus sirvientes…o padres me ven así ¿Qué dirían de mí?—, tomé una mochila pequeña que tenía y guardé lo necesario, luego bajé con la mochila y en la cocina dejé comida y agua para el gatito que quién sabe dónde andaba ahora.

—Ya, estoy lista —dije agitada.

—Exactamente te demoraste, casi seis minutos —dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Vamos —dijo tomando un puñado de galletas, y se las echó al bolsillo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Llevo unas galletas a casa de Hinata? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Sería bueno y malo —respondió—Lo bueno es que comería, y lo malo, es que comería pocas —dijo.

Me volví a la despensa y saqué unos cuantos paquetes de las mismas galletas y los eché en la mochila.

—Ahora sí —dije, entonces él se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta, dejándome pasar primero, luego él cerró la puerta y la reja, después me entregó las llaves. Caminamos tranquilamente, era muy temprano así que no teníamos prisa, la casa de Hinata quedaba bastante lejos de mi casa, sin embargo llegamos a buena hora, la casa de mi amiga era inconfundible entre las demás, grande y lujosa, Hinata era multimillonaria pero lo mejor es que no era como esas chicas que se creen las mejores sólo por tener una montonera de billetes en cada bolsillo, ella era simple pero buena. Nos abrieron las sirvientas de Hinata y al entrar todas se inclinaron hacia adelante diciendo "Buenos días" al unísono, miré a Sasuke de reojo, pero él pareció estar normal al verlas inclinadas, en cambio yo que estaba avergonzada al verlas, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca nadie se había inclinado como reverencia hacia mí, una chica cualquiera. Luego de mi sorpresa ante las sirvientas, una de ellas nos guió hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, estaba sentada en el suelo con una brocheta en la mano.

—¡Hinata! —llamé, entonces ella se volteó con su rostro lleno de pintura, al igual que la parte delantera de su ropa.

—¡Buenos días Sakura, Sasuke! —dijo sonriendo.

—Cada vez que vengo a tu casa, me parece más grande —dije mirando la habitación, estaba vacía, sólo habían diarios en el suelo, unas cuantas brochas y tarros te pintura.

—Es que no hay nada en esta pieza, por eso parece que fuera más grande —dijo.

—¡Hey, Sasuke-baka! —llamó una voz familiar, era Naruto parado en la puerta corrediza, en el pasillo en el que se podía ver el jardín japonés bien cuidado de Hinata.

—¿Llegaste más temprano que nosotros? —preguntó Sasuke con falsa sorpresa— ¿Qué pulga te picó? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No…—dijo—Es que pasé la noche en casa de Hinata, mi casa queda mucho más lejos que la de Sakura-chan, por eso le pedí quedarme —dijo.

—Por suerte mi padre estaba de buen humor el día de ayer, así que lo dejó quedarse —dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba.

—Vamos Sasuke-baka, ayúdame a pintar esta pieza —dijo Naruto, tan animado como siempre, Sasuke tomó un rodillo largo para pintar el techo y se fue con Naruto.

—¿Toda esta pieza será color mantequilla? —pregunté a Hinata.

—Em., el techo es blanco —corrigió, entonces tomé el rodillo y lo unté con pintura blanca, lo estrujé un poco para que no chorreara tanto y comencé a pintar el techo.

—¿Ya pintaste tu pieza? —pregunté.

—Lo están haciendo —dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Lo están haciendo? —pregunté sin entender.

—Es que le dije a Naruto que podía pintar una pieza como él quisiera, pero no le dije que sería mi pieza —dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada, se veía tan tierna que le habría sacado una foto, lástima que no tenía ninguna cámara o celular a mano.

—Vaya, debe ser genial que la persona que amas te pinte la pieza —comenté sonriéndole, para que no se sintiera tan avergonzada

—No eh querido ver la pieza, quiero verla cuando esté terminada —dijo mientras dibujaba un corazón en la pared.

—Hinata, ¿Te ayudo a hacer corazones? —pregunté burlona.

—¡Ay, no, es que estaba pensando! —dijo nerviosa intentando borrar el corazón.

—Está bien, ¿Te ayudo a pintar la pared? Parece que es más trabajoso que el techo —dije.

—Bien, hay unas brochas sin usar en la mi pieza —dijo mientras seguía borrando el corazón.

—Bien —dije, me encaminé hacia la pieza pero al entrar me encontré con la sorpresa de mi vida, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en cuatro patas, todos pintados con manchas por todo el cuerpo, la pieza estaba hecha un desastre, había de todo tirado en el suelo, incluso una pelota de lana naranja, la tomé y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Sasuke se había lanzado sobre mí, ambos caímos pero él quedó en cuatro patas.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté enojada, el costalazo me había dolido.

Pero Sasuke me miró ladeando su cabeza, como Konan lo hacía siempre, se me acercó y lamió mi mejilla. Obviamente le miré extrañada, entonces solté la lana naranja para quitar a Sasuke de encima, y en tanto la pelota de lana tocó el suelo, Sasuke la miró como si fuera su presa y con una de sus manos empujó la pelotita que rodó, Sasuke siguió mirándola fijamente y de la nada le aparecieron orejas azul marina de gato. Me sorprendí tanto, que ni si quiera podía decir algo, entonces apareció Naruto corriendo en cuatro patas, con orejas largas y naranjas junto a una cola esponjada naranja y en la punta era blanca, se lanzó sobre la pelota naranja, la tomó con la boca y salió corriendo, rápidamente Sasuke lo persiguió, ambos corriendo en cuatro patas, con orejas de animales y colas de animales.

Me levanté sin saber si lo que había visto era un sueño o parte de mi imaginación, tomé la brocha que venía a buscar y me quedé pensando.

_Lo que vi… ¿Fue real o un sueño?,_ me pregunté, entonces me toqué la mejilla donde Sasuke me había lamido_, Está húmedo._

Me volteé hacia la puerta corrediza donde Sasuke se había lanzado sobre mí, y me quedé apoyada en el umbral. De repente pasó Sasuke corriendo en cuatro patas, con las mismas orejas y cola, atrás de él iba Naruto con orejas y cola de zorrito, ambos corrían como jugando. Me quedé paralizada, salí persiguiéndolos y pasé por el frente de la pieza donde estaba Hinata.

—Oye, Hinata, ¿No viste pasar a Sasuke y a Naruto por aquí? —pregunté agitada.

—Ah, creo que sí los vi —dijo de forma despreocupada.

—¿No le viste sus…orejas? —pregunté algo extrañada, me sentía loca al preguntarle algo así.

—No, no me fijé, sólo los sentí pasar corriendo —dijo relajada.

Tiré la brocha y corrí en dirección hacia donde ellos habían pasado, pero lo lograba encontrarlos, corrí casi por toda la casa sin encontrarlos, al final, iba caminando, estaba tan cansada que casi no tenía aliento, iba a doblar en la esquina pero me pareció ver unas manos con algo justo en frente, entonces vi un tarro de pintura que cayó secamente en mi cabeza, miré hacia un lado y me pareció ver a Naruto hacer unos sellos, luego caí al suelo y me golpeé en la cabeza, después, vi todo negro.

—¡Sakura, Sakura despierta! ¡Sakura-chan, perdón! ¡Sakura—san! ¿Estás bien? —escuchaba antes de abrir mis ojos, hasta que por fin tuve la fuerza para hacerlo.

—¿Qué…qué pasó? —pregunté, aun veía borroso.

—Em., nada, te caíste con un buen golpe en la cabeza —dijo Naruto, y al escucharlo recordé lo que había pasado, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Hinata, con algo de preocupación.

—No…acabo de recordar, vi a Naruto y a Sasuke con orejas —dije, pero al verlos, no tenían nada de otro mundo— ¿O fue un sueño?

—Em., Sakura-chan… ¿Tienes hambre, verdad? Te traeré algo —dijo Naruto, y se fue corriendo.

¿Desde cuándo Naruto es tan atento?, me pregunté interiormente.

Me senté muy despacio, sentía un ligero dolor en la espalda y nuca, debe ser por el golpe, cuando ya estuve sentada miré a Hinata, con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Me noto más…alta, o ¿Te achicaste? —pregunté…algo estúpida.

—¿Cómo me voy a achicar? —preguntó sonriendo…aun que no era la misma sonrisa de siempre, tenía algo extraño.

—No sé, me noto…extraña, incluso me noto más ligera —dije, me toqué el estómago por inercia, y noté que no estaba mi ropa puesta, al verme me fijé que sólo tenía vendas que rodeaban todo mi tronco y pecho…que por cierto, estaba muy plano. Nuevamente me toqué por inercia, no tenía nada de pecho, estaba completamente plana…

—¿Qué…me…pasó? —pregunté aterrada, miré rápidamente a Hinata, pero al hacerlo un dolor vino a mi nuca, rápidamente llevé mi mano hacia el lugar de donde provenía el dolor, y pude notar que mi cabello estaba más corto.

—Por favor…no grites —pidió Hinata.

Le miré aun más aterrada, pasaron mil imágenes por mi mente de lo que me podía haber pasado, me imaginaba lo peor, sin decir nada me levanté de un salto y salí de la pieza corriendo hacia el baño, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Miré mi reflejo, sin creer lo que estaba viendo, mis manos rodearon todo mi cuerpo, tocando donde más se notaba lo extraño, me quité los vendajes sin pensarlo dos veces. Toqué mi pecho, plana. Toqué mi parte trasera, nada comparado a lo que tenía. Toqué mi cabello, corto de color marrón claro.

—Soy… soy un…hombre —dije tartamudeando, mientras mi voz temblaba.

Miré mi reflejo del pantalón… no necesitaba quitármelo, el pantalón era tan ajustado que podía notarlo a simple vista. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire, el terror inundó mis pensamientos y las lágrimas ahogaron mis ojos.

—¡AH! —grité tan fuerte, que hasta mis oídos me dolieron, un grito desgarrados que cualquiera pensaría que me estaba muriendo…aun que realmente así lo era, pero no exactamente.

Escuché que corrían por los pasillos y abrieron la puerta del baño, era Sasuke y Hinata, me lancé a los brazos de Hinata, entonces ella entró y cerró la puerta dejando a Sasuke afuera.

—Hinata….soy…soy…

—Sí, ya no hables, desahógate —dijo acariciando mi cabello.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, creo que empapé toda la ropa de Hinata, pero ella no se quejó ni nada, hasta que dejé de llorar después de un rato.

—¿Cómo…cómo me pasó esto? —pregunté sentada con las piernas hacia un lado.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó.

—Sí. —dije decidida.

—Bien, Sasuke te lanzó un tarro de pintura marrón y Naruto utilizó unos sellos que accidentalmente te cambiaron de sexo —dijo.

—¿Naruto, eh? —dije apretando los puños.

—Sakura-san, sólo te pediré una cosa. —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—No me pidas que no le golpee —dije antes de que pudiera decirme.

—No, sólo te pido, que no seas dura con él, también él estaba preocupado —dijo, casi me dejó con la boca abierta, pensé que me pediría que no le golpeara pero no fue así.

—Bien —dije, me levanté pero antes de salir, tomé una polera de hombre que estaba doblada en el baño y me la puse, aun que no tuviera nada, me sentía desnuda sin algo encima—¿Dónde está Naruto?

—En la pieza de al lado —dijo.

Salí y entré a la otra pieza, Naruto estaba sentado dándome la espalda y Sasuke al otro lado, alrededor de una mesita, Sasuke me vio sin decir nada y Naruto se volteó con rostro pálido y lleno de miedo.

—Sakura-chan, te juro que no quería —dijo rápidamente, mientras intentaba escaparse caminando en cuatro patas.

—Pero lo hiciste —dije, lo tomé por el cuello de la ropa y noté algo diferente en mí, mi fuerza era mayor y mi voz era más grave.

—Perdón —dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras yo acumulaba chakra en mi puño derecho.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Generaciones Vivas"**

_- Jugando con un hilo._

_- "Sasuke-baka, metimos la pata"-dijo Naruto._

_- "Esto pasó hace más de ochocientos años"-explicó Naruto extrañamente serio._

* * *

(**Sakura**: ¡No puede ser, no puedo ser un hombre!) (**Naruto:** De verdad que lo lamento Sakura-chan, te juro que no quería) (**Sakura:** Cállate si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear") (**Hinata**: Sakura-san, por favor, tranquilísate) (**Sakura:** Sólo me tranquilisaré cuando estos dos me expliquen qué rayos está pasando)_-Sasuke y Naruto se ponen tensos-_(**Sasuke**: ¿De qué hablas?) (**Sakura**: Ah, ¿Creen que soy tonta, que nací ayer? Sé muy bien lo que vi, y ustedes dos tienen algo que decirme) (**Naruto**: No no... eh, Sakura-chan, estás equivocada) (**Sakura:** ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de mentiroso? Díganme ¿Por qué tenían orejas de animales?)_-silencio absoluto-_(**Naruto:** Es una historia larga_-se rindió_) (**Sakura**: ¡Los abía, sabía que algo pasaba!)-_Sasuke le pega un codazo a Naruto y éste lo mira rendido_-(**Naruto**: Esto pasó hace más de ochocientos años) (**Sakura**: ¿Tanto?) (**Naruto**: Te contaré la historia en el otro capitulo) (**Sakura**: O_O ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Vamos, suéltalo, dime ahora!)-_Naruto sale corriendo y Sakura le persigue_-(**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres comer algo?) (**Sasuke:** Hmmmm... bien)_-se levantan tranquilamente y se van._

**FIN**

PD: Recuerden que si tinenen alguna duda, me la dejan escrita en un comentario ^^


	10. Generaciones Vivas

Hola a toooooodos/as:

Por fin, hoy comprenderán la historia y tal vez se aclaren ciertas dudas "_¿Sasuke es el gatito de Sakura?_" y otras ^^ espero que les guste y que entiendan ya que es... bien complicada la historia jejejeje ^^U y mi habilidad para explicar no es muy buena así que.... bueno, si tienen dudas, las dejan un comentario ^^

Ahora veremos, qué pasará con **Sakura**, ya que (recuerden) ahora **es hombre** O_O

* * *

**_Capítulo X_**

**_Generaciones Vivas_**

Estábamos tomando la once en casa de Hinata, era la única pieza que estaba ordenada y terminada, había una televisión y una mesa en medio de la habitación, mientras nosotros, Sasuke y yo comíamos, Hinata terminaba de vendar a Naruto y de desinfectar las heridas ocasionadas por mí.

—Sakura-chan, de verdad, te juro que no quería —insistía Naruto.

—Ya cállate, o me volveré a enojar —dije asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Ya estás listo —dijo Hinata, mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas a Naruto en la espalda, en seguida éste comenzó a quejarse.

—Pareces mariquita quejándote tanto —dijo a mi lado Sasuke, mirando a Naruto.

—Tú qué sabes, Sakura-chan nunca te ah golpeado con toda su fuerza —dijo enojado, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata a comer.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta.

En la televisión estaban dando unos monitos bien conocidos "Tom and Jerry", al ver al gato recordé lo que había visto en la pieza de Hinata, a Sasuke y Naruto con orejas y cola de animales. Miré a Sasuke de reojo, pero no tenía nada de lo que había visto anteriormente, lo mismo con Naruto, ninguno tenía las orejas ni colas de gato o zorro. Entonces recordé que a Sasuke le salieron las orejas de gato al ver la pelota de lana naranja.

—Voy a buscar una cosa que se me quedó —dije mientras me levantaba, salí por la puerta corrediza y caminé hasta la pieza de Hinata, prendí la luz ya que estaba todo oscuro, aun seguía todo desordenado, comencé a buscar cualquier cosa que fuera redonda, o algún hilito, entonces encontré una pelota de lana blanca, más pequeña que la otra naranja, ésta cabía perfectamente en mi mano cerrada, le desenrollé la punta de lana y la dejé colgando, luego fui a donde estaban los demás comiendo y mientras pasaba por el lado de Sasuke, comencé a mover el hilito que colgaba de mi mano, él estaba comiendo normalmente hasta que me miró y fijó su vista intensa y exclusivamente al hilito, sus ojos parecieron crecer al verlo, y se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Pasé por su lado lentamente, hasta que llegué a mi puesto, entonces él sacudió su cabeza y siguió comiendo, dejé el hilito sobre mis piernas mientras fingía ver la televisión, de repente sentí una mano en mi pierna, al mirar vi a Sasuke que estaba tomando el hilito con su mano, seguí moviendo el hilito y Sasuke continuó siguiéndolo, tanto con la mirada como con sus manos, entonces moví rápidamente el hilito más lejos, y Sasuke quedó acostado sobre mis piernas, pero seguía jugando con el hilito. Miré a Naruto que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y Hinata que estaba con la boca abierta.

—¡Perdónenlo! Estuvo un tiempo en el manicomio porque se creía gato, pero su enfermedad no tenía remedio así que lo dejaron libre, por favor, tengan piedad de él —pidió con súplica, aun que me sonaba a mentira todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Sasuke en el Manicomio? —preguntó Hinata enarcando una ceja.

Miré nuevamente a Sasuke, pero ésta vez tenía las orejas, cola y patitas de gato. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se me caen.

—¿Esto también es parte del porqué lo metieron al Manicomio? —preguntó Hinata a Naruto.

—Em., bueno, es que Sasuke dentro de su locura, se inyectó ADN de gato, su padre era científico, entonces ocurre esto cada vez que se cree gato —dijo Naruto, pero aun no me convencía.

—¿Sasuke es un fenómeno? —pregunté, mi corazón casi se sale al pensar en eso.

—Bueno, sí y no —dijo Naruto, algo nervioso.

—Eso no me dice nada —dije enojada.

Sentí que algo temblaba en mis piernas, toqué la espalda de Sasuke y no dejaba de sonar, apoyé mi oído en su espalda y se escuchaba un ronroneo increíblemente fuerte, miré las orejas de Sasuke, parecían de peluche…las toqué y él se volteó hacia mí, con rostro juguetón y pupila grande, se sentó como los gatos mirándome fijamente, extendí mi mano y acaricié su orejita y en seguida comenzó a ronronear, y a ladear su cabecita. Miré la mesa y había unas sardinas, tomé unas y la puse en frente de Sasuke, éste en tanto olió la sardina, no dejó de mirarla, la movía a cada lado y él la seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Hinata, Sasuke es como un verdadero gato —dije, pero al ver a Hinata, con los ojos abiertos mirando a Naruto, que también le habían aparecido las orejas, cola y patitas de zorro, él estaba muy cerca de Hinata, y ella estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que se iba a desmayar.

—Sakura, Naruto también es un fenómeno como Sasuke —dijo, aun que parecía que se lo decía a sí misma.

—No tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí —dije, entonces en mi descuido, Sasuke me quitó la sardina y se la comió en un segundo, luego tomó la pelotita en su boca y la dejó caer, al rodar por el suelo, él comenzó a seguirla y a moverla con sus patitas….mientras más rodaba, más entretenido se ponía él.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Me escuchas cierto? —dije a Sasuke, pero él no me tomó en cuenta.

Toqué su patita y él me miró.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Me entiendes? —pregunté, y él ladeó su cabeza como lo hacía Konan— ¿Konan? —dije en voz baja, entonces él movió sus orejas— ¿Konan? —llamé de nuevo, y él se acercó diciendo "miau".

—Hinata, Sasuke responde al nombre de mi mascota —dije sorprendida.

—Espera, tú tienes un gato de mascota…yo tengo un zorro —dijo, ambas nos quedamos mirando comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que era algo fantástico, mis ojos se abrieron y nuevamente miré a Sasuke, que ahora respondía al nombre de Konan.

De repente, Sasuke dejó de jugar con la pelotita y me miró enojado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, pero él desvió su mirada hacia un lado, como si quisiera ignorarme.

Naruto se sentó de golpe, haciéndome saltar del susto, quedó mirando hacia la pared, entonces se volteó y nos quedó mirando como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, entonces se tapó la boca y me miró con sorpresa, luego miró a Sasuke que seguía con el seño fruncido.

—Sasuke-baka, metimos la pata —dijo Naruto, creí comprender lo que decía, refiriéndome a que "revelaron" su "verdadera identidad".

—Es por tu culpa idiota —dijo Sasuke, en seguida le miré, no me había hablado en todo el rato y ahora lo estaba haciendo, tenía sus orejas hacia atrás y su cola no paraba de moverse.

—Oigan, ¿Pueden explicar qué está pasando? —pregunté, Naruto pasaba sus ojos de Sasuke hacia mí y de mí hacia Sasuke, dudoso.

—No —dijo cortante Sasuke.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Sasuke-baka… —dijo Naruto, con tono de advertencia.

—Porque no tienes que saberlo —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué no tengo que saberlo? —dije con sarcasmo.

—Sasuke-baka… —volvió a decir con el mismo tono de antes.

—No es de tu incumbencia —me respondió altaneramente.

—¿Cómo dices? Mi mejor amigo y tú se… transforman en animales ¿Y no puedo saber el porqué? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Sasuke-baka… —repitió Naruto.

—Exacto —respondió.

Le miré furiosa, tomé la pelotita y la tiré, Sasuke en seguida fue tras ella.

—Naruto, tú tienes que decirme qué está pasando —dije, aun que sonó más a una orden.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, cuéntame todo lo que sepas —dije decidida.

—Si te dijera todo lo que sé, me demoraría más de cuatrocientos años —dijo con burla.

—Hablo en serio —dije.

—Yo también —dijo serio, nunca antes lo había visto tan serio, parecía que el mundo se iba a partir en dos en ese momento.

—¿y bien? ¿Me dirás? —pregunté intentando poner carita "tierna", supongo que no resultaba tan tierna transformada en hombre, quizás qué cara tenía.

Naruto miró a Hinata, que no había dijo ni una sola palabra en todo ese rato. Luego suspiró, y me miró nuevamente serio.

—Esto pasó hace más de ochocientos años —dijo, aun que estuviera serio, no creía mucho lo que me acababa de decir— Quizás te suene a mentira, pero te digo la verdad Sakura-chan. Esta es una historia bien larga, así que no me interrumpas o se me va a olvidar.

—Okay —dije asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. Hace más de ochocientos años, donde no existía nada, es decir, no existían teléfonos, televisiones, ni autos, ni mercados, ni nada. Lo único en lo que nos podíamos transportar era a través de caballos o a pie y los alimentos los teníamos que cazar con nuestras armas que…existían en ese tiempo, la única agua bebible era la de los ríos que bajaban desde las cordilleras. La cosa es que, en un pueblito llamado Hydrus, existía un gran científico loco, que en realidad, más que un científico era un mago muy poderoso, pero loco. En esos tiempos existía la costumbre de conquistar tierras, elegir a los más sanos y matar a los demás habitantes, entonces éste mago inteligente y loco llamado Lord Kijutsu decidió crear algo para que el pueblo pudiera defenderse y vivir para siempre, utilizó muchos métodos en animales para saber si funcionaban o no, pero nunca pudo. Luego, un día se le ocurrió utilizarlo en alguna persona, antes de hacerlo tuvo que agregar otros químicos para que la persona no muriera, cuando por fin tuvo lo que quería tomó a un muchacho y le inyectó la _medicina_, el pobre estuvo horas en cama sin poder mover un dedo, mientras el mago seguía pensando en qué le había salido mal, en un momento de locura tomó todos su químicos y los lanzó lejos, rompiendo todo a su paso, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tomó un poco de ADN de gato, y se lo inyectó, sin embargo, no estaba funcionando y su _mascota_ estaba muriendo. Otra vez se le ocurrió una idea, tomó el chico y a su gato y los metió dentro de una cápsula de clonación, cuando estuvo listo, en la primera cápsula donde había dejado al chico y al gato, ambos habían muerto, y al abrir la otra cápsula se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba de pie y vivo, pero aun se encontraba algo débil. El científico pensó en mil formas para hacerlo más resistente y también pensó en cómo obligarlo a quedarse en la aldea después de que se diera cuenta de los poderes nuevos que tenía ahora su _mascota_, tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo quedarse, algo que lo aferrara a no salir del pueblo, o volverse malo y destruir el pueblo. Pasó el tiempo y al mago no se le ocurría nada, mientras él pensaba, el muchacho hacía las compras y todo lo demás, pero se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo mirando por la ventana, el mago se interesó en saber qué tanto miraba, y se sorprendió al ver que siempre miraba a una chica, a la misma hora todos los días y ¡Gualá! La mágica idea, si el chico estaba enamorado de alguien, se quedaría en el pueblo y defendería a su amada por encima de todo. Tomó a la chica y le quitó un poco de su ADN, trabajó en él hasta obtener lo que quería y se lo inyectó al muchacho

Cuando por fin tuvo el resultado exitoso, comenzó a trabajar con varias personas, para hacerlas fuertes, resistentes, y poderosas. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el mago iba mejorando sus clones, y ya no morían los originales, tenía todo grabado en su mente, hasta que logró que todo el pueblo estuviera protegido y así el pueblo Hydrus fue creciendo, haciéndose famoso y temidos por lo poderosos que eran. Por esa razón nosotros nos transformamos en animales. —terminó.

—Pero…tú dices que eso pasó hace más de ochocientos años, es decir, tú moriste —dije incrédula.

—Lo que dices es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es —dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras sonreía grandemente.

—¿Cómo?

—Morí en esos años, pero cuando nace una nueva Hyuga mujer, yo vuelvo a nacer —explicó.

—Eso es imposible —dije sorprendida.

—La palabra _imposible_ no está en el diccionario del mago —dijo haciéndose el interesante.

—¿Pero cómo naces? Tus padres ya murieron.

—Murieron, lo sé., pero cuando necesito nacer para proteger a Hyuga, me vuelvo un cachorro zorro y tengo que buscarla por mi cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres por tu cuenta?

—Me refiero a que ella puede nacer en Suiza y yo en Brasil, tengo que atravesar todo el mundo para encontrarla y protegerla, todo antes de que muera ella, ya que si ella muere, yo también muero a los dos días.

—Es decir, que si no la encuentras y ella muere en el transcurso de tu búsqueda ¿Mueres y mueres no más?

—Exacto.

—Eso es injusto —me quejé.

—Por su puesto, por eso ya casi no queda nadie como nosotros, somos muy pocos ahora, la mayoría a muerto porque no encontró a su Mamoru a tiempo y murió. La mayoría de los Mamoru son jóvenes, de doce a diecisiete o dieciocho, si dejó una hija o hijo antes de su muerte, el Guardián puede volver a nacer, pero si no dejó generación, el Guardián morirá al igual que su Mamoru y no volverá al mundo.

—Qué cruel ¿Cuál es el Mamoru?

—Protegido, proteger, al que tenemos que proteger, en mi caso es a Hinata —dijo mientras la miraba de reojo, y ella se sonrojaba.

—Hinata, no has dicho nada de nada en todo este rato ¿No tienes alguna pregunta?

—No, yo ya sabía de esto Sakura-san —dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo era la única que no lo sabía? —pregunté con sorpresa.

—Y para colmo, el bocón tuvo que hablar —dijo Sasuke, como si estuviera enojado.

—¿Cómo que "para colmo"? ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú? —pregunté enojada.

—No tengo la obligación de hacerlo, además, no necesitabas saberlo —dijo relajado sobre la mesa.

—¿No necesitaba saberlo? Por supuesto que necesitaba saberlo —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó desinteresado.

—¿Para qué? Se supone que tú eres mi Guardián ¿No? Eso quiere decir que también protegiste a mi madre ¿Cierto? —pregunté, él me miró serio.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó.

_Por esa razón mamá conocía tanto a Sasuke, y se llevaban tan bien_, pensé.

—Lo sabía —dije sonriendo.

—Oh, no —dijo Hinata.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto, algo preocupado.

—Es demasiado tarde, y mañana hay prueba de Química.

—¿Prueba de Química? ¿Cuándo la fijaron?

—Dobe, tú nunca escuchas nada —dijo Sasuke riendo con superioridad.

—Cállate gato estúpido —dijo enojado.

—¿Son las doce? Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo Hinata —dije levantando los platos de la mesita y los dejé en el lavaplatos.

—Déjalos ahí, yo los lavo después —dijo dulcemente.

—¿Segura? —pregunté por si a caso de arrepentía.

—Ve a tú casa, nos has ido en todo el día —dijo, entonces tomé mi ropa que traía puesta, sin embargo los pantalones eran tan ajustados que molestaban.

—Hinata, ven un poquito —llamé, ella se acercó— ¿Podrías…prestarme ropa? Sé que no tienes de hombre, pero, de casualidad…

—Si tengo algunas de papá cuando era joven, espérame en el baño —ella se fue caminando por el pasillo y yo entré al baño, Hinata no se demoró casi nada, y me entregó la ropa.

—Gracias —dije, entonces me quité la polera y Hinata se tapó los ojos—Oh, lo lamento —dije cuando comprendí el porqué lo hacía.

—No te disculpes, soy yo la que no salió del baño, si no te queda me avisas —dijo sin mirarme, salió casi de un salto y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

_Esto de ser hombre es un jaleo_, dije mentalmente.

Me cambié de ropa, fue un alivio cuando cambié el pantalón por el otro. Cuando estuve lista…listo, salí y Hinata me esperaba con una bolsa para dejar mi ropa, luego nos despedimos y Sasuke se fue conmigo.

—Sasuke-kun, en la historia que contó Naruto, el chico ¿Eras tú? —pregunté mientras caminábamos.

—¿Porqué lo piensas? —preguntó.

—Porque lo clonaron con un gato, y a ti te salen orejas de gato —expliqué.

—No es en lo único que me puedo transformar —comentó.

—¿No? ¿Te transformas en un perro también? —pregunté curiosa.

—No, el gato es en lo primero que puedo transformarme, pero cuando encuentro a mi Mamoru y nuestra confianza comienza a crecer, puedo transformarme en otros felinos —dijo con aire despreocupado, para él debe ser estar hablando de cualquier cosa, en cambio para mí, es algo tan fantástico, aun no sé si creer en todo lo que dicen, es difícil de explicar.

Pasamos por un pasaje, bastante iluminado, pero no faltaban las bandas de jóvenes que vagan por la noche, Sasuke cambió de lado quedando en mi lado izquierdo, para apartarme de esos bebedores de alcohol.

Su gesto simple, me hizo recordar todas las veces que me había salvado o ayudado, cuando nos enfrentamos con esos hombres que me hirieron gravemente, él me ayudó en todo lo posible, o… cuando Karin me hirió, también me ayudó. Pero, mi pregunta es: _¿Lo hace por mí o por él?, es decir, ¿Me protege por lo que siente por mí o lo hace para que él no muera?_

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué me proteges? —pregunté, él me miró de reojo.

—Para que vivas —contestó.

—Pero, me refiero a que…lo haces por ti o por…

—Por ti, yo ya eh vivido suficiente —me cortó antes de terminar.

—No digas eso, yo creo que sería genial vivir tanto tiempo —dije sonriendo.

—Para ti será genial, después de un tiempo, ya no es tan genial —dijo con voz sincera.

—Pero ¿No tienes algo porqué vivir? ¿Algún propósito, meta, objetivo?

Él sólo me miró, algo sorprendido, luego sonrió con su típico "Hmp" y me arrinconó contra un pared, dejándome atrapada con sus brazos a cada lado, apoyado en la pared con sus manos, estaba muy cerca y mi corazón iba a explotar, tan repentino…_creo que me voy a desmayar_. Con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla, luego suspiró.

—Sakura, no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir pero… no te ves bien como hombre —dijo, mi corazón casi se para…pero mi mente rápida encontró el otro significado a sus palabras.

—¿Cómo mujer me veo bien? —pregunté, estaba tan nerviosa que mi voz se quebraba.

Me miró con ojos grandes y mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Yo no dije eso —dijo mientras dejaba sus manos en los bolsillos, sin embargo yo sabía que, indirectamente, me había hecho un cumplido.

—Claro —dije con sarcasmo mientras seguía caminando.

—Cree lo que quieras —se quejó sin verme a la cara.

Para cuando ya llegamos a mi caza, Sasuke se fue y como despedida me desordenó el cabello. Entré agotada, había sido un día muy largo, con mucha acción e información, dejé mi mochila sobre el sillón y me tiré junto a ella. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, un cambio muy brusco… tanto mental como físicamente, soy hombre y Sasuke es mi Guardián, creo que mi cabeza va a explotar, y encima tengo que estudiar para Química.

Suspiré, y al hacerlo, recordé cuando Sasuke me arrinconó contra la pared y su indirecto cumplido. Pobre de Sasuke, estar enamorado de una mujer y que de repente ella se transforme en hombre, difícil, muy difícil.

Me levanté de un salto y me fui a mi pieza, prendí la luz y cerré la puerta, me volteé quedando frente a frente con mi espejo que estaba atrás de la puerta.

—Soy hombre…qué asco, pobre Sasuke ¡Todo por Naruto! —recordé y mi furia comenzó a arder.

Abrí la cama, pero mi pijama era de mujer… no me molestaba usarlo, sin embargo tendría un problemita con los pantalones y no pienso dormir sin ropa interior. Fui a la pieza de mis padres, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, intenté abrirla con cualquier llave, pero ninguna encajaba con la cerradura. Entré a mi pieza y busqué algún pinche delgado, cuando lo encontré volví a intentar abrir la puerta y tuve éxito. Entré y busqué el interruptor a ciegas, no veía nada, pero no podía encontrar el interruptor, mientras buscaba, con las manos pegadas en la pared, me topaba con cuadros y sólo cuadros, llegué hasta donde terminaba la pared y no encontré el interruptor. Miré la pieza oscura y luego miré el techo, lograba ver—más o menos—que había algo que brillaba, tenía que ser la luz. Intenté recordar algunas formas de encender la luz de las películas.

—Luces —dije, pero no pasó nada. Seguí pensando en cómo prenderlas, y recordé una, aplaudí y las luces encendieron dejándome ver una hermosa cama con cubrecama blanco como la nieve, los veladores hermosos y luces pegadas a la pared, sin cables ni nada, así que supuse que también se encendían al aplaudir, las cortinas eran tan grandes como la ventana, con la diferencia de que las cortinas llegaban al suelo, frente a la cama había un gran mueble, justo en el medio estaba la televisión, abajo se encontraba un DVD con varios CDs alrededor, a cada lado de la televisión pantalla plana, habían dos closet—derecha e izquierda—, supuse que el de la derecha sería el de papá así que lo abrí, era una montaña de ropa—no por que estuviera desordenado, porque estaba muy ordenado, sino por la cantidad de ropa—abrí los cajones, calcetines, cachureos, y ropa interior.

—Vaya, hay mucha ropa —dije asombrada, luego miré la cama y quité la cabecera donde creía que dormía papá, entonces encontré su pijama. Sin pensarlo mucho, me lo puse…luego iba a salir de la pieza, pero miré la cama grande y espaciosa, me tiré sobre la cama, la abrí y me acosté, aplaudí y las luces se apagaron. De repente me senté de golpe, al recordar la prueba de Química, de un salto bajé de la cama y fui a buscar el cuaderno junto con el libro, después nuevamente me tiré en la cama y comencé a memorizar lo que habían pasado en clases, aun que no necesitaba leerlo tanto, con sólo leerlo una vez me bastaba, en estos casos, la memoria fotográfica es muy útil. Estudié y estudié hasta caer dormida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Masculino exterior, Femenina interior"**

_- Intruso en casa._

_- Una prueba: la cicatriz.  
_

_- Chicas "necesitadas"._

* * *

hoy ando algo apurada así que no pondré los "Comentarios de Personajes", pero espero que les haya gustado ^^

Si tienen preguntas, déjenla en un comentario!!!

bye bye!


	11. Masculino exterior y Femenina interior

Hola a todos ^^

Lamento haberme demorado tanto pero, les explico jejeje, tengo mis razones:

**1-** Fui de vavaciones al Sur en la casa de mi abuela, donde no hay internet.

**2-** Volví y me fui nuevamente al sur a las Termas Del Flaco, donde tampoco hay internet ni nada.

**3-** Estuve en medio del terremoto allá en las termas y tuvimos que volvernos a Santiago al otro día.

**4-** La conexión estaba mal, mi casa es de adobe y se derrumbó un poco.

**5-** Ahora tengo que quedarme en casa de mis abuelos en Santiago, donde sí hay internet.

Y bueno, así han pasado mis vacaciones, aunque faltaron algunas cosas por describir. Pero lo más... impactante que nunca pensé que viviría a mis 17 fue el terremoto, fue... terrible, en realidad fue tan terrible que no existen palabras para describirlo, les contaré mi experiencia antes de dejarlos leer mi fanfic ^^:

_Estaba en las Termas Del Flaco al sur de Chile en la ciudad de San Fernando. Las termas son un pueblito pequeño y está rodeada de montañas de unos 300 metros de altura, está justo al lado de Argentina (si cruzáramos las tantas montañas llegaríamos a Argentina). No hay internet, ni señal para los celulares, sobreviven con la electricidad que sacan de un motor que se apaga a las 12:30 de la noche, y hay tres teléfonos públicos en los que hay que pagar para poder llamar (no recuerdo si llama celulares), hay cientos lugares para visitar: Las huellas de dinosaurios (son geniales, y ultra gigantes, las puedes incluso tocar), La Virgen (hay que caminar demasiado para llegar, y al última parte va en subida), La Mina (un camino plano, pero largo)...y otros tantos lugares. Estábamos ahí con mis abuelos paternos y unos tíos, mi padre y mi hermana, mi madre se había quedado en Santiago porque no le habían dado vacaciones. La pieza que habíamos arrendado era de una cama de una plaza y media, y un camarote de una plaza. Eran—como quizás ya saben—las 3:34 am, nos habíamos acostado tarde, y sólo alcanzamos a dormir una hora, cuando me desperté de golpe porque me parecía que había un temblor, papá ya estaba despierto y dijo que me quedara quieta, que ya pasaría, pero los segundos se hacían eternos y pronto escuchábamos los vidrios romperse, las alarmas de los autos, las botellas de nuestra pieza se caían y yo estaba durmiendo en el camarote, que se azotaba con fuerza contra la pared, luego papá dijo que saliéramos—ya entrábamos en pánico—mi hermana se levantó algo sonámbula y nos pusimos bajo la puerta, la escalera que daba al segundo piso frente a nosotros se desfiguraba frente a mis ojos, la ropa tendida en los cordeles caía, la puerta crujía. El momento se había eterno, y mi hermana menor, Nicole, no paraba de tiritar del miedo, vi el rostro asustado de papá que de repente dijo que estaba preocupado por mamá—sola en la casa de adobe—, mi pánico empeoró, mamá estaba completamente sola con mi perra, Kira, y las dos gatas, Nala y Maxi, en una casa de adobe donde ya había una pared—la del comedor—que estaba muy inclinada hacia adentro, y el patio de la Kira estaban muy trisadas las paredes, de hecho, hace dos años se había caído un pedazo dejando un gran agujero. De súbito paró todo ese remezón, y subimos la escalera para ver a mis tíos y abuelos que estaban arriba, con suerte nos habíamos puesto las chalas de levantarse, y todos estábamos con pijamas. Al subir, podíamos ver por encima de las otras casas, y ver perfectamente la montaña, salía mucha tierra y aun se escuchaban las rocas rodar, y se podía sentir un poco aun el temblor cómo avanzaba._

_Mis abuelos salieron asustados con la bata puesta, bajamos a la calle de tierra—que es tanto calle como vereda—y vimos el desastre, los vidrios rotos, los carteles en el suelo, los autos aun sonando, la gente en pánico, algunos perros aullando. Era tanta la tierra que se había levantado que casi parecía niebla espesa, todos estábamos con linternas ya que el motor estaba apagado hasta que de repente lo prendieron, el hombre que se encargaba de eso se cayó y cortó la cara, nada grave, pero igual era una herida. La gente barría los vidrios rotos, y otros oraban a la Virgen María que tenían en el camino, otros comenzaron a fumar desenfrenadamente, y el olor a cerveza y licor se impregnó en el aire porque se habían roto las botellas, algunos hombres se quejaban por esa pérdida. No dormimos en toda la noche por las réplicas, todos con pijama en medio de la calle y chaquetas. Nos metimos al auto de mi abuelo a escuchar la radio, ya que las teles no funcionaban y tampoco los tres únicos teléfonos porque se había modio la antena que localizaba al satélite y habíamos perdido toda conexión con el mundo exterior. Al otro día mi padre decidió irse porque por más que intentó no pudo comunicarse con mi madre, estábamos muy preocupados, en tanto papá se fue mi abuelo decidió irse también, así que comenzamos a guardar todo rápidamente y nos fuimos a pesar de las tantas replicas, pudimos ver las rocas en medio del camino, algunas mucho más grandes que yo—que mido 1.64—algunos agujeros en el suelo creados por las rocas que las máquinas habían quitado, mucha piedrecilla se veía como cascada que bajaba de las montañas, el viaje fue larguísimo, no dormí nada en esas seis horas hasta que llegamos al pueblito donde encontramos a mi padre que no encontraba bus que lo fuera a dejar a Santiago, así que nos acomodamos los siete dentro de la camioneta de mi abuelo, y viajamos viendo el desastre del terremoto, muchas copec, esso, y chell estaban sin luz, y casi ninguna tenía bencina o petróleo que era lo que necesitábamos, habían muchos desvíos por las calles que se habían hundido y trisado grandemente, pasamos por al lado de un enlace—donde pasan los autos por arriba y otros por abajo—estaba completamente en el suelo, la señal para los teléfonos era muy débil, pero por fin hablamos con mis tíos que se habían quedado en Santiago con mis primos por la misma razón que mamá—no tenían vacaciones—ellos nos contaron que no tenían ni luz ni agua y que a las 4 am habían ido a buscar a mi mamá que estaba bien, ella dijo que en tanto sintió el temblor tomó su celular y la linterna y salió a la calle, muchas bibliotecas se cayeron, las paredes se trisaron, cayó mucha tierra, la pared de comedor no cayó pero quedó muy débil, la cornisa se cayó, y mis mascotas estaban vueltas locas por lo sucedido. Nada grave lo que sufrimos, nada comparado con otras familias que perdieron, completamente todo._

**FIN**

les cuento hasta ahí ya que el resto es cuando limpiamos la casa, y nos quedamos a dormir en casa de mi abuela. Ahora, los dejo que lean y disfruten, ¡Dejen muchos comentarios, por favor! ¡Arigato! ^^

* * *

**_Capítulo XI_**

**_Masculino exterior y Femenina interior_**

C_ada vez más cerca cariño_…, Escuchaba, era la voz de una mujer, sin embargo no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, su voz era melodiosa y suave, parecía llena de amor.

_Ve más adelante y sé fuerte…,_ continuaba diciéndome, mientras mis pies caminaban en la oscuridad, _¿Qué hay más adelante?_ , pregunté.

_Debes seguir, no importa cómo, sigue y sé fuerte cariño, fuerte, fuerte…,_ la última palabra resonó como eco mientras se desvanecía, entonces abrí los ojos.

—¿Un…sueño? —me pregunté. _Qué sueño más raro_.

Me estiré en la cama y de una sola patada el cuaderno salió volando. Me agaché y me levanté, caminé hacia la puerta y al ver mi reflejo en el espejo de mis padres, recordé que no era mujer y al mismo tiempo recordé la historia que me había contado Naruto, sobre cómo habían nacido los Guardianes. Me alboroté los cabellos

— Ha, ¡Todo esto es un lío! —me quejé gritando, entonces escuché algo en la cocina, sin pensarlo dos veces bajé corriendo, y las pisadas se escucharon con más fuerzas, parecía que corría. Bajé el resto de los escalones de un salto, miré hacia ambos lados, en la cocina no había nadie, y en el living tampoco, sin embargo la puerta estaba abierta hasta atrás al igual que la reja. Salí corriendo hacia la calle, pero no vi nadie sospechoso que corriera o algo así.

—O ya salió la persona, o aun está encerrada en mi casa —susurré, cerré la reja y la puerta, con llave, rápidamente comencé a investigar la casa, con algo de miedo, pero no encontré nada más que: en la cocina, platos usados, vasos usados, migas de pan y botellas de bebidas vacías. En mi pieza también habían entrado, mi cama estaba desordenada y todos los cajones abiertos, incluso mi closet…

_Todos los cajones están abiertos, alguien buscaba algo aquí,_ pensé y un terrorífico escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Vi en el reflejo del espejo al reloj, me volteé sin creer la hora que era, pero sí, ésa era la hora, ya había perdido media hora de clase.

—¡La prueba! —dije, tomé la mochila… y recordé que ahora era hombre  
¿Cómo demonios iba a ir?

Rápidamente algo se me ocurrió, busqué en una carpeta llena de papeles, pruebas, guías…etc. Y lo encontré, la hoja de cambio, en mi vida me había cambiado tres veces de colegio, y por suerte guardaba las hojas. Corrí hacia la pieza que se encontraba frente al baño, era la pieza tecnológica, donde estaba todo lo que tenía que ver con cables, música y el computador junto a la impresora.

—Manos a la obra —prendí el computador, y puse la clave, luego comencé a escribir en el Microsoft Word lo que decía en la hoja de cambio, obviamente cambiando la fecha y algunos números, luego, lo único que me faltaba, un nombre… ¿_Ryuzuke? El que sea, con tal de que sea de hombre está bien, ¿Apellido? Haruno, si, ahora soy el primo de Sakura._

—Listo, ahora faltan las notas —tomé la otra hoja que había traído y comencé escribir mientras la nueva hoja de cambio se imprimía. Para que me acepten en seguida tengo que tener notas aceptables, bueno…entonces no necesito mentir sobre mis verdaderas notas. Sólo falta el timbre del colegio, fotocopié el timbre de la hoja original y la pegué en la hoja falsa, luego la imprimí.

Mientras terminaba de trabajar el computador, me fui directamente al armario de papá.

_Cuando llegué por primera vez a éste colegio no tenía el uniforme, pero me dejaron entrar con_ ropa _de calle, ahora debería ser lo mismo,_ me dije segura.

—Vaya, toda la ropa de papá me queda grande —me quejé, entonces me tropecé con el closet porque tenía un desnivel, me caí y para no darme en la frente, puse mis manos. Sin embargo pasé de largo y sonó como si hubiera abierto una vieja puerta, rechinando con terror. Miré pero todo estaba oscuro, me levanté y a tientas busqué el interruptor hasta que lo encontré. La luz pareció iluminar un lugar mágico, lleno de cosas caras y de valor, ropa y materiales como muebles, un gran closet y una repisa ahogada en zapatos en orden. Me descubrí con la boca abierta cuando estaba apreciando el lugar que acabábamos de encontrar.

—Esto es mentira —me dije, era como encontrar una tienda de ropa en un closet gigante, revisé el closet, estaba lleno de ropa, sin embargo, era muy grande. Seguí revisando hasta que encontré unas que me quedaban perfectamente bien, un jeans con zapatillas, y una polera negra con el dibujo de un dragón blanco, luego recordé que necesitaba ropa interior… algo que deseaba no haber recordado. Salí del closet "secreto" y abrí el cajón de la ropa interior, tomé el que fuera y me fui al baño con la ropa en la mano, me desvestí y tomé un baño.

Me sentía extraña, parecía que todo se había achicado, todo era más bajo que de costumbre, aun que sabía perfectamente que nada había cambiado, sólo yo. Cuando terminé de darme el baño, me vestí con la ropa que había elegido…cuando me puse los pantalones me miré en el espejo del baño y recordé lo que me había dicho Sasuke la noche pasada,_"No te ves bien como hombre", _pero no le hallé mucha razón, encontraba que no me veía tan mal como hombre, pero nunca superaría la belleza de Sasuke.

_Picarona_, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

Entonces escuché el sonido de la impresora, avisando que ya había terminado de imprimir. Salté en las escaleras y llegué corriendo a la impresora, saqué los papeles, los revisé pero estaba todo bien así que subí nuevamente a buscar mi bolso, pero tuve que elegir otro para no levantar sospechas. Y antes de salir de casa, cerré todo, incluyendo el "closet secreto", y cerré bien las otras puertas, luego salí corriendo hacia el Instituto…pero justo cuando estaba cruzando la calle, venía una camioneta azul eléctrico…

_Es la misma_, dije en mi mente.

Antes de darme cuenta, mis piernas saltaron por el aire a una altura increíble, no comprendía cómo había podido saltar tan alto. La camioneta pasó de largo y yo aterricé con los pies, la gente que había visto el espectáculo, murmuraba, otros me apuntaban con asombro, pero nadie se acercó a preguntarme si estaba bien. Así que seguí con mi camino, corriendo lo más rápido que me daban mis piernas.

_¿Podré saltar así de alto de nuevo?,_ me pregunté.

_Intentémoslo_, dijo una vocecilla.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad, doblé mis piernas y salté lo más alto que pude, e increíblemente había saltado mucho más alto que hace un rato, podía ver las casas por encima e identificar el instituto a larga distancia, fue algo tan fantástico que lo volví a hacer, esta vez salté encima de una casa y aterricé de forma silenciosa y segura, luego corrí por el techo de la casa y seguí saltando por las otras hasta que llegué al Instituto. Toqué el timbre y me abrieron, entré pero Kakashi no me dejó pasar más allá de las oficinas, entré a la secretaría.

—Buenos días Shizune—san —dije, ella me miró con extrañeza.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó, y recordé que ya no era Sakura, si no Ryuzuke.

—Em. Tienes el nombre grabado en el colgante —le recordé, y ella pareció más aliviada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—Soy nuevo y me cambiaron a este colegio, necesito mostrarle los papeles al Director —dije, entonces ella tomó el teléfono.

—Tsunade-sama, ah llegado un alumno nuevo y quiere hablar con usted…Bien —dijo, luego cortó— Puedes pasar.

Entré y el escritorio de Tsunade-sama estaba repleto de papeles, carpetas entre otras cosas, ella estaba con las manos entrelazadas y a su espalda estaba Kakashi-sensei, como siempre.

—Toma asiento —ordenó y obedecí— Así que, quieres entrar ¿Eh? ¿De dónde vienes?

—De la Academia Cromell —contesté.

—Ah, es una buena Academia ¿Traes los papeles?

En seguida se los entregué, ella los tomó pero noté que algo cambió en su cara al ver los papeles.

—¿Ryuzuke Haruno? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, yo asentí algo nerviosa.

—Soy primo de Sakura ¿Va a este Instituto, no? —pregunté.

—Sí, mi alumna estrella —dijo con algo de orgullo—Pero, no recuerdo que tuviera un primo llamado así —dijo extrañada.

—Tenemos muchos primos, pero todos están fuera de este país, llegué hace un año y estuve estudiando en Cromell, entonces me enteré de que mi prima estaba aquí también y quise entrar —dije intentando que mi voz sonara segura.

—Ah, Sakura nunca me dijo que tenía un primo en el país.

—Creo que ella no sabe ni si quiera que existo —comenté sonriendo.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar? Es un Instituto muy estricto —dijo intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Seguro cien por ciento —dije, entonces ella pareció sorprenderse y miró el papel de informe.

—Ya veo, pero mira, aquí hay algo extraño…en el papel —dijo mirando el papel, y con la mano me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, me incliné sobre la mesa apoyándome sobre mis manos, entonces ella con un rápido movimiento me tomó de la muñeca

¡No, la muñeca no!, dije hacia mis adentros, y con un rápido tirón, quité mi mano de su agarre.

Ella me miró perpleja, luego volvió a su semblante normal, pero esta vez estaba seria.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, yo no sabía si salir corriendo o contarle todo.

_Cuando era pequeña y estaba bajo el cuidado de Tsunade-sama, un día me hice un corte con un vidrio, la herida fue profunda y me había desangrado tanto que casi pierdo la vida, pero ella me curó la herida casi con todo su chakra, y luego me había hecho siete puntos para cerrar la herida. Si ella viera mi herida, sabría en seguida quién soy, pero creo que no fue una buena opción reaccionar de esa manera, ahora tiene más sospechas._

—Nada, sólo que me asustó —dije nerviosa.

—Muéstrame tu muñeca —ordenó con voz fuerte.

—¿Para qué? Se supone que tiene que decirme si entraré o no al Instituto —dije aun más nerviosa.

—¡La muñeca! —exigió con un grito poniéndome los pelos de punta.

—¿Entré al Instituto? —pregunté.

—Kakashi… —dijo, entonces supe en seguida lo que iba a pasar, me paré y me puse en un rincón escondiendo mis manos en la espalda, Kakashi se acercó y forcejeó para separar mis manos, sin embargo yo no lo dejaba, _si hablamos de fuerza yo tengo la ventaja_.

—¡Ayuda! —me puse a gritar, cualquiera que viera esta escena pensaría que el profesor estaba abusando de mí, aun que no era así, entonces entró Shizune y cuando nos vio, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se le salen.

—Shizune, ayuda a Kakashi para liberar el brazo derecho del chico —ordenó, Shizune sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a mí, ambos intentaban liberar mi brazo…hasta que al final, yo me solté.

—¡Ya, está bien, le mostraré la bendita cicatriz! —dije levantando las manos en señal de rendimiento, entonces me acerqué a Tsunade-sama y le mostré la cicatriz.

—¿Sa…Sakura? —preguntó tan asombrada, que casi no se lo creía.

—Ryuzuke —corregí.

—¿Quién te ah hecho esto? —preguntó con atrocidad.

—Fue un accidente, no se preocupe, sólo tiene que dejarme entrar y dar la prueba de Química, por favor —dije poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

—¿No me digas que fue Uchiha? —dijo.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —dije en seguida.

—Ah, entonces ya sé quién fue, Uzumaki —dijo con voz tenebrosa.

—¿Por qué lo piensa? —pregunté, entonces ella me miró por un momento, luego suspiró. Se volteó en la silla giratoria y miró a Kakashi quién asintió con la cabeza, y le la nada le salieron orejas de lobo plantado y una cola larga y esponjada del mismo color. Quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Kakashi-sensei es…?

—Un Guardián —continuó.

—Entonces usted es su Mamoru —dije.

—Sí, y es de suponerse que ya sabes quién es tu guardián —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—Sí, pero… ¿Ya lo sabía? —pregunté con sospecha.

—Sí, Kakashi me lo dijo cuando llegó Uchiha y lo mismo con Uzumaki —dijo.

—¡Y no me dijo nada! —pregunté casi histérica.

—Pensé que sería mejor que te lo contara tu Guardián —dijo sin entender mi reacción.

—De todas formas, ni si quiera me enteré por él, Naruto me lo contó porque Sasuke-kun se rehusaba a hacerlo —dije enojada.

—Tiene que haber una razón para que no quiera contarte algo tan importante ¿No crees? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Dime, ¿Ya vise en lo que se transforman? —peguntó interesada.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun es un gato y Naruto es un zorro —dije recordando sus orejas y cola.

—Para que haya hecho ese jutsu tiene que haberse transformado, lo más complicado es que es uno jutsu antiguo y no tengo idea de cómo solucionarlo. ¿Naruto no lo sabe, cierto? —dedujo por sí sola.

—Supongo que no lo sabe, es Naruto de quién hablamos —dije con sarcasmo.

Ella rió conmigo.

—Bien, intentaré buscar alguna solución, mientras tanto ve a clases —dijo mientras escribía en un papel— Toma, entrégaselo al profesor que esté a cargo —dijo entregándome el papel.

Antes de salir de la oficina pude notar que Tsunade le decía algo en secreto a Kakashi, no quise entrometerme así que salí de las oficinas y al salir, ya estaban en recreo, la prueba de Química nos tocaba después del almuerzo, así que ahora sólo tenía que repasar en el cuaderno. Subí las escaleras sintiendo cómo las miradas eran dirigidas hacia mí, pero no eran las mismas miradas que cuando estaba junto a Sasuke o a Sai, aquellas eran aterradoras; sabía perfectamente dónde estaba mi sala, pero tenía que fingir no saber nada del colegio, por lo que me acerqué a una chica de un año menor que y, la había visto un par de veces pero nunca había hablado con ella.

—Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está la sala de segundo año medio? —pregunté tocándole el hombro, porque ella me estaba dando la espalda, y al voltearse sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, luego bajó su vista hacia el suelo.

—S…sí, es esa —tartamudeó apuntando hacia la sala.

—Oh, gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —quise saber, intentando ser sociable o amable.

—Mi nombre es Akira —dijo sin verme, sentí que le estaba incomodando así que sólo le di nuevamente las gracias y me fui. Al entrar, otra vez los ojos…especialmente el de las chicas, se posaron en mí, aun que algunas me miraban como si quisieran comerme viva…o vivo. Dejé mi mochila en mi puesto, y me apoyé en la mesa mirando la sala, intenté buscar a Hinata, Naruto y a Sasuke, pero a ninguno pude encontrarlo, entonces se me acercó una chica, era de mi clase así que la conocía a la perfección, era Kaoru, más conocida como "la rival de Karin" ya que ambas son conocidas como las que "andan con todos", en pocas palabras, son unas cualquieras.

—Dime, ¿Vas a ir a esta clase o estás perdido? —preguntó con tono "coqueto".

—Voy a esta clase —respondí amablemente, a pesar de que me cayera mal, no quería causar una mala impresión cuando existía la opción de que me quedara con este cuerpo para siempre—algo que no quería pensar en lo absoluto—.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué fantástico! ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó nuevamente, acercándose casi llegando al punto de abrazarme.

—Em. Ryuzuke —contesté intentando alejarla, su sola presencia me molestaba.

—¿Ryuzuke? ¿Puedo llamarte Ryu? —preguntó enrollando su mano en mi cintura.

_¡NO! ¡QUÍTALA, QUÍTALA, SÓLO SASUKE-KUN PUEDE TOCARNOS ASÍ!_, gritaba desaforadamente la vocecilla en mi mente.

—No, déjame —dije alejándola con mis manos.

—Oh, vamos, no seas tímido —dijo, entonces se acercó otra chica, era amiga de Kaoru, se llamaba Rima, no dijo nada, sólo se enrolló en mi otro brazo y dejó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

_Creo que voy a vomitar,_ dije en mi mente.

_¡Hazlo, pero encima de ellas!,_ gritó la vocecilla.

Entonces Kaoru abrazó mi otro brazo, y lo atrajo pervertidamente a sus pechos.

—¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué no se van a restregar sus cosas a otro lugar?! ¡Déjenme! —dije quitando mis brazos de sus manos, luego salí de la sala casi corriendo y me apoyé en la baranda del segundo piso.

—Disculpa ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, era la misma chica de hace un rato, Akira.

—Ah, eres tú, sí estoy bien, gracias —dije aun enojada por lo de antes.

—Vi lo que pasó… no es bueno que entres a la sala en el recreo, esas chicas siempre están ahí —aconsejó de forma dulce.

—Gracias Akira—san, creo que la única persona amable que eh conocido hoy has sido tú. Espero que comiencen luego las clases —dije, luego la miré y ella…se sonrojó.

_Esto no va bien,_ dijo la vocecilla.

—¡Pero si es Sakura-chan! —gritaron, mi corazón casi se sale, al voltearme encontré a Naruto, que se estaba tapando la boca, él sabía perfectamente que había metido la pata.

_Piensa rápido_, instó la vocecilla.

—¿Quieres dejar de molestarme con mi prima? ¡Te eh dicho más de mil veces que me llames Ryuzuke! —grité camuflando el error de mi amigo.

—¿Ryuzuke? —preguntó extrañado, entonces Sasuke que estaba al lado, le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo Ryu? —preguntó Sasuke con tono familiar, mientras se acercaba.

—Em. Fui atacado por chicas, y acabo de llegar —dije.

—¿Atacado? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Tú sabes, en toda las clases hay chicas que creen que pueden jugar con cualquier chico que se les cruza —dije, entonces él entendió.

—Ryu-kun ¿Te dejaron entrar así de fácil? —preguntó Hinata junto a Naruto que aun se quejaba por el codazo de Sasuke.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama es buena Directora y entendió a la perfección —dije, entonces Naruto se quedó mirando a la chica que estaba a mi lado.

—Ah, ella es Akira, va en primero. —dije, entonces todos dijeron "hola" y ella se escondió en mi espalda.

—Hola —respondió casi en un susurro.

—Vamos, ten confianza, no mordemos —dijo Naruto.

—Por lo menos, nosotros no, pero puedes pensarlo de él —dijo Sasuke, entonces Naruto comenzó a discutir y Akira se rió bajito.

—¿Te has acostumbrado? —preguntó Hinata, que ahora estaba en mi lado.

Comprendí completamente a lo que se refería.

—Más o menos, pero no quiero acostumbrarme mucho —dije, entonces sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

—Oh, me toca con Tsunade-sama —dijo Akira, con rostro pálido, parecía temerle a la Directora.

—Vaya, pobre de ti, no dejes que esa vieja bruja de intimide —dijo Naruto, entonces le llegó un librazo en la cabeza.

—¡Uzumaki! ¡Recuerde que nos toca clase juntos después del almuerzo, aprovecharé mientras hacen la prueba para dedicarle una hermosa anotación negativa! —dijo con rostro malévolo la Directora, mientras entraba a la sala junto a Akira.

—Te hemos dicho muchas veces que no le digas vieja a la directora —dije recordándole, mientras él se tocaba el chichón.

—Ya lo sé, pero… se me olvida —dijo de forma despreocupada, entonces llegó Gai-sensei a la sala y nosotros entramos junto a él.

Todos se sentaron en sus puestos, como era "nueva", "nuevo" en la clase no tenía puesto.

—Buenos días alumnos —dijo y todos se levantaron de forma reverente.

—Buenos días profesor —dijeron, luego tomaron asiento y el profesor me quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Em. Tome —dije entregándole el papel que me había pasado Tsunade-sama.

Él leyó y luego suspiró con pesar, se rascó la cabeza y miró la sala.

—Bien, él es un alumno nuevo, su nombre es… ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó mirándome.

—Ryuzuke Haruno —dije fuerte y claro, algunos comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarme con desaprobación.

—¿Alguna pregunta para el nuevo? —preguntó el profesor.

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó Kaoru desde la última fila del lado de la ventana.

—Hagan preguntas inteligentes —pedí amablemente.

—¿De qué colegio vienes? —preguntó Kiba.

—De la Academia Cromell —contesté.

—¿Eres familiar de la frentona? —preguntó Karin, con sonrisa arrogante.

Mis manos se transformaron en puños, y mi cuerpo se tensó al escucharla. Deseaba lanzarme sobre ella y golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero no podía hacer eso.

—¡Alumnos, aquí todos tenemos nombres, los sobrenombres no se utilizan! —dijo el profesor.

—Soy primo de Sakura —dije, entonces el murmullo aumentó.

—Bien, basta de preguntas, tu prima no vino hoy así que te sentarás en su puesto —dijo indicándome el asiento, dejé mi bolso en el suelo y me senté.

—Hola —saludé a Sasuke, él me miró y me hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

_¿Qué ya no tiene boca para hablar?,_ me pregunté.

—Bueno alumnos, hoy yo tomaré las clases de Kakashi, hubo un problema… así que tengo que tomar su clase —dijo no muy entretenido en la última parte, luego suspiró mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso—Vamos alumnos, aun que no estemos en Defensa, tenemos que seguir usando la flama de nuestra juventud para llegar más lejos, recuerden, "Tengo que ser más fuerte que ayer"… —dijo su lema el profesor, mientras seguía hablando muy inspirado como siempre le pasaba, se le olvidaba que estábamos en clases y comenzaba a darnos la charla de "La flama de la juventud".

—Profesor, la clase —le recordé como siempre.

—Ah, sí, si —dijo avergonzado, luego se quedó mirándome por un segundo, algo asombrado.

_Actué como Sakura_, dije en mi mente.

—¿Profesor? —pregunté, entonces él reaccionó y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿No sabes cuál es la solución a la transformación? —pregunté.

Él me miró de reojo, sin decir nada. Luego miró la pizarra y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno. Escuchaba algunas conversaciones cercanas, en la mayoría estaba mi nombre….y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría que hablaba de mí, eran voces de chicas…esto no me gusta nada, además la pregunta que me hicieron hace un rato "¿Tienes novia?" me pilló desprevenida y casi grito un "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!", pero por suerte pude razonar, gracias a la vocecilla que hay en mi cabeza.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: "Él enojado y yo perseguida"**

_- Confesión incómoda_

_- Descubrimiento "peleas entre chicos"_

_- Él enojado_


	12. Él enojado y yo perseguida

**HOoºlas a tOodos ^^**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron mi mini-narración sobre el terremoto en mi experiencia, y también muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios de ánimos, realmente me hicieron sentir muy bien ^^ ahora con mi familia nos encontramos mejor, ya... se podría decir que nos estamos acostumbrando a las réplicas xD (son demasiadas), pero en general, nos encontramos muy bien, mis amigos del colegio también lo están, eso me alegra mucho ^^ lo único q no esta realmente bien... es el colegio, sinceramente quedó destrozado, se calleron un montón de paredes, los baños están completamente al aire, la inspectoría se le calleron dos murallas...uff, y así otras salas, por la misma razón ahora entramos el 15 de abril!!!!!!! no es nada bueno! hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, es decir, bien... son vacaciones extras, pero aun así no es muy bueno, ahora sí que estamos atrasados con la materia y yo (estoy en 4to medio) lo unico q kiero es entrar luego para pasara con mis amigos, y estudiar un montón para sacar la mejor nota, kiero aprovechar mi ultimo año al máximo, pero cada vez se me acortan los días T^T vamos a entrar el 15 de abril y salimos en noviembre!!! demasiado poco tiempo!! y encima la PSU me tiene torturando día y noche!! ya me kedan 286 días para terminar el año! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -3- solo kiero entrar TT^TT**

**Pero bueno, dejando mis tristezas de lado, también les keria pedir unas sinceras disculpas por demorarme tanto en subir el capítulo, jejeje ^^U realmente lo lamento u_u ... no eh estado muy inspirada ultimamente, no sé a q se debe, pero no tngo muchas ideas en mi cabeza .**

**¡Bien, los dejaré leer, aprovéchenlo xD!**

* * *

**MI GATO GUARDIAN**

* * *

**_Capítulo XII_**

**_Él enojado y yo perseguida_**

Era recreo y estábamos sentados en los jardines, Akira al parecer estaba decidida a seguirme… algo que no me agradaba para nada, el porqué es algo lógico… Soy mujer, pero también lo hago por ella, ya que si encuentro la forma para volver a mi cuerpo normal, no quiero que ella sufra una pérdida ni mucho menos que se ilusione conmigo.

Sasuke sigue enfadado y desconozco la razón por completo, no entiendo porqué se enoja, ni de qué está enojado.

—Oye, Sasuke-kun…

—Dime sólo Sasuke, el "kun" no lo uses —dijo, pero sonó más a una orden.

—Bien, Sasuke ¿No sabes cuál es el jutsu para volverme a la normalidad? —pregunté en un momento que Akira se había ido al baño.

—Si la supiera, no estarías en ese cuerpo —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho —seguía repitiendo Naruto.

—Ya sé que lo sientes mucho, no me lo repitas a cada cinco segundos —dije algo molesta, toda la clase me mandaba papelitos diciendo "Lo siento mucho"— Y recuerda que me llamo Ryuzuke —dije algo incómoda, no me gustaba que me llamaran así "Ryuzuke", además de que no estoy acostumbrada, el profesor repitió seguidas veces mi nombre "Ryuzuke" cuando pasaban la lista, pero mi cabeza tiene tan claro que ese no es mi nombre, que simplemente no reacciona ante él.

—Ryu —llamaron desde atrás, tardé unos minutos en voltearme, me fijé que era una chica de otra clase, no tenía idea de su nombre y creo haberla visto alguna vez en el colegio, ella estaba mirando el suelo muy nerviosa.

_Incómoda,_ dijo la vocecilla.

—Dime —dije amable, mientras me levantaba.

—Puedes venir un momento —pidió.

_Esto no va bien_, dijo la vocecilla.

—Claro, vengo en seguida —dije a los demás, entonces acompañé a la chica. Me sentía realmente incómoda con esto, no sabía cómo actuar, "acabo de llegar" pero ya todos saben de mi llegada y las chicas no paran de seguirme, es molesto que me sigan pero también triste por ellas, ya que no tienen idea de a quién están mirando realmente. De repente ella se quedó parada, y se volteó rápidamente extendiendo los brazos con una caja de chocolates.

—Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos —dijo, mi corazón casi se sale del miedo, y comencé a temblar, mi mente no me dictaba nada, quedé como en un shock, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que tenía que decirle algo….algo que no la lastimara, ya que no era su culpa de enamorarse de… la chica equivocada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté cortésmente.

—Ruka —dijo sin mirarme, ya que ella seguía con los brazos extendidos…algo exagerada ya que tenía la mitad del cuerpo doblado hacia adelante y su cabeza sólo miraba el suelo.

—Ruka, lo lamento mucho, pero yo… ya tengo a alguien especial —dije sincera, pero intentando sonar amable y calmada para ella.

Entonces ella bajó sus brazos, en señal de rendición, pero sin mirarme a la cara.

—Ya veo, ¿Sabes?... acabo de terminar con mi novio, para pedirte que salieras conmigo —dijo, me asombré tanto, que mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, luego ella elevó su mirada, tenía sus ojos con lágrimas.

—Pero…¿No crees que eso fue algo irresponsable? Acabo de llegar y nunca habíamos hablado…

—Ya lo sé —dijo cortándome— Pero cuando te vi… fue como, amor a primera vista —dijo mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

_¡No, no llores! ¡No sabes cuánto me cuesta actuar como hombre y tener que soportar todo esto!,_ pedía mi vocecilla.

—Mira, no quiero ser grosero. Pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, de verdad, lo lamento mucho. —dije y luego me giré sobre un pie, y comencé a caminar hacia los chicos.

—¡Espera! —dijo lanzándose encima de mí.

_¡Qué chica más desesperada!,_ gritó enojada la vocecilla.

—Te juro, que vivirás feliz a mi lado —dijo casi gritando, mientras me abrazaba firmemente, yo no podía hacer nada… mi sorpresa me dejó con la mente en blanco.

_¡Reacciona chica, reacciona!,_ gritaba desesperadamente la vocecilla. Cuando pude entrar en razón por fin, bajé mi cabeza para ver la cara de Ruka, entonces ella e empujó y caímos al suelo, aun no alcanzaba a incorporarme y ella ya estaba nuevamente sobre mí.

—¡Por favor, contrólate! —grité intentando separarla, pero ella no me soltaba nunca.

—¡Quédate conmigo! —gritó entre el llanto.

Repentinamente se acercó y cuando intenté alejarme, choqué contra un árbol, estaba atrapada con una chica totalmente descontrolada y desesperadamente necesitada, nuevamente se acercó cerrando los ojos y supe lo que intentaba hacer, la empujé de los hombros pero ella me evadió y se acercó hasta quedar a unos milímetros de mis labios. Cerré los ojos con fuerza gritando "¡No!", y sentí algo sobre mis labios, también escuché unas voces, cuando abrí los ojos me fijé que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba una mano interfiriendo en su beso, luego la chica abrió los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, me volteé y encontré a Sasuke, quién me había tapado la boca, me lancé a sus brazos pero él me sostuvo antes de que pudiera abrazarlo.

—No te enojes, pero no quiero que los otros piensen mal —dijo indicándome que me volteara, entonces vi a tres chicos, era dos años mayor que nosotros, los reconocí por sus poleras, todos los del cuarto medio usan la misma polera, en la que están dibujados ellos como en anime, y en la espalda está el curso dibujado como anime junto a la profesora.

—¿Me dejaste por ese tipo? —preguntó el que estaba en medio de ellos, enfadado, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que casi se tocaban la punta de las cejas.

Ella seguía llorando, sin ser capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Luego él me miró como su tuviera la culpa de todo—aun que tal vez tenía algo de culpa—se acercó amenazante y me levantó del cuello de la ropa.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —preguntó enfadadísimo, en ese momento, algo recorrió mi cuerpo, nunca lo había sentido… mis labios temblaban y mis manos también.

_Miedo_, dijo la vocecilla.

—Nada, ella se lanzó sobre mí —dije, pero mi respuesta pareció molestarlo aun más, me sostuvo sólo con una mano, mientras la otra la preparaba para darme un golpe en la cara.

—Es la respuesta que dan todos los imbéciles —dijo, mientras yo intentaba alcanzar el suelo, sin embargo ni si quiera lograba rozarlo.

—No están permitidas las peleas —dijo Sasuke con tono amenazante.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? ¿Profesor? ¡Lárgate! —dijo tratándolo como una pulga o algo así.

Entonces Sasuke le golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que me soltara la ropa, luego le pegó con una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, el chico voló por un momento y luego calló seco al suelo.

—Ahora ve a la oficina de la Directora —dijo muy serio.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees? —preguntó

—Tal vez el delegado —dijo burlón, sonriendo con malicia, esa sonrisa era algo terrorífica pero para mí, era algo traviesa.

—¿El delegado Uchiha? —preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—En persona, así que levanta tu saco de papas y vete a la oficina de Tsunade ¿O prefieres que te lleve yo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No… yo voy —dijo levantándose de un salto, mientras se iba con sus amigos.

—Y tú… —dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Ruka— No creas que te has salvado, también ve donde Tsunade y dile lo que intentaste hacer —ordenó, la chica se levantó entre el llanto, y luego se fue caminando.

—No se te ocurra mentirle, estaré al tanto de todo lo que le cuenten —dijo amenazante, entonces la chica se fue casi corriendo.

Todos estaban presenciando la escena—cuando digo todos, me refiero a Naruto y Hinata—y la campana sonó, ahora nos tocaba lo peor de todo…Defensa, nos tocaría pelear entre todos demostrando nuestras habilidades y destrezas, yo no estaba en condiciones para eso. _Todo sea por la bendita prueba_, dijo la vocecilla.

—Oigan, ¿No es la Directora la que está subiendo la escaleras? —preguntó Hinata, todos levantamos nuestra mirada.

—Ah, le toca con el…cuarto medio, creo —dije, entonces vimos que pasó de largo la sala del cuarto medio y se dirigía a la última, nuestra sala.

—¡Corran, corran… la vieja nos va a anotar! —gritaba Naruto a toda voz, sin embargo, todos salimos corriendo al saber hacia dónde se dirigía, subimos las escaleras de a dos escalones y al doblar en la esquina casi chocamos con la pared, seguimos corriendo y llegamos, tarde.

—¿No escuchan la campana? —preguntó enfadada.

—Perdónenos, pero teníamos un conflicto con unos alumnos de cuarto medio —dijo Sasuke, entonces Tsunade suspiró e hizo un gesto para que fuéramos a nuestros puestos.

—Bien, la prueba se adelantará para esta hora, así que guarden todos sus cuadernos en la mochila y deje solamente el lápiz pasta sobre la mesa, nada de portaminas, ni gomas de borrar, ni lápices mina ¿Me oyeron? —preguntó con voz fuerte, siempre que ella entraba en la sala y hablaba, su voz resonaba en las paredes, su apariencia y su voz eran igual de imponente como su carácter.

—¡¿Cómo que se adelanta la prueba?! —preguntó Naruto, levantándose del puesto.

—Se adelanta y punto, debería haber estudiado ¿O no sabía que había prueba hoy? —preguntó sonriendo con maldad.

—No…es que… lo digo por los alumnos que no estudiaron, para que repasen unos minutos —dijo nervioso.

—Ah, claro… por usted. Bueno, les daré cinco minutos —dijo sentándose en la silla, dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta, pero luego se sentó y sacó rápidamente el cuaderno.

La prueba había estado fácil, y lo mejor es que hice la prueba como si Sakura hubiera estado presente, Tsunade-sama me dejó poner mi verdadero nombre—Sakura Haruno—y nos iba dejando salir mientras terminaban la prueba, Sasuke había terminado de los primeros, junto a otro grupo como Neji, Gaara… entre otros. Tuve que quedarme un poco más para asegurarme de que las había respondido bien, luego le entregué la prueba a la Directora y me dejó salir. Cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y molestar a los demás en prueba, luego me quedé en el apoyada del barandal del segundo piso, entonces me fijé de que varios cursos, aparte del nuestro, estaban fuera de clases. Me paseé por los pasillos mirando por las ventanas de los otros cursos, estaban—en su mayoría—en prueba, y también dejaban salir a los que ya habían terminado. Me dirigí al casino para buscar a Sasuke, ya que Hinata ni Naruto habían terminado la prueba aun. Abrí la puerta del casino, había gran fila serpenteante para comprar el almuerzo, otros estaban comprando algo de colación.

—Ah, tú eres el nuevo ¿No? —preguntó alguien, me volteé y encontré a la persona menos indicada…

—Hola Sai —dije, luego me mordí los labios por decir su nombre.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —preguntó extrañado.

—Ah…Em. Sí, es que…Sakura me había hablado de ti —dije nerviosa, casi meto las patas.

—Ah, verdad, eres el primo de Sakura ¿Sabes por qué no vino hoy? —preguntó, mientras mi mente se preparaba para las excusas.

—Ella…está…con dolor de estómago —dije muy segura, para que creyera.

—¿De verdad? Debe ser un gran dolor, ella siempre viene, aun que se estén cayendo las estrellas —dijo sonriendo.

_Si supieras que vengo aun que me haya convertido en hombre_, dijo la vocecilla en mi mente.

—Oye, ¿Has visto a… Sasuke? —pregunté, entonces su rostro cambió completamente, ahora se veía algo tenso y serio.

—No —dijo cortante.

—Quizás sea yo, pero creo haber notado un tono de enfado en tu voz —dije, intentando saber el por qué.

—¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

—Demasiado —dije seria, mientras me cruzaba los brazos.

—Oh, bueno, él… es de esos tipos que se creen lo mejor de lo mejor y… no nos llevamos muy…nada bien —corrigió lo último.

—Ah, ¿Cómo es eso de "lo mejor de lo mejor"? —quise saber.

—Siempre está intentando sacarte en cara lo malo de ti y lo mejor que es él, tanto en notas como en… —entonces se cortó.

—¿"En…"? —le impulsé para que siguiera.

—Y en chicas —respondió molesto.

—¿Qué…se pelean por Sakura? —pregunté sarcástica, pero al ver su rostro serio, me di cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

—Constantemente, y sobre todo los días Lunes —dijo, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa maléfica.

—¿Los lunes? —pregunté sin entender.

—Ah, se me olvida que eres nuevo. Los lunes tenemos entrenamiento, combatimos con los otros y todo eso… ahí es cuando Uchiha y yo desahogamos nuestro odio —dijo aun con la sonrisa maléfica.

—No me lo creo —dije en un murmullo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al no escucharme.

—No, nada… tengo que irme —dije mientras pasaba por su lado— ¡Nos vemos! —grité, luego salí del casino.

Nunca había pensado que Sasuke-kun peleaba todos los Lunes con Sai…por mí, dije mentalmente, mientras mi corazón se estremecía.

—¡Ryu-kun!

—¡Mira, es el nuevo!

—¡Ryu-kun, almorcemos juntos!

—¡Ryu!

—¡oye, puedes venir con nosotras un momento!

Escuché a varias chicas hablar a la vez, eran tantas que no les entendía, cada una hablaba lo que quería. Me detuve y volteé, eran muchas, estaban en el pasillo y comenzaron a acercarse… peligrosamente hacia mí.

—¿Qué….qué quieren? —pregunté nerviosa, esto no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa, nos tienes miedo? —dijo burlona una de ellas.

—Sólo queremos jugar contigo un ratito —dijo otra, cuando ya estaban frente de mí, rodeándome.

—Lo vas a disfrutar —dijo otra, era rubia y más baja que yo, pero era de esas tipas que les gusta mostrar todo lo que tienen, casi que no usaba abrochada la blusa y la falda, era del largo de un trapo.

—¡Hey, aléjense de él! —gritó una chica, su voz se me hacía conocida, pero no quería pensar que era ella.

—¿Quién te invitó cuatro ojos? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Tatiana? —preguntó enfadada Karin, que era la que había escuchado.

La pelirroja se me amarró a la cintura—como si siempre lo hiciera—y me atrajo hacia ella.

—Búsquense a otro, él es mío —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y desde cuándo es tuyo? ¿eh? —preguntó una del montón.

—Desde esta mañana, cuando cayó rendido a mis pies suplicándome que fuera su novia —mintió.

Mis manos se apretaron y mis músculos se tensaron al escucharla_ ¿Caer rendida?,_ me preguntaba con sarcasmo mi mente.

—¿Y no eras de Sasuke? —pregunté, para dejarla mal.

—Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo cuatro ojos —dijo Tatiana.

Karin se quedó en silencio sin saber qué inventar.

—Bueno, en vista de que no tienes nada que decir, apártate de él —dijo empujando a Karin al suelo, mientras, esta vez, Tatiana se abrazaba a mi cuello, y se acercaba a mis labios. Rápidamente vino a mi mente la imagen de Sasuke, y automáticamente la empujé contra el suelo. _¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke…ayúdame!,_ pedía en mi mente, este era un lugar de locos.

—Lo siento chicas, pero tengo un mejor lugar donde estar —dije mientras comenzaba a abrirme paso entre ellas, sin embargo, ellas no me dejaban pasar y me acorralaron contra el barandal de segundo piso.

—¿Crees que puedes decir eso y largarte como si nada? —preguntó una de ellas.

Todas comenzaron a empujarse para "ganarme" en su pelea; yo estaba en medio de todo y no sabía hacia donde correr, no podía salir a ningún lado…. Que no fuera lanzarme al primero piso, ellas estaban rodeándome y no dejarían que me fuera así nada más.

"_Lánzate",_ escuché una voz, pero no era la que siempre escuchaba…. Era una voz masculina.

_¿Qué?,_ me dije mentalmente.

"_Caerás de pie, créeme_" insistía, entonces me volteé y miré hacia el primer piso.

_No puedo, está muy alto, _me dije.

"_¡Sí puedes, confía en mí Sakura!" _dijo, entonces reconocí la voz.

_¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke-kun, eres tú_?, pregunté… aun que me creí loca después de pensarlo.

"_Luego hablamos, ahora lánzate" _ordenó, y acomodé una rodilla sobre el barandal… las chicas no se daban cuenta ya que estaban metidas en su pelea por ganarme como premio. Dudé por un momento, pero la voz volvió a decirme _"Lánzate Sakura_" y mi cuerpo obedeció; en el aire mientras caía, sentí como si mi cuerpo se moviera sólo, como si supiese de memoria cómo y qué hacer para no dañarme, cuando toqué el suelo… casi no me la creo, estaba de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado y todo hubiera sido obra de magia.

—¡Lo hice! —grité contenta, miré hacia arriba y las chicas me miraba con ojos gigantes, totalmente sorprendidas.

—¡A él! —gritó una de ellas, entonces todas comenzaron a correr hacia las escaleras, mis nervios nuevamente volvieron y entré en pánico.

—Ay no —dije.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Me escuchas?!,_ preguntaba fuerte en mi mente, aun que sabía que estaba soñando hace un rato con la voz de Sasuke

"_Corre hacia los jardines, al Sauce Viejo_" ordenó, rápidamente comencé a correr hacia el Sauce Viejo, así se llamaba el árboles al que siempre íbamos con Naruto y Hinata, y… antiguamente con Sai. Por eso le llamábamos, "Sauce Viejo". Cuando llegué a los jardines, encontré a Sasuke tirado en el pasto leyendo un libro.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —dije agitada.

—Ah, llegaste —dijo relajado.

Miré hacia atrás, y vi la enorme estampida que me seguía. _Si dejo a Sasuke aquí, ellas se lo comerán vivo_, dijo la vocecilla.

—¡Vamos! —dije tomándole la muñeca y él sin preguntar, comenzó a correr conmigo, sólo que él llevaba la delantera.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y rápidamente las dejamos atrás.

—Sube —dijo indicándome el Sauce Viejo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—Que subas —ordenó.

—Pero no sé cómo —dije aun cansada.

—Vamos, eres un gato, puedes hacerlo —me animó, pero no entendí lo del gato.

—¿Gato? —pregunté extrañada.

Él suspiró con pesar, me tomó del brazo y me puse frente a frente con el árbol, mientras dejaba la palma de mis manos pegada en el tronco.

—Sube, tú puedes —dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Le miré algo confundida, luego subí sin pensarlo mucho. Mis manos y pies comenzaron a subir como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, luego me senté en la rama que se veía más firme, atrasito mío llegó Sasuke, que se sentó en la misma rama. Miré mis manos, no tenían ni un rasguño por haber subido, ni si quiera una astillita enterrada. Luego recordé que me había tirado desde el segundo piso y caí de pie sin mucho esfuerzo, y que en el partido de futbol había saltado por lo menos unos dos metros de alto y también la velocidad con la que corría hacia la pelota, era algo increíble… algo me estaba pasando.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Dime Sasuke —dijo molesto.

—¿Para qué? No hay nadie mirando —dije segura e irritada, me hablaba como si fuera otra persona… aun que por fuera lo era.

—Hmp —dijo sin verme a la cara.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —pregunté, pero él ni si quiera me miró— Respóndeme —dije, aun que sonó más como una orden. Él movió lentamente su cabeza y me miró totalmente enojado, parecía que le iban a salir fuego de los ojos.

—Me molesta tu apariencia, sólo eso —dijo, aun que no me convenció casi nada.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Sólo por eso me ignoras y me hablas enojado? ¿O hay algo más que no quieres contarme? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? Déjame recordarte que a la que le afecta tu actitud es a mí, y tengo todo el derecho de saber por qué me tratas de esta manera desde que Naruto me contó lo de ustedes —dije levantando la voz, entonces él me tapó la boca.

—Si empiezas a gritar esas locas nos van a encontrar y no pienso salvarte —dijo algo amenazante la última parte.

—Pues no lo hagas, nunca pedí tu ayuda —dije enojada.

—Bien, entonces ¿Quién era la que me gritaba que la ayudara cuando estabas rodeada por esas locas? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, con tono de superioridad.

Él tenía razón y no podía decir que no. Mi enfado creció nuevamente, pero entonces escuché unas voces desde abajo, me fijé que eran las chicas que me estaban buscando, se paseaban por abajo del árbol preguntándose dónde estaría yo. Me quedé tan quieta que parecía una estatua, no tenía que hacer ningún ruido para que no nos encontraran, aun que la vocecilla me había dicho que lanzara a Sasuke como carnada mientras me iba a esconder a otro lugar más seguro. Después ellas se fueron, y el silencio volvió a los jardines.

—Ya, lárgate —dijo él con molestia.

—No tienes que decírmelo, estaba por irme de este lugar —dije enojada mientras me acomodaba.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Puño, patada y fuerza bruta"**

_¡Naruto saca buena nota!_

_¡¿Sasuke... gay?! ***1**_

_Peleas, ¡¿La muerte de Naruto?!_

* * *

***1**= N/A: no es yaoi, me refiero a la relacion de Ryu y Sasuke, pero no hay nada de yaoi!! (debo confesar q me costó hacer estos capis de Sakura como hombre, 100pre terminaba imaginándomela como mujer!!!!)

autora: Y???? les gustó?!?!?! *u*

inner: ¡Por supuesto q' no! ¡No hay nada de SasuSaku!

autora: Ah, bueno... es cierto, pero no se preocupen, ya los resconpensaré por los momentos perdidos, en serio!!! ^^

inner: ¡¿Cuándo, ah?! ¡No soporto ver a Sakura como hombre! ¡Es horrible! ¡Quiero ver a Sakura como mujer y q pase luego algo con Sasuke-kun! ¡Quiero que pase YA!

autora: Tranquila, ya pasará algo jusjusjus *//////* pero ten paciencia inner, de seguro que pasa algo ^///^

Sakura: Es cierto innerautora, ella me contó más o menos, y realmente kiero que pase luego dicho momento!!!!

Sasuke: ¬////¬ Autora, demórate cuanto puedas, ¡Es una orden!

Naruto: Oh, vamos teme, ¿A caso estas avergonzado? jajajajjajajaj!!!

Sasuke: ¿Quién rayos te habló a ti dobe? ¡Estoy hablando con la autora!

Sakura: ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun, por qué no kieres que llegue ese momento? u_u

Sasuke: No, no... -///- no digo q no kiera q pase.... ¬////¬ ... sólo q se demore....

Hinata: Uf, me gustaria aparecer en ese momento, pero creo que sería algo imposible u_u

Naruto: No te creas Hinata-chan, jusjusjus =P apareceremos, pero atrás del telón, asi q nadie nos verá ¡Jajajajajjajajajajajja!

Hinata: q bien ^^

Sakura: Yaaaa, vamonos luego, tengo todo el cuerpo raro, kiero dormir.... -.-

Sasuke: ¿Te acompaño?

Sakura: ¿No se suponía que estabas de malas conmigo? ¡Recuerda el capi de recien!

Sasuke: Ah, es cierto.... pero era dentro del capi, ade+, kitate esa ropa de hombre y la peluca, estamos fuera de escena...

Naruto: ¡Sí, vamos a comer Ramen! =D

Hinata: Okay Naruto-kun ^///^ -se toman de la mano-

Sakura: ¡Prepárate para el siguiente capítulo Naruto, ya verás como te mato! xD

Autora: ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhht! ¡Sakura, eso era secreto! -susurro-

Sakura: ah, verdad, perdón -susurra- ¡Olvíden lo que dije lectores! ^^U

Sasuke: Bien, vamos -se van-

Autora: Uffff....

inner: se fue de tarro..

autora: bueno, espero q los lectores no tomen en cuenta ese pekeñisimo detalle jejejeje ^^U

inner: vamonos tambn, sin ellos es aburrido, ¡Bye lectores, cuidence!

autora: ¡Que estén bien, recuerden q subimos cada sabado por la tarde! ¡Salu2, chaoOº!


	13. Puño, patada y Fuerza bruta

**MI GATO GUARDIAN**

* * *

**_Capítulo XIII_**

_**Puño, Patada y Fuerza bruta**._

**M**e acomodé para saltar, pero me resbalé sin poder acomodarme para caer, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, sin embargo, nunca llegó y sólo pude sentir que volaba. Al abrir mis ojos vi a Sasuke que me sostenía en sus brazos, en el aire, luego aterrizó de forma ágil y elegante, después se levantó y me dejó con los pies sobre el suelo.

—Protegerte no es una opción, es mi obligación —dijo serio, luego se volteó y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias —dije en un susurro, aun que él no me escuchara.

De repente sonó un silbato, provenía desde el segundo piso, donde estaba Tsunade-sama llamándonos para que entráramos a la sala. Sin perder tiempo, fui corriendo para no llegar tarde. Cuando ya estábamos todos en la sala, la Directora nos dijo que ya había revisado las pruebas y que también había una gran sorpresa.

—Aquí vienen los sietes —dijo con aire despreocupado— Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata, Ryuzuke y Shikamaru —dijo entregándonos las pruebas—Y aquí la sorpresa para todos, con un seis ocho (6.8), Naruto Uzumaki —dijo.

La sala quedó por unos segundos en un silencio funerario, luego todos nos volteamos a ver a Naruto que estaba con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le caían. Hasta que Kiba comenzó a aplaudir y todos le copiamos, y Naruto se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazar a Hinata.

— ¡Gracias, gracias y miles de gracias Hinata! —dijo mientras la abrazaba, la pobre estaba tan roja que parecía una ampolleta fosforescente.

—Vaya, Naruto por fin pudo lograr un azul —comenté a Sasuke mientras guardaba los cuadernos bajo la mesa.

—Hmp —dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Luego sonó la campana para salir a recreo, y cuando me volteé para hablar con Sasuke, él ya no estaba.

Suspiré.

—Oye, ¿Quieres acompañarme? Es la hora de almorzar —dijo Karin con tono "coqueto".

—No, gracias —dije mientras seguía guardando las cosas.

— ¿Eres demasiado tímido, verdad? ¡Vamos, que no te avergüence! —dijo con tono burlón.

—Deja de molestarme —dije, ya no me encontraba de humor para chicas "necesitadas" y todo eso. Me levanté mientras ella seguía hablando de no sé qué cosa, no le prestaba atención, estaba más preocupada pensando en la actitud de Sasuke.

Almorzamos todos juntos, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Akira, pero aun que estábamos juntos, Sasuke seguía sin hablarme, me ignoraba en lo más posible y yo no lograba entender el porqué, tampoco entendía lo que me había dicho cuando tenía que subir el árbol _"Vamos, eres un gato, puedes hacerlo"_, no sé porqué me dijo "…eres un gato…" el gato es él ¿No?

—Sakura-chan… —dijo Naruto, luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de cometer.

—Sakura no está aquí tarado —dije fingiendo una risa burlona.

—Ah, si tienes razón… es que ella nunca falta —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego sonó la campana, anunciando mi pesadilla, ahora nos tocaba Ataque y Defensa, es decir, tenía que combatir con los hombres, que era lo peor. Fui al casino y entregué la bandeja del almuerzo, después me fui junto a Naruto a la sala, era una aparte a la de las chicas, y estaba más sucia. _Había un olor a sudor por todas partes, parecía que mi nariz se iba a podrir con tan mal olor._

Al entrar estaban primero los lavamanos y las tazas, luego estaban los vestuarios y al final estaban las duchas. Me senté frente a un casillero que no era de nadie, estaba justo entre Sasuke y Naruto, todos comenzaron a cambiarse, _claro para ellos es normal ya que no ven a ninguna chica cerca, no tienen idea de que hay una entre ellos…_

— ¡Vamos Ryu, cámbiate luego que no tenemos todo el día! —dijo Naruto con aire despreocupado, lo miré asesinamente, era la "única" sin cambiarme ropa, todos los demás ya estaban semi—desnudos, mientras que yo sólo tenía ojos para mi casillero que se encontraba frente de mí, lo miraba y lo miraba como si fuera lo único en el mundo, e intentaba no salir corriendo de ese lugar tan fétido.

—Tienes que cambiarte, estás en ese cuerpo así que no lo notará nadie —dijo Sasuke en voz baja para que nadie escuchara, le miré de reojo, sólo estaba con los pantalones, así que rápidamente miré el casillero, mis manos temblaban y mi cara ardía como el fuego mismo. Tomé mi polera para quitármela, temblorosa comencé a levantarla, hasta que la quité.

— ¡Wow, Ryu! ¡Sí que haces ejercicio! —dijo Kiba algo exagerado; como mujer, siempre estoy preocupada de mi figura y de ejercitarme como se debe para mantenerme, pero, cuando mi cuerpo cambió a hombre el ejercicio diario hizo que se me notaran los músculos, tal vez demasiado. Sin embargo, el grito que mandó Kiba, hizo que todos pusieran su atención en mí, y eso me ponía más nerviosa.

— ¿Vas al gimnasio, cierto? —preguntó Naruto, con ojos grades.

—Em. Sí —respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Creo que tendré que ir a ese gimnasio ¿Hace cuanto vas ahí? —preguntó Kiba, muy interesado.

—Desde niño —dije, era algo confuso hablar como si fuera hombre.

— ¿Y dónde es, cómo se llama? —preguntaron Naruto y Kiba, al mismo tiempo.

—Tsuyoi, está entre el mall y el restaurante —dije.

— ¡Bien! —dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

Luego, un poco más calmada ya que casi nadie me miraba, me paré y casi en cámara lenta me bajé los pantalones—ya que hay que entrar a la sala de entrenamiento sólo con el kimono y los calzoncillos, nada más—todo iba bien hasta que Naruto gritó a toda voz.

— ¡Pero si son de marca! —gritó, haciendo que nuevamente las miradas se fijaran en mí.

—Em. Sí —logré decir, no uso ropa de hombre y ni me interesa, así que no tengo idea de cuales son las marcas más buenas para ellos.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Dime ¿Son suaves? —preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué no mejor te metes en tus cosas? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras le miraba fulminante.

— ¡Pero es que son de marca! —se quejó.

— ¡Y va al gimnasio! —siguió Kiba.

—De seguro es millonario —dijo Shikamaru, con los brazos cruzados.

Yo estaba tan roja, que no me atrevía a mirar a nada más que el suelo, del casillero saqué el kimono y me lo puse tan rápido como pude, pero todo no podía salir bien.

— ¿Esas zapatillas son? ¡De marca también! —gritó Kiba, que estaba atrás mío.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó Naruto, arrebatándome las zapatillas mientras que Kiba tomaba el otro par.

De repente, los zapatos "desaparecieron" de sus manos, y "aparecieron" en las de Sasuke, entregándomelas.

—Parecen viejas copuchentas y peladoras mirando todo lo que hace este —dijo, me sonaba raro que me hablara así, aun que sabía que lo fingía porque nos estaban mirando.

Tomé las zapatillas y las guardé en el casillero, junto a la ropa, toda muy bien doblada. Cuando me volteé noté que Kiba me miraba a lo lejos.

—Díganme chicos, ¿Hay un hombre en la tierra que doble su ropa por su cuenta? —preguntó con tono burlón, entonces supe lo que venía, sentía cómo ardía mi rostro de vergüenza.

— ¡No! —gritaron varios al unísono.

— ¡Pues entonces Ryu es mariquita! —dijo riéndose a carcajadas al igual que el resto.

—Ya cállense, y vamos a entrenar —dijo Sasuke mientras se abrochaba el cinturón del kimono.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué lo proteges tanto? —preguntó Kiba, con mirada malvada.

— ¡¿A caso es tu novio el mariquita?! —preguntó Rowen, su carácter era parecido al de Naruto, con la diferencia de que los de él siempre marcaban lo "malo" de la persona, en cambio, los de Naruto eran para reír.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke, esto era lo que él no quería que pasara, yo tampoco quería que lo molestaran, y mucho menos conmigo en cuerpo de hombre.

— ¡Ahora entiendo porqué nunca te ligabas con una de tus seguidoras, claro! ¡Porque eres gay! —gritó a toda voz, haciendo que el vestidor quedara hundido en el silencio, y comenzaron los rumores o mormullo.

— ¡Uchiha es gay, Uchiha es gay! —cantaban en grupo, mientras que a Sasuke se le colmaba la paciencia.

—Oigan, pero… ¿Qué no saben? Sasuke-baka está saliendo con Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, lo que me sorprendió.

— ¿Con Haruno? Nunca le hemos visto juntos ¿A que no chicos? —preguntó Kiba al resto.

—No, nunca los eh visto juntos —dijo uno, luego otros comenzaron nuevamente a rumorear.

— ¡Pero si son despistados! —dijo Naruto, entonces en el silencio resonaron unos pasos, y cuando se acercó la persona, vimos a Kakashi-sensei.

— ¿Tanto se demoran? Parecen viejas vistiéndose y cuchichiando —se quejó, lo miré fulminante, todos hablaban mal de nosotras…

Cuando llegamos al lugar de entrenamiento, era parecido a las luchas que se ven en la tele, donde se paran en el ring—(creo que así se escribe)——el cuadrado gigante que está rodeado por unas cuerdas elásticas. Todos nos paramos alrededor del ring, mientras que Kakashi nos miraba desde arriba, sentado en una silla en la que hay que subir en escalera, ya que son muy altas.

—Hoy seré yo el que tome las clases de Ataque y Defensa, Gai no vendrá —dijo serio desde arriba, mirando el libro de clases.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con Gai-sensei? —preguntó Lee, desesperadamente.

—La Directora ah dicho que hiciera esta clase yo —dijo con voz firme.

—Esa vieja —dijo Naruto por lo bajo.

—Bueno, vamos a probar al alumno nuevo en el primer combate —dijo, mientras que yo casi me arrodillaba rogando que no dijera "alumno nuevo", sin embargo, mi súplica no fue escuchada.

—Pero… no sé pelear, y además…soy nuevo —dije intentando ser realista, era el nuevo, no?

—Pero necesito saber en qué rango te voy a poner, así que sube al ring —ordenó, no entendía por qué lo hacía sabiendo quién era yo realmente.

—bien —dije enfurecida mientras subía.

— ¿Voluntario? —preguntó mirando al resto, pero nadie levantó la mano—Vaya, Naruto… por primera vez no levantas la mano ansiosamente ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó burlón.

—Em.… no, es que…. Yo… no….

—Bien, sube al ring —ordenó mientras escribía en el libro.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ni si quiera respondí! —gritó, entonces Kakashi le mandó una mirada fulminante, con la que Naruto se vio obligado a subir al ring, subió desganado mientras me miraba con terror. Una vez que ya estuvo frente a mí, nos miramos fijamente, él casi temblaba.

—Naruto… aquí me pagas lo que me has hecho sufrir —dije en voz baja, mientras que él abría sus ojos a más no poder.

—Ten piedad Ryu —pidió con súplica.

—Bien —dijo mirando el reloj digital—Empiecen —dijo, entonces todos fijaron sus miradas hacia nosotros, Naruto no se movía, y debo confesar que me daba lástima tener que golpearlo, ya le había dado su merecido y no tenía por qué sufrir nuevamente por lo mismo.

—Si me pegas fuerte y salgo del ring ganas tú —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que te golpee? —pregunté sorprendida y él asintió temblando.

Le miré por unos segundos algo dudosa, sentía la mirada de los demás clavada en mi espalda, expectantes. Entonces tomé aire en señal para que Naruto se preparara, con movimiento ágil y veloz, en la que duró menos de unos segundos, le golpeé con la fuerza necesaria para levantarlo del suelo y para que cayera fuera del ring, pero al golpearlo ocurrió lo peor y menos esperado para mí, no cayó como se supone que debería haber caído, quedó pegado como una estampilla en la pared, haciendo un gran agujero, estaba inconsciente. Sin pensarlo dos veces me bajé de un salto del ring a despegarlo de la pared. No tenía sangre ni nada, sólo rasmillones, esperaba que no tuviera ningún hueso roto; los demás estaban boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, nadie se movía, era como si estuvieran en estado de shock.

— ¡Naruto, Naruto, despierta! —decía mientras intentaba despertarlo, pero no pasaba nada.

_Lo maté, lo maté…,_ gritaba angustiada en mi mente.

—Oh no, santo cielo, perdóname Hinata-chan, maté a Naruto —dije en voz baja mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Él no respiraba, no tenía circulación ni nada, sus ojos estaban dilatados, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba con nada. Deseaba que por favor abriera los ojos, pero no pasaba nada.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, Naruto no respira! —dije asustada, Naruto descansaba en mis brazos inconsciente y nadie se acercaba, ni si quiera Sasuke que no lo había visto desde que salimos de los vestuarios.

— ¿Hmp? —preguntó el profesor con aire despreocupado, como si no notara lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Que venga de una buena vez! —grité fulminándole con la mirada, entonces dejó el libro a un lado y bajó por la escalera con toda la calma del mundo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó relajado.

— ¡Pero qué clase de profesor es! ¡Deberían despedirlo! ¡¿A caso no ve que maté a un alumno?! —pregunté ya harta de su comportamiento exageradamente tranquilo.

—Sakura….chan… —escuché una voz débil, era Naruto que estaba abriendo los ojos con pesadez, mientras respiraba dificultoso.

— ¡Naruto! —dije con una alegría inmensa.

— ¿No que lo habías matado? —preguntó Kakashi.

No le presté atención a su pregunta, el sólo hecho de verle me daban ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte, ¿Cómo puede dejar que pase este tipo de cosas? Ojalá estuviera aquí Gai-sensei, tal vez esto no habría pasado, además, ¡Kakashi-sensei sabe perfectamente quién soy yo realmente! Y obligó a Naruto a pelear conmigo… ¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza?

—Tengo…algo…

— ¿Dónde, qué te duele? —pregunté desesperada.

—…en mi… estómago… —dijo, desabroché el cinturón y abrí la parte superior del kimono, fue tan impactante lo que vi que casi me desmayo yo, todo su estómago estaba hundido, y obviamente tenía más de una costilla rota, no me sorprendería si tuviera todas las cotillas rotas. Rápidamente acumulé chakra en mi mano e intenté sanarlo, lo más rápido posible… pronto el estómago de Naruto comenzó a volver a la normalidad, pero lo que me preocupaba eran las costillas y sus órganos, podría tenerlos dañados y si era así tendría que hacerle una operación, abrirle el estómago y curar con mis manos todo lo que estuviera dañado… eso sería en el peor de los casos, si es que no muere en el transcurso de la operación.

—Estoy… bien… no…te…preocupes… —dijo con voz débil.

—Sí, estarás bien cuando termine, no hables —ordené, de repente comenzaron a llegar los demás, al ver que era grave lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Pero si lo has matado! —gritó Kiba, como siempre, exagerando.

—Cállate —ordené.

—Vaya, el mariquita sirve de algo —comentó Kiba, entonces el chakra que tenía curando a Naruto lo cambié a uno dañino, y corté momentáneamente el movimiento de la pierna derecha de Kiba.

—Vuelve a decirme algo así y te irá peor que a Naruto, ¿Escuchaste? —pregunté amenazante, varios se echaron hacia atrás, y Kiba estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder mover su pierna mientras e quejaba.

—Parece que esto es serio, tú y tú lleven a Naruto a la enfermería —dijo Kakashi con la mano en la nuca.

— ¿A la enfermería? ¡Llévenlo al hospital más cercano! ¡Necesita ser atendido lo antes posible! —dije en voz alta, pero Kakashi siguió caminando hacia la escalera—silla.

—A la enfermería —dijo nuevamente, y subió hasta llegar a la silla.

Lo miré con odio y furia, él sabía perfectamente que Naruto necesitaba ser atendido de urgencia ahora, pero no lo mandaba. Sentía que algo corría en mí, y me picaban las manos por golpear a alguien, deseaba golpear al profesor, aun que sé que eso nos e puede hacer, pero éste se lo merecía.

—Como ganó Ryu en el otro combate, sigue en el ring. El otro será… Kiba, pasa —dijo relajado, seguía actuando normal siendo que Naruto podría morir en cualquier momento, los demás alumnos también rumoreaban sobre cómo se encontrará Naruto. Subí al ring, enfadadísima, mientras que Kiba, ya recuperado de su pierna, subía por el otro extremo.

—Esto será fascinante —dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

—Lo mismo pienso —dije sonriendo, podría desahogarme con él, ya que también me había hecho pasar malos ratos. Ambos frente a frente, nos saludamos con una leve inclinación hacia adelante y con las manos hacia los lados.

—Empiecen —dijo Kakashi, entonces ambos nos pusimos a la defensiva, no sabía si sería él quién atacaría, así que tenía que tener la guardia en alto. Nos mirábamos fijamente, atento a cada movimiento que hiciera, incluso si pestañaba. Sabía poco sobre Kiba, aun que fuéramos compañeros de clase, sabía que él solía pelear con su perro al lado, lo que le era de gran ayuda, pero hoy no lo traía, también sabía que era casi como un perro ya que los olores fuertes le molestaban.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó Kiba— Entonces iré yo —dijo, avanzando rápidamente hacia mí, su rapidez era favorable para mí, ya que no era tan rápido, pero tampoco era tan lento como el resto de la personas, intentó golpearme pero pude evadirlo fácilmente y me quedé atrás de él, entonces Kiba sonrió con malicia. _Algo no va bien_

De repente me aprisionaron por detrás, tomándome de las muñecas, Kiba se abalanzó sobre mí y me plantó un combo en el estómago que hizo que escupiera sangre, mientras él creía que tenía la batalla ganada bajó la guardia, y rápidamente le golpeé una patada en el pecho, con lo que salió volando pero quedó enredado en las cuerdas elásticas que rodeaban el ring, así que aun no tenía todo ganado. El que me tenía aprisionada era otro Kiba, lo que me sorprendió, pero también estaba descuidado al ver al otro en las cuerdas, con rápido movimiento liberé uno de mis brazos y golpeé con mi codo el estómago, entonces me soltó. Sabía dónde golpearlo para que no pudiera moverse, así que rápidamente golpeé los nervios necesarios para que no se moviera momentáneamente, mientras lo hacía, vi que los ojos del Kiba—2 no se fijaban en mí, si no en alguien que se encontraba atrás mío, y escuché unos pasos que luego desaparecieron. _Es una patada_. Me agaché tan rápido como pude, y el Kiba-1—que al parecer es el verdadero—golpeó al Kiba-2, que al chocar contra la pared se transformó en Akamaru—su perro—, me giré aun estando agachada y vi que Kiba aun tenía su pierna en el aire, lo que me daba la oportunidad para desequilibrarlo, golpeé la pierna en la que estaba soportando todo su peso, y cayó al suelo. Luego me levanté y pateé fuerte en estómago de él, intentando sacarlo del ring, pero no funcionó, se afirmó de una de las cuerdas para no caer, lo tomé de la ropa y lo levanté, él aun no podía moverse por el golpe que le había dado, así que lo tomé firmemente del kimono—para que no se me fuera a escapar mientras me preparaba—y cuando estuve lista, golpeé lo más fuerte que podía el rostro de Kiba, que voló directamente hacia fuera del ring, quedó casi igual que Naruto, sólo que esta vez el agujero fue más grande, lo que me sorprendió, el golpe que le había dado no había sido tan fuerte como para que quedara en tal condición, Kiba no se movía y Akamaru cojeaba. Bajé rápidamente, y saqué a Kiba de la pared, estada despierto, pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y no reaccionaba con nada, era como si estuviera en shock. Revisé posibles quebraduras de huesos pero no encontré nada, su cara no estaba destrozada como la pared, y al parecer sólo había soltado un diente, no era gran cosa.

— ¡Kiba! ¿Me oyes? Hace algo —pedí para saber si estaba consciente, entonces se sentó normalmente, y se tocó la mandíbula y escupió sangre junto al diente suelto. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que él había perdido———al parecer él acababa de darse cuenta—en un segundo una mano de él me alcanzó el kimono, Kiba estaba furioso, sus ojos ardían en enfado, sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que casi se tocaban, se levantó y con él yo también me levanté, luego me elevó en el aire con su mano tomando mi kimono, él estaba dispuesto a golpearme con toda su fuerza. Yo no iba a detenerlo, _con tal golpe que eh dado, creo que me lo merezco_.

—El combate ah terminado —dijo Sasuke tomándole el brazo a Kiba antes de que me golpeara.

— ¡Mira cómo de ah dejado! ¡Hizo trampa, usó chakra para golpearme más fuerte, igual que con Naruto! —se quejó, pero era mentira lo que decía, yo en ningún momento ocupé chakra para defenderme, y eso era lo que más me sorprendía, yo golpeaba como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, parecía que golpeaba más fuerte. _¿Ahora golpeo fuerte? ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé?! Mi cuerpo ah cambiado de forma, y con él mi fuerza también; por naturaleza los hombres siempre han sido más fuertes—físicamente—que las mujeres, en cambio nosotras somos capaces de soportar grandes dolores, como por ejemplo, el parto normal. Por eso ahora soy tan fuerte, mi cuerpo es el doble de fuerte que antes, aun que golpee con la misma potencia, mi cuerpo de hombre lo hace más fuerte_.

— ¡No eh usado chakra! —dije liberándome de su firme mano que me tenía atrapada por el kimono.

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo.

—No, el Señor Haruno no ah ocupado chakra —dijo Kakashi, sin despegar su vista de un librito muy peculiar.

— ¡Pero si ni si quiera estaba viendo la pelea! —dijo Kiba, enfurecido.

—No necesito ver la pelea para saber que no estaba ocupando chakra, el chakra se siente —dijo, aun leyendo el librito— Y bueno, Ryuzuke ah ganado nuevamente así que sube al ring… —dijo mientras revisaba el libro de clases— Pelearás con…

— ¡Yo, yo quiero enfrentarme con él! —gritó alguien, estaba con la mano levantada. No lograba ver quién era, ya que mis otros compañeros le tapaban.

— ¿Rock Lee? —preguntó, y en ese mismo instante mi pulso se paró, no quería pelear con él, era fuerte y me bastaba haber peleado con Naruto y Kiba— Bueno, sube —ordenó, mientras que Lee obedecía al instante.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Tengo que seguir peleando? —pregunté, esperando un no.

—Dije que subieras al ring —dijo mirándome— ¿No escuchaste?

—Sí, pero… eh peleado con Naruto y Kiba, ¿Por qué no pasa otro? —pregunté.

—Bueno, aquí el que gana tiene que seguir peleando y el que haya aguantado más peleas se le hace una escala de notas para los demás partiendo con el que peleó más veces —informó.

—Pero, yo no…

—Ya, sube, estamos gastando tiempo valioso —dijo sin escuchar lo que quería decirle, mientras dirigía su atención al librito de nuevo.

—Ve —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Tú dónde estabas? —pregunté recordando que no había aparecido en la pelea con Naruto.

—Que subas —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Le miré de reojo, luego subí al ring casi arrastrando los pies, no tenía ninguna gana de pelear, mucho menos con Lee, él siempre… desde el principio fue el favorito de Gai-sensei, tanto en Educación Física, como en Ataque y Defensa, según Gai-sensei Lee tiene el mismo potencial que él cuando era adolecente. Desde el día que se vieron , comenzaron a vestir igual y a usar las mismas cejas y todo igual, cuando vimos a Lee por primera vez vestido como Gai-sensei, parecía que fueran hermanos gemelos. Lee siempre ah sido su alumno preferido y le da facilidades, lo entrena en privado y le da orden a él, es decir, Gai-sensei le da "poder" a Lee para que pueda mandarnos como él quiere.

_Estoy agotada y no puedo pelear más, me es suficiente con los otros dos, eh gastado chakra con Naruto intentando recuperarle su herida. No tengo la más mínima intención ni ganas de pelear con Lee Rock, sin embargo, Kakashi-sensei no me dejará salirme así de fácil, me obligará al igual que a Naruto a pelear con Lee sea como sea, eso es lo peor._

**-. CONTINUARÁ .-**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Descubierta"**

_- Lee, el chico enérgico._

_- 2da pelea dificil_

_- ¡¿Neji se rinde?!_

* * *

**FUERA DE ESCENA**

Autora: Y?????? les gustó???? lo encontraron muy sanguinario??? =S sq una vez una fan me dijo q era demasiado sanguinario ^^U

inner: QUIEN NO???!?!? si casi matas a la pobre Sakura!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Y eso que acaban de empezar las peleas u_u aun falta el otro capi

Sasuke: Autora... no me puedo meter en las peleas? ¬¬

Autora: Gomen-ne Sasuke, pero no puedes n_ñ

Naruto: Hinataaaaaa, Hinaaaataaaaa... -con voz debil-

Hinata: ¿Qué Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Las pastillas para el dolor, por favor, no aguanto más.....

Sakura: De verdad que lo siento mucho Naruto, pero no estoy acostumbrada a este cuerpo...

Sasuke: Asume las consecuencias por tranformarla...

Naruto: ¡Qué me importa! digo, ¡La transformación iba para ti, es tu culpa por no ponerte donde estaba Sakura-chan!

Hinata: Tsunade-sama dijo que no te movieras ni te alteraras Naruto-kun

Naruto: ¡No estoy alterado! =( -golpe-

Sakura: ¡No preocupes a Hinata!

Naruto: ¡Tsunadeobaaaaaa-chaaaaan, Sakura-chaaaaaaan me está golepandoooooooo! -golpe-

Tsunade: ¡¡Que no me llames vieja!!

Naruto: x_x

Hinata: ¿Naruto...kun? 0_0

Sasuke: Llama a la funeraria

Sakura: q lastima... adios naruto

Hinata: TT^TT Naruto-kun??

Tsunade: No te preocupes, esta inconciente, sabes que no puede morir ^^

Sakura: ¿No puede morir? ¡¿NO PUEDE MORIR?!

Hinata: trankila Sakura-san

Sakura: ¡Nadie me dijo q no podía morir! ¡Y yo preocupada de un idiota q no puede morir!

Autora: Eso... se supone (creo) que lo tenías q saber en uno o dos capis + Sakura.... u_u

Sakura: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Me esconden las cosas? ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?! ¡él lo sabía, estoy segura! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

inner: se fue por la ventana.... -.-

Sakura: ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Ven aquí cobarde mentiroso! -sale corriendo-

Tsnade: bien Hinata, quedate con Naruto por ahora, ire a buscar a Shizune...

Naruto: Hinata... Hina-chan.... -sueña- ...te...te quiero....

Hinata: O///////O yo... -le toma la mano- también Naruto-kun... -se acerca a la mejilla y la besa, Naruto abre los ojos (fingia dormir)-

Naruto: Jejeje, por fin estamos solos... =3

inner & autora: en realidad no -susurra enscondidas-

Hinata: Sí ^//////^ -Naruto se acerca y rosa los labios rosas mientras Hinata toma un color rojo intenso, y le toma por la ropa, luego Uzumaki la vuelve a besar-

Naruto: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡S-s-sa-sa-Sasuke! ¿N-no t-te habías i-ido? n////////ñ

Sasuke: Se me quedo el celular -lo toma- Hinata, cuidado con este pervertido de primera, cuando menos lo esperas van a estar ahí en la camilla...

Naruto: ¡Mentira, Hinata-chan no le creas a este imbecil, nunca te haría algo así, sólo quiere molestarme!

Sakura: Ah que buena foto saqué de ustedes tan juntitos, la pondré en facebook ^^

Ino: Me la envías para subirla al log

-todos se van y dejan a la pareja-

inner: yaaa, dejemos a estos dos tortolos solos mejor autora

autora: pucha, para qué me llamas, ahora saben que estoy aquí escondida ¬¬ yaaa, también me voy....Cuidado con Naruto Hinata!!! jzjzjz -corre-

SayOº


	14. Descubierta

**MI GATO GUARDIÁN**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Descubierta**

**N**inguno se movía, ambos esperábamos el movimiento del otro. Necesitaba ver cuán rápido era él, no podía golpear sin saberlo ya que podría ser fatal.

— ¡Vamos Haruno! —dijo Lee, mientras cambiaba su postura a la defensiva— Ven —dijo mientras movía su mano para que me acercara.

Al parecer si no me muevo yo, ninguno lo hará, pensé.

Entonces me acerqué a él, más o menos a la velocidad a la que se movía Kiba, para que pensara que era lenta o quizás rápida. Él estaba muy pendiente de mis movimientos, y no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, elevé mi puño, intentando poner menos fuerza que antes en mis golpes para no matar a nadie, y en cuanto me acerqué, él desapareció dejando sólo una nube de polvo, donde me dejó inquieta. De la nada apareció detrás de mí, pero cuando le vi fue demasiado tarde, la sorpresa me había hecho bajar la guardia y con una sola patada me tiró lejos, quedando enredada en las cuerdas, donde él tenía más ventaja de que me callera.

—Qué rápido eres —alegué mientras me desenredaba.

Pero me acerqué a la velocidad con la que peleé con Kiba, él era muy rápido y yo no podía quedarme atrás, esto podría comprobar la teoría de que "La mujeres somos más fuertes por dentro", aun que habían muchas cosas que las confirmaban, esta sería otra de ellas. Al parecer se dio cuenta de la rapidez que tomé de un momento a otro y se alejó con rostro asombrado.

—Pensé que eras lento —dijo—Pero veo que estabas jugando —dijo sonriendo—Me alegro de tener un rival tan fuerte, ahora me podrá entretener —dijo aun sonriendo, entonces se quitó algo de las pantorrillas, y de las muñecas, luego las tiró hacia atrás como si fueran papeles, pero en tanto cayeron al suelo, todo retumbó como un temblor y salió polvo de dónde había tirado esas cosas, que eran pesas por lo visto.

—Ahora veremos —dijo quitándose las vendas, pero las dejó a medias, con una punta colgando.

_¿Qué hace?,_ me pregunté. Luego hizo el sello del tigre con una mano, dejando el dedo índice y el tercer dedo hacia arriba, frente a su mentón, silencioso e inmóvil. _Esto es extraño, no se puede ocupar chakra_, me dije.

—Aquí voy —dijo de repente, y nuevamente desapareció ante mis ojos, lo busqué pero no encontré su chakra, no estaba usando chakra, él era demasiado rápido,_ totalmente anormal, nadie podría moverse así de rápido, pero tal vez… él recibió un entrenamiento especial, sí… debe haber estado entrenando por muchos años y esfuerzo_. De repente un reflejo me alertó y me corrí hacia un lado, pero sólo pude sentir el golpe que chocó contra el piso, era una patada que de seguro si no me hubiera quitado de ahí, estaría muerta. _Que buenos reflejos tengo,_ me dije sorprendida.

—Vaya, no pensé que lo esquivarías tan fácilmente —dijo, entonces quitó su pierna donde había aterrizado su golpe, y quedó marcado un gran agujero increíblemente grande. Tragué saliva, _por poco y me mata._

Rápidamente intentó golpearme, pero lo esquivé por centímetros, todos sus golpes los lograba esquivar, pero sólo por unos milímetros de cercanía, sentía las ráfagas de viento cuando el golpe casi rosaba mi piel, pero no me di cuenta cuando el camino hacia atrás se me había acabado, y choqué contra las cuerdas den ring, con ese pequeño descuido, él aprovechó de darme un feroz combo en el estómago, me arqueé hacia adelante, abrazándome donde me dolía, luego me golpeó una patada en la nuca y quedé tirada en el suelo, sin poder moverme, ese golpe había paralizado partes de mis extremidades y no podía hacer nada hasta que el efecto pasara, cosa que tomaría unos minutos… minutos eternos en los cuales podría morir, en el peor de los casos. Me levanté lentamente, cuando Kakashi-sensei comenzó a contar desde diez hacia atrás, pero cuando pude levantarme, ni si quiera alcancé a mirar al frente cuando ya me había plantado otro puñetazo en la cara, sentí que la nariz se me había quebrado y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, no quería llorar… bueno en realidad sí quería, pero no en frente de ellos ¿Qué dirían de mí en este maldito cuerpo? Tal vez les daría más motivos para molestar a Sasuke—eso de decirle que es "gay"—, no quiero causarle más problemas, pero aun que lo intente parece que hago todo lo contrario, y me es imposible lograr no meterlo en problemas con este cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Lee, parecía sincero, pero no me confiaba del todo.

—Sólo… nece…sito… tres… minu…

—De acuerdo, ¡Tres minutos de descanso! —gritó, bajándose del ring.

Con esfuerzo logré mirarle mientras se bajaba, estaba extrañada, no pensé que me dejaría descansar realmente, además, ni si quiera le pidió permiso al profesor para hacer el descanso, sólo lo ordenó.

— ¿Estás bien? Si quieres mato al profesor —dijo Sasuke atrás de mí, muy serio… parecía hablar de verdad.

—No… sólo, necesito descansar —dije dejándome caer al suelo, pero él me sostuvo antes de caer sentada, lo primero que pensé fue "Gracias por estar aquí", pero luego recordé que otros ojos nos estaban mirando y que mi cuerpo no era el de Sakura, "Más problemas para ti", pensé.

—No me protejas tanto, en este cuerpo da otra impresión a los demás —le dije cuando me dejó sentada con tanta delicadeza que parecía que mi cuerpo fuera de loza.

—Eres muy molesta, te la pasas metiendo el problemas —dijo serio y brusco, reconozco que sus palabras tenían razón, pero no puedo negar que no me hizo daño lo que dijo.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja, mientras cerraba los ojos con pesar.

De repente se puso en frente de mi, mirándome tan cerca que mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho.

—Lo único que quiero en este momento… es que vuelvas a tu cuerpo, Sakura —dijo bajito, para que nadie más pudiera escucharnos.

—Yo también —dije suspirando.

Entonces Lee subió al ring, y supe que los tres minutos habían acabado, Sasuke se levantó desordenando mi cabello con gesto de cariño. Le observé aun sentada, hasta que bajó del ring y luego me paré, lista para seguir, no quería meter en problemas a Sasuke y para que no dijeran que soy un/una "Marica" y lo molesten conmigo en este cuerpo, tendría que ganar, a como dé lugar, además de que tenía que volver a mi cuerpo, pero esto es como una prueba, no había tenido la oportunidad para pelear con chicos, Naruto es la excepción ya que no peleamos, sólo le golpeo y eso no es un combate ya que él se deja por miedo a que me enfade más.

_Tengo que ganar_, pensé seria y decidida.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Bien, espero que lo que queda de combate sea excelente —comentó sonriendo excitado.

—No te decepcionaré —dije de volviéndole la sonrisa.

Se acercó velozmente, y esquivé su ataque con facilidad. Él se sorprendió con mi rapidez, y ese descuido le pagó muy caro… le golpeé una patada en las costillas haciendo que cayera al suelo, y cuando me acerqué para darle otro golpe, él se alejó rápidamente, intentando golearme por la espalda, pero me agaché segundos antes de que su golpe me impactara y él quedó bailando en el aire, dándome un punto donde golpearle…

_La pierna_, pensé.

Sólo tenía un pie en "tierra firme" ya que el otro seguía en el aire, esto pasó en cosa de segundos, me volteé rápidamente y le golpeé en la pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¿Dónde está tu flama de la juventud? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a darle otro golpe, sería el último y terminaba todo esto.

— ¡La flama de la Juventud! —gritó como si esto le fuera a brindar fuerzas, y de repente se levantó dándome una sorpresa, se puso en pie como si las fuerzas le hubieran venido de golpe, como si no le hubiera golpeado nada.

— ¿Cómo…? —pero ni si quiera me dio tiempo para terminar mi pregunta, cuando ya me encontraba en el suelo, con el labio herido y sangrante.

— ¡Aquí está mi Flama! —dijo, desafiante.

No presté atención a mi herida en el labio inferior, había sido un combo casi invisible para mí, ni si quiera pude verlo cuando se acercó con tanta velocidad de un segundo a otro, definitivamente esa frase "Flama de la Juventud" le da fuerzas para seguir luchando.

_No hay tiempo qué perder_, pensé.

En el Combate de Chicas, hay un tiempo límite para la pelea, duraba máximo 10 minutos, pero aquí no sé cuanto será, si más o menos, o si tiene tiempo máximo.

— ¿Qué es para ti la flama? —pregunté, para que me diera tiempo de recuperar el aliento.

—La Flama de la Juventud, es tal cual como dice el nombre, es la fuerza que tenemos los jóvenes para ser mejores que el día anterior —dijo con un puño cerrado, serio y convencido de lo que decía. Nunca había escuchado algo parecido, y creo que es muy original su forma de pensar, sin embargo, es algo estúpido…bueno, cada quién con sus locuras.

— ¿Mejor que el día anterior, eh? —pregunté sonriendo, su pensamiento me causaba cierta gracia.

— ¿Crees que es estúpido? —preguntó enojado.

—No, sólo que es un pensamiento original —me apresuré a responder, parecía muy enfadado.

— ¡Basta de charlas! —gritó Kakashi-sensei desde la silla alta, parecía esa que usa el "árbitro" de los tenistas.

— ¡Sí sensei! —gritó Lee, entonces se acercó peligrosamente a golpearme, pero por suerte pude evadirlo, sólo necesitaba descansar un poco, por lo que sólo me dediqué los siguientes cinco minutos a descansar mientras esquivaba los ataques veloces que siempre estaba rosándome la piel, pero por suerte para mí, en ningún otro momento volvió a golpear. Entonces cuando me noté más rápida y con la respiración regulada, comencé a atacar, él nunca bajaba la guardia por lo que se me hacía bien difícil golpearle, pero no me dejé influenciar por eso y seguí atacando y esquivando.

De repente él se puso más rápido, y el golpe fue duro y justo en el estómago haciéndome volar por unos segundos, al estar indefensa, rápidamente me golpeó una patada en la cara, dejándome tirada en el suelo.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…—contó el sensei, pero justo me puse de pie, en la clase de chicas nos cuentan desde diez hacia abajo, pero parece que aquí es desde cinco, muy poco.

En tanto me levanté caminé hacia atrás para ganar espacio entre nosotros, entonces se acercó con la misma velocidad de antes, con lo que cometió un error. _No funciona el mismo juego conmigo_, dije mentalmente. Esperé calculando el momento exacto para saltar, y así lo hice, dejándolo aturdido por unos momentos preciosos que ocupé para golpearlo fuertemente en la nuca, dejándolo instantáneamente, inconsciente.

— ¡El ganador es Haruno! —dijo el profesor, pero sonaba igual de relajado que las otras veces, cuando yo creía que esta pelea había sido más interesante que las demás.

—Ahora va a pelear con…

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Tengo que seguir peleando?! —pregunté casi histérica.

—Por supuesto, ¿Has ganado no? Es lo que te mereces —dijo sin verme, estaba más interesando mirando la lista y buscando a mi nuevo contrincante.

—Al parecer es preferible perder que a ganar… —dije en voz baja, otros compañeros se llevaron a Lee en una camilla, le miré de reojo, sabía que no estaría grave por lo que no me preocupé.

—Yo —dijo alguien levantando la mano, sólo veía la mano así que no tenía idea de quién era.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó el profesor, arqueando una ceja.

—Él es fuerte —dijo el alumno, entonces el profesor asintió y el chico salió de la multitud, dejándome petrificada… era uno de los más fuertes junto a Sasuke, no quería que fuese él, pero ya estaba subiendo el ring ¿Qué puedo hacer para no pelear con él?

—Vamos Ryuzuke, si has podido con todos esos otros, y no te quedan fuerzas, deberías perder en esta pelea —dijo con tono arrogante, era Hyuga, el primo de Hinata… era increíble cuan diferentes eran ambos.

— ¿Perder? —pregunté con sarcasmo, deseaba perder a toda costa, pero la forma tan confiada con la que lo dijo él, no me sonó agradable.

— ¿Piensas ganar? —preguntó con sarcasmo, donde se le escapó una sonrisa arrogante.

En cierto aspecto, me recordaba a Sasuke los primeros días de clases, pero comparado como es Sasuke ahora, él me cae pésimo.

—No lo pienso, será así —dije decidida, entonces él volvió a sonreír.

—Bien… comiencen —dijo el profesor, entonces ambos nos pusimos a la defensiva.

—Muéstrame tu _flama_ —dijo con tono divertido.

—Cállate —ordené.

_Todos los alumnos de Gai sensei están chalados con la flama_, pensé.

De repente, desapareció de mi vista, y sentí como si miles de agujas atravesaran mi cuerpo especialmente en los músculos, no entendía nada, cerré los ojos por el dolor y eso fue el gran error que pude cometer, sentí un rodillazo clavado en mi estómago, luego un combo que casi me sacó la nariz, y después una patada en las costillas. Caí sin poder moverme, no entendía el porqué… abrí los ojos y vi a Neji parado al lado mío, sonriendo con esa maldita y asquerosa sonrisa de arrogancia y orgullo.

—Te dije que perderías —dijo muy confiado.

—Aun no has ganado —le dije con voz débil, entonces me pateó fuertemente el vientre, dejándome obviamente peor.

— ¿Y ahora gané? —preguntó.

—Idiota —le dije mientras me levantaba apoyando mi cuerpo en la palma de mis manos y las rodillas.

Me golpeó una fuerte patada hacia abajo, haciéndome caer de boca.

— ¿Ya te rindes? —preguntó, podía escuchar su sonrisa saliendo de sus labios.

—Cállate —le dije, mientras intentaba levantarme de nuevo.

Nuevamente me iba a golpear, pero antes de que lo hiciera me volteé quedando de espaldas, y atrapé su pié, se lo doblé y cayó al suelo de costado. Me levanté de un salto y le golpeé una fuerte patada en el estómago, luego lo levanté tomándolo por el cuello del kimono y le planté un gran puñetazo en la cara, voló y cayó al suelo, en seguida se levantó, sacándose la sangre que caía de su boca. Me miró asesinamente y yo le regalé la misma sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba.

_Venganza_, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

—Esto se pone interesante —dijo colocándose en la posición de ataque.

—Así parece —dije copiándole.

Agudicé todos los sentidos para descubrir qué había sido lo de antes, esas agujas que sentí en mi cuerpo, no vi nada por estar cerrando los ojos, y él había sido muy rápido.

Nuevamente desapareció de mi vista, pero lo escuché moverse atrás mío, me volteé y me plató otro combo en la cara, haciéndome volar y chocar contra las cuerdas que rodeaban el ring, me paré vacilante, necesitaba ver qué pasaba, qué hacía e idear un plan para acabar con él.

—Aun que intentes buscarme con los ojos, no lo lograrás —dijo muy orgulloso, pero yo sabía que podría verlo si me concentraba más.

—Eso dices tú —dije acercándome a él, tenía que intentarlo para ver cómo se movía.

Igualmente desapareció, sin embargo lo volví a escuchar y esta vez, en vez de voltearme, me quité del camino y su patada quedó en el aire, me miró con ojos sorprendidos y al ver que sólo tenía un pie como equilibro, lo pateé dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y antes de que se levantara, le pateé el estómago haciéndolo sacar sangre por la boca.

—Cinco, cuatro….

Y se levantó, me miró enojado, pero no hice caso a esa mira de rencor, había escuchado dónde estaba y eso me ayudaría a encontrarlo. De repente, sentí algo en la pierna y brazo izquierdo, caí quedando sentada, no entendía nada… en ningún momento me había golpeado, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba con nada, mis músculos no obedecían…¿Músculos? Exacto, ya entendí lo que hiso, el primer ataque que me hiso golpeó cada músculo de mi cuerpo, era un ataque temporal que me afectaría con los minutos que pasaran, él tenía todo planeado desde el principio y yo había caído en su trampa.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te puedes mover? —preguntó, intenté levantarme, pero sólo mi lado derecho obedecía, en cambio el otro seguía "desconectado".

Se acercó y pateó mi cabeza dejándome tirada en el suelo, sentí como si me hubiera reventado el oído con esa patada, intenté levantarme pero él me pateó el estómago.

—Vamos, levántate —desafió.

_Vamos Sakura, ¿Eres médica o no? ¿Dónde está tu chakra sanador?,_ preguntó la vocecilla.

Sasuke debe estar mirando desde el montón, no puedo defraudarlo ni hacerle pasar vergüenza, aun que esté enojado conmigo y aun no entienda el porqué, no quiero ocasionarle más problemas.

—Sasuke-kun…. —dije en voz baja.

— ¿Qué, te rindes? —preguntó tomándome del pelo.

El cabello es lo más preciado para una mujer.

Rápidamente golpeé su cara con mi brazo bueno, le metí la nariz hacia adentro con tal fuerza, entonces me soltó y se fue a un rincón tocándose la nariz, tenía suerte si no tal tenía rota.

Acumulé chakra en todos los lugares más afectados, tenía que ser rápida, quizás quedaría muy débil al ocupar el chakra en sanar mis heridas, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¡Ahora sí! —dijo acercándose con toda la intención de no dejarme consiente. Me levanté de un salto y él se sorprendió al verme parada, y que podía mover ambos brazos y piernas.

— ¿Cómo…? —pero no lo dejé terminar, le golpeé una patada en el estómago, y antes de que saliera volando, lo tomé de un brazo y lo atraje de vuelta, donde le plantee un combo en la cara, pero no lo dejé ir nuevamente, y lo tomé de los pelos y golpeé su garganta con la orilla de mi mano, haciendo lo escupir sangre, después, mientras caía, golpeé nuevamente en el estómago haciéndolo rebotar contra el suelo.

— ¡No lo mates! —gritó el profesor, pero hice oídos sordos, él no me defendió de los demás sabiendo que era mujer realmente.

—Cállese —ordené mirándolo fulminante.

Me miró con ojos sorprendidos por mi reacción.

De repente, sentí que me lanzaba hacia atrás, donde perdí el equilibrio y me hicieron chocar contra las cuerdas del ring.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba sintiendo nuevamente las agujas en mi piel, lo que era doloroso, sin embargo, esta vez podía ver a Neji en frente mío golpeándome con la punta de sus dedos sin usar chakra, dándome justo en los músculos de movimiento, quería dejarme inmóvil otra vez, pero no podía dejar, por nada del mundo.

Lo empujé mientras un podía usar mis brazos y piernas, y para aptarlarlo más, pateé su estómago y cayó sentado, caminé hacia él para tomar ventaja, pero él se levantó antes y me pateó las piernas obligándome a caer contra el suelo, dándome un buen costalazo.

Con sus piernas me hiso una llave en el cuello y comenzó a ahogarme, la desesperación me hacía moverme como una loca, mis pulmones necesitaban aire y parecía que cada vez se estrujaban más buscando oxígeno, rasguñaba sus piernas, lo golpeaba, pero parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaba en su juego, más débil me hacía.

— ¿Dónde está tu fuerza? —preguntó, le miré y por poco sentí que se me salen los ojos.

—Dé…ja…me —dije, pero él hizo caso omiso.

_Ahora que necesito que sensei me proteja, no hace nada_, pensé maldiciéndolo.

— ¡Ryuzuke! —gritó alguien, miré moviendo mi cabeza débilmente hacia un lado, entonces vi la preocupación en los ojos negros de Sasuke, se veía asustado y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a entrar a matar a Neji.

—Sa…su…ke…. —dije, y mis ojos se cerraron.

—Vaya, por fin se desmayó —dijo Neji.

Sentí cuando comenzó a soltarme, entonces rápidamente moví su pierna y le mordí en el muslo tan fuerte como me dieron las fuerzas que me quedaban, él gritó desesperado y me tomó de los pelos para que lo soltara.

— ¡Animal! —gritó separándose de mí, mientras se tocaba la mordida, no había sangre por lo que no era grave.

Me quedé sentada y a lo lejos pude escuchar la cuenta regresiva de Kakashi, así que me senté. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos, mientras miraba a Sasuke que parecía menos preocupado, sin embargo, su mirada me hacía querer ir a abrazarlo, cosa que no podía hacer porque estaba en un combate y porque era hombre.

Alguien me tomó del hombro y me volteó, entonces me mandó un combo en la cara que casi me deja la cabeza dando vueltas, pero no dejé caer mi cuerpo, apoyé mis manos hacia atrás para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Me levantaron del cuello del kimono. Neji me miraba con odio y recelo.

Dejó apoyar mi cuerpo en las cuerdas, entonces dejó escapar una sonrisa de victoria y una mirada orgullosa, sabía perfectamente que venía el final y que no tendría vuelta a tras, miré a Kakashi de reojo, pero él miraba la pelea como cuando miran futbol, tan interesado que ni si quiera hablaba para no interrumpir, cuando yo ansiaba que parara la pelea de una buena vez.

—Hasta luego Ryuzuke —dijo Neji en un susurro. Mi cuerpo se preparó para el golpe que fuera a recibir, aun que quizás a estas alturas no sería capaz de resistir nada. Él con un rápido movimiento, movió su brazo hacia atrás, iba a golpearme nuevamente con esa especie de agujas que eran sus dedos, pero antes de golpearme, alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron unas venas que parecía intensificar su vista, era el mismo ataque que tenía Hinata, y para suerte de ellos, no requería chakra así que se podría decir que en este combate estaba permitido. Movió su brazo hacia adelante, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pasaron los segundos y no sentí el golpe, ni la aguja, ni nada… Los abrí y Neji había quedado como en "pause", con sus dedos muy cerca de mi corazón. Luego relajó su postura, y cambió sus ojos haciendo desaparecer aquellas venas, luego levantó la mano cerrando los ojos.

—Me retiro —dijo dejando un vacío y un silencio en el ambiente en el que todos pensamos la misma palabra.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron todos al unísono, yo no pude unirme a ellos por lo débil que me encontraba, sin embargo les acompañé mentalmente. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, aun que estaba frente a él, mis oídos no estaban convencidos del todo, todos miraban con sorpresa y parecían aturdidos.

— ¿Por…qué? —le pregunté uniendo fuerzas para lograr hablar.

Pero me ignoró, luego pasó por mi lado y me dio un empujoncito en el hombro con el suyo.

—Casi te mato, Sakura —susurró, nadie más escuchó, sólo yo. Me dejó helada, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mi boca se abrió sin decir nada, pero él no me miró, bajó y se fue hacia los casilleros caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que todos le mirábamos irse, nadie—a excepción de mí—comprendía lo que había pasado.

— ¿Te llevo al despacho de Tsunade? —preguntó Sasuke a mis espaldas, me volteé rápidamente, así se me paró el corazón al escuchar repentinamente.

—Creo que puedo caminar aun —dije moviendo mis pies.

—Bueno, Haruno ganó porque Hyuga se ah rendido, así que el juego sigue —dijo Kakashi, mirando la lista que tenía en el libro de clases.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es nuevo y está agotado! ¡Tiene dañado todo el cuerpo! ¡¿Y todavía quiere hacerlo pelear?! —preguntó Sasuke, totalmente eufórico y enojado, sus ojos habían cambiado otra vez, a esos rojos carmesí.

—Sí —dijo Kakashi, muy relajado.

— ¡Es el profesor! ¡Tiene que saber cuando un alumno no puede más! ¡¿A caso quiere que lo terminen matando?! ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta o qué?! ¡Deberían despedirlo por ignorante! ¡Haruno no puede seguir! —gritó, dejando toda la sala sumida en el silencio funerario. De la nada, apareció Kakashi-sensei frente a Sasuke, era como si se hubiera teletransportado.

—No olvide que soy el profesor —aconsejó.

— ¿Y eso qué? —preguntó altaneramente Sasuke.

—Entonces, que sea Uchiha quien se enfrente ahora a Haruno ¿No? —preguntó Kakashi, sonriendo.

**Continuará**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Buenas Noticias"**

_- Gran alivio._

_- ¿Memoria?_

_- Interrupidos._

* * *

**FUERA DE ESCENA**

Autora: Y???? les gustó???? o ahora sí lo encuentran demasiado sanguinario? =S

inner: eres una maldita, pobre Sakura!

Sakra: T^T pobre de mi... y encima me descubrieron!!

Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién, cómo te descubrieron?!

Autora: Eso lo sabrás en el otro capi Sasuke ¬¬ Sakura, deja de contar cosas q aun no pasan

inner: bocona.... ¬¬

Sakura: Gomen! es que... bueno, no puedo esperar al otro capi ^^

Naruto: Yo tampoco, ya quiero aparecer!!!! T^T me tienen abandonado!!

Hinata: yo también quiero aparecer pronto u_u

Autora: ^^U ah... jejeje, aparecerán, no se preocupen...

Inner: Mentirosa...

Autora: ¿Q-qué? ¿P-por q-qué?

Inner: A penas si sale Naruto, y con suerte, increíblemente, dice una frase!

Autora: Perdón... pero ya aparecerán, de verdad

Naruto: Bueno, ¿Hasta cuándo no aparesco?

Autora: u_u perdón Naruto, desde el capi 16 hasta el... mmm... =S

Inner: hasta el 21 -_-

Naru&Hina: O_O

Autora: perdón, de verdad que lo lamento, perdónenme, pero por algo esto es un SasuSaku...perdón.

Naruto: Genial!!!! =D

Auto&Inner: ¿Qué? =S

Naruto: así provecharé de salir con Hinata =) ¿Cierto?

Hinata: 0/////0 S-sí... ^/////^

Autora: oh, bueno, qué bien que lo tomes así, me alegro por ti ^^

Inner: Sí, espero que lo pasen bien...

Naruto: pero claro, además, estaremos atrás del telón para ver cómo va avanzando todo entre el teme y Sakura-chan ^^

Hinata: Así no nos perderemos demasiado de lo sucedido n_n

Sasuke: Uf... es cierto, ahora seremos sólo nosotros...

Sakura: Se está acercando cada vez más ese capítulo *//////*

Sasuke: Ejem...ejem ¬/////¬ sí, ojalá lo huvieran demorado más...

Autora: Sasuke, intenté aplasarlo lo máximo posible por ti, no me vengas ahora que no lo harás -.-*

Sasuke: No eh dicho que no lo haré...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, eres tan tierno *u*

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!! El teme ¡¿Tierno?! JAJAJJJAJAJA, ¡¿TIERNO?! JAJAJAJAJJ xDD

inner: ya, parenlo, se va a hacer...

Autora: ya, paremos este Fuera de Escena, Sakura siempre va soltando todo ¬¬

inner: wow, hablaste como yo xD zee,se va de tarro ¬¬

Sakura: Perdón, pero es que con tanto entusiasmo, no puedo contenerme! *u*

Inner: ya, bye-bye!!

Autora: Vámonos rápido antes de que diga otra cosa xDD


	15. Buenas Noticias

**MI GATO GUARDIÁN**

* * *

**_Capítulo XV_**

**_Buenas Noticias_**

**M**i mente seguía aturdida por lo que acababan de decir, tanto Kakashi-sensei como Neji, esos ojos especiales que tiene la familia Hyuga sin duda tienen que haberle revelado mi identidad, no los utilizó en ningún otro momento pero justo ahora, en el último golpe cuando utiliza el Byakugan él descubrió mi verdadero yo. Sabía que aquella habilidad para ver los puntos de chakra era muy amplia y poderosa, pero según eh escuchado de Hinata, hay veces en que los Hyuga pueden llegar a desarrollar el Nivel 3 de Grado A, que es el más poderoso según sé, es tan magnífico que se puede llegar a ver no solo el chakra, sino también los huesos, músculos, venas…etc. En diferentes capas la piel humana, eso me dejó muy impresionada cuando me lo dijo, ya que con una habilidad así, ser doctora sería pan comido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke, que al parecer había quedado tan impactado como yo, con la diferencia de que él podía hablar, mi cuerpo se encontraba tan débil, que el hecho de mantenerme en pie me agotaba al máximo.

—Lo que escuchó alumno Uchiha, peleará con Haruno, o ¿Está sordo? —preguntó Kakashi, no lograba ver su rostro por completo, quería leerle la expresión que tenía, pero con toda su cara tapada era algo difícil.

—No creo que sea justo —dijo alguien, era Chouji, le miré impresionada al comprender que me defendía.

—Exacto Kakashi, ell.. él está muy débil y no sería justo que peleara con Ryu —dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar a Kakashi-sensei, quién luego suspiró.

— ¿Alguien más se opone? —preguntó mirando a los demás.

Me volteé y casi no creía verlos, en su gran mayoría, tenían un brazo levantado.

— ¿Nara? —preguntó Kakashi, algo sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué tiene que preguntarme a mí? —preguntó— Qué problemático —dijo en voz baja— Es obvio que no lo dejará seguir después de ver que casi todos levantamos la mano, no hace falta contarlos, a simple vista se sabe.

El sonido agudo del timbre me hiso dar un salto al escucharlo, obligándome a sujetarme de las cuerdas. La hora había terminado y no tenía que pelear con Sasuke ni con nadie más, esto me dio un gran alivio y caí de rodillas agradeciendo por la suerte que teníamos.

—Bueno, ya no podremos seguir con las peleas, vallan a recreo —autorizó y casi todos salieron corriendo. El profesor desapareció por los pasillos junto a los otros compañeros, dejándome con Sasuke a solas.

Se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme, me sentía extraña estar a la altura de él, cuando siempre tenía que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos, ya que él era más alto que yo, pero ahora en este cuerpo sólo tenía que fijar la vista al frente.

— ¿Te llevo donde Tsunade? —preguntó, sólo asentí y él me ayudó a bajar el ring, con mucho cuidado me llevó hasta los casilleros, entonces me vestí y Sasuke me ayudó a ponerme la polera o a abrocharme los cordones.

—Ahora entiendo su relación —dijo una voz familiar, con Sasuke nos volteamos instintivamente, era Neji.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sasuke sin comprender.

Neji pasó sus ojos hacia mí, su mirada no era de enojo, pero tampoco era alegre., sólo estaba serio, como siempre.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —le pregunté, Sasuke no entendía de lo que hablábamos, yo quería saber si se había rendido al haberse dado cuenta que era realmente mujer, o por alguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo, él se volteó sin responder nada.

—Neji-kun, ¡No se lo digas a nadie! —dije caminando hacia él—Por favor —pedí algo desesperada, entonces él se volteó.

— ¿De qué hablas Ryuzuke? —preguntó, y comprendí que él no le diría a nadie sobre mi verdadero yo.

—Gracias —dije, luego él se fue y desapareció en el pasillo.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Neji-kun sabe que soy Sakura realmente, pero no le dirá nadie de eso —dije aliviada.

— ¿Qué, cómo se dio cuenta? —preguntó impresionado con ojos grandes.

—Cuando estábamos combatiendo, justo cuando me levantó y me empujó contra las cuerdas, usó su Byakugan y me reconoció, aun no sé exactamente cómo, pero mi teoría es que fue a través de esa técnica —dije y terminé de vestirme, entonces él me acompañó a la salida.

—No pensé que Hyuga se daría cuenta, ni mucho menos que guardara el secreto —dijo pensativo, entonces me llevó hacia el despacho de Tsunade-sama, donde Shizune nos dio la pasada, pero, antes de entrar a la oficina de Tsunade, se escucharon unos gritos, como si estuvieran retando a un niño.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez? ¡Podría haber matado a un alumno! ¡¿Y qué les diría a sus padres, crees que puedo inventar una historia alternativa, no pensaste en eso? ¡Por suerte que al primero que golpeó fue a Uzumaki y no a uno mortal, casi nos metes en un grandísimo problema por tus jugarretas estúpidas! ¡Debería despedirte por lo que acabas de hacer!...

Comprendí que hablaban de mí, era Tsunade retando a alguien, se oía muy enojada y eso me atemorizaba, no quería entrar pero Sasuke, como de costumbre, entró sin tocar ni decir permiso.

—…¡Y más encima querías hacerla pelear contra su Guardián! —gritó antes de que la interrumpiéramos, entonces se volteó, pude ver la ira como el fuego mismo que sobresalía por sus ojos miel, Kakashi-sensei estaba acorralado contra la pared, mientras Tsunade lo tenía por el cuello de la ropa, parecía que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—Eh, permiso —dije entrando, mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin soltar a Kakashi-sensei.

—Bien —dije— ¿Cómo está Kiba y Naruto? —pregunté preocupada.

—Nada mal, por suerte que uno de ellos es inmortal —dijo mandándole una mirada furtiva a Kakashi-sensei, mientras ella se sentaba en su silla.

— ¿Inmortal? —pregunté sin comprender.

—Nosotros no morimos, a no ser que nuestro Mamoru muera —informó Sasuke a mis espaldas.

— ¿En serio? Es decir, que si me muero, ¿Tú morirás conmigo? —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, con una pequeña diferencia de que yo moriré dos días después —dijo dejando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Bien, eh estado investigando el jutsu que usó Naruto, él me mostró cómo se hacía y los sellos que tenía, y no es difícil volverte a la normalidad, lo único complicado, es que lleva más tiempo, unas…tres horas más o menos —dijo Tsunade-sama con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Hay riesgos? —pregunté algo atemorizada, no quisiera quedar peor de lo que estoy.

—Buena pregunta Sakura. Para transformarte tengo que usar dos jutsus, el primero es para hacerte dormir, así el cambio será más fácil y quizás más rápido, luego el segundo jutsu que cambiará tu cuerpo, pero… —tragué por la impaciencia— El primer jutsu no me es muy convincente, en los libros sólo dice que es para dormir, pero no dice por cuánto tiempo. Es decir, que podrías dormir días y semanas si fuese muy largo, y en el peor de los casos, podrías dormir hasta la muerte —dijo con voz preocupada, sentía la mano tensa de Sasuke sobre mi hombro, y sabía que la decisión la tenía que tomar yo, nadie más.

—Si no llego a despertar después de tres horas, dame golpes eléctricos hasta que lo haga —dije, intentando que mi voz sonara confiada y decidida.

—Pero Sakura, tú sabes que si hago eso sin que tengas algo muy grave puede dañar tu cuerpo y cerebro, lo menos que queremos es que no recuerdes nada o que quedes con menos neuronas, o que…

—No importa, prefiero despertar antes que dormir toda la vida —dije y mi voz sonó confiada, pero mis manos temblaban y sudaban frío.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Sasuke, pero su vos sonó indecisa.

— ¿Quieres que me quede como hombre para toda la vida? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—No…pero… —se calló al no saber qué decir.

—Podríamos usar el mismo jutsu con Sasuke y transformarlo en mujer —propuso Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke le mandó una mirada fulminante, y Tsunade también.

—Cierra la boca Kakashi —advirtió Sasuke.

—Oh, vamos, sólo era una opción —dijo intentando calmar el ambiente.

— ¿Estás, segura Sakura? —preguntó Tsunade, reconocía su mirada de preocupación, pero no podía pensar ni soportar estar más tiempo en este cuerpo, y el hecho de pensar que podría volver a mi cuerpo y no despertar y ser yo… no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero… si llegara a olvidar todo… o a Sasuke…

—Sí —aun que intenté que sonara firme mi respuesta, se quebró igualmente, demostrando mi miedo y terror ante lo que podría pasar durante mi sueño.

Tsunade me miró a los ojos, luego suspiró y se levantó entrando a la sala que tenía al lado, la enfermería de ella, donde me había sanado anteriormente con la herida del estómago, Kakashi-sensei la siguió y cerró la puerta.

La oficina quedó en silencio, Sasuke seguía atrás mío, pero no decía nada. Miré el suelo, intentando hallar consuelo en alguna parte, quería volver a mi cuerpo, volver a ser Sakura, pero no quería olvidar nada, no tenía ningún recuerdo que quisiera olvidar, mucho menos los recuerdos junto a Sasuke, o a Hinata y Naruto, ahora que por fin comprendía por qué Sasuke me protegía tanto, ahora que sabía los sentimientos de él hacía mí, y la historia que había pasado de generaciones en generaciones guardando la historia de los Guardianes y su Mamoru, no podía olvidar eso, no debía olvidar nada.

De repente sentí algo en mis mejillas, luego me di cuenta de que eran lágrimas, Sasuke se acercó y posó su mano en mi cabeza. Sabía muy bien que él deseaba consolarme, pero en este cuerpo él se sentía incómodo, sólo me diría: "Tranquila, no lo hagas si quieres" mientras me acariciaría la cabeza, él no se acercaría por mi cuerpo de hombre.

Entonces unos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda, dejándome paralizada.

—Sé que eres tú Sakura, pero no sabes cuánto me cuesta hacer esto —dijo abrazándome un poco más fuerte. Mi corazón saltó como no había hecho en muchas horas, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas ruborizadas, intentaba contenerlas, pero no lo lograba.

—Ya está listo Sakura —dijo Tsunade desde la puerta. Rápidamente sequé mis ojos, y regularicé la respiración, luego me levanté y entré a la enfermería seguida por Sasuke. Me recosté sobre la camilla mientras Kakashi-sensei pegaba unas cosas pegajosas en mi frente y pecho, era para conectarme a la máquina de pulsación. Tsunade se puso unos guantes blancos y un delantal de manga larga blanco, por primera vez se amarró el cabello rubio en un tomate, luego comenzó a hacer unos sellos, sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que fuera a quedarme dormida, después Tsunade dejó sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo y presionó un poco. Sasuke estaba a mi lado, acompañándome como siempre. Unos segundos después, sentí que mis párpados eran muy pesados, y que mi cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse, sólo tenía unos segundos más para entrar en la inconsciencia. Miré a Sasuke, mientras mis ojos se cerraban, él tomó mi mano y dejó sus ojos fijos en los míos hasta el último momento, lo último que sentí, fue caer una lágrima, luego todo se oscureció.

* * *

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no podía abrir mis ojos ni mover nada de mi cuerpo, todo estaba consumido en el silencio en el que sólo se podía escuchar un leve "bip, bip, bip" que sonaba a cada cierto momento, parecía que estaba acostada sobre una superficie cómoda y acolchonada, de repente sentía algo sobre mí, era algo tibio y suave, lograba sentir unas palpitaciones rápidas, era un cuerpo pequeño pero muy suave. Intenté mover mi mano, y lo logré con mucho esfuerzo, luego la dejé caer sobre el cuerpo que yacía sobre mí, al instante el cuerpo saltó ante mi tacto. Rápidamente se levantó, y pude sentir que tenía pies muy pequeños y peludos, por lo que identifiqué a un gato. Se estiró sobre mí y comenzó a ronronear, mientras maullaba varias veces _¿Qué hace un gato sobre mí?, _me pregunté internamente. Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, y cuando logré abrirlos tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz potente de la habitación, todo estaba blanco, al parecer era una enfermería, entonces vi un par de ojos que me miraban intensamente, acaricié su cabeza sonriéndole.

— ¿Cómo entraste gatito? —le pregunté, entonces el gato se tensó, me pareció que abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y de repente en gato comenzó a crecer, abrió las patas para apoyarlas a mi costado sobre la cama. Y se transformó en un chico hermosísimo, blanco de cabellos negros con destellos azulados, ojos de un negro intenso y facciones armoniosas.

— ¡¿Cómo te has…transformado? —pregunté sorprendida, con ojos grandes mientras la máquina a mi lado comenzaba a sonar con más rapidez.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó, tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre la cama, al lado de mi cabeza, y sus rodillas estaban al lado de mi cadera, pero no comprendía lo que me preguntaba.

— ¿De qué? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

— ¡De mí, soy Sasuke! ¡¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó desesperado y con ojos preocupados.

— ¿Sasuke…? —dijeron mis labios con lentitud, entonces sentí una descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada terminación de mi cuerpo, fue rápida, pero durante la milésima de segundo que duró, vi mil imágenes que parecían ser recuerdos de todos momentos, quedándose pegada en una imagen, era el mismo chico, era…Sasuke…Uchiha, estábamos al lado de la leñera de mi casa, él estaba en una posición parecida a la que tiene ahora sobre mí, nos estábamos besando mientras mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho y él acariciaba mi mejilla y mi cabello. Luego una frase resonó en mi cabeza, con tanta nitidez que parecía que no fuera un recuerdo Sabes lo que siento, había dicho él antes de besarme, eran recuerdos que había vivido y que extraordinariamente había recordado en casi un segundo, eran un tesoro incomparable— Sasuke-kun —dije viéndole a los ojos, mientras le sonreía, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y me sonrió algo nervioso.

—No lo olvidaste —dijo él, parecía estar emocionado y muy feliz de saberlo.

Intenté sentarme pero mi cuerpo seguía algo dormido, entonces él me ayudó a sentarme, pero él seguía sobre mí, sentado ahora sobre mis piernas extendidas. De repente me abrazó con fuerza, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, mis manos débiles lo abrazaron lentamente por la espalda, luego recordé que había estado en una transformación de mi cuerpo, y no sabía si mi cuerpo había tomando su forma original, o seguía estando en el cuerpo de un hombre. Me separé lentamente de Sasuke para preguntarle o verme, pero él no me dio tiempo ni si quiera de mirarme, cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en los labios, nuevamente mi corazón tomó un ritmo rápido, mientras me sonrojaba y mi temperatura subía de golpe, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello, y una de sus manos me abrazó por la cintura. Se separó de mí, y contempló mi rostro ruborizado, rió con aquella sonrisa que hacía estallar mi corazón, ahora me sentía más agotada que antes, mi cuerpo no era capaz de mantenerse firme, por lo que él me tenía estrechada contra su pecho, cuando noté algo, sentía la parte de arriba de mi pecho más estrecha que la de abajo, eso quería decir que, sin lugar a dudas, había vuelto a mi cuerpo original.

—Funcionó el jutsu —confirmé.

—Sí —dijo él, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

— ¿Dormí mucho? —pregunté.

´—No, de hecho, te adelantaste a la hora, debías haber despertado en media hora más —dijo mirando el reloj que estaba en la habitación, que eran una enfermería llena de camillas, reconocí el lugar, era donde me había quedado anteriormente, cuando Sasuke había saltado por la ventana.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —pregunté repentinamente, él me miró a los ojos, luego desvió su vista hacia el vacío, levemente sonrojado, lo que provocó un salto en mi pecho, que la maquina no pasó desapercibida y dio un "bip" más fuerte que el de los demás, seguido por otros "bip" a una aceleración constante.

—Pensé, en muchas cosas que podrían haber pasado, y qué hacer en cada una de ellas, pero lo bueno es que no pasó nada malo, y no olvidaste nada… —dijo sin mirarme.

Sigue siendo aun más hermoso que desde el momento que cerré los ojos, pensé al verlo nervioso y sonrojado.

—Sasuke-kun… —llamé, él se volteó y se sonrojó de golpe, luego miró hacia otro lado.

—No me mires así —pidió, intentando que su voz sonara normal, pero podía escuchar su nerviosismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no te mire así? —le pregunté, él me miró de reojo, y su sonrojo era más notorio que otras veces, lo que lo hacía ver tan hermoso y perfecto, que parecía irreal.

—Que no me mires con esa expresión tan dulce…—mi corazón volvió a aumentar de ritmo— y hermosa —concluyó, mirándome fijamente, pero nos habíamos cambiado los papeles, ahora era yo la que estaba sonrojada y él sonreía con superioridad, se acercó a mi oído, sin dejar de abrazarme, y sopló en él. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y especialmente mi columna— Sakura —llamó en mi oído, luego besó mi mejilla, lamió mi lóbulo y volvió a besar, esta vez, en mi cuello, haciendo un caminito de besos que me provocaban latidos más fuertes, y respiración entrecortada, lo abracé por la espalda arrugando con mis puños su camisa, y él sonrió con un "Hmp" y comenzó a subir por el mismo caminito, besándome una y otra vez, luego apoyó su frente en mi hombro—dejando sus labios rosando mi cuello—exhalando su aliento embriagador contra mi cuello, y nuevamente recorrió otro estremecimiento, sentí en mi cuello cuando una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, debe haber sido esa sonrisa traviesa que me arrebata el corazón de sólo verla o sentirla— No sabes cuánto me preocupé mientras dormías —dijo mientras me volvía a estrechar contra su cuerpo perfecto, después elevó su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con el mío, dejando nuestros ojos unidos en un único sentimiento y expresión, sus ojos bajaron hasta mis labios donde comenzó a acercarse lentamente, su respiración chocó contra mi rostro, hipnotizándome con su embriagador aroma, cerré mis ojos lentamente, dejándome llevar por aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía en mi pecho, nuestros labios se rosaron mientras él acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla, mis labios entreabiertos aspiraban su droga que se movía a paso suave y lento sobre mis labios, sus labios dulces hacían que mi corazón saliera de control, parecía que en toda la habitación se podía escuchar el "bip" incontrolable de la máquina junto a mis latidos frenéticos que sólo él podía provocar en mí, con su presencia, sus caricias, sus labios y su cariño. Entrelacé mis dedos con sus cabellos negros y suaves, mientras nos seguíamos besando lenta y cariñosamente.

— ¿Sasuke-baka, despertó Sakura-chan? —preguntó, pero dejó de hablar de golpe, mientras mantenía entre sus manos la manilla de la puerta

Mi corazón casi se sale de la vergüenza a que nos viera en tal escena, intenté esconder mi rostro en el hombro de Sasuke, entonces él miró Naruto con enojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —preguntó molesto.

—Ah…eh, oh, sí, claro, perdonen —dijo saliendo apresuradamente.

Luego Sasuke suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia mí. Mi corazón seguía igual de agitado que mi respiración, luego él sonrió haciendo que mi corazón estallara.

— ¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó con picardía.

—No lo recuerdo —le seguí el juego.

—Hmp, empecemos de nuevo —propuso, luego se acercó a mi cuello, pero antes de rosarlo, un rugido espantoso sonó en mi estómago, revelando mi hambre. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, de pura vergüenza, Sasuke rió por lo bajo y se enderezó a mirarme a los ojos.

—Te traeré algo de comer —dijo, luego bajó de la cama y me acomodó tapándome.

—Gracias —susurré.

Lo contemplé con mi vista hasta que cerró la puerta tras su espalda, casi no creía que por fin estaba en mi cuerpo, y que todo había salido bien.

**Continuará.**

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: **"Carta Inesperada"**

_-El cartero._

_-Viejos conocidos._

_- Palacio Real_

* * *

**FUERA DE ESCENA**

Autora: Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que tuve muchas pruebas! TwT

Inner: Sí! no tienen idea de lo mal que le fue! sobre todo en la de historia ¬¬

Autora: ¡No me lo recuerdes! No debes mencionarlo! recuerda nuestro secreto! -dijo bajito.

Inner: Uy cierto... mamá no lo sabe OwO

Sasuke: Pero qué irresponsable

Naruto: Sí, cómo puede no estudiar para las pruebas... -dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Autora&Inner: ¡Mira quién habla!

Hinata: Lo bueno es que puedes subir esas notas ¿Cierto?

Autora: Hinata, siempre dandome ánimos *-* sí, puedo subirlas... pero sólo me fue mal en la de historia -.-

Sakura: Podrías pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que te ayude

Autora: Ni en broma, prefiero estudiar por mi cuenta ^^

Inner: Desde ahora Hinata y Naruto dejan de aparecer u_u

Naru&Hina: Sí! ^^

Autora: Yeah! de ahora en adelante, es un completo SasuSaku, o... por lo menos hasta el capítulo 21 ^^U

Sakura: Sí! y ese capítulo ya está a punto de llegar! BD

Sasuke: Shhhht, recuerda que es una sorpresa! ¬¬

Autora: Ya déjala, siempre suelta algo que no debe grrrr ¬¬

Sakura: Lo siento, pero... es inevitable! ^^U

Inner: Lo sabemos, todos los Fuera de Escena te decimos lo mismo y siempre sueltas algo -.-

Sakura: hehehe ^^U

Sasuke: A partir del otro capítulo es cuando todo cambia, cierto? =S

Autora: Sí, en el próximo capítulo los lectores van a quedar plop! =D

Inner: Quién pensaría que iba a pasar eso =/ incluso yo me sorprendi cuando me lo contaron! =)

Sakura: Cierto! es en el próximo capítulo! rayos... no me gustan esos capítulos ¬¬ prefiero los primeros

Autora: Yaaa, no importa, de todas formas tienes que seguir, algún día tenía que llegar, no podíamos estar para siempre en los primeros capítulos ;)

Inner: Míralo por el lado bueno, no tienes que pagar nada =P

Sasuke: No están dando demasiada información? recuerden que estamos en un Fuera de Escena...

Autora: Ups! cierto... jejeje ^^U yaaa, alguien quiere ir a comer un helado?

Naruto: ¡Yooooo!

Sakura: Okay, tú pagas. Vamos Sasuke, Naruto invita! ^^

Naruto: Qué? O_O porqué yo?

Autora: Yo nunca dije que iba a pagar, sólo invité ;D

Inner: Quiero un helado de menta!

Autora: Vámonos, en la esquina había una heladería C=

Inner: **Ah! por cierto, alguien sabe cómo subir enlaces URL en fanfiction? es que lo en intentado pero no me deja, al intentar subirlos suprime ciertas partes de la página y así no funciona ¬¬ alguien sabe cómo se puede subir un enlace? =S lo necesito para mostrarles algo en el próximo capítulo, porque si no, no van a entender ^^U**

Todos: Bye~


	16. Carta Inesperada

**MI GATO GUARDIÁN**

* * *

**_Capítulo XVI_**

**_Carta Inesperada_**

**A**l día siguiente de mi recuperación perfecta, estaba en casa, Sasuke se había quedado a dormir en la pieza de las visitas, y a cada hora me iba a ver cómo me encontraba, tapándome o trayéndome un vaso con agua, ayudándome con lo que pudiera. Era de mañana cuando por fin había abierto los ojos, no logré dormir bien anoche, había algo que me incomodaba, era como si se me hubiera olvidado hacer algo, o un presentimiento malo, pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no lograba encontrar el por qué de mi preocupación sin razón. Sentía que una migraña nacía en mi cabeza, como si se me fuera a partir en dos. Me daba mil vueltas en la cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo encontraba, algo me tenía que hacer despertar.

— ¿Ya estás despierta? —preguntó Sasuke, eran las diez, todos estaban en clases pero la Directora nos había dado el día libre.

—Si —respondí cansada.

— ¿No dormiste bien? —preguntó acercándose, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

—No muy bien —respondí sentándome en la cama, entonces extendió su brazo pasando su mano por mi mejilla, luego se acercó y me besó la frente.

—Buenos días, aun que quizás no sean tan buenos después de no dormir muy bien —dijo algo burlón.

—Es el mejor día, por una vez despierto y hay alguien con quién poder conversar —dije cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía su suave mano acariciándome. Él sonrió dulcemente—a su manera—.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó.

—Claro.

—Iré a preparar algo, vístete abrigada, hace frío —dijo, luego se levantó y se fue cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

Me levanté y busqué los más cómodo y abrigado que pudiera encontrar, miré por la ventana y el día estaba nublado, sin embargo hacía frío así que no llovería—eso dicen en el campo—. Salí de la habitación y entré al baño, luego bajé las escaleras y en el comedor estaba Sasuke sirviendo la mesa con un divertido delantal azul marino, que usaba antiguamente mi padre. La estufa a lecha estaba prendida, me senté en el sillón cuando escuché que alguien tocaba al timbre, abrí la puerta principal donde vi a un hombre vestido muy formal, era anciano, pero estaba derecho con cabellos blancos y grises escondidos bajo un sombrero formal, llevaba una corbata negra y terno junto con pantalones negros.

—Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra la señorita Sakura Haruno? —preguntó, él usaba lentes y el contorno de sus ojos se veían las arrugas que revelaban la edad de más de cincuenta años.

—Soy yo, ¿Qué desea? —pregunté, recordando la cortesía que me dictaba siempre mi madre.

—Tengo una carta para usted, tenga —dijo pasándome a través de la reja una carta.

—Oh, gracias —dije tomándola, mientras me giraba y entraba a la casa, era una carta muy llamativa, el contorno era dorado, y venía firmado por la realeza— ¿Qué es esto? —me pregunté, abrí la carta, y la leí, era bastante larga, pero antes de empezar a leerla, cayó una foto al suelo. La recogí, era una foto de mis padres abrazados, bajo un cerezo hermosísimo, vestidos de gala. Nunca en mi vida había visto esa foto, pero ambos se veían tan felices y enamorados, parecían recién casados.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Sasuke.

—El cartero —dije no muy convencida, ya que los carteros no iban vestidos así.

Tomé la carta y la leí:

_"Princesa Sakura Haruno:_

_Hemos de informarle sobre un grave accidente que ocurrió el día domingo 11 a las 7:00 am, el señor y señora Haruno, sus padres, fueron secuestrados de camino al Palacio Real de Konoha Los Haruno, la poloc+oa ah buscado incontrolabrlemente a los responsables de tal acto, sin embargo, nuestras fuentes no han encontrado nada más que el taxista que los llevaba, que fue encontrado muerto tres horas después en el basurero de la ciudad junto a su vehículo completamente destruido y sin rastros de huellas qué seguir. Al no haber Reyes en el Reino, el país no puede seguir actuando sólo._

_Usted, la hija de los Reyes, Sakura Haruno, debe gobernar nuestro país hasta nuevoa viso de sis padres. A partir de el día 13, hoy, a las 12:00 pm, deberá presentarse ante el Reino, donde será ahora y por siempre, su nuevo hogar como Princesa Haruno._

_Se despide atentamente: El Palacio Real Los Haruno."_

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente, y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, esto no es cierto, dictaba mi mente una y otra vez. Me volteé a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón, el anciano vestido elegante seguía parado ahí, casi como esperando.

— ¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una broma? —pregunté, el anciano levantó su rostro lentamente, luego me miró tras sus lentes y me sonrió dulcemente.

—No, señorita —dijo su voz gastada.

—No, esto no es verdad, ¿Quién le mandó a mandarme esta carta? —pregunté alterada, mi ira crecía cada segundo que pasaba.

—El Palacio Imperial de Konoha los Haruno…princesa —concluyó, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Sabe? Esta es una broma de mal gusto, vaya a regalarle cartas a otra persona —dije entregándosela, él la tomó con sus manos arrugadas y me miró melancólicamente.

—No sabe el daño que le está haciendo a la nación al rechazar su nobleza de esta forma, ¿No quiere seguir con el caso de sus padres y encontrar al culpable? —preguntó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—Ellos están fuera del país trabajando duro —respondí, luego tomé la manilla para cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Está segura? ¿La han llamado? ¿Puede confirmarme de que ellos están bien y trabajando como cree? —preguntó.

Le miré enojada, no había recibido una sola llamada de ellos, tampoco me habían enviado una carta, no podía confirmarle que estaban bien…, este anciano debe llevar un tiempo espiándome, quizás sea un ladrón.

— ¿Quién es Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba y se quitaba el delantal azul marino.

—Un bromista —contesté, entonces Sasuke llegó a mi lado y miró por la puerta. Sus ojos se asombraron al ver al anciano, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Tanto tiempo Tamotsu —saludó normalmente, mientras se acercaba a la reja, y ambos se saludaban con las manos.

—Sasuke—senpai, no has cambiado en nada —respondió sonriendo.

Sinceramente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿A caso se conocían? ¿En qué momento?

—Oigan, ¿Se conocen? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Claro, éste viejo ah vivido más de setecientos años —dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Con más respeto mocoso —dijo el viejito, tan inocente que se veía.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunté con ojos grandes.

— ¿Por qué no pasas Tamotsu? —preguntó Sasuke mientras abría la reja.

—Pero, la princesa ¿Querrá dejarme pasar? —preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza. Él pasó y nos sentamos en el living.

—Em., y ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —pregunté curiosa.

—Desde… —el anciano, Tamotsu, miró a Sasuke de reojo.

—Sí viejo, lo sabe. Él es un Guardián, pero por mala suerte, el mago loco en uno de sus descuidos, lo creó sin un Mamoru, por lo que ah vivido más de setecientos años, cuando éramos jóvenes, era uno de mis amigos, pero como él no tenía un Mamoru, ah vivido su vida normalmente, sólo que envejece mucho más lento que el resto de las personas, y yo renazco y muero, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Espera, ¿Era uno de tus amigos? —pregunté confusa.

—Sí, tenemos la misma edad, hablando de la verdadera edad, ya que yo aparento unos diez y seis, pero tengo setecientos noventa y cinco al igual que este viejo —respondió.

— ¿Sólo porque no tiene un Mamoru ah ido envejeciendo de a poco? —pregunté.

—Sí princesa —respondió el anciano.

—Pero, eso debe ser triste ¿No? —pregunté pensando en lo que sería vivir tanto tiempo solo.

—No sabe cuán triste es, mi esposa murió hace años, y mis hijos también, a veces veo a mis nietos, pero aun que me acerque a ellos, no me reconocen, ¿Quién puede vivir tanto tiempo? —preguntó, aun que parecía que se preguntaba a sí mismo.

—La vida es dura viejo —dijo Sasuke, echado en el sillón, como si no le importara la vida de su amigo.

—Demasiado injusta, diría yo —dije viendo el rostro anciano del hombre, yo pensaba que tenía unos sesenta, pero ¿Setecientos noventa y cinco años? Es toda una vida. Y haber visto la muerte de su esposa e hijos, debe haber sido un dolor muy grande— Lamento haberlo tratado tan mal —dije con vergüenza, anteriormente hasta había pensado que era un ladrón.

—No se preocupe princesa, era de esperarse que reaccionara así, igual que su madre —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿La conoce? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Por su puesto, una hermosísima mujer con liderazgo y fuerza como ninguna otra, excepto por usted —dijo.

—Pero ¿Y qué hay de la carta? ¿Es broma, cierto? —insistí.

—No, ¿Por qué cree que sus padres tienen su pieza cerrada con llave? O ¿Por qué tiene cosas de lujo? ¿Por qué pasan tanto tiempo fuera?, ¿No se ah preguntado esas cosas?

—La verdad es que sí me las eh preguntado, pero… me quiere decir que todo eso se debe a que son ¿Reyes de Konoha? —pregunté.

—Sí, aquí traigo los papeles, revíselos si quiere —dijo rebuscando en un maletín que traía, luego me entregó los papeles.

Los leí, lentamente, entendiendo cada palabra y significado, eran varias hojas, una era de prueba de sangre, otra era la que confirmaba mi persona—RUN, nombre, fecha nacimiento...etc.—, la otra era del poderío que tenían los Haruno, que era el Palacio Real como Reyes de Konoha.

—Pero… ¿Cómo ahora? Es decir, mis padres nunca me lo dijeron, ellos sólo trabajaban fuera del país, pero... ¿Reyes?

—Sakura, eh vivido protegiendo a tu familia muchos años, y después de tres años de que me convirtieran en Guardián, los Haruno tomaron el Reino, y los Uchiha eran su mano derecha junto a los Hyuuga que eran la mano izquierda.

— ¿También lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste? —pregunté sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

—Tu madre me dijo que no te lo dijera, porque ella te lo quería decir ¿Cómo iba a saber que vendría el viejo y te lo diría? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? —pregunté sin comprender aun.

—Tu madre, en una ocasión me dijo que quería que vivieras como las demás personas, ella se crió desde cuna como una princesa y lo que más anhelaba era poder ser libre de la realeza, pero como ella no pudo, quería que tú pudieras vivir esa vida —dijo Tamotsu, con mirada dulce.

— ¿Cómo le creo que todo lo que me está diciendo no es mentira? —pregunté.

—Tenga

Me pasó una foto, eran mis padres de jóvenes, ambos se estaban besando dentro de un gran salón repleto de gente, vestidos con ropas carísimas y con coronas sobre sus cabezas, un gran cuadro de un paisaje estaba a tras de ellos, mamá llevaba un velo muy largo y un vestido blanco como la nieve, con encajes y brillantes por doquier, mientras cargaba en su mano izquierda un ramo de flores de claveles rosas, como el de su cabello. Aun que no estuvieran mirando hacia la cámara, podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros, llenos de amor y ternura como nunca los había visto, papá siempre había sido algo serio y mandón, pero… en la foto era todo lo contrario, su rostro risueño mostraba la felicidad que tenía en ese momento tan hermoso para ambos, era una simple foto, que transfería un millón de sentimientos y sensaciones.

—Se ven, hermosos —dije.

— ¿Crees que cualquier persona puede casarse con esas ropas, y en ese lugar? —preguntó con sarcasmo Sasuke.

—Tendrían que ser millonarios —respondí viendo la foto.

—Y lo son, porque eres la princesa de los Reyes de Konoha —dijo Tamotsu, le miré de reojo, me estaban convenciendo un poco, pero necesitaba más fundamentos.

— ¿Tienen un Palacio? —pregunté, entonces el rostro del anciano brilló en alegría con una hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de sus setecientos noventa y cinco años.

—Por supuesto, ¿Son Reyes o no?, el Palacio más grande que puedas imaginar, con la seguridad más estricta y más segura de todo Japón'.

— ¿Está cerca? —pregunté.

—Más o menos, está fuera de la ciudad —respondió el anciano.

— ¿Quieres…verlo? —preguntó Sasuke, le miré y asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué esperamos entonces? —preguntó el anciano, mientras se paraba y guardaba los papeles.

Dudé en levantarme o no, ambos se veían contentos, pero yo no sabía si creerles sobre lo que me contaban.. ¿Yo Princesa de Konoha?, me suena a una estupidez, pero entonces, ¿Cómo explicar lo de mis padres, o las cosas valiosas de su habitación? Si me ponía en el lugar de que ellos eran los Reyes de Konoha, tenía mucha razón, pero aun así mi mente rechazaba tal caso.

Me levanté, y subí las escaleras sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, me cambié de ropa, el día estaba nublado y hacía frío, así que también me puse una chaqueta de cuero.

—Bueno, vamos —dije bajando las escaleras, Sasuke tomó un puñado de galletas y se las echó al bolsillo.

—Vamos —dijo.

Salimos de la casa, y fuera de ella, había una gran limosina negra de vidrios oscuros, estaba esperándonos. Miré a Tamotsu que no dejaba su sonrisa de lado, y me abrió la puerta mientras se inclinaba haciéndome una reverencia. Sasuke se subió a mi lado, luego Tamotsu echó a andar la limosina y nos fuimos, pasamos por muchas casas y calles, toda la gente se volteaba o se quedaba mirando la limosina, por suerte los vidrios eran oscuros así no me veían. Llegamos casi a las afueras de país, cuando a o lo lejos se lograba ver unas paredes grandes que rodeaban protegiendo un lugar muy grande.

—Hemos llegado, princesa —dijo Tamotsu.

—Deja de decirme "princesa", por favor, sólo dime Sakura —pedí casi rogando de rodillas.

—Pero eso sería una falta de respeto ante usted señorita —dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—No, sería una demostración de confianza —dije, realmente el llamarme princesa me molestaba, creo que ahora entendía por qué mis padres siempre me decían "Princesa" y no "hija".

Entonces, cuando estuvimos frente a las paredes pude darme cuenta de lo gigantescas que eran, tenían un estilo romano, a la entrada habían tres guardias, Tamotsu bajó el vidrio y uno de los guardas abrieron la reja automática, pasamos andando lento por el lado de los hombres que parecía que vinieran de un funeral, todos estaban con ropas negras y gafas negras, siendo que estaba nublado, los tres guardias se inclinaron y el auto entró al recinto que a simple vista parecía que fuese de veinte hectáreas. El camino era de dos pistas y estaba pavimentado, era liso, a los lados había unas pequeñas rejas negras que podían cruzarse levantando el pie a la altura de la rodilla. Al costado del camino había árboles tan grandes como un edificio de cuatro pisos, árboles de todo tipo, algunos más frondosos que otros, pero todos eran igual de verdes, y el pasto tan verde como en ninguna otra parte, se notaba que lo regaban a diario y que tenían un especial cuidado con la vegetación. Bajé el vidrio para ver mejor, y saludé con la mano a un hombre que parecía ser el jardinero, que me saludó con unas tijeras gigantes en la mano.

—Es bueno que sea sociable —comentó Tamotsu, viéndome por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Dónde está el Palacio? —pregunté, entonces el anciano me hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia adelante, donde vi el gran Palacio, tan gigante como en los sueños o películas se pueden contemplar, tan majestuoso e imponente, de arquitectura mezclada entre romana y griega. Desde afuera se podía ver el centenar de piezas que tenía, repleto de ventanas protegidas hasta el quinto piso con barrotes, en la torre más alta flameaba la bandera de Konoha.

—Qué… grande —dije boquiabierta.

—Aquí estamos princesa, en su nuevo hogar —dijo Tamotsu mientras paraba el auto, luego se bajó a abrirme la puerta, pero yo ya estaba fuera de la limosina, contemplando la increíble belleza que estaba frente a mis ojos.

—El Palacio Imperial de Konoha Los Haruno —repetí de memoria, tomando en cuenta cada palabra, incluso la última.

—Así es princesa —dijo Tamotsu inclinándose.

—No hagas eso —pedí, entonces unas puertas gigantes se abrieron, subiendo unos cuantos escalones las grandes puertas que se veían pesadas y fuertes, se abrieron dejándome ver algunas personas dentro de ella, salieron varios hombres y mujeres, las mujeres se notaban que eran empleadas por sus ropas, a excepción de dos que estaban vestidas muy elegantes. Todos los hombres estaban de negro, sólo la camisa era blanca.

Bajaron las escaleras y luego hicieron una fila uno al lado del otro haciendo un semi círculo a mí alrededor, luego todos se inclinaron con la mano en el pecho, y las mujeres extendiendo sus vestidos a los costados.

—qué rayos… —me pregunté en voz baja.

Luego un joven que debe tener mi edad, se acercó a mí y me alejé dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No tema princesa, aquí nadie le hará daño —dijo extendiendo su mano, lo miré dudosa, pasé mis ojos hacia las demás personas, y finalmente hacia Sasuke, que me hizo un gesto para que tomara la mano del joven, así lo hice.

— ¿Sabes si tienen un mapa para este Palacio? —pregunté mientras subíamos las escaleras, él sonrió.

—No tenemos ninguno, ¿Le parece bien que le haga el recorrido o prefiere que le hagamos un mapa? —preguntó sonriendo, era un chico hermoso y su sonrisa lo hacía ver más joven, casi como un niño, sus cabellos eran castaños al igual que sus ojos.

—Creo que prefiero el mapa —dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Está segura? No queremos que se pierda —dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

—No me perderé; y deja de hablarme y llamarme como si fuera una vieja, dime Sakura y tutéame —pedí casi de rodillas, no aguantaba más esto de sentirme como una vieja de sesenta años.

—No creo que sea posible princesa, usted es de la realeza —dijo y sus palabras me recordaron a Tamotsu.

—No, ni me lo recuerdes. Prefiero mil veces que me llamen por mi nombre a que me digan "usted" o "princesa", creo que son las palabras que más odio en mi vida —dije, pero entonces entramos al salón principal, era de cerámica así que brillaba mucho, sus paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de diferentes estilos, el lugar era circular y muy iluminado, se veía todo muy limpio, las ventanas tenían cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Una escalera hermosa daba al segundo piso, y aun lado estaba el ascensor; luego miré hacia arriba, donde vi un gran vitral circular hermosísimo que permitía entrar la luz que se reflejaba en el suelo limpio y brillante.

—…hermoso —susurré, sin dejar de caminar hacia el frente, admirando cada rincón, cada adorno, cada detalle era hermoso.

—Bienvenida, princesa Haruno —dijo una de las sirvientas, inclinándose.

—Por favor, no hagas eso, dime Sakura —pedí hasta la coronilla, estaban cansada de escuchar y ver tantas reverencias y respeto.

—Pero…

—Por favor —dije con tono más alto, "poquito a poquito se llena el saquito".

—De acuerdo, Sakura-san —dijo sonriendo, se veía como una chica dulce, lo que me hacía recordar un poco a Hinata.

—Le mostraré su habitación, princesa —dijo Tamotsu, quitándose el sombrero dejándolo colgado al lado de la puerta.

—…Sakura —corregí y él sonrió.

Busqué a Sasuke con la mirada, pero no lo encontré, entonces sentí algo en mis piernas, era "Konan" el gatito siamés, lo tomé en brazos y acaricié su cabeza mientras que la instante comenzaba a ronronear, sonreí hacia mis adentros recordando que este gatito era mi amado. Seguí a Tamotsu subiendo las escaleras y viendo todos los cuadros, algunos eran retratos, otros eran paisajes, pero todos igual de hermosos.

Vi millones de pasillos, cubiertos por cuadros bellos, un centenar de ventanas y muebles con estilo antiguo con alguna planta de adorno. Hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta en la que fuera había dos guardias.

—Su alteza —dijeron inclinándose.

—Puertas —dijo Tamotsu y los guardias abrieron las puertas que rechinaron como en una película de terror.

—…terrorífico —susurré.

—Nunca se ah ocupado esta habitación, pero le hemos hecho una limpieza profunda —comentó Tamotsu.

—Tamotsu, nadie… sabía de mi existencia ¿Cierto? —pregunté suponiendo lo que decía en la carta, y lo que me decía ahora.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, nadie la esperaba princesa. Nunca supimos que los Reyes habían tenido una hija, ya que ambos eran muy aventureros y siempre se escavaban del Palacio, pero nunca supimos hacia dónde se iban, ya que eran expertos en el disfraz. Hasta que ocurrió este inconveniente, supimos de su existencia rebuscando entre las cosas del Rey, buscábamos algo de lo que los secuestradores podrían estar interesados, entonces encontramos la tarjeta de banco del Rey, que no era exactamente de él, ya que estaba al nombre de otra persona, decía "Sakura Haruno", y entre las cosas de la Reina encontramos unas fotos de ustedes tres juntos, también unas cartas escritas por ti para ellos. —dijo, estábamos sentados en el living que tenía mi habitación, que por cierto, era gigantesca. Siempre me había quejado de que mi pieza era muy pequeña, pero acogedora, sin embargo, esta pieza parece una casa, sólo falta la cocina. Un living de cuero forrado de color verde opaco, con una mesita de centro muy linda con unas flores recién puestas. La cama era de dos plazas, con una tela que bajaba de lo alto y rodeaba la cama, para los insectos en la noche, dos veladores y luces en las paredes a cada lado de la cama. A los pies de la cama está el living, y en el rincón izquierdo está el baño, a la derecha está el armario. Al entrar a la pieza, lo primero que se logra ver, es el gran ventanal de cortinas largas con balcón.

— ¿No saben nada de mis padres? —pregunté preocupada.

—Lo sentimos mucho princesa, pero no encontramos nada sobre ellos —dijo con rostro adolorido.

—Luego aparecerán, de seguro están buscando alguna recompensa, además, ¿Quién no daría lo que fuera por los Reyes de Konoha? —preguntó con sarcasmo Sasuke a mis espaldas.

—Tal vez sea así, pero todo depende de las personas que los secuestraron —dije mirando el suelo.

—No se preocupe princesa, estamos buscando a fondo todo esto, de seguro encontraremos algo —dijo Tamotsu intentando subirme el ánimo.

—Lo sé, pero aun no me explico: Si son los Reyes de Konoha ¿Cómo es posible que nunca, en estos diez y seis años, hayan encontrado el lugar al que iban siempre? —pregunté algo enojada.

— ¿Usted cree que sus padres son Reyes de Konoha sólo por los nombres? No, tal cual como dice su nombre de "Reyes", ustedes tienen una mente superior a la de cualquier persona, tiene ideales magníficos y determinación como en ninguna otra familia, ¿Cree que no los buscamos? Hicimos lo posible por encontrarlos, por averiguar a dónde iban, por vigilar cada puerta, cada rincón del Palacio para que no se escaparan, pero… siempre lograban evadirnos —dijo rendido, hubo un momento de silencio mientras mi mente procesaba toda la información, demasiado cambio en un día.

Había amanecido como un día cualquiera junto a Sasuke, y ahora que mis padres han sido secuestrados me vengo a enterar de que soy la princesa de Konoha, y que tengo que gobernar sea como sea el país mientras mis padres están en quizás dónde, perdidos, solos y pasándolo muy mal de seguro, tal vez con frío en este día nublado, _¿Dónde estarán?,_ pregunta mi mente a cada segundo, _¿Quién lo habrá hecho?,_ estas preguntas golpean mi mente sin parar. Antes mis preocupaciones se basaban totalmente en las pruebas y tareas, ahora… en algo mayor que eso, mis padres…

De repente Tamotsu se levantó, me hizo una reverencia a la que gruñí, y luego se fue cerrando la puerta. Entonces, las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, dejando un hilito de plata al que Sasuke no pasó desapercibido, rápidamente arrodilló frente a mí, tomó mi rostro y lo dejó en su hombro. Me abrazó mientras mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro, acarició mi espalda mientras decía que me desahogara, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Cuando dejé de llorar, tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos tibias y suaves, y besó mi frente, al instante el rubor enrojeció mi rostro, no podía evitarlo si era él.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó con rostro preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dije mirándolo a los ojos cautivadores.

Me levanté aun sintiendo los ojos hinchados, miré nuevamente la habitación tan grande como ninguna otra que hubiera visto en mi vida, miré la cama espaciosa y reí con malicia, estaba recién hecha y no por mí. Entonces corrí hacia la cama y me lancé sobre ella, suave y blanda, daba una sensación genial.

—Pareces una niña —comentó sonriéndome mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, y me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Te pareces a tu madre —dijo con un poco de tristeza.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté alegre, y triste porque ella ahora ya no estaba con nosotros.

—Sí, ella siempre tenía ese ánimo y alegría como del de una niña de cinco años —dijo acercándose, peligrosamente sensual.

—Que bien, nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso, ya que nadie conocía a mis padres —dije nerviosa por tanta cercanía, creo que no importaba cuantas veces se acerque o me bese, al parecer siempre reaccionaré de la misma forma ante él.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te pones así —comentó haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara de golpe, y su sonrisa de superioridad cautivadora salió a flote al verme.

Besó mis labios rosándolos suavemente, me quedé quietecita, sintiendo su aroma dulce y embriagante, que podía olerlo y aspirarlo como la droga más efectiva que cualquier otra.

Sin duda me sentía preocupada en ese momento por mi padres, pero no podía estarlo del todo si Sasuke me estaba besando, perdía la noción del tiempo y parecía que todo el mundo se detenía a darnos un poco de él mismo para poder disfrutar del momento tan anhelado y deseado por ambos, sus labios suaves y dulces siempre me hacían quedar en blanco y tan quieta como una estatua. Pero, si Sasuke está a mi lado, puedo soportar cualquier cosa, siempre que él me ame.

**Continuará.**

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: **"El chico persistente"**

_- ¿Confesión?_

_- Taisho, sinónimo de problemas._

_- ¿Sasuke Uchiha, triste y furioso?_

* * *

Aytora: Hoy no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir el Fuera de Escena... u_u

In€ner: QUÉ? POR QUÉ?

Autora: Hoy es el cumple de mi papá, además de que me cambiaron el compu y tngo q descargar tOos los programas de nuevo ¬¬ pero lo bueno sq está más rápido ^^

Inner: mmm... te perdonaré sólo por hoy! el próximo capi te lo cobraré!

Autora: ah! recuerdan que les pregunté cómo se podía escribir un URL en fanfiction? bueno, nadie respondió u_u así que la carta que había hecho en power point como una foto, (la carta que resive Sakura desde el Palacio) tuve que escribirla ¬¬ pero se veía mejor en la foto =(

Inner: Sí! la habáis hecho como de oro! y con letra elegante! era muy linda *-*

Autora: Sí, pero bueno... ya no la pude subir. Ahora me despido! bye bye!

Inner: Que estén bien! cuidence! y dejen muchos comentarios! =D

bye~


	17. El chico persistente

**MI GATO GUARDIÁN**

* * *

**_Capítulo XVII_**

**_El chico persistente_**

**E**l día anterior había sido muy agotador, después de tomar once en el living de mi habitación, me acosté y casi que no alcancé a apoyar mi cabeza en la cabecera cuando me quedé profundamente dormida. No sentí nada después de cerrar mis ojos, hasta que un rayo de sol me despertó. Me levanté, la ventana del balcón estaba abierta hasta atrás, mientras el viento fresco de la mañana mecía las cortinas alargadas. Caminé refregándome los ojos, el brillo del sol me dejaba ciega por la mañana. Entonces vi a Sasuke, apoyado en la baranda del balcón diseñado meticulosamente, con detalles hermosísimos de rozas en cada pilar, parecía una enredadera firme, pero preciosa.

—Ah, ya despertaste —dijo volteándose

Sus ojos brillaron al sol, así como su cabello, haciendo unos pequeños destellos azulados que lo hacían ver como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas, hermoso, perfecto. Mi boca quedó semi abierta, iba a responderle, pero su belleza me dejó encandilada, tan quieta como una estatua, sentí cuando la sangre comenzó a concentrase en mis mejillas, el calor me hizo sonrojarme mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par, sorprendida por la perfección que tenía ante mis ojos. Él sonrió de lado, haciendo que mi corazón saltara fuertemente en mi pecho. Se acercó con la misma sonrisa que al Sol parecía tener un más efecto en mí del que no pensé que lograría resistir. Tomó mis manos, y me guió hasta llegar a la baranda del balcón.

—Desde aquí, hay una gran vista —dijo.

No puedo negar que era hermosa la vista, pero después de haber visto la belleza de Sasuke, el paisaje perdía brillo. Sin embargo, el bosque en plena mañana, las rosas y hierba húmedas por el rocío, todo era hermoso.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó cautivando mi corazón con esa sonrisa suya que me arrebata mil latidos.

—Eres… hermoso —dijeron mis labios, y al descubrir lo que acababa de decir, mi vergüenza me hiso sonrojarme y apartar mi mirada de él, de sus ojos negros.

Se le escapó una sonrisa audible, le miré extrañada, no había hecho nada gracioso, sino vergonzoso.

—…no te rías —pedí aun más avergonzada.

Entonces él tapó su boca con su mano, pero podía ver que aun reía por sus hombros que daban pequeños saltitos. Se me paró el corazón, no había visto a Sasuke riendo de esa forma, ni tampoco había escuchado su verdadera risa, me quedé viéndole cómo reía, pero no era con enojo, sino con extrañeza y sonrojada, ya que él se veía hermoso de todas formas, visto por cada ángulo, él seguía viéndose hermoso… pero no así ante el Sol de la mañana, aquellos rayos le daban el toque de dios perdido en el mundo terrenal. Me miró de reojo, mientras seguía riendo tapándose la boca, entonces su seriedad volvió a él, extendió su suave mano y acarició mi mejilla cariñosamente, quedándome casi en shock, como siempre. Sonrió con superioridad con su típico "Hmp" al ver mi estado, luego alzó mi mentón, sosteniéndolo con suavidad, sus ojos me dejaron cautiva cuando me vio fijamente, luego, por instinto cerré mis ojos y nuestros labios fueron atraídos por una fuerza magnética a la que se le desconocía su originalidad, y me rosó activando una pequeña descarga eléctrica, pero no nos distanciamos, mis labios entreabiertos aspiraban su aliento embriagador, tibio, mientras rítmicamente nuestro pulso aumentaba más allá de lo anormal, sus brazos corpulentos y perfectos pero suaves, abrazaron mi cintura, intensificando nuestro contacto, podía sentir su corazón en mi pecho, tan rápido, como el mío. Tan hermoso y casi desconocido era este sentimiento de anhelo y deseo, que desmoronaba cualquier muralla hecha de lo que fuese. Tan misterioso este sentimiento, e incontrolable, pero reconfortante… el sentimiento de sentirse amada por el hombre más perfecto y hermoso… pero más importante que eso, era el ser amada por el amor de la vida, por aquel que aceleraba mi corazón, por el que mis piernas flaqueaban, por el que soñaba hundirme en sus caricias y ahogarme en sus besos. A paso lento él movía sus labios sobre los míos, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, nuestras respiración se entrecortó, y mis piernas temblaban de pasión, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos negro azulados, y nos mantuvimos así, por otro par de siglos, hasta que fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para separarnos, sin embargo, nuestra mirada seguía fija en los ojos del otro, una mirada cargada de ternura, y desbordante de amor, se acercó a mi oído, y sopló, mis piernas en seguida cedieron por vencidas, no aguantaban más. No alcancé a caer de espaldas, cuando él me sostuvo, estaba inclinado hacia mí, mientras mi cuerpo descansaba sobre sus brazos a centímetros del suelo, luego me levantó con delicadeza, y chocó su frente con la mía, viéndome a los ojos, me robó un beso rápido, luego sonrió al ver mi expresión perdida.

—Sakura —llamaron sus labios carnosos— Sakura —siguió llamándome con voz suave— Sakura —volvió a llamar con sus labios perfectos, pero no reaccionaba, me encontraba perdida en los ojos negros, como noche sin luna—Te quiero —dijo de repente, y mis oídos dudaron de lo que acababa de oír, mi mente reaccionó en segundos y le miré extrañada, ya que no sabía si era verdad o no, y aun que lo fuera… no sabía qué expresión poner.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —pregunté nada convencida.

—No pienso repetirlo, si no escuchaste es tu problema —dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras esquivaba mi mirada.

—Pero, ¿No podrías decirlo una vez más? —pregunté con súplica.

—No

—Oh, vamos… sólo una vez más —pedí.

Me miró de reojo, luego miró el suelo… sonrojado.

—Dije que…. Te…qui…. Que te qui…. Te qui…

Y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, casi de golpe, haciéndome dar un salto con el que casi llego a la Luna, era Taisho, el chico que ayer me había querido enseñar el Palacio. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, había interrumpido a Sasuke, y éste le miraba fulminante.

—Princesa, perdóneme… había olvidado que se encontraba en el Palacio —dijo mientras se inclinaba varias veces, con el rostro arrepentido.

—Está bien Taisho —dije con voz áspera.

—Mil disculpas —siguió mientras tomaba la manilla de la gran puerta, imponente y gruesa. Pero de golpe volvió a abrirla, esta vez… se quedó mirando a Sasuke— ¡Intruso! —comenzó a gritar a toda voz. Me puse pálida, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Sasuke ya se encontraba tapándole la boza a la fuerza. Corrí hasta llegar a Taisho.

—Por favor, por lo que más quieras Taisho, no le digas nada a nadie sobre esto —pedí mientras tomaba su brazo.

—Pero princesa, esto no está permitido, tengo que avisarle a los guardias —dijo mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo feroz de Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un dedo, Sasuke lo tenía en el suelo, con las manos en la espalda, inmóvil.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que soy la princesa, la única de sangre real?

—Sí, lo es su alteza.

—Entonces obedéceme, soy la princesa y no hay nadie con mayor poder que el mío —dije con voz amenazadora.

—Pero…

— ¡Te despediré si no me obedeces y mancharé tu apellido por la eternidad! —dije amenazante, entonces Taisho relajó los músculos, y asintió con la cabeza, mientras Sasuke lo tomaba por el cuello de la ropa y lo levantaba de un tirón.

—Pero, princesa, dígame quién es este —dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que le devolvió la mirada.

—Bien, toma asiento y espérame un momento —dije mientras cerraba las puertas, y me iba directo al baño. Era gigante, una tina de cuatro patas, rodeada por una puerta corrediza de vitrales. Un espejo de medio cuerpo y otro de cuerpo entero. Se me cepillé el cabello, y los dientes, lavé mi rostro y me puse una bata, luego salí y me senté en el sillón para una persona del living.

Me miró expectante, esperando a que comenzara, pero no tenía muy claro por dónde comenzar, iba a ser algo complicado, más que nada convencerlo de que se quedara callado.

—Bien, él es Sasuke —dije mostrándole con la mano, Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo entró? —preguntó Taisho, muy serio.

—Yo lo dejé entrar —me excusé.

—Nadie puede dejar pasar a alguien desconocido, mucho menos los empleados, y aunque usted les ordenara dejarlo pasar, ellos habrían exigido que les dijera quién es él.

— ¿Soy la princesa no? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Por esa razón nuestra seguridad es estricta.

—Lo sé, bueno… mira, entró por la ventana con mi ayuda —dije, entonces Taisho me miró nada convencido.

— ¿Escaló seis pisos? —preguntó.

—Ah —_piensa, piensa_— No exactamente, escaló el árbol que está al lado del balcón.

—Oh, y ¿Es estudiante, universitario?

Suspiré.

—Ni mis padres son tan entrometidos —me quejé.

—Es por su seguridad princesa.

— ¿Seguridad? —preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo y arrogancia.

Taisho lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a mí, luego se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que me encontraba, mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios a Taisho.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Sabes lo que significa ser parte de la realeza? —preguntó Taisho, enojado.

—Lo sé muy bien mocoso, a lo que voy es que sólo juegas al chico guardaespaldas —comentó, mientras el rostro de Taisho se crispaba.

— ¡¿Crees que mi trabajo es fácil?, además, ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? Eres de mi misma edad —dijo Taisho, mientras a Sasuke se le escapaba una sonrisa audible.

—Sí, claro —dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Eres mayor? —preguntó Taisho.

— ¿Quieres saber cuánto? —preguntó con arrogancia.

—Princesa ¿Cómo puede estar sola en una habitación con un hombre mayor que usted? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que nosotros queremos protegerla y usted de arriesga totalmente? —me regañó.

—No es una niña, tiene dieciséis años —me defendió Sasuke.

—Silencia tu boca —dijo formalmente, pero enojado.

—Se dice "cierra tu hocico" mocoso —corrigió Sasuke, sacando de quicio a Taisho.

—Princesa, no puede estar con él, es una mala influencia para usted —dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente de mí, y tomaba mis manos.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke, que estaba disparando con un revólver con la mirada a Taisho.

—Taisho, no es una mala influencia, es todo lo contrario —dije.

—No princesa, usted piensa que las demás personas son buenas como usted, pero no es así —dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en mis manos.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —dijo Sasuke de repente, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la ropa, y lo lanzaba lejos contra el sillón, dejándolo sentado y atónito.

Se miraron por un momento eterno, hasta que Sasuke emitió un chasquido con la lengua y se volvió a sentar en el brazo del sillón con los brazos cruzados.

—Ve a lo que me refiero princesa, es violento y grosero, no debe estar con él, en cualquier momento podría hacerle…

— ¡¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño si quiera a uno de sus cabellos? —preguntó Sasuke, levantándose, sus palabras conmovieron mi corazón.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Taisho, levantándose también.

—Te equivocas, preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño —dijo serio, y con voz tajante.

— ¿Por qué un desconocido, violento y vulgar plebeyo la defendería? —preguntó Taisho dando un paso al frente, entonces Sasuke se medio giró hacia mí, me tomó de la muñeca y me levantó, luego me abrazó contra su cuerpo, fue cuando pude darme cuenta que sus ojos estaban de un color carmesí.

— ¡Porque es mi novia!

Sus palabras dejaron el silencio entrar y hundir el ambiente, mientras Taisho se quedaba como una estatua, mientras mi corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente, mientras Sasuke mantenía la mirada cruda hacia Taisho, con los ojos rojos.

—Sasuke-kun —llamaron inconsciente mis labios.

Me miró con los ojos rojos, que me transmitía sólo malos sentimientos, odiaba esos ojos porque ocultaban la dulce mirada de los reales ojos negros, mi mano acarició su rostro suavemente, mientras la mirada de él se amansaba, relajando el ceño, volviendo sus ojos noche. Sonreí al poder cambiar su expresión, y él desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, con un leve sonrojo, que nadie podría ver, sólo yo.

—…novios —dijo Taisho, lo que me hiso recordar su presencia.

Transcurrió otro momento de silencio.

—No —dijo de repente Taisho— No princesa, no sabe lo que hace, éste hombre la ah engañado, le ah hecho un jutsu con sus ojos y ahora dice lo que él quiere.

—Vaya, me impresiona la cantidad de imaginación que tienes —comentó Sasuke.

—Taisho, él no me ah hecho ningún jutsu ilusorio o controlador —dije, impresionada por la misma razón que Sasuke.

—No princesa, él la está controlando, y lo que dice es lo que él quiere que diga, pero eso no durará mucho tiempo, la liberaré —dijo mientras hacía el sello del tigre con sus manos, luego juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando, y las abrió dejando ambas palmas de sus manos pegadas en mi frente y en la de Sasuke, que estaba listo para matarlo.

—Bien, princesa, ya está todo listo —dijo Taisho mientras sonreía.

—Taisho, lamento decirte que es verdad, Sasuke es mi novio y no estoy bajo ningún jutsu —dije, mientras él se sorprendía.

—Usas un jutsu muy poderoso —dijo Taisho, ignorando lo que le decía.

—Oye mocoso, ya me tienes arto con tus estupideces, te han dicho que no eh usado ningún jutsu —insistió Sasuke, quién sólo quería ir a matarlo de golpes.

—No, eso no es posible, la princesa….

—La princesa ah estado dieciséis años fuera del Palacio sin saber que era la heredera al trono, ¿No es lógico que a esta edad tuviera novio?

—No, tú sólo quieres el dinero del Palacio.

— ¡Cómo iba a saber que era princesa si ni ella lo sabía! —mintió Sasuke.

— ¡Lo investigaste!

— ¡¿Cómo, dónde y cuándo? ¡¿A caso tienes una prueba de que investigué su nombre en internet o en otro lado? ¡¿Tienes la evidencia para culpar a un inocente?

— ¡Debe estar grabada en alguna parte!

— ¡Ya me habrían metido a la cárcel si hubiera sido así, ya me habrían descubierto!

— ¡Ya cállense los dos de una vez! —dije, sentía la ira correr en mis venas, mientras me soltaba de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ignora todo lo que dice este imbécil y ve al balcón

—Claro y me castigan a mí por culpa de un maldito —dijo por lo bajo.

—Princesa, ¿Cómo dice tales groserías? —preguntó Taisho como si hubiera asesinado a alguien.

—Eso se aprende en el colegio, ignorante —dije enojada.

—Pero, las princesas tienen que ser dulces, elegantes y leales, de buenas palabras.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo nunca firmé el papel donde aceptara mi realeza, y nunca eh querido que me llamen princesa, nunca pedí ser tratada como lo soy ahora y nunca quise ni quiero ser princesa —dije con voz tajante.

—Pero es la princesa.

— ¡Pero no lo sabía hasta ayer!

—Pero ahora lo sabe…

Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre Taisho y yo, entonces descubrí que era Sasuke sosteniéndolo del cuello de la ropa, mientras lo elevaba del piso.

— ¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez por todas, o te la cerraré de puros golpes! —amenazó Sasuke.

— ¡Te ordeno que me bajes plebeyo!

— ¡Cállate o te mataré! —gritó Sasuke.

De repente la puerta se abrió y todos quedamos quietos en silencio, entró Tamotsu con una bandeja de desayuno para dos. Nos vio:

—Oh, lamento interrumpir —dijo, pasando por entre nosotros, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de centro, luego fue hacia la puerta, me hiso una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Todos seguíamos en la misma posición, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hasta que Taisho gritó:

— ¡TAMOTSU-SEMPAI! —gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Dije que te callaras! —recordó Sasuke.

— ¡Dejen de gritar! —ordené.

— ¡Princesa! —gritó alguien de afuera de la pieza, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Tamotsu— Oh, está bien —dijo relajado.

—Tamotsu—sempai, el intruso —dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke, que lo seguía sosteniendo en el aire.

—Ah —dijo con aire despreocupado— Sasuke si lo matas tendrás problemas —dijo Tamotsu, muy relajado.

Sasuke lo soltó dejándolo caer, luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, mientras que Taisho se arreglaba la camisa arrugada, luego se levantó y miró a Tamotsu, enojado.

— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? —preguntó.

—Es un amigo —contestó relajado, su vos sonaba gentil y bondadosa.

— ¿Un amigo, eh? ¿Sabías que estaba en la habitación de la princesa, solo los dos? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto, nada se me escapa de las manos —dijo, con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¿Y no se lo dijiste a nadie?

— ¿Para qué? Lo único que querrían sería ahogarlo en preguntas inútiles.

— ¿Sabes que estás arriesgando la vida de la princesa inútilmente? —preguntó enfadado.

— ¿Arriesgo la vida de la princesa por dejarla con la persona que la protegerá hasta la muerte? —preguntó, su voz no cambiaba, eso hacía enojar aun más a Taisho.

— ¿Hasta la muerte? —preguntó con sarcasmo— Oh, vamos, ¿Este hombre, vulgar, agresivo y sin cerebro plebeyo va a proteger a la princesa? No me hagas reír sempai —dijo sonriendo, nada convencido.

—Cree lo que queras mocoso —comentó Sasuke, sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde para contener su ira y no matar a Taisho a puros golpes.

—Silénciate —dijo Taisho.

— ¿Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos? —preguntó Tamotsu, con su voz gentil mientras sonreía grácilmente.

—No, yo cuidaré de la princesa, éste hombre se tiene que ir del Palacio. —dijo y sonó como una orden.

— ¿Con el permiso de quién? Para echar a alguien del Palacio, necesitas el apoyo de la princesa, Taisho. —dijo Tamotsu, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

— ¿Princesa, dejaría a éste…?

—No —respondí secamente, la respuesta era lógica, no dejaría a Sasuke en la calle por un inútil "guardaespaldas" que no le cree ni si quiera a la princesa.

—Pero princesa…

—Ya dijo mocoso, ahora cállate y lárgate sin decir nada de esto a nadie —amenazó.

— ¿Y qué pasa si se lo digo a alguien? —preguntó con malicia.

—No te creerán —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo con superioridad. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, se transformaría en Konan, y nadie lo encontraría.

— ¿Eso crees? Tengo más influencia en la Reunión General que muchos —dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que Sasuke.

—Bien, haz lo que te plazca, pero no me iré —dijo tomando mi mano, casi como marcando su propiedad.

—No te pediré que te vayas, pero mantente alejado de la princesa y no hagas nada sospechoso —dijo amenazante.

—No cuentes con ello, ¿Mantenerme alejado de ella?, no estoy para bromas —dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

— ¡Entonces lárgate! —ordenó Taisho colérico.

—No puedo, Sakura no desea que me vaya —dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

— ¡Princesa, por lo que más quiera, dígale que se vaya de este Palacio!

—Ya, esta discusión se acabó —dijo Tamotsu— Sasuke se quedará aquí, en esta pieza confiando que no hará nada extraño con la princesa, Taisho vigilará cuanto quiera a Sasuke para comprobar su fidelidad hacia la princesa.

— ¡Pero Tamotsu! —se quejó Taisho.

—Taisho, no olvides quién soy aquí —dijo con voz grave, lo que me sonaba muy extraño en su persona.

Entonces Taisho abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego se inclinó ante Tamotsu.

—Perdóneme Tamotsu—sempai, no quería ocasionar problemas. —dijo muy respetuoso, había cambiado en un segundo.

—Bien, todo arreglado —dije contenta— Ahora salgan todos que me voy a vestir —ordené, entonces Sasuke empujó a ambos hacia la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla.

— ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Tú también debes salir! —ordenó Taisho, nuevamente enfurecido.

—Soy su novio —le recordó sonriendo, luego le cerró la puerta en la cara y se volteó hacia mí.

— ¿Qué esperas para salir? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Eh?

—También tienes que salir —dije con voz amable, me miró por un momento, luego bajó su rostro.

—Bien —dijo, cambiando su voz y mirada, a una expresión que parecía cargada de tristeza, y con algo de enfado, tomó la manilla de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera de la habitación, le tomé del brazo, por instinto. No me miró, se quedó como una estatua.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —me parecía imposible que pusiera ese rostro lleno de tristeza sólo porque le dije que también tenía que salir.

—Nada —su voz sonaba resentida.

—Pero ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —pregunté mientras lo volteaba, no me miró a los ojos, clavó su mirada hacia el suelo, con el pie empujé la puerta con la fuerza necesaria para que cerrara, lo tomé de ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.— Dime —rogué.

—No me lo pidas, por favor —pidió, su voz seguía sonando resentida.

—Pero, ¿Es porque te dije que salieras? ¿Por eso? —pregunté intranquila, su rostro me preocupaba, me hacía sentir mal, como si tuviera la culpa de ello, aun que no sabía si era así. No me miró, soltó mis manos y besó mi frente.

—No te preocupes —dijo, luego se inclinó hacia mí haciéndome una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

—Sasuke-kun… —dijeron, inconscientes mis labios, como siempre.

_¿Por qué no me decía? ¿No confiaba en mí? ¿Era algo que no debía saber? ¿Algo que había hecho? ¿Algo del pasado que le dolió? ¿Un recuerdo? …¿Le habré recordado a alguien? _Me cambié de ropa, casi inconsciente de lo que hacía, cuando ya me había cambiado me fijé de que había ropa de mi talla, que el armario estaba lleno de ropa para mí, zapatos hermosísimos, collares brillantes, anillos relucientes, brazaletes de perlas genuinas, un set de esmalte para uñas, un tocador hermoso con un gran espejo en el que veía de mi cintura hacia arriba, la habitación estaba muy iluminada, y no me había fijado hasta cuando salí del armario, que parecía un propio mal de ropa sólo para mí y gratis. Al salir del armario, que en sí se parecía un poco al que tenía mi padre en su cuarto, escondido tras una pared, me di cuenta de que mi cama estaba hecha, las sirvientas habían ordenado todo y antes de salir, me hicieron una reverencia. Miré el cuarto con más detención que la primera vez, grande, espacioso y hermoso, toda decoración era hermosa, todos los muebles eran al estilo antiguo, con detalles tan pequeños, tan perfectos y bellos. Me senté en la cama, aun pensando en Sasuke, mil preguntas agolpaba mi cabeza, sin saber cuál de ellas podría ser, sin saber el qué había hecho que Sasuke cambiara tan de repente. La puerta se abrió, y entró Sasuke, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, triste. Al verlo, mis labios nuevamente le llamaron.

— ¿Qué necesita princesa? —preguntó, me sorprendió que me dijera princesa, y me dolió en cierta forma, él era el único aquí que me llamaba por mi nombre, pero ahora me decía princesa.

—Que te sientes a mi lado —dije, y él obedeció.

— ¿La ayudo en algo? —preguntó con respeto, haciendo añicos mi interior.

—Sí, quiero que me digas qué te pasa —dije.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero decírselo. —dijo, su voz me hacía doler el pecho.

—Fue una orden —mi voz se había puesto un poco más alta. Por primera vez, me miró a los ojos, ahora parecía estar furioso, ardiendo en llamas de cólera.

**Continuará.**

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: "**Preguntas y Respuestas**"

_-¿Te enamoraste de mi madre?_

_- ¿Cuántos Guardianes crees que queden vivos?_

_- ¿Qué pasó con los Uchiha? _


	18. Preguntas y Respuestas

**MI GATO GUARDIAN**

* * *

**_Capítulo XVIII_**

**_Preguntas y Respuestas._**

**S**e enfureció como nunca pensé que lo vería enfadarse, echaba chispas, sus ojos quemaban, y su presencia ardía. No entendía qué lo hacía enojarse tanto, era como aquella vez, cuando me transformaron en hombre, y él se había enojado conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? —pregunté sin saber si alejarme o quedarme ahí sentada.

—Lo que menos quiero, es que mandes a hacer lo que no quiero —dijo, su voz sonaba como si quisiera estrangularme.

—Pero, ¿De qué hablas? Sólo te lo eh dicho una vez, y te comportas como si te lo hubiera dicho muchas veces —dije, sin comprender nada.

—No quiero que me mandes, eso es todo —dijo, pero sonó como un ruego.

—Pero dime el porqué —pedí.

—No.

—Sasuke-kun, quiero saber por qué te comportas así —dije dura.

—Ahí estás de nuevo.

—Sólo quiero saberlo

— ¡Pensé que eras diferente Sakura! —rugió con furia, mis manos temblaban, pero no sabía si era por el miedo, o porque me moría de ganas por plantarle una cachetada.

— ¿Diferente de qué? —pregunté, calmando mi voz, me dirigió una mirada furtiva.

—De ellas, pero por lo que veo, todas son iguales, todas quieren mandarme, les gusta hacerlo ya que saben que siempre lo haré —hablaba, y creí entender un poco.

— ¿Te refieres a las otras Haruno que has protegido? —pregunté, y sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba.

—Sí, ustedes sólo se aprovechan de mí.

—Pero Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te ordenaban para que… quedaras así? —pregunté, no sabía cómo explicarme sin intentar llamarlo "traumado". Me miró con esa expresión que cierra y esconde todos los sentimientos, dejando su rostro como una hoja en blanco, en la que no podía ver o descifrar lo que pensaba.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó, y me sonó como una advertencia de que no me iba a gustar.

—Sí —dije, quería saberlo.

—Al principio, cuando aun no sabían que era su Guardián, era normal, me pedían cosas como comprar un helado o dulces, cosas así. Pero siempre, siempre que lo descubrían, o se los decía, ellas cambiaba drásticamente, algunas me ordenaba que limpiara su cuarto, sólo yo, y ella era princesa así que tenía una pieza gigantesca, fue la Haruno más mala y desquiciada que jamás conocí, una vez me ordenó matar a su ex, y lo hice. Otras me ordenaban para que las besara, o que me hiciera pasar por su novio falso, aprovechándose por donde podía, otras… fueron unas diez, que me ordenaron que me acostara con ellas… —sin querer se me escapó una inspiración demasiado notoria, y él me miró fijamente.

—Les dije que no —respondió, aliviándome a propósito.

—Pero ¿Por qué no le decías que no a las otras? —pregunté.

—Porque no podía, no podía decirles no, era su Guardián, tenía que obedecerlas…

—No, no era eso —dije segura— Te habías enamorado de ellas —concluí, y al ver la reacción de Sasuke, me confirmó todo, se había enamorado de cada una, de cada Haruno que había llegado al mundo junto a él, y no podía decirles no… si las amaba.

—Sí —dijo frunciendo el ceño y con voz grave, como si se arrepintiera de ello— De todas excepto una, con la que me llevé tan mal como no podrías imaginártelo, pero logré mi misión y la protegí como a las demás. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, Sasuke había besado a mis bisabuelas, a mis tátara, tátara abuelas y así sucesivamente hasta la primera. Dijo que no se acostó con ninguna, pero ¿Cómo saber si no hizo algo antes de llegar a eso? ¿Cómo saber si las tocó? ¿Cómo saber cuán grande fue el amor de él para cada una? ¿Cómo podía sentirme amada, si él había amado hasta a mi madre?

—Sakura —llamó, mirándome fijamente, parecía más relajado, estaba calificando mi expresión, la cual no sabía qué aspecto tenía— No te culpo si me odias —dijo, luego se levantó caminando hacia la puerta y no me di cuenta, cuando descubrí que estaba tomando su brazo para que no se fuera, pero… no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo mirarle, qué cara poner ahora. Sólo podía mirar el suelo, todo era muy confuso, muchas preguntas, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, mil preguntas azotaban mi cabeza, sentimientos enredados sin saber cuál elegir, de repente, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, las lágrimas se desprendían de mis ojos y caían contra la baldosa, mis hombros temblaban y mi respiración se entrecortaba, veía borroso. Reconocí un brazo de Sasuke que se había extendido, quizás a consolarme, pero luego lo dejó caer a un costado. Quería que me abrazara, que me dijera sus sentimientos sinceros, pero… con esta historia todo era diferente, sin embargo, me hiso darme cuenta de lo egoísta que era, mientras escuchaba a Sasuke mis celos crecían así como mi enojo, quería a Sasuke sólo para mí, quería sus brazos, sus labios, su cabello, sus ojos y su voz sólo para mí, todo para mí, no quería compartirlo con nadie, deseaba que ojalá no hubiera otras antes que mí, pero… esas mismas personas de las que estaba celosa, las llevaba en las venas, eran mi sangre, mi familia, lo que lo complicaba aun más.

—Sakura —dijo, tomando mi hombro, no podía parar de llorar, ni si quiera podía formular una palabra, mis sollozos me lo impedían. Sasuke me levantó en su abrazo, y me sentó en la cama, mientras me pasaba confort para secar mis lágrimas— Lo siento, yo… no quería que lo supieras —dijo, y me dieron ganas de golpearle.

—Sasuke…kun…idiota… —dije entre lágrimas, sollozos y saltitos— Sólo… me… me quieres…por…porque… me… parezco…a…ellas… —logré decir, y la fiera se lanzó sobre mí, dejándome acostada sobre la cama.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó desafiante, pero era incapaz de responder— Te equivocas Sakura, eres totalmente opuestas a ellas, y no… no te quiero porque te parezcas a ellas, al contrario, porque eres diferente. —dijo, estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y sus codos a los costados de mí.

— ¿Diferente como qué? —dije, algo más controlada.

—Todas ellas tenían el capricho de que por ser princesas, pensaban que podían tenerlo todo. Pero tú no, no naciste en el Palacio, eres común ante los ojos de los demás, pero para mí… eres diferente, hermosa y gentil, tu diferencia fue lo que me llamó a ti —dijo, luego se acercó a mi mejilla y la besó, hiso un caminito por mi cuello, besándolo por donde pudiera, besó mi mentón, mi frente, lamió mi lóbulo, besó la comisura de los labios y, por fin, llegó a mis labios, besándolos con suavidad y cariño, secando mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, lentamente, mis labios entreabiertos aspiraron la droga de su aliento enloquecedor, mi mente daba vueltas al encontrarse cautiva otra vez en sus besos, sentía sus cabellos sobre mi frente, podía oler el perfume de su cuello, escuchar sus latidos, sentir sus sentimientos sinceros, tocar sus cabellos suaves, saborear sus labios dulces y seductores. Pero la felicidad no podía durar para siempre.

— ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a la princesa? —exigió saber alguien, mi mente estaba descolocada, por lo que no reconocía la voz.

— ¿No es obvio? La estaba besando —dijo Sasuke, sin moverse ni un pelo, más que para mirar a Taisho.

— ¡Sal de encima de ella! —ordenó.

Sasuke suspiró, se sentó en la cama y me ayudó a incorporarme en el presente.

— ¡Princesa! ¡¿Qué más le ah hecho este plebeyo? —preguntó enfatizando la palabra "este".

—Nada —dije al fin, me costaba encontrar las palabras.

— ¿Está segura? —preguntó dudoso.

—Déjala respirar, ¿No ves que está mareada? —dijo Sasuke, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Dejarla respirar? ¡Pero si eras tú el que la estaba ahogando! —ardió Taisho.

— ¿Y eso qué? , estábamos bien hasta que llegaste —dijo mientras me atraía más a él.

— ¡No es cierto! —dijo Taisho.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A caso lees los sentimientos de ambos? —rugió Sasuke.

—Taisho, por favor, sal de la habitación —pedí más o menos controlada.

—Pero princesa…

— ¡Dijo que te largaras! —echó de un solo grito.

No vi si se había ido ni la expresión de su rostro, pero sólo escuché la puerta cerrarse.

—Este tipo se le ocurre aparecer en los momentos menos esperados —se quejó Sasuke, sentí que me miraba, pero mi vista estaba clavada al piso, se acercó a mi oído— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz suave. En estos momentos no sabía qué sentía, si seguía molesta o la cabeza me daba vueltas por los besos de Sasuke, pero… sabía que algo tenía que hacer, después de todo, no creo que se pueda mantener una relación si hay mentiras de por medio.

—Sí, pero… —me armé de valor para mirarle a los ojos, para que viera que hablaba en serio. Su expresión se tornó seria, pero no enojada— Sasuke-kun, yo… no, no quiero que esto siga —dije, y su rostro me dio a entender que había comprendido otra cosa— No me refiero a nuestra relación, si no… a las mentiras, y secretos —su rostro se relajó, aliviado.

—Te propongo algo —dijo— Hoy responderé cada pregunta que me hagas, y tú responderás las mías —dijo, y casi no creía que él tuvieras preguntas para mí, siendo que yo pensaba que él lo sabía todo de mí— Y mañana, comenzaremos de nuevo —concluyó viéndome a los ojos, con voz decidida.

—Bien —acepté.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? —dijo sonriendo de medio lado, y mi corazón dio un respingo.

— ¿Podríamos, tomar desayuno primero? —pregunté, y él soltó una risa audible, asintiendo.

Nos sentamos en el living, tomando el desayuno que nos había traído Tamotsu, eran galletas con queque y leche de chocolate, con dos panes vacíos y mermelada. Lo comimos son hablar, quizás él estaba formulando preguntas en su interior así como yo. Cuando terminamos, Tamotsu apareció como si lo hubiéramos llamado.

—Ya han terminado, ¿Desean algo más? —preguntó sonriendo gentilmente.

—No viejo. —dijo Sasuke.

—Tamotsu, ¿Sabes de algún lugar tranquilo? —pregunté, y él me miró curioso.

— ¿Fuera o dentro del Palacio? —preguntó.

—Donde sea, pero que sea un lugar tranquilo.

—Podría ser, bajo el cerezo, está en el centro del Salón de Baile, nadie va ahí sin el permiso de la princesa —dijo, entonces una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, era perfecto, sólo tenía que ordenarles que nadie entrara mientras yo estuviera dentro.

—Excelente, dile a los demás que no entren —dije.

—Dígaselo a los guardias de las puertas, ellos no dejarán pasar a nadie —aconsejó, entonces tomé a Sasuke de la manga de la ropa, luego recordé algo.

— ¿Dónde queda el Salón de Baile? —pregunté algo avergonzada, se supone que soy la princesa, pero no tengo idea de donde se encuentra cada parte del Palacio, definitivamente necesitaré un mapa.

—Vengan —dijo mientras salía de la habitación, junto a Sasuke lo seguimos por los largos pasillos alfombrados, limpios, llenos de muebles y ventanas, cortinas largas, cuadros hermosos, mucamas y sirvientes por doquier. Hasta que llegamos al Salón de Baile, que al abrirlo parecía una de las otras puertas más, grandes y hermosas con detalles magníficos en las puertas, entonces los guardias la abrieron, era increíble, casi indescriptible con palabras, tan grande como nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, la baldosa parecía un espejo de lo limpia que se encontraba, unos gigantesco ventanales dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana, muebles en las orillas de gran salón con adornos, paredes de mármol amarillo, el techo era tan, pero tan alto como en ningún otro lugar, media unos cuatro metros, donde habían dibujado una puesta de Sol, tan real que casi podía sentir los rayos del Sol que se estaba ocultando tras las nubes espesas, las tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas le daban el toque especial.

—Es hermoso —dije mientras no dejaba de mover mis ojos de un lado a otro, hasta que se quedaron clavados en el cerezo que estaba justo en medio del gran salón, rosado como el de mi cabello, grande y frondoso, ninguno de sus pétalos estaba en el suelo, con ciento de ramas cubiertas de flores rosas, caminé hacia el cerezo, contemplando su belleza, memorizando cada flor, su hermosura impactaba— Increíble —dije tocando su tronco grueso, era áspero.

—Aquí está bien —escuché que dijo Sasuke a Tamotsu, entonces oí cuando cerró la puerta, ahora estábamos solos.

— ¿Ya pensaste en alguna pregunta? —comentó mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Em. Bueno, no tengo muchas por el momento, pero, te haré algunas —dije, entonces él esperó a que ordenara mis ideas— ¿Te enamoraste de mi madre? —pregunté, él se sentó al lado del cerezo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco.

—Sí —dijo tranquilo.

— ¿Y ella de ti? —pregunté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella se enamoró de tu padre, fue uno de los príncipes que conoció en su infancia. Ella siempre supo lo que sentía yo, pero me dejó en claro en seguida, ni si quiera alcancé a decírselo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza decírselo, pero ella dijo con su sonrisa de siempre "Eres mi mejor amigo", su expresión me dijo lo suficientemente obvio para que entendiera que ella me decía indirectamente que estaba enamorada de otra persona, y que nuestra relación nunca pasaría a más —dijo, pero no parecía dolido o algo así, estaba muy relajado.

—Oh —dije sin saber qué más decir, entonces una pregunta iluminó mi mente— Ahora que recuerdo, tú me dijiste que cuando tu Mamoru muere, tú también, sin embargo, mi madre no ah muerto pero tú sí lo hiciste y renaciste —dije, entonces él asintió.

—Sí, verás, hay dos formas en las que podemos morir, pero les damos más énfasis a una de ellas solamente, porque es la más… grave, me refiero a cuando muere el Mamoru y luego el Guardián, esa la más grave, en cambio, la otra es como "una buena noticia", cuando el Mamoru ya tiene confirmada la otra generación que son sus hijos, el Guardián muere sabiendo que volverá a renacer a cuidar a la hija o hijo de su antiguo Mamoru —comprendí lo que me dijo, y me concordé con él, ya que parecía una "buena noticia" esa forma de "morir"— La diferencia de estas dos muertes, es que en una renacemos, y la otra, es una muerte eterna —concluyó.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo moriste sabías que mi madre estaba embarazada? —pregunté.

—Sí, ella misma me lo dijo, entonces supe que mi misión había terminado con esa generación —respondió.

— ¿Cuántos Guardianes crees que queden vivos? —pregunté.

—Supongo que unos diez —dijo pensativo.

— ¿Y cuántos eran al principio?

—No sobrepasábamos los ochenta y algo, no éramos muchos.

—Oh…Em.…, me dijiste que los Haruno se hicieron reyes e hicieron a los Hyuuga su mano izquierda y a los Uchiha su mano derecha ¿No? —pregunté algo dudosa.

—Sí, a la cuarta generación de los Haruno, se hicieron Reyes, y como se llevaban tan bien con los Hyuuga, los convirtieron su mano izquierda, y obviamente que no podían dejar a los Uchiha de lado, así que los nombraron como mano derecha.

— ¿Pero qué pasó con los Hyuuga? ¿Siguen siendo la mano izquierda? —pregunté.

—Lo siguen siendo, pero la relación de amistad se ah perdido, a excepción de esta generación, ya que tu mejor amiga es Hinata, es la segunda vez que los Haruno se llevan bien con los Hyuuga. Los últimos años su relación ah sido muy distante, y sólo se hablan cuando tiene que ver con el dinero, de otra forma, nunca se hablan. De hecho, creo que tu madre no se llevaba muy bien con el padre de Hinata, según Haruno, era muy malas pulgas —comentó.

—Ya veo, pero si siguen siendo la mano izquierda de los Haruno, ¿Por qué su padre vive en endeudado? —pregunté.

—Ah bueno, cinco generaciones antes que tú, es decir, tu tátara abuela, disminuyó la paga de los Hyuuga, ya que ellos habían intentado manejar el dinero para su beneficio y ganar más a escondidas. Tu madre intentó arreglar el asunto, pero, bueno, supongo que conoces al padre de Hinata —dijo, sin querer comentar sobre él, ya que al parecer le caía igual de mal que como a mi madre.

— ¿Qué pasó con los Uchiha? ¿Aun siguen siendo la mano derecha de los Haruno? —pregunté, entonces su mirada se fijó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.

—Nuestro apellido murió hace ya muchos años —dijo con tono triste.

— ¿Cómo? —me sentí mal al obligarlo a hablar de algo que le hacía sentirse triste, pero mi curiosidad me era impulsiva.

—Fuimos asesinados, éramos los guardaespaldas de los Haruno, y un grupo que se hacían llamar "Los Hankoosha", quienes eran los que estaban en contra del reino para los Haruno, hicieron un plan para matarnos a todos, estaba muy bien elaborado, y en un día… todos murieron…—Me senté más cerca de él, y tomé su mano, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para el momento, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomarle la mano, como, intentando brindarle fuerzas.

—…yo no estaba con ellos, estaba con Kaoru Haruno, que era la princesa aquel tiempo, los Uchiha vivíamos atrás del Palacio, teníamos nuestro propio "pueblo" privado, donde vivíamos todos los Uchiha, mis tátara abuelos, todos. Luego de haberlos matado a todos, entraron al Palacio, mis instintos felinos me advirtieron que algo no iba bien, ya que el olor a sangre estaba en todo el ambiente, en tanto me di cuenta de que habían intrusos en el Palacio, me llevé a la princesa conmigo, y escapamos del Palacio con unos cuantos guardias, y con nosotros también nos llevamos a Lydia Hyuuga, que era la heredera a la riqueza de los Hyuuga. Escapamos con éxito, luego de avisar a Seguridad Nacional, hicieron justicia con Los Hankoosha, y pudimos volver al Palacio, fue un año terrible para todos, ya que todos habían muerto, tanto mi familia como la de Haruno y Hyuuga.

— ¿Y qué hicieron con el trono? —pregunté asombrada.

—Kaoru no quería tomar el trono, se rehusó a hacerlo. Por ello Konoha comenzó a decaer drásticamente, fue un mal año para los ciudadanos también.

—Pero, si ella no tomó el trono ¿Qué hicieron entonces? —pregunté.

—Ahí se las arreglaron, no tomé en cuenta esas reuniones —dijo relajado— Cambiado el tema, ¿Desde cuándo que estabas enamorada de Sai?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida, quedé en blanco por un momento, un momento que me pareció eterno, hasta que pude volver a controlarme y por fin responderle.

—Desde… desde sexto básico —dije, viendo cada movimiento que hacía él, pude notar un pequeño movimiento de sus cejas, una de ellas se había elevado rápidamente, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

—Eso es mucho —comentó, su voz parecía algo enojada. Quería cambiar el tema, no quería que se enojara, así que pensé en otra cosa.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo tu Mamoru? —pregunté, me miró por unos momentos.

—No fue muy difícil, para empezar nací en la misma ciudad, y tu cabello resalta sobre los demás.

—Sí, pero… ¿Me buscaste, o me encontraste por casualidad?

—Te busqué, busqué por todos los rincones de la ciudad, cada callejón, cada calle, cada plaza y cada colegio, pero al primer lugar al que fui fue al Palacio, me sorprendió no encontrarte. Hasta que un día, iba vagabundeando por ahí en la calle y unos perros comenzaron a seguirme, corrí como no lo había hecho en siglos pero… me salvaste…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Nuestro primer encuentro, los perros me seguían y entré a un mercado, tú ibas saliendo con unas bolsas y espantaste a los perros gritándoles y pateando el suelo, después de eso, te acercaste a mí, me acariciaste y me diste una galleta, luego te fuiste.

— ¡¿Eras tú? —pregunté sorprendida, recordaba perfectamente aquel gatito crispado y sucio.

—Sí —dijo, algo avergonzado— Nuestro segundo encuentro, fue cuando iba por la calle, estaba enojado porque no podía volver a encontrarte, los humanos pasaban por mi lado y los rasguñaba, luego corría para que no me atraparan, y en una de esas huidas, entré a un callejón… entonces, de repente todo se achicó, y me di cuenta de que me había vuelto humano…

— ¿Qué tiene eso?

—Es una especie de señal, al transformarme en humano quería decir que tú estabas cerca.

— ¿Entonces me buscaste?

— Me volví a convertir en gato, y salí a buscarte…

— ¿Pero porqué no me buscaste con forma humana? Habría sido más fácil así, y me habrías podido hablar ¿No crees? —pregunté, entonces me miró de reojo, luego se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Cómo iba a hablarte si no tenía ropa? —preguntó mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿No…Tenías….? —me callé, y miré el suelo, luego recordé algo— Pero, una vez, cuando estaba en el hospital tú te transformaste justo frente a mis ojos, y tenías ropa —dije.

—Sí, pero cuando muero… la ropa desaparece, en cambio cuando sólo me transformo en gato o en humano durante mi vida, la ropa permanece.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?

—No lo sé, el mago loco tenía sus trucos para esto —dijo.

—Oh… y, ¿Cómo fue nuestro segundo encuentro? —pregunté, volviendo al tema.

—Ah, me convertí en gato y salía a buscarte, hasta que te encontré fuera de tu casa, estabas limpiando con la puerta abierta, después esperé hasta que oscureciera… necesitaba confirmar si eras tú o no… entonces cuando ya era de noche, fue un apagón, lo que me ayudaría a entrar a tu casa sin que me vieras, sobre el techo me transformé en humano, entre a tu casa… a pesar de que ya sabía que eras tú mi Mamoru, bajé las escaleras y te encontré frente a la estufa a leña, me quedé muy cerca de ti, pero al parecer no me notaste, entonces me fui y busqué una caja cualquiera en los basureros, salté tu reja, me convertí en gato y me metí dentro de la caja, luego comencé a moverla para hacer ruido… entonces abriste la puerta y me encontraste.

—Espera… ¿Eras tú? —pregunté recordando aquel sentimiento de pánico que me invadió en ese momento, cuando estaba sentada frente a la estufa a leña y escuché una respiración, muy cerca de mi oído, se me erizó la piel en ese momento… casi me da un paro cardiaco, y más encima, después tocan la puerta haciendo un ruido tan raro que casi me parte el alma. Entonces fruncí mi entre cejo— ¡A sí que eras tú el bromista! —dije enojada, Sasuke me miró sin comprender.

— ¿Bromista?

— ¿Tienes idea del pánico que me dio al escuchar una respiración tan cerca de mí, y más encima, después escuchar que tocaban la puerta? ¡Eso se parecía a las películas de terror! ¡Casi me muero del miedo! —me quejé, él me miraba con ojos grandes.

—Yo, no sabía que te ibas a asustar, y… tampoco sabía que me habías escuchado cuando me acerqué —dijo, con tono relajado. Pasó un momento en silencio, quizás ambos pensábamos lo mismo _¿Qué pregunta hago ahora?_

— ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto? —pregunté, entonces él me miró con expresión de estar ordenando las ideas.

—Vivimos en la misma época, éramos amigos de la infancia. Con la pequeña diferencia de que fui la primera mascota —dijo, con un ligero gesto de molestia en su rostro con la última palabra.

— ¿Quién vino después de ti? —pregunté.

—Era… Asami, la chica que podía ser tan fuerte como un elefante —dijo, pero su expresión parecía como si le fuera difícil hablar del tema.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, es sólo que… tantos años, se me olvidan los recuerdos —dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras que con una mano se tocaba la frente— ¿Viviste siempre sola? —preguntó.

—No siempre, mis primeros doce años los viví con Tsunade-sama, en su casa. A veces iban mis padres a visitarme, pero luego de eso, dijeron que tenía que tener mi espacio… ya que dormía en la misma pieza de Tsunade-sama en su departamento. Por eso me compraron una casa, me mandaban el dinero necesario para que mantuviera la casa en pie, pagara el colegio, comprara comida, pagara la luz y el agua, y lo que quedaba era mi mesada, todo eso mientras ellos estaban fuera —comenté.

— ¿No te enojaste con tus padres por ello? —preguntó.

—Los primeros años sí, porque estaba completamente sola, no podía traer a Hinata a quedarse a vivir conmigo. Pero luego comprendí que era su trabajo y que no tenían la culpa de ello, además de que su contrato era indefinido. —respondí, basándome en lo que pensaba antiguamente.

— ¿Estás preocupada por tus padres, no? Lo pregunto porque no pareces estarlo —comentó.

—Lo estoy, pero… intento no mostrarlo, no quiero preocupar a los demás…—dije pensando en todos los que estaban en el Palacio, preocupados de seguro, y mi intención era no preocuparlos.

**Continuará**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Interrumpidos y una confesión"**

- _¿No iré al colegio?_

_- Ese maldito Taisho_

_- ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a casarme con alguien de la realeza que nunca eh conocido?_


	19. Interrumpidos y una confesión

**MI GATO GUARDIAN**

* * *

**_Capítulo IX_**

**_Interrumpidos y una Confesión_**

**E**l silencio se adueñó del ambiente, Sasuke parecía meditar en lo que había dicho, entonces las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Tamotsu, con unos cuantos papeles en las manos, y un lápiz en la mano.

—Perdone princesa, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas —dijo, Sasuke me miró de reojo y le guiñé un ojo disimuladamente.

—Claro Tamotsu, ¿Qué preguntas? —

—Bueno princesa, hoy usted debe ir al colegio, pero como es la princesa y tiene que estar en sumo cuidado, tendrá clases particulares con los mejores profesores de Konoha, entonces…

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿No me dijiste que querías preguntarme? Todo lo que eh oído han sido ordenes —dije entrecerrando los ojos.

—Em. Tiene razón, pero… la princesa tiene que tener clases particulares

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿No iré al colegio? —pregunté incrédula.

—No, porque…

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, yo quiero ir al colegio, como antes, no porque sea la princesa tiene que cambiar toda mi vida, ya me cambié al Palacio ¿Y tengo que cambiarme ahora de colegio? Esto es totalmente injusto —dije enojada, ¿Es que las cosas no dejarían de cambiar?

—Pero los de la realeza…

—Que sea de la realeza no quiere decir que tenga que ser tratada diferente, soy igual que todos ustedes —me quejé.

—Bueno, haremos un trato princesa: usted puede ir a la Academia Imperial, mientras que aquí en el Palacio le enseñamos a comportarse como una princesa, o, le traemos los mejores profesores para que le hagan clases particulares, ¿Qué dice?

— ¿Academia Imperial, no puede ser mi propio colegio?

—Ya dije la apuesta, si va a estar en un colegio tiene que ser el mejor —dijo sonriendo, aun que parecía que me hacía burla.

—De acuerdo, iré a la Academia Imperial pero, ¿Tengo que hacer esas clases de princesa?

—Lo toma o lo deja —dijo, aun sonriendo.

Le miré con los ojos entre cerrados, era como si tramara algo malicioso, como si tuviera algo guardado bajo la manga, algo que ocultaba.

—Bien, haré esas ridículas clases de princesas, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —pregunté, suponiendo que esas clases comenzarían ahora mismo.

—No lo sé, yo no soy su profesor —dijo inocente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién es? —pregunté, luego volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes.

—Lo tiene a su lado, el mocoso será su profesor, él ah estado más tiempo con las princesas que yo, así que es obvio quién tiene más experiencia en eso. —dijo sin quitarse la sonrisa, esa sonrisa maliciosa. Miré a Sasuke dudosa e impresionada.

—Que sea otra persona —ordenó serio. De repente salió una pelotita de lana rodando por el suelo y Sasuke se lanzó sobre ella como si fuera su presa, le salieron orejas, cola y patitas de gato negro, lo que lo hacía ver tan tierno y hermoso.

—Konan, ¿Aceptas ser el profesor, cierto? —preguntó Tamotsu, quién había lanzado la lana, el gatito dijo miau y luego asintió.

—Todo resuelto princesa, hoy en la tarde comienzan sus clases —dijo, luego cerró la puerta. Me volteé mirando con una sonrisa a Sasuke que aun seguía jugando con la lana de Tamotsu, me acerqué y acaricié sus orejas que al sentirme se voltearon en seguida, con ojos grandes e inocentes, tomé la lana y me la guardé, luego me senté bajo el cerezo y Sasuke me siguió corriendo en cuatro patas, hasta que llegó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y se durmió en dos segundos, me sentía extraña, ya que Sasuke jamás hace ese tipo de cosas ni las haría. Acaricié su cabello suave entrelazando mis dedos con él.

—Konan —llamé, y movió una de sus orejas— Sasuke-kun —dije, pero no hiso ningún movimiento, al parecer mientras está en "etapa gato" sólo responde con el nombre de Konan— Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en el colegio, llegaste y nunca me quitaste tus ojos de encima, me salvaste entregándome mi valiosa carpeta que se me había quedado en casa —dije, luego me reí al recordar algo— Ni si quiera trías mochila, luego discutiste con Sai y después, cuando me acompañaste a casa me defendiste de esos salvajes, curaste mi herida y salvaste mi vida otra vez y cuidaste de mí en todo momento, ahí fue nuestro primer beso, frente a la leñera —dije recordando el calor que sentía al estar al lado de la estufa a leña, y cuando él se acercó para aliviar mi dolor pero no pude contenerme a su encanto y me dejé llevar por el hechizo de sus ojos negros— Esa noche te escabulliste de mi padre y dormiste en mi pieza. Al otro día me ayudaste a llegar al colegio y solucionamos el tema de esos pandilleros; siempre has estado a mi lado, ayudándome en todo —dije mirando hacia arriba, viendo los pétalos de cerezo, luego miré a Sasuke que seguía durmiendo sobre mis piernas, pero noté algo diferente… estaba sonrojado, muy ruborizado y con las cejas fruncidas, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, _¿Intenta hacerse el dormido?,_ me pregunté. Doblé mi cuerpo hasta tocar sus labios, abrió sus ojos al instante, acaricié su rostro blanco y perfecto, mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos por el roce de ambos, dejó su mano en mi nuca, acercándome más a él, poco a poco la transformación comenzaba a desvanecerse, sólo quedaban sus orejas de gato, hasta que nos alejamos, mi cara estaba ardiendo y al ver el rostro de Sasuke, muy ruborizado y aun con las cejas fruncidas, hizo que mi corazón diera un salto con el que casi se sale de mi pecho, se veía como un adonis.

—Sa…Sakura —llamó mientras se sentaba frente a mí, sin quitar su mirada fija en mis ojos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté sonrojada, ya que él seguía con las orejas de gato, y con el rubor en sus mejillas, junto a sus cejas fruncidas intentando fingir no estar nervioso.

—Yo… yo, quiero… yo quiero…, quiero…decirte que…que…que… —decía mientras pasaba su mirada de mis ojos hacia el suelo. De repente clavó su mano en el tronco del árbol, justo al lado de mi cabeza, incrustó sus ojos en los míos viéndome fijamente serio, sus orejas habían desaparecido pero aun poseía el rubor en las mejillas, abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero luego los cerró, nuevamente abrió sus labios…

— ¡Princesa! —gritaron desde afuera del Salón.

—Ese maldito de Taisho —comentó Sasuke— La primera se la perdono, pero esta es la segunda, ¡De seguro lo hace a propósito! —dijo Sasuke acercándose a la puerta con las manos empuñadas.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó Taisho al verlo abrir la puerta, luego me vio detrás de Sasuke— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa?

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —dijo Sasuke mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

—Creo que ahora empeoraste las cosas Sasuke, Taisho hará un escándalo —dije viendo la manilla de la puerta intentando abrirse y unas cuantas maldiciones se oían desde el otro lado de la puerta. Repentinamente me empujaron contra la pared, Sasuke dejó sus manos a los costados de mi rostro, con la misma mirada de hace un rato, seria pero ruborizada.

—Ya no puede entrar —dijo con un tono de voz extraño, estaba tan… estupefacta que incluso me costaba respirar, lo tenía muy cerca, y ese tono de voz junto a la expresión de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas hacían que mi corazón se acelerara al punto de hacerme doler el pecho. Tomó mi mentón y lo elevó para que le viera a los ojos, para dejarme encadenada a esos ojos profundos. Besó mi frente, mis mejillas y mis labios, presionando dulcemente— me descontrola tu belleza… —dijo de repente, dejándome congelada _¿Era ese realmente Sasuke? ¿Sasuke estaba diciendo algo tan lindo?, _me pregunté. Le miré de reojo, ya que me costaba mantener su mirada fija, pero entonces vi que me regalaba una sonrisa cautivadora, una sonrisa con la que casi me derrito, una sonrisa seductora que me dejó completamente hechizada— …te ves hermosa sonrojada —comentó, mientras que aun me preguntaba si la persona que tenía en frente mío era realmente Sasuke o es que lo estaba soñando— Sólo quiero decir una cosa, así que escucha bien porque no voy a repetirlo —dijo con voz ¿Nerviosa?, me miró fijamente e inhaló sonoramente preparándose para lo que fuera decirme.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Tiene a la princesa encerrada a solas con él! —gritaron desde afuera, mientras que veía la brusca transformación del rostro de Sasuke, y para decirlo más directamente, fue de un dulce rostro a uno asesino.

—Sasuke-kun, transfórmate en gato —dije, me miró enfadado, no hacía falta que dijera lo que quería hacer, con sólo verle el rostro podía notarlo.

—Déjame darle su merecido —dijo tomando la manilla de la puerta, entonces tomé sus manos intentando calmarlo, aun que no era el único que quería matar a Taisho.

—Si los guardias te ven, tendremos problemas serios, mejor déjamelo a mí —dije, pero su rostro era de total desaprobación— Por favor —pedí, entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Pero antes…—dijo tomando mis manos, me acercó a él y me rodeó con sus perfectos brazos, uniendo nuestros labios en un cálido beso, luego se alejó y se transformó en Konan, lo tomé en brazos, quité el seguro de la puerta y la abrí.

— ¡Princesa! ¡¿Dónde está? —preguntó Taisho, entrando como caballo a la carrera y me pasó a llevar el hombro por entrar tan apresuradamente, al ser un accidente lo dejé pasar, sin embargo…

— ¡Taisho! —llamó un señor que desconocía, pero su apariencia intimidaba, tenía rostro muy orgulloso, debía rondar los cuarenta, pero su físico era muy grande, corpulento y alto— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inepto para empujar a la princesa y ni si quiera pedir disculpas después de haberlo hecho? —preguntó con voz fuerte y grave retumbó en todo el salón, y así mismo, quedó todo en silencio. Taisho estaba tan pálido como un papel, tragó para quitar el nudo que se le había creado en la garganta, y caminó hacia mí, se arrodilló tomando mi mano derecha.

—Perdóneme su alteza —pidió, luego besó mi mano.

— No, no tienes que preocuparte, sólo fue un accidente —dije sorprendida y algo nerviosa por la situación, sólo era un accidente, tampoco es que me fuera a morir por un empujón.

— No princesa, sé que usted cree que no tiene sentido el hecho de que le pida perdón por algo que usted encuentra que es totalmente… normal. Pero no es cualquier persona, usted es la princesa de Konoha y la única al mando, es la persona más importante para todo el país y tenemos que protegerla ya sea de la más mínima violencia hacia usted —explicó el tipo gruñón.

— ¿Y usted es? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja.

— Disculpe mi descortesía —dijo haciendo una reverencia— Mi nombre es Otake, y soy el encargado de cumplir las reglas, mi lady —se presentó— Por cierto, Taisho, dijiste que había alguien con la princesa y que la había encerrado aquí —dijo Otake, sonreí mentalmente ya que nunca lo encontrarían a la persona que buscaban, ya que ninguno sospechaba que se encontraba en mis brazos, ronroneando.

— ¡Es cierto! Princesa, ¿Dónde está él, Sasuke? —preguntó Taisho.

— ¿Quién es Sasuke? —pregunté tan exitosamente como una actriz.

— ¿Qué? Princesa, ¿No lo recuerda? ¿Su novio Sasuke? —preguntó, entonces el ambiente se tensó rápidamente.

— ¿El novio de la princesa? —preguntó Otake, que me miró con ojos furiosos.

— ¿De qué hablas Taisho? No tengo novio, además, ¿Por qué se enoja tanto Otake? ¿Está mal que tenga novio? —pregunté relajada, para que creyera que era una pregunta casual.

— Por supuesto que está mal —dijo para mi sorpresa— No puede estar comprometida, si va a convertirse en nuestra reina, ah de casarse con alguien de la realeza —dijo y casi me da un paro cardiaco, ¿Tengo que casarme?

— Espere, espere, espere… ¿Para ser la reina, tengo que casarme? —pregunté rogando casi de rodillas que no fuere así.

— Claro, ambos tienen que ser de la realeza, y se necesita estar casada para tomar el trono —dijo Otake, y casi me desmayo.

— Oh —dije sin saber qué decir— Me iré a mi habitación, con permiso —dije y comencé a caminar casi como un robot. Cuando llegué, dejé a Konan en el suelo, caminé como robot nuevamente hasta llegar a mi cama y me tiré boca abajo, entonces ahogué un grito en la almohada para que nadie fuera de la habitación pudiera oírlo. De repente la cama se hundió a un lado, no me asusté, sabía que era él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke, acariciando mi espalda.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien? —pregunté sentándome en la cama— Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente te dicen que tienes que casarte con alguien que ni si quiera conoces? ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a casarme con alguien de la realeza que nunca eh conocido? —dije histérica, luego vi los ojos de Sasuke, estaban tristes, otra vez— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunté tomando su mano.

— Nada —dijo desviando sus ojos de los míos.

— ¿Nada? Oh, vamos, tendrás que inventarte una mejor excusa para convencerme —dije acercándome a él.

— No pasa nada, estoy bien —dijo, entonces tocaron la puerta y entró Tamotsu.

— Con permiso, le traje los papeles —dijo con una carpeta en mano.

— No pedí ninguna carpeta —dije tomándola.

— Ahí están los nombres de todos los príncipes solteros —dijo y me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Estás loco, cierto? No pienso leer esto, apenas tengo dieciséis años, no tengo pensado casarme —dije dejando la carpeta sobre la cama.

— Pero no es necesario que se case tan pronto, la edad ideal para la realeza es a los diecinueve —dijo, y me cayó como un palo.

— ¿Ya tienen lista mi edad? ¿Alguien me ah preguntado si quiero casarme? Porque que yo recuerde, nadie lo ah hecho —dije cruzándome de brazos, era mi boda y ni si quiera me habían preguntado.

— Lo lamento, princesa, pero así es la realeza y no pude retractarse, si es la princesa, ah de tomar el trono pero primero debe casarse, así está escrito en la ley real —explicó devolviéndome la carpeta.

— Pero… faltan tres años —me quejé tomando la carpeta.

— Los años pasan volando, ni si quiera se dará cuenta cuando se encuentre vestida de blanco frente al altar —dijo sonriendo, y lo sentí como un balazo, aun ni aceptaba en hecho de casarme. — Con su permiso —dijo y salió de la habitación. Miré la carpeta, y luego miré a Sasuke que estaba sentado a mi lado con la mirada perdida en el vacío, aun con sus ojos tristes.

— Si no me dices qué te pasa… —dije, pero ni si quiera sabía con qué amenazarlo.

— ¿Qué harás? —preguntó desafiante, sin verme a los ojos.

— Haré que te transformes en gato —amenacé— ya que siempre que estás en esa "etapa" dices la verdad —dije sonriendo, obviamente lo había notado, era como si los sentimientos que siempre escondía Sasuke, cuando se transformaba mitad gato y mitad humano, esos sentimientos salían a flote, era como si todo lo escondido de él se fuera a la basura, transformado era sincero. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Aun que lograras transformarme en gato, nunca lo sabrás —dijo seguro de sí.

— Ah, entonces admites que algo anda mal, algo te molesta —dije y el emitió un chasquido con la lengua.

— Claro que sí —dijo evitando mis ojos.

— ¿Qué te molesta? —pregunté tomando su mano. De repente saltó de la cama, y tomó la carpeta e increíblemente, la rompió en dos.

— Esto me molesta —dijo, y quedé boquiabierta— No quiero que cumplas diecinueve —dijo, y volvió a sentarse al lado mío, me entregó la carpeta partida en dos.

— Entiendo —dije casi sin creer lo que pasaba. Sasuke no quería que me casara, estaba molesto por eso, porque me casaría con otra persona, con una persona que no era él.

—…mía —dijo de repente.

— ¿Uh? —exclamé perdida.

— Eres mía —dijo viéndome con sus ojos profundos, me lo decía como si estuviera decidido, como si pudiera manejar el futuro para que así fuera— Nadie más te tendrá —dijo y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente— No dejaré que otro te tenga —dijo y caí de espalda en la cama, mientras él quedaba en cuatro patas sobre mí— Eres mía y sólo mía —dijo acercando su rostro al mío, de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par, y cuando la estaba por decir "¡Te mataré Taisho!" descubrí que no era él ni Tamotsu.

— Otake… —susurré, el hombre tenía los ojos como platos, se los refregó y volvió a mirar en mi dirección.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sasuke.

— No sé de quién me hablas —dije con voz inocente, ah… debería ser actriz.

— El chico que estaba encima suyo princesa —dijo viendo hacia todas direcciones.

— No hay ningún chico Otake —dije acariciando el gato que dormía plácidamente en mi estómago mientras aun estaba acostada de espalda sobre la cama— Y, recuerda que se toca la puerta antes de entrar —dije con voz dura.

— Oh, lo siento —dijo haciendo una reverencia— Quería preguntarle si había leído la carpeta que le envié —dijo, por suerte la carpeta estaba bajo mi espalda.

— Ah, la leeré luego —dije fingiendo cansancio.

— ¿Desea algo? —preguntó. Suspiré, estoy cansada de tanta cortesía e interrupciones, ¿Qué no pueden dejarme sola?

— Que se largue —dije automáticamente, me llevé la mano a la boca al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Otake no se inmutó y obedeció cerrando la puerta. Suspiré aliviada.

— Por pelos —dije relajando los músculos.

— Qué extraño, no lo sentí —dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, una vez transformado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté sin comprender.

— Por lo general tengo bueno oído, es por parte de los gatos, tener buenos reflejos, rapidez, agilidad, oído y otras cosas —dijo, y recordé ciertas veces en las que me pasaban cosas extrañas, como cuando jugamos futbolito en el Instituto, y salté muy alto, también cuando corría tras la pelota con una velocidad increíble, o, cuando Karin me atacó y gracias a mis reflejos pude esquivarlos, o cuando peleamos en Ataque y Defensa y casi maté a Naruto, o, cuando subí un árbol como los gatos, esa vez Sasuke me dijo "…como los gatos", y ahora que recuerdo bien… también esa vez había escuchado la voz de Sasuke en mi mente.

— ¿Recuerdas que hoy íbamos a hacer preguntas y a responderlas? —pregunté y él asintió— Bueno, me acordé de algo, ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba transformada en hombre y me hablaste por la mente?

— Oh, eso, se me olvidó explicártelo. Bien, se supone que eso se da cuando la relación entre Guardián y Mamoru es buena, cuando… ambos confían ciegamente en el otro —dijo algo complicado.

— Tú dijiste recién que como tu ADN estaba mezclado con un gato, tienes habilidades que poseen los felinos, pero ¿Y yo? ¿También me pasa eso? Porque eh tenido cambios últimamente —expliqué.

— Es por lo mismo que el hablar por la mente, cuando la confianza entre ambos es muy fuerte. Sólo que el poder hablar por la mente es más difícil de obtener que las habilidades. Mientras tú estés cerca de mí y nuestra relación siga profundizándose, tus habilidades seguirán creciendo, y yo podré transformarme en otro felino —dijo sentado a mi lado sobre la cama.

— Ah, entonces, por eso tenía tan buenos reflejos, y era tan rápida —dije pensativa.

— Sí es un, pequeño gran detalle que olvidé decirte.

— Qué locura —se me escapó.

— ¿Hmp?

— Todo esto, es decir, sabía que había algo raro en mi gato Konan, no era muy… normal. Y cuando me contaste, bueno, en realidad me contó Naruto, pero cuando supe todo esto… creí que estaba soñando, es muy fantasioso y aun que hubiera intentado averiguar, nunca habría dado con lo que realmente era —expliqué, mientras recordaba Konan en mi casa, cuando se volteaba porque me estaba cambiando de ropa, o, cuando asentía con la cabeza y me creía loca por lo que veía.

— No sabes cuán difícil es actuar como un animal siendo que eres humano, esa vez que tu madre me dijo "Debes cuidarla" y yo asentí sin pensarlo dos veces, luego empezaste a preguntarle a tu madre si lo que habías visto era cierto o no —dijo echándose hacia atrás de la cama con las manos en la nuca.

— Pero mi mayor impresión, fue cuando te vi con Naruto en la casa de Hinata, cuando teníamos que pintar y entré a la pieza donde estaba ustedes ¡Convertidos en animales! Corrían jugando de un lado a otro quitándose la lana —dije riendo, claro, en ese momento estaba totalmente estupefacta y ahora me río de ello. De repente Sasuke se me acercó tomando mi mano, dejé de reírme en tanto vi sus ojos serios frente a mí.

— Son preguntas y respuestas ¿Cierto? —dijo aun serio, sin desviar su mirada de mis ojos. Yo asentí— ¿Qué, qué sientes por mí, Sakura? —eso no me esperaba, no departe de él, nunca pensé que me lo preguntaría siendo que una vez se lo dije pero… sus ojos se mostraban impacientes, estaba tan cerca que mi corazón no dejaba de acelerarse, su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, abrí mis labios para decir algo, antes de que pareciera que había dejado el tema en el aire.

_[Para quienes les gusta leer con música, escuchen **Love Story-Taylor Swif**] _

— Sasuke-kun, tú sabes —dije nerviosa, mis labios temblaban y sentía que mi cuerpo ardía, y con su mirada encima de mí no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

— Quiero oírlo —dijo acercándose más, sus ojos profundos me tenían cautiva, y me sentía tan agobiada que no podía decírselo, antes había podido pero en ese momento no estaba con la mirada intensiva de Sasuke.

— Pues… tu….me… —comencé sin dejar de tartamudear, mis ojos miraban a cualquier parte excepto a los ojos negros de Sasuke. Entonces comenzó a besar mi cuello y un estremecimiento corrió toda mi espalda.

— ¿Yo te…? —instó a que siguiera, pero me era más difícil si me estaba besando, sobre todo si me habla al oído, tragué para desatar el nudo en mi garganta y pareció empeorar.

— Tú me… —repetí, y él siguió bajando con sus besos a mi pecho, sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas, y sus besos quemaban mi piel, todo mi yo ardía en llamas ante la escena.

— ¿Sabes que soy muy impaciente? —preguntó besando mi mentón mientras sonreía por mi nerviosismo.

—… no… no es justo —logré decir bajo su hechizo. Él me miró fijamente, con impaciencia.

— ¿No es justo? —repitió arqueando una ceja, mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración.

— No lo es… ¿Por qué sólo yo tengo que decírtelo? Tú, tú también deberías —dije fingiendo estar molesta, para que me tomara en serio, y desviando mis ojos de los suyos.

— Ya…., yo ya te lo eh dicho —dijo nervioso, le miré incrédula, estaba sonrojado, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo.

— Yo también —dije, no pude evitar reírme, se veía tan hermoso con esa expresión.

— ¿Te burlas de mí? —preguntó aun con esa expresión.

— No, es sólo que, ¿Sasuke Uchiha nervioso y sonrojado? —pregunté sonriendo, no era por molestarlo, pero así lo veía yo. Era algo como para que apareciera en primera plana del diario.

— No lo estoy —dijo lanzándome una cabecera, lo que me hiso reírme con más fuerzas, parecía un niño pequeño negando lo que tiene escrito en su rostro con mayúsculas.

— Oh no, claro que no lo estás —dije con sarcasmo, él se paró con los brazos cruzados hacia el balcón, le seguí sin dejar de reír, había pasado la mañana, pero el sol seguía en mi ventana. Él estaba mirando hacia el paisaje, caminé hasta llegar a su lado donde él tomó mi mano que reposaba sobre el barandal, no dije nada, él hablaba en serio y yo sólo reía de nervios.

— Será la única vez que te lo diga —dijo viéndome a los ojos, mis oídos se preparaban para lo que fuera a decirme. Estaba sonrojada, lo sabía ya que era algo inevitable al lado de él, quién me protegió sin dudarlo, y a pesar de que sé que no soy su primer amor, a pesar de que se enamoró de todas mis familiares, hoy está aquí a mi lado viéndome a los ojos con total sinceridad, cada detalle de su rostro me vuelve loca, sobre todo sus ojos profundos. — No te desmayes —pidió, yo sólo sonreí. Frente a él no hay nada más, mi mundo gira en torno a Sasuke, cuando estoy junto a él sólo hay una cosa segura que sé. Te amo. Nadie impedirá eso, a pesar de que nos conocimos hace un mes, creo, yo siento como si hubiera sido de toda la vida, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si fuéramos uno desde siempre.

Vi sus labios moverse al decir algo, algo que no me esperaba en lo más mínimo, algo que literalmente hiso brincar todo mi ser, algo con lo que mis ojos asombrados no podían fingir no estarlo, mis labios entre abiertos no sabían cómo reaccionar, sentí cómo de golpe mi cuerpo tomaba una temperatura totalmente anormal. Aun no creía lo que habían dicho sus labios, sus ojos fijos esperaban mi respuesta ante esa confesión, esperaban una respuesta ante esa frase tan hermosa, una respuesta ante aquel…

"_¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

**Continuará**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Comprometidos"**

- ¿Luna de Miel?

- Lecciones.

- "...estoy harto de esperarte".


	20. Comprometidos

**MI GATO GUARDIAN**

* * *

**_Capítulo XX_**

**_Comprometidos_**

**A**un no reaccionaba, mi mente decía que hiciera algo, pero estaba tan estupefacta que no podía ni pestañar, el momento se hacía eterno siendo que eran segundos, de repente tomó mi mano ayudándome a volver en mí, y lo primero que hice en tanto pude tomar control de mi cuerpo fue lanzarme a sus brazos gritando un "¡Sí!" Él correspondió a mí abrazo mientras me levantaba del suelo, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro, entonces reflexioné, _Sólo tenemos dieciséis_, pensé.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun —dije separándome un poco de él.

— ¿Hmp? —dijo bajándome para que pudiera tocar el suelo.

—Sólo tenemos dieciséis —dije volviendo a la realidad con tristeza.

—Habla por ti —dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

— ¿Tienes diecisiete? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Hablando técnicamente tengo unos ochocientos años, no recuerdo muy bien, perdí la cuenta —dijo pensativo—pero, si hablamos de ahora que acabo de nacer como Guardián, bueno… tengo quince —dijo, luego me miró con extrañeza, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta el piso.

— ¿Qué? Digo, ¿Tienes quince? —pregunté, era más alto que yo, y sabía bien que él crecería un poco más rápido que los humanos, pero, pensaba que tenía dieciséis años, como yo.

—Sí, pero dentro de poco cumpliré los dieciséis, debería —dijo y me asaltó una duda.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —pregunté, genial, ni si quiera sé el cumpleaños de mi novio.

—No sé, quiero decir… crezco más rápido que ustedes, en un año soy capaz de cumplir diecinueve años sin que pase un año —dijo y comprendí.

— ¿Creces cada mes o algo así?

—Tal vez, nunca lo eh pensado.

— ¿Y cuándo crees que cumplirás los dieciséis? —pregunté interesada.

—Quizás dentro de esta semana, cuando sea mi cumpleaños te vas a morir —rió con malicia.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Cada vez que cumplo años me transformo en un felino más grande, claro, siempre y cuando nosotros tengamos una confianza estable —explicó.

— ¿Y eso que tiene? —pregunté, y él volvió a reír.

—Nada, olvídalo; así que aceptas casarte conmigo —soltó de repente, y casi desmayo—Sé que no te puedes casar a los dieciséis, por eso estaba pensando en tener un compromiso ahora y casarnos cuando podamos —dijo mirando hacia el paisaje, con un sonrojo increíble.

—Oh… ¿Será secreto, cierto? —dije, el típico amor imposible de las películas que se casan a escondidas. Esto me recuerda a Romeo y Julieta.

—Eso pensaba, pero… primero… —dijo y su sonrojo fue aumentando así como mi corazón. Se arrodilló frente a mí y pensé que me moriría ahí mismo, ¿Es que lo iba a hacer así? Tomó mi mano, y de su bolsillo sacó un anillo dorado…

—Se cree que para estas ocasiones el anillo es de oro porque representa a la pureza, ya que para llegar a la pureza tuvo que pasar por la limpieza del fuego. El anillo es redondo, que simboliza el infinito, y va en este dedo… —dijo dejándolo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda—… porque se cree que hay una vena que llega del corazón —dijo, luego besó el lugar donde estaba el anillo.

— ¿Y…tú? —dije entre sollozos, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sasuke se rio y secó mis lágrimas con la punta de su lengua. Luego sacó de su bolsillo otro anillo— ¿Te lo puedo poner yo? —pregunté dando pequeños saltitos en mis hombros por los sollozos, él me pasó el anillo, era igual al mío. Tomé su mano masculina, era más grande que la mía siendo que tenía quince años, puse el anillo en su dedo anular algo temblorosa. Miré a Sasuke que ya me estaba viendo fijamente, me puse de puntitas pero de todas formas no lo alcanzaba, él rió y se inclinó hacia mí besándome como lo hacían en las bodas, frente al balcón de mi pieza y bajo el sol del medio día, con vista a un paisaje sacado de cuentos de hadas. De repente me tomó en brazos mientras seguíamos besándonos, me dejó sobre la cama y él quedó sobre mí.

—Luna de Miel —logré escuchar entre sus besos, y quedé estática, ¿Hablaba en serio? Una de sus manos comenzó a subir por mi pierna desnuda bajo mi pijama largo mientras seguíamos besándonos, se me erizó la piel al sentir su contacto. Cada vez subía más a un ritmo lento, yo le abrazaba por el cuello sin saber qué haría exactamente ¿Le dejaría seguir? Siempre me había planteado para futuro encontrar a mi alma gemela, casare y luego tener la Luna de Miel tal cual como los cuentos de hadas, ¿Lo dejaría por él? ¿Estaba bien? Quiero que siga, pero… ¿Ahora? Instintivamente lo empujé un poco mientras pensaba en "No". Me miró confundido, por un lado quería que siguiera, pero ¿Qué haría luego? ¿Y si quedaba… embarazada? No podría seguir con mis estudios en la Academia Imperial, y tendía a mi hijo a los dieciséis años, demasiado joven… ¿Podría esperar por mí? —…Sakura —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, rápidamente intenté fijarme por si estaba llorando, pero no, por suerte no habían salido lágrimas porque habría empeorado la situación.

—Sí, pero… no… no quiero… que sigas… —logré decir.

—Pero si ya tenemos el anillo de compromiso, ¿Por qué no? —preguntó algo molesto, aun seguía sobre mí.

—No me… no me refiero a un "no" para siempre, estoy hablando de un "aun no" —expliqué—Además, ¿Qué quieres decir con "ya tenemos el anillo de compromiso"? ¿A caso me lo diste sólo para esto? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño, ¿A caso era sólo para acostarse conmigo?

—No, no pienses así —corrigió—Es que… contigo…yo… —dijo desviando sus ojos, me dio una mirada fugaz, luego volvió a mirar hacia la muralla—No me puedo… controlar, quiero decir: no te di el anillo para acostarme contigo, es sólo que… —comenzó a sonrojarse, luego chasqueó la lengua—Ah, ¿Tengo que decírtelo? —preguntó rascando su nuca, nervioso.

—Si no me lo dices voy a tomar todo esto como una mentira —dije sentándome en la cama, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía casi todo mi pijama desabrochado. Criminé a Sasuke con la mirada, pero él no me vio, estaba viendo al vacío.

—Bueno… —comenzó luego de suspirar rendido. Me miró fijamente con sus ojos profundos, levemente sonrojado—ese anillo… te lo di porque… —bajó su mirada—…porque… —su sonrojo se volvió más marcado—…yo, yo te…. Yo te a… —suspiró y se acercó a mi oído—Te amo —dijo lentamente con tono sensual, un sentimiento indescriptible de felicidad y amor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Luego me abrazó escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro— ¿Ya, lo oíste bien? Porque no lo repetiré —advirtió con falso enojo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

—Lo oí bien —sonreí, y él apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo de una forma tan única y especial que lográbamos sentir los latidos del otro, ambos estaban a un ritmo parecido, es decir, acelerado.

Estábamos en la Oficina Real de la Reina de Konoha, estaba caminando con tacones y un libro en la cabeza, intentando mantenerlo el equilibrio.

—Espalda recta —dijo Sasuke-sensei, estaba sentado en un sillón tomando notas de algunas cosas que veía "mal" en mí, cosas que no correspondían a una princesa. Debo admitir que al principio pensé que Sasuke nunca haría las clases y estaba algo agradecida por eso, pero no fue así.

—Ya oí —dije molesta, se la pasaba diciéndome poco menos de cómo pisar.

—Pues parece que no —comentó, le envié una mirada furtiva, pero estaba leyendo algo de una hoja, se veía tan guapo concentrado— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó viéndome, me daba rabia cuando actuaba de esa manera cuando nos encontrábamos frente a otras personas, claro, aun que fuera Tamotsu.

—Princesa, aquí tiene la carpeta de los solteros —dijo Otake interrumpiendo mis clases. Tamotsu había dado la excusa de que era mi profesor, aun que en cierta forma era cierto. Tomé la carpeta riéndome mentalmente.

— ¿Ese anillo? —preguntó.

—Me lo regalaron —dije, se refería al anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué le importa? Interrumpe mis clases y ahora pide explicaciones por razones que no le incumben —ciertamente odiaba a este hombre, su sola presencia me daba repugnancia.

—Mil disculpas —dijo inclinándose.

—En la mañana hiciste algo parecido, y ni si quiera tocaste la puerta —dije, era divertido tratar a tus mayores como niñitos, era genial tratarlos por "el nombre de la princesa".

—Perdóneme princesa —dijo volviendo a inclinarse.

—Será mejor que te vayas Otake —dijo Tamotsu, a veces me recordaba a Kakashi, pero no sé por qué. Otake volvió a hacer una de esas malditas reverencias hacia mí y se fue.

—Ten Sasuke-sensei —dije entregándole la carpeta, él la recibió con una disimulada sonrisa.

—Ah, casi lo olvido Sakura-sama, mañana comenzarán sus clases en la Academia Imperial, la llevaremos en su vehículo —informó Tamotsu—Le compramos su mochila, cuadernos y lápices, también le compramos ropa normal…

—Cuando dices "ropa normal" te refieres a jeans, jersey, poleras y eso ¿Cierto? —pregunté arqueando una ceja, pensaba ponerme vestidos largos como los de abuela.

—Sí, también le compramos el uniforme —dijo.

— ¿Puedes traer el uniforme? Lo que más usará Sakura será el uniforme, así que debes sentirte cómoda con el —dijo Sasuke, Tamotsu se levantó y salió de la Oficina Real. Pero me llegó una duda, Sasuke había dicho "…debes sentirte cómoda…", ¿A qué se refería con eso? Miré a Sasuke y me di cuenta de que bajo ese rostro serio, ocultaba una sonrisa que sólo yo veía.

— ¿El uniforme es raro? —pregunté acercándome a él.

—Es lo más común —dijo escribiendo, pero no encontraba la razón para que se riera—Mientras esperamos a Tamotsu, practica bajando las escaleras —ordenó, y tuve que obedecer, ya que por ahora era mi Sexy-sensei. Reí bajito.

Subí las escaleras con el libro-extremadamente gordo-en mi cabeza, la baldosa me hacía resbalar, pero seguí intentándolo, la escalera era en forma de caracol y a mitad de escalones había una parte plana. Subí hasta lo más alto, con la espalda recta, mentón en alto y hombros atrás, luego comencé a bajar, no era tan difícil, lo único malo era que no alcanzaba a ver mis pies así que siempre estaba insegura de dónde los ponía, aparte de que mis zapatos no tenían goma abajo, llegué a la parte plana, y para estar segura de dónde ponía el pie incliné levemente mi cabeza para ver pero sin que se cayera el libro que igualmente resbaló de mi cabeza, intenté atraparlo con mis manos y no me fijé que puse el pie tres escalones más abajo, todo pasó muy rápido mientras caía de cabeza, lo último que vi fue que alcanzaba el libro-era el Diccionario Real-y lo abrazaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, el costalazo no me había dolido en lo más mínimo, ni si quiera lo sentí. Levanté mi cabeza, estaba en el torso de mi Sexy-sensei, seguramente había recibido mi impacto y como estábamos a mitad de escalera él cayó de espaldas conmigo

—Sasuke-kun —llamé pero no hubo respuesta, me quité de encima. Estaba inconsciente—N puede ser —dije, viendo un hilito rojo salir desde la nuca. No podía hacer un escándalo, llamaría a mucha gente, ¿Dónde estará Tamotsu?

—Princesa, aquí está su uniforme —dijo, y se quedó viéndome arrodillada en el suelo junto a Sasuke tirado de espada con sangre mientras que intentaba no llorar de la desesperación.

—Tamotsu —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, aguantando las lágrimas, no sería de ayuda. Cerró la puerta con seguro y corrió hasta nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó revisando a Sasuke.

—Me caí de la escalera y Sasuke intentó atraparme, pero cayó conmigo —expliqué, Tamotsu tomó a Sasuke con mucha…. Facilidad, casi ni se notaba que tuviera más de setecientos años. Lo dejó sobre el sillón largo y salió a buscar algo.

_Somos médicas o ¿no?,_ preguntó una vocecilla en mi mente, lo que me hiso recordar que era cierto.

Volteé a Sasuke boca abajo, revisé la herida que aun sangraba, eso era bueno, sería peor si se quedaba ahí por la hinchazón. Entonces me di cuenta de que su espalda también tenía ciertas manchas rojas-ya que se había tenido que vestir adecuadamente como profesor y aparentar más años-desabroché su camisa, y se la quité, me quedé mirando su espalda herida…

_¡Vaya_ _espalda de hombre! ¿No vas a admitirlo? Ahora es todo tuyo, está inconsciente_, dijo mi vocecilla con picardía.

—Cállate, no es el momento —dije. Miré las heridas de su espalda, eran cuatro líneas y la distancia entre ellas era la misma, ¿Habrán sido los escalones? Acumulé chakra en mi mano, hacía tiempo que no lo usaba, comencé a curar sus heridas, no estaban tan mal, pero la que me tenía muy preocupada era la que tenía en la nuca.

—Traje vendas y maleta de primeros auxilios —dijo Tamotsu al entrar, de repente se quedó mirándome— ¿Eres médica? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No tengo el título, pero mamá y Tsunade-sama lo eran, y ellas me enseñaron —dijo, pude notar una sonrisa muy bella en su rostro, era como de ternura. Tomé la maleta y saqué los vendajes. — ¿Me ayudas a ponérselo? —pregunté y él asintió, Tamotsu mantenía a Sasuke sentado mientras enrollaba las vendas en su cuerpo, luego de terminar con eso, lo puso boca abajo para revisar su nuca, no veía muy bien, y el cabello de Sasuke no ayudaba, tuve que usar chakra para identificar qué estaba mal, a ratos hacía lo mismo pero con mi nuca para hallar la diferencia que quizás sería el problema, y lo encontré, había sido un nervio, no estaba cortado, estaba dañado así que lo curé cuanto antes y me apresuré en cerrar la herida.

— ¿Se van a casar? —me pilló desprevenida, no pude evitar quedarme como estatua en lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Eran tan obvio por los anillos?

— ¿De qué hablas Tamotsu? —pregunté, me miró tras sus gafas con sus ojos pequeños, y enarcó una ceja.

—La respuesta que le diste se escuchó por todo el Palacio —recordé en seguida, cuando me había pedido matrimonio y le grité un "¡Sí!" Mientras lo abrazaba. Me puse colorada.

— ¿de….verdad? —pregunté nerviosa y avergonzada, mientras miraba el suelo. Él rió.

—Es mentira, no se escuchó. Sólo iba pasando para preguntarle si quería que cambiáramos las sábanas de su cama cuando escuché la pregunta ante el matrimonio, pensé que sería mala idea pasar en ese momento así que me fui, pero poco después, mientras caminaba por el mismo pasillo que daba a su pieza escuché su respuesta —explicó, estaba tan sonrojada que casi oía los pitillos de la tetera.

— ¿No había nadie más? —pregunté.

—No princesa, sólo yo —dijo mientras daba pequeñas caricias en mi cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña—Podrías vendarle la cabeza también —aconsejó cambiando el tema, yo asentí y vendé su nuca pasando la venta por la frente de Sasuke. De repente Tamotsu tomó a Sasuke en brazos, era más fuerte de lo que creía—Es hora de almorzar princesa, vaya al comedor —dijo y se fue ¿Dónde rayos estaba el comedor?

Salí de la Oficina Real después de esconder el maletín en el escritorio del rey. Caminé por los pasillos completamente sola, casi se veía de forma escalofriante.

— ¡Princesa! —llamaron desde atrás, su voz me hacía recordar a Naruto…vaya, ¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿Se habrán acordado de mí? ¿Cómo estará Hinata, habrá terminado de pintar su casa? ¿Naruto habrá mejorado en las notas? ¿Sai… seguirá enamorado de mí? — ¿Qué hace sola? —preguntó Taisho.

—Es mi Palacio ¿Y no puedo ir caminando por ahí? —pregunté con fastidio, Taisho era mil veces peor que Naruto.

—No es eso, ¿Está perdida? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí —dije cansada.

— ¿Va camino al comedor? —preguntó aun sonriente.

—Sí

— ¿Quiere que la lleve?

—Sí, Taisho, sí —insistí y él pareció sentirse mal

—Lo siento —dijo con voz triste, lo que me faltaba.

—Está bien… —dije molesta.

De repente me miró serio, increíblemente serio, era como ver a Naruto por fin en silencio, sacando buenas notas, sin ser regañado, y serio.

—Sé que soy muy molesto y que pregunto por todo, pero no sé cómo tratar a una princesa, es mi primer día de trabajo y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, sé que está enamorada de su novio Sasuke y la verdad es que me siento feliz de que así sea pero estaba tan obsesionado con mi trabajo que, bueno, no estropeé todo —explicó, le miré algo apenada, ¿Cómo sería mi primer día de trabajo? No quise pensar en ello, le tomé del brazo para brindarle más ánimo.

— ¿Me vas a llevar al comedor o te pondrás a llorar? —pregunté, no es que quisiera ser pesada, pero no se me ocurrió nada más qué decir.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma natural, aun que sin Sasuke se me hiso más largo de lo normal. Él no se despertó durante todo el día, lo esperé en mi habitación practicando con los tacones bajo la mirada de Tamotsu, Sasuke se quedó en mi cama acostado, ni si quiera se movió del lugar en el que lo dejó Tamotsu, le esperé impaciente, pero no despertó, la preocupación me invadía al igual que la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, comencé a dudar de mis habilidades al ver que no despertaba y que había pasado demasiado rato, pero Tamotsu dijo que confiara en mí y en él, ya que… después de todo, era inmortal.

Cayó la noche, y tuve que acostarme al lado de Sasuke, al principio me sentí muy incómoda, pero luego busqué su mano bajo las sábanas y me quedé dormida con mis dedos entrelazados con los de él. En la mañana, muy temprano estaba durmiendo cuando me despertaron de repente, casi ni salía el sol.

—Princesa —dijeron, pero me revolví en la cama haciendo oídos sordos—Es hora de ir a la Academia —dijo alguien, me senté de golpe, era cierto, no fui el primer día y ahora no podía faltar por flojera. Me levanté con los ojos pegados de sueño, Tamotsu estaba dejando la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de centro en el living.

—Tamotsu… ¿Dónde….?

—En el armario, princesa —dijo leyendo mi mente, saqué el uniforme que al final, después de lo que pasó, no pude verlo, pero ahora con el sueño tampoco le miré mucho, así que fui hacia dentro del armario y cerré la puerta, ya que más armario, parecía una tienda de moda y accesorios junto a un salón de belleza, aparte de que tenía un vestidor cerrado con una puerta y las paredes tres paredes que habían dentro eran de espejo, así que veía a la perfección cómo me quedaba. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, el uniforme era bastante normal, igual que todos, lo único que cambiaba eran los colores, blanco con negro, nada de otro mundo, pero… lo que más me intrigaba de todo esto, era específicamente la falda, que más corta no podía ser, poco menos y parece un cinturón, basta con agacharme para que se me vea todo, intenté bajarla lo más posible, pero no podía, ya que era a la cintura y la tenía en la cadera, pero no encontré ninguna diferencia en el largo. Mandé a la punta del cerro la falda, ya tendría tiempo para pedir luego que me compren otra. Fui al baño a asearme y luego me fui al living tomé tranquilamente el desayuno, volví al armario y me senté en el tocador, cepillé mi cabello corto, pensé en ponerme un cintillo pero deseché la idea, puse un labial rosa en mis labios y una sombra muy leve de color verde.

—Lista —dije una vez afuera, entonces vi que Tamotsu sostenía mi mochila.

—Me tomé la molestia de hacer su mochila —dijo entregándomela. Era un bolso atravesado de color verde agua, dentro estaban los cuadernos nuevos y el estuche con sus lápices nuevos.

—Gracias Tamotsu —dije sonriendo.

—Es la mejor marca —comentó y suspiré, no hacía falta que dijera eso—En cinco minutos debe estar abajo, su vehículo la estará esperando —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fui por el lado de la cama, donde Sasuke aun dormía plácidamente, parecía estar en paz, su rostro tranquilo me calmaba, pude ver con mayor detención el perfecto rostro de Sasuke, sus pestañas eran largas, sus labios entre abiertos eran de un rosa pálido, sus cejas lisas mostraban serenidad, y su piel blanca, pureza.

—Sakura —llamó de repente, me reí bajito al saber que soñaba conmigo, entonces comenzó a murmurar algo y me acerqué para entenderle mejor, uno de sus brazos rodeó mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él, y por último, besarlo— ¿A dónde crees que vas sin decirme nada? —preguntó algo ofendido, tan cerca, que mi corazón saltaba precipitadamente.

—A la Academia, pero, ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? —pregunté fingiendo estar enojada.

—Mi futura esposa debe decirme a dónde va para estar al tanto por si acaso llegara a pasarte algo —dijo sonriendo con picardía, pero el oír esas palabras del comienzo, hicieron rebosar mi corazón de ternura y emoción.

— ¿Te desperté con el beso del príncipe? —pregunté al recordar.

—Creo que nos cambiamos los papeles —dijo intentando sentarse.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado con esas heridas —dije, y él me miró molesto, mientras intentaba levantarse.

— ¿Cuáles heridas? —preguntó de pie, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, parecía como si estuviera mareado, entonces llevó su mano a la nuca y emitió un quejido.

— ¿Ves? Quédate hoy en el Palacio, mañana si estás mejor me acompañarás —dije empujándolo a la cama, se sentó y no quería acostarse estaba rígido—Sasuke-kun, acuéstate —dije empujándolo más fuerte, de repente tomó mi mano y tiró de ella dejándome de espalda sobre la cama, y él se abalanzó sobre mí como una fiera hacia su presa.

— ¿Se te hace familiar esta posición? —preguntó, y rápidamente mis recuerdos encontraron el momento en el que Sasuke había querido llegar a…eso.

—No, Sasuke-kun, ya te lo dije —repetí.

—No estoy haciendo nada, tú eres la que está pensando cosas raras —dijo riendo bajito.

—No es cierto —dije avergonzada.

— ¿Cuánto planeas hacerme esperar? —preguntó, y creí entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Te refieres, para llegar a lo que tú tanto deseas? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó, luego se acercó a mi oído— ¿A caso tú no me deseas? —susurró, su pregunta me puso nerviosa, y la verdad es que si lo deseaba, pero… no pensaba que él me lo fuera a preguntar.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que nos casemos —dije tan roja como una ampolleta de ese color, casi fosforescente, a penas tenemos dieciséis años, y él quince.

— ¿Tanto? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, ¿No dijiste que no me habías pedido matrimonio por eso si no que había sido porque me amas? —pregunté, y sentí que me puse aun más roja, aun que creo que ya no es posible.

—No tienes que repetirlo, ya lo sé —dijo nervioso—Es que… tengo unos ochocientos años ¿Sabes? Y estoy arto de esperarte —dijo aun más nervioso, aparte de que estaba sonrojado.

— ¿Eres… virgen? —pregunté, como si fuera algo terrible, pero era lo contrario.

— ¿Tú no? —preguntó, ambos estábamos tan rojos y nerviosos, no entiendo cómo terminamos hablando de este tema.

—Claro que si —respondí en un susurro—pero, ¿A qué te refieres con que estás arto de esperarme? —susurré.

—Bueno… verás, a… a mí me gustaban las otras Haruno pero… —tragó—pero… lo que siento por ti es más fuerte —prosiguió, se veía tan hermoso y tierno con esa expresión, esa que tanto me gustaba, esa que me volvía loca, esa que hacía volar mi corazón.

—Pero, dijiste que estabas esperándome ¿Sabías que iba a llegar yo? —pregunté aun confundida.

—Hace tiempo, había una adivina y me dijo que si… quería encontrar a mi…—su voz comenzó a disminuir—…verdadero amor…, debía esperar a un año, que fue el de tu nacimiento —explicó.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a Tamotsu en la entrada, esperándome para que fuera al vehículo—como decía él—, miré a Sasuke que se encontraba aun sobre mí, ninguno dijo nada, fueron nuestros rostros los que hablaron tornándose de un color rojo escarlata. Salí de la pieza y le pedí a Tamotsu que cuidara de él mientras no me encontraba porque de seguro que me lo iba a encontrar en la Academia si nadie le tenía un ojo encima. Bajamos unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde los guardias la abrieron, aunque… más que puerta parecía un portón gigante. Fuera, había una gran limosina negra esperándome.

—Las ventanas están brindadas —comentó sonriendo mientras mi plan de llegar sin que nadie supiera quién era realmente se iba a la basura.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "Academia Imperial"**

_- ¿309 y 312? _

_- Princesa Haruno Sakura de Konoha._

_- Reunión de Guardianes y Mamoru._


	21. Academia Imperial

Sí, mátenme o hagan lo que quieran, por haberme demorado toda una eternidad en subir el siguiente capítulo... un simple disculpas no vale, lo sé.

Y doy gracias a crazy-mile por haberme mandado ese comentario, q... de verdad, gracias a al comentario recordé el fanfic. Había estado un poco dejada porque, en la otra página donde publico mi fanfic, borraron a todos los autores ¬¬ y tube que empezar desde cero u_ú

Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capi ;D

* * *

**~ MI GATO GUARDIÁN ~**

* * *

**_Capítulo XXI_**

**_Academia Imperial_**

**N**o podía creer que verdaderamente esa limosina negra tan llamativa fuera mi vehículo del que hablaba Tamotsu, le miré incrédula y él asintió sonriendo.

—Vamos princesa, llegaremos tarde —dijo bajando las escaleras para luego abrir la puerta del la limosina. Le seguí caminando aun dudosa, abrió la puerta de la limosina, me senté y encontré a dos hombres frente a mí, vestidos de negro con gafas negras, y tenían exactamente la misma mirada uno del otro. Dentro de la limosina habían unos asientos frente al que iba yo, ellos miraban hacia atrás mientras que yo miraba al frente, más adelante se subió Tamotsu y echó a andar el "vehículo", miré nuevamente a esos tipos de negro, no sabía si me miraban ya que sus gafas negras no veía sus ojos, pero los sentía de forma intensa sobre mí, pasaron unos minutos y seguían con la misma postura, mirándome. Me puse algo nerviosa, ¿Acaso serían mis guardaespaldas o algo así como en las películas?, revisé mi mochila a pesar de no estar buscando nada en particular, sólo quería hacer algo para intentar desvanecer ese ambiente algo tenso que había, entonces mi celular hiso un sonido y en la pantalla decía "Batería baja".

—Maldición, no lo cargué —me quejé bajito, entonces dos manos aparecieron frente a mí sosteniendo unos cargadores, eral esos hombres de negro, les miré algo dudosa—Gracias —dije tomando uno, luego los otros los guardaron en una cajuela que abrieron de la pared del auto—Pero, ¿Cómo lo voy a cargar? Necesito un enchufe —dije para mí.

—Princesa, apreté el botón verde que está a la izquierda —aconsejó, miré y ahí estaba dicho botón, lo apreté y se abrió una puerta alargada, con un montón de entradas para computadores, parlantes, micrófonos, y ¿Un enchufe? Sí, lo era. Lo enchufé y cargué mi celular, bajo la atenta mirada de esos hombres.

— ¿Q-quienes son ustedes? —pregunté, casi parecían gemelos, eran tan iguales.

—Perdone nuestra falta de modales —dijo el de mi izquierda, su voz era tan baja como me lo había imaginado—Soy el código 312 —se ¿presentó? Al parecer sí, quizás no tenían nombre, qué tontería.

—Soy 309, es un placer princesa —dijo el de la derecha, alcé mi ceja sin comprender.

— ¿Sus nombres? —pregunté.

—Lo sentimos, pero no podemos revelar nuestros nombres, sólo nuestros códigos. Es por su seguridad —dijo nuevamente el… 312.

—Oh, bien —dije, no quería saber más de ellos, me parecía algo ridículo que se pusieran códigos. El 309 parecía ser el que menos hablaba, comenzó a mirar por la ventana y me fijé de que en su oído derecho tenía un cable que salía desde su ropa hasta su oído, quizás era para hablar con los otros códigos—vaya, ahora yo también estoy hablando raro—suspiré.

Miré por la ventana, mucha gente se quedaba mirando la limosina, claro, justo al frente traía las banderas de Konoha, una con los colores nacionales y la otra con el escudo nacional, todos sabían que quién iba dentro de esta limosina era una persona muy importante para el país, todos sabían que debería ser el rey o la reina, pero nunca pensarían que realmente es la princesa que viene aquí adentro como prisionera de dos locos que se creen agentes secretos y un viejito que extrañamente va conduciendo por una calle que conozco muy bien.

—Tamotsu, ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, aun que mi intuición ya me decía dónde.

—Seguro ya sabe princesa —dijo viéndome por el espejo retrovisor, me acerqué a la ventana para ver mejor, sí, definitivamente este era el camino para ir al Kōkō Zenkoku, mi Instituto Nacional. Esperé a que dobláramos en la esquina, para poder verlo, entonces casi quedo en shock. Otro colegio, completamente diferente y actualizado, grande y espacioso, con muchos pisos y una entrada para autos— ¿Qué…pasó? —pregunté, ciertamente ese NO era mi Instituto, lo veía a leguas, pero… ¿Cómo es que hay otro justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba el Instituto? ¿En qué momento comenzaron a construir? ¿Tan rápido terminaron? Porque sin duda ya estaba completamente listo, ya había alumnos adentro, y en lo alto del nuevo colegio había un gran reloj que marcaba las 8:35, y una campana bajo el mismo reloj estaba sonando.

—Aquí es princesa —dijo Tamotsu parando el auto frente a la reja del colegio, abrió mi puerta mientras que yo seguía viendo todo sin poder reaccionar—Bienvenida a la Academia Imperial de Konoha princesa, esperamos que le guste —dijo sonriendo, bajé como si estuviera hipnotizada, intentando captar cada detalle, sin duda era majestuoso, me hacía recordar un poco al Palacio… ¡Momento! ¿Al Palacio?; Miré a Tamotsu con ojos sospechosos.

— ¿Qué le pasó al Kōkō Zenkoku? —pregunté ya imaginándome lo que podría ser, aun que pareciera imposible.

—Sabíamos que la princesa no querría que le diéramos clases particulares en el Palacio desde un principio —dijo sonriendo—Y en tanto aceptó venir conmigo hacia el Palacio, di la orden de que remodelaran su instituto, y que lo transformaran en la Academia Imperial —concluyó.

—Espera, ¿Academia Imperial? ¿Y qué pasó con los otros alumnos del Kōkō Zenkoku? ¿Y no había otra Academia Imperial? —pregunté rápidamente.

—Los alumnos que estaban siguen aquí, aun que para algunos les será demasiado caro pagar las cuotas y seguramente se cambiarán de colegio. Había otra Academia Imperial como usted dice, pero al transformar el Instituto Nacional en ella, transformamos a la antigua Academia Imperial en el Instituto Nacional —explicó, me quedé mirándolo repasando en mi mente cada palabra intentando comprenderlo, ¿Lo habían hecho… por mí?

—Disculpe, sonó la última campanada —informó, creo que era 312, son tan parecidos que con suerte logro distinguirlos.

—Vamos princesa, ya está atrasada —dijo Tamotsu, comencé a caminar hacia la entrada donde la reja blanca aun estaba abierta, pero escuché unos pasos a mi espalda, para ser exacta, eran dos pares de pasos. Me giré hacia ellos, ¿Pensaban seguirme?

—Em. Bien, ahora pueden irse —dije sonriendo forzosamente.

—No princesa ellos son sus guardaespaldas personales, los mejores en cuestión de seguridad. Ellos la seguirán sea donde sea que vaya —dijo Tamotsu, aun sonriendo, sentía como si conociera esa clase de sonrisa… me recordaba a alguien, alguien que siempre estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? No pienso entrar con guardaespaldas a la Academia, me basta y sobra con saber que soy la princesa, no quiero que me sigan, tómense el día libre —dije, ambos hombres se miraron dudosos.

—No es algo que usted pueda decidir, si algo llegara a pasarle no hay nadie más que pueda tomar su puesto princesa, debemos cuidarla quiera o no —intentó convencer, pero no, no me voy a dejar vencer.

—Estoy en la Academia Imperial ¿No? Conocida como el "hogar" de todos los niños millonarios y mimados de todo Konoha ¿Qué podría pasarme? Ni si quiera saben usar un cuchillo o un lápiz como arma, además, para ello cuento con mi chakra, y soy más rápida que antes, no podrían alcanzarme nunca —expliqué, lo último lo comprendió a la perfección, pero aun veía que no estaba conforme.

—No creo que…

—Tamotsu, no me pasará nada, aquí es donde están mis amigos —le corté. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento, luego suspiró rendido y sonreí victoriosa.

—Bien princesa, que tenga un buen día —dijo caminando hacia la limosina.

—Tenga, use este celular por favor —dijo 312, lo tomé, era uno de los mejores último modelo de color rosa.

—Gracias —dije, y ellos subieron y se fueron. Caminé dando saltitos de felicidad hasta que llegué frente a la inspectoría, donde me cortó el paso el inspector al parecer.

—Disculpe, ¿Es nueva? —preguntó y le sonreí asintiendo— ¿Podría darme su pase? —preguntó extendiendo la mano ¿Pase, qué pase? ¡No me dijeron nada de un pase!

—Oh, eh, verá… ¿Cuál pase? —pregunté.

—Cuando vienen a matricular a alumnos se les entrega un pase con el que tienen que venir el primer día de clases —dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno molesto.

—No…lo…tengo…

—Vuelva a su casa entonces —dijo caminando nuevamente a la inspectoría.

—Pero está muy lejos —me quejé bajito, sin embargo el hombre se volteó, me había oído.

—Caminar es saludable —dijo y se fue sin más.

—Maldito —murmuré.

Escuché el motor de un auto, me volteé sonriendo, de seguro se acordaron del pase, pero era otra limosina sin banderas, el hombre que conducía rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta a un chico que traía el uniforme de la academia, era pelirrojo y alto.

_Muy guapo, por cierto_, dijo la vocecilla.

—Cállate —susurré.

El chico venía caminando en mi dirección, miraba al frente pero no me veía—que complicado—y si no me muevo, habría pasado por encima de mí, ya que ni si quiera me pidió que me corriera o algo, simplemente, cuando ya lo vi muy encima me di cuenta de que pasaría estuviera o no ahí frente a él—que tipo más antipático—.

— ¿Qué no tienes lengua para hablar? —pregunté y él dejó de caminar—Por lo menos di "permiso" o "disculpa" —dije molesta, se volteó mirándome como si fuera un insecto.

—La única que tiene que pedir una disculpa eres tú —dijo, vaya, hacía cuánto que nadie me hablaba así, de alguna forma me hiso sentir feliz que me hablara como a alguien inferior o…. Un igual.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, ya que fuiste tú el que poco menos me pisa para pasar ¿Qué te costaba pasar por al lado? —pregunté dejando mis manos en mi cintura, mirándolo desafiante.

—Cállate, nunca te había visto por aquí, de seguro no sabes quién soy ¿No? —preguntó sonriendo arrogante, cosa que me hiso recordar a Sasuke…

_Sasuke-kun_

—Ahora por tu culpa me siento triste —dije sin pensarlo, me había hecho recordar a Sasuke, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Tamotsu lo estará vigilando? ¿O estará discutiendo con Taisho?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Como sea, me debes una disculpa —dije retomando el tema.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Es que eres tonto, sordo o imbécil? Te estoy diciendo que… —me tomó del brazo y me acercó hacia a él mientras apretaba fuerte con su mano.

—Nadie me habla así niñita —dijo muy enojado.

—Pero yo si puedo, ahora suéltame —dije forcejeando—Te digo que me sueltes —continué forcejeando, entonces le pisé el pie con todas mis fuerzas, él se quejó— ¡Ah, pervertido, pervertido! —repetía a gritos una y otra vez, algunos alumnos se detuvieron a mirar, el chico me soltó empujándome.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —dijo furioso.

— ¡Es la verdad, bruto animal, abusa de las mujeres indefensas! —dije apuntándolo, de repente lo tomaron dos hombres y lo tiraron al suelo con las manos en la espalda mientras dejaban una rodilla sobre él— ¿312 y 309? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Discúlpenos, pero cuando íbamos llegando al Palacio descubrimos que no le habíamos entregado el pase. Aquí tiene —dijo Tamotsu, quién luego miró al chico en el suelo como un criminal—Ah, es Sasori el hijo de Chiyo de la Compañía de Juguetería más grande el mundo —dijo al verlo—Suéltenlo, no queremos tener problemas —dijo y los 300 lo soltaron.

— ¿Tan…importante? Y yo que comencé a discutir con él —dije preocupada.

—No se preocupe, nadie puede hacerle daño ni hacerla sentir inferior —dijo 312, ya comenzaba a diferenciarlos, 312 tenía la voz un poquitito más chillona que 309—que con suerte hablaba—.

— ¿Qué están locos? ¡Esa niña fue quién comenzó a molestar! —dijo Sasori apuntándome.

— ¡Mentira, tú ibas a pasar sobre mí y a arrancarme el brazo! —dije, entonces en un segundo 309—que por cierto era algo más alto que 312—apuntó a la garganta de Sasori con una pistola.

— ¿A caso quieres morir? —preguntó con una cara de asesino que el terror llegó a recorrer mi espalda.

— ¡Santo cielo! —dijo el inspector que miraba mi pase que le había entregado Tamotsu, levantó sus ojos hacia mí con asombro, ya creía lo que acababa de leer. Literalmente se tiró al suelo haciendo reverencias una y otra vez mientras pedía mil disculpas por todo lo que acababa de suceder. 309 y 312 se pusieron atrás de mí, el inspector tomó de la nuca a Sasori y lo obligó a inclinarse—Lo sentimos mucho su Alteza, no volverá a suceder, por favor perdónenos —dijo.

_¿Qué tal si…?_

— ¿Perdonarlos? Es decir, aquí hay alumnos tan salvajes como los cavernícolas dispuestos a levantarle la mano incluso a una mujer, ¿Qué clase de hombre se atreve a golpear a una mujer? ¿Qué tan bajo puede caer para llegar a tal extremo? Y encima no reconocer sus errores, que es lo peor. Esto simplemente es imperdonable —dije cruzándome de brazos mientras interiormente me moría a carcajadas. Veía caer el sudor por la cien del inspector, y la cara de confusión de Sasori— ¿Aun no sabes quién soy? —pregunté viéndolo con ojos superiores, así como lo hacía Sasuke-kun. Sasori tragó.

— ¿Princesa?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —preguntó 312—Obviamente es la Princesa Haruno Sakura de Konoha —dijo, aun que me habría gustado que se lo guardara.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? —preguntó una mujer rubia que salía de inspectoría— ¿Sakura? —preguntó al verme.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! —dije corriendo a abrazarla— ¿Sigues siendo la Directora? ¡Eso es genial! —dije viéndola tan asombrada que no podía ni hablar.

— ¿Ya lo sabes? —preguntó en un murmullo, le miré algo dudosa, pero comprendí lo que quiso decir.

—Sí, ahora soy la princesa que viene a la Academia Imperial —dije sonriendo— ¿Tú… lo sabías desde un principio? —pregunté, ella asintió— ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste? —pregunté molesta.

—Tu madre me dijo que no te lo contara, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para arreglar las cosas personales ¿No? Las clases ya comenzaron, y debo seguir las reglas. —dijo sonriendo.

—Princesa…

—Que me digas Sakura. —repetí.

—Sakura-sama —dijo sonriendo Tamotsu— ¿Aun quiere que nos vayamos? —preguntó sonriendo, entonces recordé dónde había visto esa clase de sonrisa… Sai.

—Si, recuerda cuidar bien de… de…. Tú sabes —dije, no podía decir "cuida de Sasuke", estaban los guardaespaldas y de seguro sentirían curiosidad de saber quién era ese tal Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué miran? —preguntó Tsunade-sama a los otros ojos que nos miraban, siempre tan gruñona—Tú —dijo apuntando a Sasori—Ven a mi oficina —dijo… pobre de él.

—Bye-bye —dije a Sasori mientras se iba—Te veo en el más allá —dije sonriendo a carcajadas mientras entraba a la academia, bajo la mirada molesta de Sasori. Tamotsu se fue junto con los 300.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, apreciando la academia, tenía un montón de salas, y varios alumnos estaban caminando hacia sus salas, me percaté de que había varios cursos de 3ºmedio. Choqué con alguien, muy alto, casi no parecía alumno—sino un gorila—me miró como si fuera a pisarme como una cucaracha.

—Ten más cuidado enana —dijo, alcé una ceja ¿Es que todos en esta Academias se creían lo mejor?

— ¿Ah, me hablas a mí? —pregunté haciéndome la loca.

—No te conviene provocarme chiquilla, así que ve a jugar con tus muñecas —bien, ahora así que se estaba buscando una buena paliza este grandulón.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer más que molestar a los más pequeños? —pregunté molesta—Ah, claro… mientras más grandes, menos cerebro —dije riendo. Sin dudarlo dos veces, me tomó por la ropa y me levantó del piso poniéndome contra un pilar a mi espalda.

_Hoy me eh metido en puros líos por no poder cerrar mi boca_, pensé.

—Repítelo mocosa —dijo cerca de mi rostro.

— ¡Pero qué aliento más asqueroso! —dije tapándome la nariz—De seguro tienes halitosis —dije intentando alejarme de él, vi de reojo que preparaba un puño, golpeé entremedio de sus piernas justo cuando iba a plantarme el puñetazo en la cara, me dejó caer casi de forma inconsciente y su feroz puño quedó ensartado en el pilar.

Vi que contenía las ganas de gritar y llorar, me miró sosteniendo su mano herida con la otra… quizás se había roto los dedos.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con gente más pequeña que tú —dije mientras me iba, él y sus amigos quedaron ahí mismo donde estaban, diciendo algunas cosas de mí a las que les resté importancia.

_Creo que me eh puesto más habladora y algo molesta_, pensé mientras caminaba.

Me dirigí a la formación de los cursos que estaban haciendo en el patio, en los parlantes oía a Shizune-san que hablaba, en el piso tenía escrito los cursos que representaba cada fila, encontré divisé a Hinata y a Naruto entre la gente, y me puse a la fila del menor a mayor—fui a la última—. Era el primer día de clases para la Academia Imperial después de ser inaugurada.

—Esperamos que este año sea bueno y que los alumnos antiguos sean amables con los nuevos —finalizó Shizune-san, que estaba parada en el balcón de la Directora en el segundo piso con el micrófono en la mano. Se acercó Kakashi-sensei y le entregó un papel, ella lo leyó un momento y pareció sorprenderse—Antes de ir a sus salas, debo darles una noticia que de seguro los va a sorprender a todos. No acostumbramos a recibir a la Realeza dentro de nuestro Insti, digo, Academia —corrigió algo nerviosa—Pero este año nos acompañará la Princesa de Konoha, quién solicitó venir aquí específicamente, su nombre es Haruno Sakura; ¿Está aquí, podría pasar adelante por favor? —eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿No podía seguir todo normalmente y comenzar las clases ya?

Solté el aire de golpe, molesta…

_Molestia_, resonó en mi mente la voz de Sasuke, cuánto lo extrañaba…

Caminé entre la gente y de paso saludé con la mano a Hinata y a Naruto—que por cierto estaban tan sorprendidos que incluso estaban boquiabiertos—y llegué adelante, Kakashi-sensei me guió para que subiera las escaleras—ya que ahora el colegio había cambiado tanto que no sabía ni dónde estaba parada—y me paré al lado de Shizune-san, que aun estaba sorprendida pero sonreía.

—Princesa, ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte, digo, venir aquí? —preguntó, aun algo nerviosa por estarce equivocando.

— ¿Eh? Porque aquí tengo a mis amigos, claro —dije con aire despreocupado, varios me miraban confundidos—Bueno, verán, mi historia es muy larga pero en resumen: yo estudiaba aquí, en el Instituto Nacional cuando aun existía, era una estudiante normal como todos ustedes, y de un día a otro descubrí que era de la realeza, la princesa de Konoha, unos hombres me fueron a buscar y me llevaron al Palacio Real de Los Haruno. Entonces… no quería cambiar mucho y decidí venir —dije, todos me miraban como si fuera una loca hablando.

— ¡Sakura-chan, no lo puedo creer, yo pensé que ya lo sabías! —gritó desde abajo, ¿Qué ya lo sabía?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida, Shizune-san me tomó el hombro dando finalizada mi presentación, bajé las escaleras y me reencontré con mis amigos— ¡Naruto, Hinata y Sai! Siento como si hubieran pasado décadas desde que no los veía —dije abrazando a Hinata.

—Te echamos de menos, llamamos a tu casa pero no respondías y tu celular tampoco, fuimos a verte pero nadie abrió —dijo Hinata.

— ¿Uh, mi celular no recibe? Qué raro, lo eh tenido prendido todo este tiempo —dije.

—Sakura-chan, de verdad que pensaba que ya sabías sobre tu realeza —dijo Naruto.

—No te entiendo, ¿Tú lo sabías? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Claro, recuerda que eh pasado mis años con el teme, todo lo que él sabe, lo sé yo —dijo, riendo abiertamente mientras dejaba sus manos en la nuca.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Hinata.

—Ah, lo dejé en el Palacio, se cayó de la escalera y quedó inconsciente así que lo tengo haciendo cama —expliqué y Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Un… un gato que no puede…caer de pie! —decía entre risotadas.

—Fue mi culpa, estaba practicando con los tacones y me caí, pero me alcanzó a atrapar antes de caer.

—Eso es lo que tienen que hacer todos los Guardianes —comentó Sai.

—Sí, lo sé pero… —me quedé helada, ¿Qué acababa de decir? — ¿Sai? —pregunté y él sonrió asintiendo— ¿Cómo, digo, en qué momento? ¿Cómo lo sabes? No me digas que…

—Soy un Mamoru —explicó, ¿Mamoru… un protegido?

— ¿Y quién es tu…?

—Yo —dijo alguien, me volteé y encontré a la rubia que era nueva, quién con Karin intentaban conquistar a Sai desde un principio—Yamanaka Ino, un gusto verte de nuevo Sakura, ¿Te molesta si te digo "frentona"? Es que de verdad que tienes la frente ancha —dijo viendo mi frente con concentración, mientras sentía mis venas hervir.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Te puedo decir "cerda" entonces? —pregunté molesta, ella rió forzosamente.

— ¿Creí oírte decir "cerda" frentona? —preguntó aun con esa sonrisa que a leguas se veía que era falsa.

—Sí cerdita, es lo que acabo de decir —dije, entonces ella rió de verdad y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Me caes bien frentona, lo digo en serio, creía que serías algo amargada como Akane… no, definitivamente eso sería terrible para el pobre Sasuke-kun, tener que soportar a una igual —dijo como si estuviera hablando de un ser maligno.

— ¿Quién es Akane? —pregunté, Ino me miró y luego sonrió.

—Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que contarte de tus antepasados Haruno actual —dijo riendo con algo de malicia.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Las clases ya comenzaron —dijo Kakashi-sensei, leyendo exactamente el mismo libro de toda la vida.

— ¿Eh, Sakura-chan es la princesa, no? Entonces no puedes obligarla a nada Kakashi —dijo Naruto con mucha familiaridad.

—Naruto, respeta a tus mayores —susurró Hinata.

— ¿Por qué? Tenemos la misma edad, sólo que él está más viejo porque Tsunadeobaa-chan no quiere tener hijos ni morir —dijo y un puñetazo lo sacó lejos del lugar.

— ¡Uzumaki, que no me llames vieja! —dijo la Directora transformada en demonio, mi tía no biológica.

Me quedé analizando el ambiente por un momento, todos éramos Mamoru con sus respectivos Guardianes, y verlos así, hablando de ayer—cuatro siglos atrás—y cosas así, de mis antepasados. Era un ambiente amistoso, me sentía feliz ahí, todos compartíamos este secreto que nadie más puede saber. Me di cuenta de que no todas las relaciones entre Mamoru y Guardián son iguales: Tsunade usa a Kakashi más como una herramienta pero él no se ve afectado por ello. Naruto y Hinata así como… yo y Sasuke-kun, somos pareja—parejas muy diferentes—. Ino y Sai parecen ser amigos.

—Oigan, ¿Había reunión y nadie me dijo? —preguntó Temari algo molesta.

—Qué problemático, no quiero reuniones —se quejó.

—Hinata, no me dijiste —dijo Neji con voz fría.

— ¡No se te ocurra hablarle así a mi Hinata! —dijo Naruto levantándose de la tumba, mientras se ponía entre Hinata y Neji, mostrándole el puño al primo de su novia.

— ¿Quieres discutir? —preguntó Neji con arrogancia.

—Naruto, ni se te ocurra molestar a mi protegido —dijo sacando unas orejas redondas ¿Oso?

—Yo te ayudo a patearle el trasero Tenten —dijo Temari, mientras que de sus manos sacaba unas feroces garras arqueadas, como las de ¿Un pájaro?

— ¡Hey! ¿Hay que golpear a Naruto? Yo también me uno —dijo Kiba mientras que salía una cola y orejas de alguna clase de ¿Perro de trineo?

—Nosotros también unámonos —decía Chouji a una chica nueva, Reika.

—Nosotros no tenemos ventaja aquí —explicó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Wow, sí, vamos Riku, aquí hay pelea! —decía Lee, mientras la recién nombrada reía con malicia sacando la lengua de ¿Serpiente?

—Ayudaré también —dijo Shino junto a una chica, extendió sus brazos y salieron abejas.

**~ Continuará ~**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: ¡¿Familiares?**

_- Tabla Mamoru-Guardián._

_- ¡¿Kakashi...casado'?_

_- ¿Itachi...? **¡¿Uchiha?**_


End file.
